


What's a soulmate?

by TsundereKitty



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Cute Okumura Eiji, Drama, Lee Yut-Lung Needs a Hug, M/M, Okumura Eiji Loves Ash Lynx, Protective Ash Lynx, Shorter Wong Is a Good Friend, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 115,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: ¿Qué es un alma gemela?A veces dejan pistas en el cuerpo de la otra persona, otras aparecen entre sueños, pueden dejar marcas en la piel, pueden regalar memorias, si el vínculo es fuerte quizás lleguen a compartir sentimientos. Cada persona nace con el nombre de su alma gemela impreso en la piel, pero con otras palabras.Algunos nunca la conocen. Otros no están destinados a ellas. Pero todos la buscan.Y aunque Eiji Okumura jamás había recibido una señal de su alma gemela. Desde aquella noche él no paro de recibir mensajes de él.Au Soulmate.Pareja principal: Ash X Eiji.Segundaría: Shorter x Yut.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Ash Lynx, Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong
Comments: 37
Kudos: 54





	1. Prologo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Gracias a las personas se tomaron el tiempo para entrar a esta historia, y espero que sea de su agrado. Las aclaraciones del Au van abajito.

¿Qué es un alma gemela?

Las personas llegan al mundo con una sola mitad, se convencen de que son suficientes, se dicen a sí mismas que están bien. Dos palabras, una frase y una mentira, ¿Bien? No es así. Un alma gemela es aquella persona cuyos pedazos logran completar tu corazón. Es quien te vuelve fuerte. Tan fuerte que comienzas a confundir el valor con miedo e idiotez. Te inspira. Te da la mano en la oscuridad para que seas quien debes ser, y te ama por quien aún no logras ser. Te eleva. Te deja tan vulnerable que sientes que podrías hacer cualquier cosa con tal de protegerla. Es por quien el mundo comienza a cobrar sentido y color. Como si todo lo que viviste antes hubiese sido un espacio en blanco que esa persona llegó a llenar. Es un vínculo del alma. Es por quien el tiempo comienza a correr.

La tragedia de un alma gemela es encontrarla.

A veces dejan pistas en el cuerpo de la otra persona, pueden aparecer entre sueños, pueden dejar marcas en la piel, puede regalar memorias, si el vínculo es intenso pueden llegar a compartir hasta los sentimientos. Cada persona nace con una palabra escrita que define a su alma gemela con un par de letras. Algunos nunca la conocen. Otros no están destinados a ellas. Pero todos la buscan.

Eiji Okumura nunca había recibido una señal de su alma gemela. Él sabía que tenía una porque sobre su muñeca había una palabra tatuada que la definía, no obstante, esa persona nunca le había dado pista alguna. Él no entendía cuando su mejor amigo parloteaba acerca de los sueños compartidos que él tenía con una mujer bonita o cuando le llegaban las emociones de la chica entre destino y azar. Él no lo comprendía, no obstante, lo envidiaba. Era agridulce perder el corazón con un desconocido.

Más triste era no perderlo.

—Eiji. —La voz de Shorter retumbó entre los pasillos de la estación de policía. El nombrado parpadeó, fatigado. Sus manos estaban apretando con fuerza sus rodillas, sus piernas estaban colgando en una de las incómodas y oxidadas sillas de la sala de descanso—. Luces distraído. —El más alto dejó dos tazas de café sobre una mesa de plástico antes de sentarse a su lado. El aroma era dulce y agradable, la tarde era fría. Llovería. 

—Solo me siento algo nervioso. —El más bajo tomó el jarrón entre sus palmas, las burbujas del azúcar se deshicieron entre el agua caliente y la espuma de la crema. Era común para el de cabellos morados encontrar a Eiji con esa clase de expresión. Melancólica y desolada. Él suspiró. Ya conocía la razón.

—¿Qué clase de persona crees que es? —El más bajo ladeó la cabeza. Había una extraña tensión en el aire. Eléctrica. Chispeante. Abrumadora. El contrario se acarició la nuca, nervioso—. Ya sabes, tu alma gemela. —Aquellos grandes e ingenuos ojos se vieron esclarecidos con un encanto infantil. Tan vergonzoso. El corazón del japonés palpitó con violencia y letargo, le fue difícil el respirar, él apretó la taza, sonriendo. Maldecía lo bien que lo conocía Shorter.

—Una persona hermosa. —No hubo vacilación en aquella respuesta, sus dedos rozaron su muñeca, haciendo presión sobre el suéter y aquella palabra tatuada en su piel—. Debe ser una persona hermosa. —El más alto suspiró, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo fuese sostenido por aquella vieja silla. El metal crujió bajo su fornida espalda. Predecible y torpe.

—¿Te gustaría que fuese hombre o mujer? —El japonés se encogió de hombros. Poco le importaba. La conexión iba más allá que la simpleza y la fugacidad del cuerpo—. ¿Aún no recibes señal? —Aquella pequeña y tímida expresión fue sometida por la pena y la angustia. El pecho le presionó de manera dolorosa. Un nudo impidió que las palabras y las excusas le escaparan. No era suficiente. ¿Quién sí lo era?

—Aún no.

Eiji sabía que no era normal no tener pista alguna sobre la otra persona. A veces él se imaginaba lo peor. ¿Qué pasaría si esa persona estaba muerta?, ¿Y si estaba metida en algo peligroso?, ¿Y si amaba a alguien más?, ¿Qué pasaría si estaban demasiado lejos? Podría ser una mala persona. Podría estar en alguna clase de coma. Podría no querer saber nada de él. Podría. Podría… Sí, eran tantas las posibilidades, sin embargo, pensarlo y torturarse no cambiaría nada. Eso lo frustraba. Lo hería tanto nunca haberlo sentido. Él quería conocerlo.

—Hey. —El más alto acomodó su brazo sobre sus hombros—. No te deprimas, no es como si fuese la gran cosa. —Shorter Wong había recibido señales de su alma gemela desde un temprana y tierna edad. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de una mujer. Lo seguía como su sombra. Lo ahogaba como neblina. Era extraño.

—¿Qué sientes cuando compartes cosas con ella? —Una agridulce sonrisa fue la respuesta del moreno. Él se enrolló la camisa para dejar al descubierto aquella palabra. Las yemas del japonés delinearon esas letras.

—Frágil. —Fue lo que pronunció—. Ella es una persona frágil. —Aunque Eiji nunca le había mostrado su impresión, el más alto no se cohibía al momento de presumir la suya. El contacto entre ellos fue íntimo y suave. Aunque la estación de policía era un lugar de gélido y carencias. Frío no fue más que cuatro letras en ese instante. Ellos los coleccionaban.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro que es una mujer? —La carcajada del más alto fue fastidiosa para su mejor amigo, el ceño se le tensó, su mandíbula fue presionada con fuerza, él suspiró. Debía tenerle paciencia. Shorter le había dado techo y trabajo cuando él había egresado con un préstamo estudiantil. Eran amigos. Los mejores.

—Es obvio que es una chica. —Aun con los lentes de sol puestos, Eiji pudo leer el afecto y la ternura en su mirada hacia esa marca—. Además a veces encuentro cabellos largos en mi almohada y en la ducha. —Un quejido fue pronunciado, el más bajo dejó que su mentón fuese sostenido por sus palmas. A veces se cuestionaba la inteligencia de su compañero. 

—Podría ser un chico con cabello largo, ¿sabes? —Esa posibilidad no existía en la mente de Shorter Wong, su voz escapó rasposa en una risa. El moreno también había visto a esa delicada silueta entre sueños. Imposible que fuese de un chico. No claro que no. Él presionó su muñeca, repasando las letras. Se mordió el labio, mirando al contrario. La luz artificial del cuartel les daba a todos un aspecto de enfermos.

—¿Tú no tienes que ir a evaluar a un criminal? —Cambiar de tema sería lo más sencillo. Ninguno era bueno manejando la tensión—. Mi gente necesita saber si está loco o no. —El cuerpo del más bajo se tensó, sus cejas se volvieron a hundir, ocultando una jovial e ilusa mirada. Si algo detestaba Eiji Okumura era que menospreciaran su trabajo como psicólogo.

—El test de Rorschach me ayuda a evaluar la estructura de la personalidad, no me dice si alguien está loco o no. —Él se cruzó los brazos, molesto—. Y ese concepto es denigrante. —Nada. Fue como hablarle a una pared. Un grosero y estruendoso bostezo fue liberado por el policía. Impertinente.

—Lo que sea, solo ve a mostrarle esas manchas raras y ya. —Cinco malditos años en la universidad para ser rebajado a esto. El japonés trató de mantener la compostura con otro sorbo de café—. Cosas extrañas están pasando por Nueva York y creemos que este sujeto se encuentra involucrado. —Él respiró. Encontrar trabajo siendo un recién egresado era difícil, mucho más con deudas estudiantiles que arrastrar y un futuro postgrado que pagar. Mierda. Él debía estar agradecido con Shorter por conseguirle un empleo en su escuadrón de policía. Otro bostezo fue liberado cuando él quiso hablar. El más bajo sintió a su ceño palpitar. Altanero. Petulante.

¿Por qué diablos eran amigos?

—Chicos acá están. —La voz de Max fue lo que interrumpió la conversación—. Eiji el sospechoso está listo para que le muestres tus dibujitos. —El más bajo se lamentó en silencio. Dándole un pésame a su carrera. Por culpa de ellos él era quien necesitaba de terapia. Eran un escuadró especial. Paciencia. Necesitaba una infinidad para soportarlos. El nombrado se levantó.

—No son dibujitos, son instrumentos para hacer psicodiagnóstico. —Ni siquiera enfadado Eiji les infundía temor. Max y Shorter intercambiaron una mirada divertida antes de carcajear. El cuerpo del más joven se sintió tembloroso y pesado. Él se preguntó si podría comprar algo de respeto en oferta por la web. El de mohicano apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre él.

—No te enfades. —Él le tiró la mejilla, el japonés la infló, completamente indignado y humillado. Ofendido—. Cuando lleguemos a casa ordenaremos algo de pizza y te sentirás mejor. —Por alguna razón su mejor amigo siempre tenía hambre. 

—Que sean dos cajas. —Y él siempre le seguía el juego. La mirada de Max fue paternal y comprensiva. Él los había visto crecer desde su primer día en el cuartel.

—Ustedes chicos no cambian. —Aún recordaba cuando a Shorter lo suspendieron en su primera misión por golpear a un transeúnte. Aún recordaba el rostro repleto de temor del japonés frente a su primera entrevista con un criminal—. Necesitamos que evalúes la agresión en ese sujeto. —Algo en el sospechoso le generaba un mal presentimiento a todo el equipo. Había algo muerto en los ojos de aquel sujeto. Un psicópata.

—¿Algo más? —El rostro de Shorter se restregó de manera empalagosa contra el suyo. Él apestaba a colonia barata y café.

—Ten cuidado.

Eiji y Shorter siguieron a Max desde la sala de descanso hacia el cuarto de interrogación. Un sujeto con la ropa ensangrentada y rota se encontraba esperándolos sobre una silla plegable con las piernas encima de la mesa, y una mueca cínica. Mal sabor. La piel de Eiji se erizó cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con un par de orbes azules, él se abrazó a sí mismo. La saliva no le pasó por la garganta. Él ya conocía a esa clase de sujetos. Él ya había leído todo acerca de esa torcida personalidad, sin embargo, enfrentarlo era diferente. Un policía le entregó las diez láminas con las que él realizaría su test. El japonés trató de tranquilizarse en vano, el cuarto era espejo, él estaría bien mientras su equipo lo observase del otro lado. Todo estaría bien, ¿No? Él entró. La sonrisa del rubio fue divertida y traviesa, él dejó caer sus pies de manera estrepitosa contra las baldosas del piso. Él apestaba a cigarrillos y alcohol. Genial. Imposible fue disimular la incomodidad frente a aquel hombre. Eran presa y depredador.

—Así que mandaron a un niño para evaluarme. —Aunque las facciones de Eiji eran delicadas y tenían un toque angelical, su carácter era tosco y volátil. Él apretó su mandíbula hasta que los dientes le chirriaron. Una media sonrisa fue todo lo que él pudo esbozar. Él se sentó al frente del más alto.

—No soy un niño. —Él sabía que no era prudente seguirle el juego, el estómago se le había volcado en un nudo, su frente estaba empapada. Ansias. Calma—. Y estoy acá para evaluarte, Frederick Arthur. —Una carcajada maniática fue lo que escapó de la garganta del nombrado. Él estiró las piernas hasta rozar los zapatos del más bajo. Un maldito fastidio. Calma. Debía mantener la calma.

—¿Sabes? He estado solo bastante tiempo. —Sus codos se apoyaron de manera estruendosa sobre la mesa, sus zapatillas ascendieron desde los tobillos del contrario hasta sus rodillas. Asqueroso—. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo más divertido? —Calma. Calma. La sangre se le heló en las venas, el corazón le pesó, no pudo hablar. Mierda, en estas situaciones él no sabía mantener el control. Calma.

—A continuación le voy a mostrar algunas láminas. —Teniendo la consigna memorizada desde hace años—. Le pido que me diga lo que ve. —Eiji prosiguió con el test.

Las respuestas de Arthur fueron confusas. Aunque lo que él veía en las manchas correspondía a una estructura neurótica y de consenso popular, la agresión que se deslizaba en sus percepciones no era normal. Eiji tenía la impresión de que aquel sujeto era una fachada. Él parecía inconexo y aburrido, como si ya supiera que decir, no obstante, el tiempo que se demoraba cuando vislumbraba rojo y los contenidos violentos que de repente nombraba. Eso era algo. Quizás Shorter tenía razón. Cuando llegaron a la última lámina del test algo extraño ocurrió. Agua. El mundo se le empapó al más bajo, el tiempo lo pareció golpear en una vibración. Hacia aquella mancha cayeron una decena de lágrimas, él no lo comprendió hasta tocarse la cara, él estaba llorando. El rostro del rubio fue un poema.

—¿Tan malas fueron mis respuestas para que te pongas así?

El más bajo se apretó con fuerza el pecho. Angustia. Pánico. Ansiedad. Todo de golpe. Miedo. No había aire. Un insoportable dolor fue todo lo que pudo sentir. Como si algo se le estuviese desgarrando desde dentro. Era vidrio roto, eran espinas, eran garras, era un bloque de concreto aplastándole el alma. El llanto no dejó de correr, estaba agonizando. Iba a morir aquí. Así él lo sentía. Él cayó sobre el piso, tratando de tomar aliento. Él perdió la noción de todo. Su mejilla contra el frío de las baldosas, el aroma de los cigarrillos y lo hermético del cuartel. 

—¡Eiji!

La voz de Shorter se escuchó lejana. Tan irreal. Él estómago se le había comenzado a podrir en una asquerosa y decadente sensación, los ojos le ardían, estaba mareado y confundido, sus piernas ya no respondían, se apretó el pecho hasta rasguñarlo, tenía la cara morada. Aire. Aire. Aire. ¡No había! Su mejor amigo lo estaba sosteniendo con preocupación. Sudor había cubierto el cuerpo del más bajo, él estaba temblando, un desgarrador alarido escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta. Él tosió sin voz.

—¡Griffin! ¡Griffin! —Aunque el japonés no conocía a nadie con ese nombre, no podía dejar de gritarlo, él se aferró a Shorter. Su corazón se había reducido a cristal roto. Se lo quería arrancar. No podía vivir. Insoportable. La cabeza se le apretó como si se hubiesen clavado agujas en ella—. ¡Griffin por favor! —Sus palabras se redujeron a aullidos de dolor —No me dejes— Él se dejó caer entre los brazos de Shorter, las lágrimas se sintieron como ácido en su piel. La vida se le cayó sin que él comprendiera.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —La pregunta del más alto fue intimidante y agresiva hacia el rubio. Eiji se contrajo bajo un punzante espasmo. Era como si le estuviesen tratando de arrancar algo. Tiraba y tiraba. Quemaba. Ardía ¡Alto! No lo podía soportar. Volvió a gritar. Todo el escuadrón de policía ingresó en el cuarto.

—Shorter. —El cuello de la camisa del nombrado se vio teñido por escarlata, no era su sangre, ¿de quién diablos era?—. Sálvalo por favor. —La desesperación en el japonés le rompió el corazón. Sus ojos se encontraban hinchados y vacíos, su cuerpo tembloroso, las entrañas le quemaban. Todo. El mundo se hizo pesado. Él solo cerró los ojos ahogado en esa sensación. Suplicando para que se detuviera.

Y aunque Eiji Okumura jamás había recibido una señal de su alma gemela. Desde ese día no paró de recibir mensajes de él.


	2. Capítulo 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Adivinen a quién se le alargo el semestre hasta Agosto, bueno ahí va mi título.  
> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia. De verdad. Gracias, espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado.

Mientras recogían sus pedazos, ellos se encontraron. Al hacerlos encajar, ellos comprendieron que eran fragmentos de lo mismo. Ellos eran almas gemelas.

Miedo. Pánico. Excitación. Angustia. Ansiedad. Felicidad. Confusión. Cada una de esas emociones había golpeado el corazón del joven Okumura desde aquella noche. Él no pudo dejar de repetir aquel nombre hasta que la desesperación lo venció entre los brazos de Shorter. Y aunque Eiji antes habría dado lo que fuese por una señal de su otra mitad, ahora suplicaba para que estas se detuvieran. Ya le era común despertar con el pijama repleto de sangre o gritar en medio de la noche por culpa de pesadillas que no recordaba. Tener un alma gemela se había vuelto abrumador y sofocante para él. Era como respirar con espinas alrededor del cuello, era como palpitar con un corazón repleto de cristal roto, eran constantes fiebres y mareos. Era demasiado. Ya no. No más. Era una maldita montaña rusa de ansiedad y tristeza. La única certeza que tenía el japonés era que aquella persona se encontraba ahogada en una densa y paralizante soledad. 

¿No era extraño? Eiji no lo conocía, no obstante, se profesaba completamente embelesado y confundido por aquel hombre. Él estaba asustado de conocerlo, sin embargo, era mucho más aterradora la idea de no hacerlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto? Porque podemos buscar un reemplazo o darte más tiempo, solo… —Shorter se mordió la boca, sin saber cómo continuar.

La mente de su amigo parecía haberse perdido entre la ventana del cuartel y las palabras tatuadas en su muñeca. El de cabellos negros no era él mismo desde aquel incidente con el Rorschach. El más alto suspiró, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a sus rodillas. El uniforme se sintió apretado, su paciencia también.

—¿Me estas escuchando? —Él se inclinó para golpear al más bajo sobre la frente, las sillas rechinaron cuando él las acercó.

—¿Qué? —El aludido parpadeo, ido. Sus dedos se encontraban haciendo presión sobre la manga de su suéter contra aquellas palabras. La preocupación trazada en el rostro del policía consiguió que una espesa y asfixiante sensación de culpa le revolviese el estómago. Él siempre era así. Él era esa clase de persona—. Lo siento. —De esa manera encajaban bien—. Estaba pensando en otras cosas. — _Una_ para ser exactos.

—Sino te sientes bien para entrevistar a ese sujeto podemos dejarlo para otro día. —El más alto apoyó un brazo sobre los hombros del japonés. Él no se lo diría, sin embargo, lo amaba como si él fuese un hermano menor. Poco le importaba que Okumura fuese el más viejo, él era frágil e ingenuo—. Aún podemos retener a ese psicópata un par de días, no te presiones. —Eiji fue quien lo alentó hasta que él encontró el camino correcto. Él sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. —Fue lo que le aseguró, dejándose mimar. Tímidas gotas de lluvia contra la ventana del cuartel fueron el sonido que interrumpió sus respiraciones—. Solo me siento algo abrumado. —Él cerró los ojos, apoyando su nuca contra el fornido brazo del moreno—. No sé si me está llamando o no. —La ansiedad le quemó la piel—. Aunque él no ha parado de tener contacto conmigo, no entiendo lo que quiere, no creo que me esté buscando. —Lo único que pudo hacer Shorter fue abrazarlo más fuerte. Cuan agridulce.

—¿Sabes? —Su mejor amigo era una persona hermosa y bondadosa, él odiaba verlo sufrir—. Aunque yo veo todas las noches a mi alma gemela en mis sueños nunca le he visto el rostro. —El orgullo del más alto fue herido en esa confesión. Tan patético.

—¿Qué? —Él alardeaba y se pavoneaba con todo el cuartel, perjurando conocer bien a aquella hermosa mujer—. Pero tú dijiste que estabas seguro de quien era ella. —Cuando él no era más que una farsa. Una débil y apenada.

—Lo sé. —Ellos se separaron—. Solo la he visto de espaldas. —Las mejillas de Shorter enrojecieron, la culpa fue del frío que hacía en la estación—. Aun así… —Una tímida y suave sonrisa fue esbozada por el policía, Eiji no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa clase de expresión—. Siento que la conozco bien. —Era la primera vez. El ambiente fue relajante entre ellos dos, sus respiraciones se podían vislumbrar entre las paredes de metal del cuarto y los latidos de corazón.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ella? —El más bajo subió una de sus piernas a aquella vieja y oxidada silla, él acomodó su mejilla sobre su rodilla, regalándole cada luz de su atención al más alto. Una mirada ilusa fue su respuesta. Enternecedor.

—Ella también se ve sola. —Una delicada y fina silueta en una tormenta de nada—. Se ve tan sola y triste que lo único que quiero hacer es ir y abrazarla. —Él extendió su mano hacia la ventana, tratando de tomar un poco de la lluvia—. Pero nunca la alcanzó. —Él no lo logró. Él se acarició el entrecejo, retirándose los lentes de sol. En el fondo él también tenía miedo—. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta a ti de él? —Le tomó un tiempo al japonés comprender las palabras de su amigo. Tiempo y distancia.

—¿Él? —Shorter asintió—. ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que mi alma gemela es un hombre? —La altanera y petulante sonrisa de su amigo le resultó molesta. Egocéntrico.

—Es más que obvio. —Eiji rodó los ojos, ofendido—. Mis corazonadas nunca me fallan. —La cara se le caería de vergüenza si él supiera que una de ellas sí le había fallado. La más importante. 

—¿Siguen acá? —El rechinar de la puerta fue lo que captó la atención de los dos jóvenes—. Pensé que Eiji ya estaría entrevistándolo. —Aunque Max quiso sonar casual y relajado, la inquietud en sus facciones era profunda y sincera. Sus colegas solían burlarse acerca de lo sobreprotector que él era con ellos dos. Antes sus ojos siempre niños. 

—Estábamos hablando del alma gemela de nuestro japonés favorito. —El castaño se dejó caer sobre las bisagras de la puerta, tratando de mantener el equilibrio con sus talones—. Estamos tratando de averiguar quién es. —Él sonrió, ocultando la ansiedad y el malestar que le generaba la otra mitad del joven Okumura.

—No esperaba otra cosa de ustedes dos. —Max Lobo tenía un presentimiento de mierda sobre ese sujeto. No le gustaba. No sería suficiente. No para él—. Aunque podrían invertir esa misma energía en la investigación. —Shorter estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, cansado.

El día era fatigoso, y aquel caso sobre Nueva York les había comenzado a consumir demasiado reloj y vida. Se volvía gris para perderse. Dejaba pistas que no eran nada.

—El jefe tiene razón. —Fue Eiji quien se levantó—. Se acabó la hora de descanso. —El moreno se deshizo en la silla, exhausto. Aunque amaba su trabajo, era agotador tener que invertir sus energías en callejones sin salidas y discusiones burocráticas. Que maldita molesta.

—Max. —El nombrado frenó sus pasos antes de empezarlos al escuchar la voz de su subordinado—. ¿Cómo supiste que Jessica era la chica de la que hablaba tu impresión? —En un instante todas las facciones del más alto se suavizaron. Jessica Randy. Él se acarició la muñeca con una melancólica sonrisa. Un latido delator fue el que retumbó en ese hermético y lúgubre cuarto. La mañana estaba tan fría.

—Cuando la miré solo lo supe. —Era vergonzoso para él hablarle de esos temas a quienes quería como si fuesen sus propios hijos, no obstante—. Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor. —Quería contarles mucho más. Pero hoy no. No ahora.

Arthur era la prioridad.

Aunque Eiji no había estudiado psicología para hacerle entrevistas a un montón de criminales, él se esforzaba por dar lo mejor. Orgullo. Él odiaba ser menospreciado, él tampoco quería decepcionar a Max o dejar mal a Shorter por haberlo recomendado para el puesto. Su mejor amigo había pasado por un camino muy duro en un mundo demasiado retorcido para convertirse en policía. El joven Okumura se consideraba afortunado de tenerlo a su lado. Un alma gemela no podía ser una distracción para sus labores. No. Simplemente no. Sin importar la ansiedad, el miedo, los nervios y las crecientes nauseas que ascendían desde su estómago hacia su garganta, él debía mantenerse profesional. Maldición, deberían dar un curso de esto en la universidad, pero la incertidumbre era parte de la diversión. ¿No?

Tomando más aire del que le cabía en los pulmones él ingresó a la sala de interrogaciones, Shorter le levantó el pulgar, intentando animarlo en vano, era una sala espejo, él estaría bien. Un eléctrico escalofrío fue lo único que el más bajo pudo sentir al encontrarse con la mirada del rubio. Mierda. Él se acomodó frente al más alto, esta vez no había una mesa entre ellos dos para refugiarse. Eran Arthur y él. Eran él y el tiempo. Un tercero más. Era frágil pero indestructible, estaba cuerdo, no obstante, en un parpadeo ya había perdido la razón. Calma. La sonrisa del pandillero le erizó la piel, el de jeans rasgados y ensangrentados dejó que sus brazos colgaran entre sus piernas y el soporte de metal del asiento. Sudor comenzó a correr por la frente del más bajo, él se mordió el labio, ¿Sería muy tarde para cambiar de profesión?

—Buenos días doctor —La voz de Arthur escapó rasposa y reseca, su rostro se encontraba húmedo y sucio al igual que su cabello—. No pensé que lo volvería a ver luego de aquel espectáculo. —Un sofocante eco fue producido entre las paredes de metal y la nada del cuarto.

—Lamento que eso interrumpiera nuestra evaluación. —Tensión y frío—. No afectó el resultado. —No obstante, esos test ya eran un desastre. No tenían inicio ni final. A la policía no le importaba. Dibujitos, ¿no?

—¿Viene a evaluar si estoy loco? Porque estoy ansioso por jugar con usted. —El palpitar de Eiji fue desenfrenado y nervioso, él se esforzó por sonreír, acomodando una de sus piernas sobre la otra, tratando de ocultar el ansioso tiritar entre sus manos.

—Vengo a preguntarte acerca de ti. —Aunque las sillas estaban a metros de distancia, él pudo sentir la respiración del rubio entre sus labios. Amarga—. Arthur, me gustaría que me hablaras un poco más de ti. —La sonrisa del nombrado le generó un mal sabor. Un nudo se acomodó en su vientre. Un golpe.

—Esta es la primera vez que un doctor me dice eso. —Él se levantó de la silla para arrastrarla hacia el más bajo, el chirrido del suelo contra los soportes del asiento fue insoportablemente agudo. Calma.

—No soy un doctor. —El aroma a cigarrillos y sangre seca fue desagradable, Eiji retrocedió en la silla, hundiendo cada hueso de su espalda sobre el respaldo. Un muy mal presentimiento. Era un juego. 

—¿Entonces quién eres? —Él era presa y Arthur depredador—. Ahora tengo curiosidad. —El pandillero se había acomodado lo suficientemente cerca como para rozar sus rodillas contra las suyas. Calma. Shorter estaba del otro lado. Todo estaba bien. Calma, él era un profesional. Ja. Si claro.

—Soy psicólogo. —Cuando el rubio le extendió la mano para tocar su cara, Eiji apretó con fuerza sus ojos. El miedo era una sensación paralizante. Impotencia y temor. Él pudo sentir aquella fastidiosa carcajada sobre sus orejas. Cuan vergonzoso. Sus dedos eran ásperos y desagradables.

—Más bien pareces un conejo aterrado. —Arthur mantuvo su palma en el aire antes de acomodarla sobre sus piernas, sabiendo que él era quien tenía el control—. Eso es algo lindo. —Pero que equivocado. El japonés era más terco y determinado de lo que él creía. Lo estaba subestimando.

—¿Puedes responderme algunas preguntas acerca de tu vida? —Bien que lo hiciera—. Eso es todo lo que te pediré hoy. —Por el momento sería suficiente. La mandíbula del rubio se deformó, aunque él continuó riendo, sus ojos lo evitaron. Aun dentro de aquel cuarto se pudo escuchar el alarido de la lluvia y los gritos de los rayos.

—Tengo una vida de mierda, no sé qué es lo que quieres saber. —Él se dejó caer sobre la silla, apuntando hacia el costado del cuarto—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tus amigos de la policía? De seguro están muy interesados viendo esto. —Esta no era su primera vez en una sala de interrogación, se movía con demasiada confianza y naturalidad. Demasiada, no obstante, había algo extraño. El más bajo se relajó.

—¿Infancia? —El rubio negó—. ¿Trabajo? —Él repitió el gesto—. ¿Algo que me puedas contar? —La cordialidad en aquel chico le pareció curiosa al pandillero, él levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza antes de enrollarse las mangas de la camisa. Hacía un calor de mierda. Los ojos de Eiji fueron atraídos hacia su muñeca. El tiempo y los colores se le parecieron deslizar.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto miras? —El rubio se sintió incómodo ante tan descarada muestra de atención, él se acarició la piel, comprendiendo hacia donde el más bajo estaba contemplando—. ¿Nunca lo habías visto? —Él le extendió su brazo, permitiendo que lo tocará. El más bajo ni siquiera se percató de cuando había comenzado a repasar esa muñeca, solo.

—Tú no tienes impresión. —La curiosidad. Él era una persona entrometida e imprudente. Malas cualidades para esta historia.

—Así es. —Aunque él trató de pronunciar esas palabras con ligereza y altanería—. Yo nací sin un alma gemela. —No lo consiguió. El corazón del más bajo fue presionado con fuerza—. No es como que la necesite. —La ingenuidad era una maldición.

—Todos necesitamos una. —Y ese era un problema. Alguien le haría tan mal al japonés—. Tú… —Las yemas de Eiji contra su áspera y reseca piel se concibieron reconfortantes y agradables. Eso no le gusto. Lo puso nervioso—. Debes sentirte muy triste con eso. —Él perdió el aliento, perplejo. ¿Qué acaso era tonto este niño?

—No es la gran cosa —¿Qué no sabía con quién estaba lidiando?

—Eso no es lo que piensas en realidad. —Se lo recordaría—. ¿No es así? —Él apretó su mandíbula, sus cejas se hundieron. Sentirse pequeño y vulnerable era algo que Frederick Arthur odiaba. Él tiró del brazo al más bajo, levantando su suéter para leer su impresión. Él chasqueó la lengua, ¿Era enserio? Una puta broma.

—¿Amanecer? —El rostro del japonés se había teñido de un intenso escarlata, él no pudo mirar hacia el espejo del cuarto. Tantos años ocultando su impresión de los demás. Tanto tiempo huyendo. Para esto. Se le atoró la vida en la garganta.

—Sí. —Él dejó que Arthur repasara las letras con sus yemas, el tacto fue extraño y tenso—. Estoy buscando a mi amanecer. —El ceño del pandillero se frunció, sus ojos se fundieron entre la rigidez y el gélido del cuarto.

—Griffin Callenreese. —Aquel nombre electrificó cada poro de su piel, el aliento se le perdió, el tiempo solo se esfumó—. Ese fue el nombre que pronunciaste en nuestro último encuentro. —Él no supo qué era o cómo expresarlo, no obstante, Eiji sonrió. Era aterrador conocer a su alma gemela. No lo quería hacer. Era un hombre peligroso y atormentado. Era alguien abrumador. Pero que estupidez complicarse la vida por gusto.

—¿Así se llama mi amanecer? —Sin embargo, el amor convertía a las personas en románticos empedernidos y ciegos. Arthur sonrió, sabiendo que lo tenía a su merced.

—No. —Y aunque él pudo haber manipulado a aquel chico y hacerle mal—. Él es… —Al sentir como el japonés había entrelazado su mano con la suya, al encontrarse con esa clase de ingenuidad tan hermosa y frágil—. Griffin es el nombre de su hermano mayor. —Él no pudo hacerlo. Él se frotó con fuerza el entrecejo. Sabiendo que había cometido un gigantesco error. La prisión le estaba matando las neuronas y la cordura.

—Su hermano. —La mente de Eiji se hallaba a vidas de distancia, él deslizó su palma de regreso a su regazo—. Gracias. —Todo el pandillero se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Cuándo alguien se las había dicho? Nunca. No tener un alma gemela era algo sumamente doloroso y amargo. Lo había convertido en esta clase de basura.

—Si es quien estoy pensando. —Más amargo fue saber a quién aquel chico estaba destinado—. Él no es una buena persona. —¿Quién sí lo era?—. No lo busques. —Claro que lo buscaría. El palpitar del más bajo retumbó en cada respiración. Estridente, ansioso y emocionado.

—¿Es una persona hermosa? —Arthur quiso reír, ni siquiera lo había escuchado. El amor entre un conejo y un depredador fracasaría. Que maldita broma.

—Él no es una buena persona. —El lince de Nueva York lo devoraría—. No lo busques. —Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiese responder, una asquerosa e intensa sensación fue la que poseyó al más bajo.

Eiji contuvo una arcada con fuerza, su estómago era un caos, la cara se le calentó con una insoportable fiebre, sus ojos se nublaron, su cuerpo se sintió pesado e irreal. Tosió, una y otra vez. Solo tosió. Al retirarse la palma de la boca, sangre fue lo que cayó desde sus labios hacia su suéter. El sabor era metálico y amargo. Asqueroso. Putrefacto.

Supo a muerte.

—¡Eiji! —La puerta del cuarto se abrió de manera abrupta—. ¿Él se atrevió a hacerte algo? —Shorter corrió hacia su amigo, angustiado—. ¿Le hiciste algo? —Arthur retrocedió ante tan fea expresión que el policía le estaba dedicando. Las personas eran patéticas.

—No fue él. —¿No era tonto? Él era un pandillero y aun así lo estaba defendiendo—. Esta sangre no es mía. —El de cabellos morados lo ayudó a limpiarse el rostro con la manga de su uniforme. El piso se había teñido de escarlata al igual que los soportes de la silla. 

—¿Ves? —El cuarto se llenó de policías—. Él es una persona problemática, no lo busques. —Esposas fueron colocadas sobre las muñecas del rubio—. Te vas a decepcionar. —El sabor de la sangre era nauseabundo, un espeso hilo seguía colgando desde su boca hacia su cuello. El amanecer era rojo. El amor y la venganza igual.

—No lo escuches. —Fue lo que musito el más alto—. Vamos a limpiarte. —Ayudándolo a ponerse de pie para salir de la habitación.

Mientras recogían sus pedazos, ellos se encontraron.

Los vestidores del departamento de policía eran viejos y sombríos. Tan helados. La tarde y la lluvia se deslizaron por una pequeña rejilla sobre los lavamanos, los casilleros de acero, y las bancas del madera parecían sacadas de una película de la década de los ochenta. Las luces eran tenues e inestables, el parpadeo de las ampolletas se había vuelto molesto. Eiji se limpió el rostro y las manos antes de quitarse aquel suéter, él suspiró, vislumbrando las grandes manchas de sangre sobre la tela, sabiendo que ya no lo podría volver a usar. Qué lástima, era su favorito. Shorter sacó de su casilla un roñoso y llamativo polerón amarillo, el japonés sonrió al recibirlo, aquella prenda era la favorita del moreno cuando ellos iban a la universidad. Días de melancolía. Ayeres en primavera. Primeros amores que no funcionaron. Cuanta nostalgia. Cuando el más alto miró a su amigo, su rostro se vio encendido por un estridente y llamativo carmín, sus labios tiritaron, el ceño se le tensó para volverse a relajar, él contuvo un grito, perplejo, antes de tomarlo por los hombros, las manos del policía contra su desnuda piel se sintieron frías, él tembló, confundido, antes de estremecerse con la mirada maniática bajo los lentes de sol.

—¿Cuándo conseguiste un amante? —Esa pregunta no hizo más que rebotar entre los pensamientos del joven Okumura y los vestidores—. ¿Metiste a alguien en la casa sin que lo supiera? —Él rio, incómodo.

—No te entiendo. —Él aún sostenía el polerón contra su pecho. Aunque fueran amigos, era extraño estar de esta manera. Que ironía que un policía no supiera de límites personales. Él negó, decepcionado. Era Shorter de quien estaba hablando.

—Eiji, tu cuello. —El nombrado se miró en el espejo sobre el lavamanos, él se tuvo que aferrar a los bordes de cerámica para no caerse—. Es imposible que metas a alguien al apartamento, no tengo el sueño tan pesado, y pasas todo tu tiempo libre conmigo. —Él bufó, curioso—. ¿Cuándo te hiciste esos chupones? —El rostro del más bajo fue un poema al vislumbrar una decena de marcas sobre su piel. Eran rojas, posesivas y escandalosas. Su corazón dio un vuelco, su vientre fue un nudo.

—¡Esto no es mío! —Cuando Shorter lo repasó con la mirada, él encontró más—. Yo no he metido a nadie al apartamento. —Pero que indecente. Quién lo diría del joven Okumura. Él contuvo una risa.

—¿Y qué es esto de acá? —Era tan divertido molestarlo—. ¿Te lo hiciste por arte de magia? —Con sus dedos él repasó la espalda de su amigo, acariciando dos profundos rasguños alrededor de su columna. La sonrisa del de mohicano fue pícara y molesta. La cara le ardió en un incendio.

—Apenas tengo tiempo para dormir. ¿Cuándo yo…? —Las piezas comenzaron a encajar. No. No lo pensaría.

—Creo que tu amante es celoso. —El más bajo bufó, colocándose el polerón. Como aquel suéter tenía cuello alto, él no lo notó antes. La sangre le hirvió. Su mente era un mar de caos. Él no lo quería pensar. Nunca lo había hecho.

—Estas no son mías. —Se lo repitió—. Esta no es mi piel. —Había algo que no debía cambiar. Él se apretó los puños. Pero cambió.

—Entonces tu alma gemela tiene un amante muy celoso. —Y lo comprendió. Parpadeó, amargado, Shorter lo dijo con tanta facilidad. Que cruel—. Vaya debe ser todo un casanovas. —El moreno entendió lo que había dicho demasiado tarde, él se mordió el labio, arrepentido al vislumbrar la triste expresión en el rostro del contrario. Maldición, la había jodido otra vez. El más bajo se dejó caer en una de las bancas, agotado.

—Supongo que él tiene a alguien especial. —Él se abrazó a sí mismo, una carcajada sin gracia fue lo que resonó contra la noche—. No sé porque ni siquiera lo pensé. —Esto lo sobrepasaba.

Era sofocante. Era doloroso. Él se llevó un puño hacia el pecho, tratando de contener demasiado para él. No podía respirar, no podía pensar, solo. Las pesadillas, el rencor, el odio, el nombre de otro hombre en su cabeza, el constante temor a morir, los gritos, la pestilencia, ¡Alto! Esto era demasiado. Él no pudo inhalar bien en aquel cuarto.

—Eiji. —Quizás su amanecer no era tan hermoso como él creía—. No quise decirlo así. —Quizás ni siquiera lo buscaba—. Lo lamento. —Él lo miró, descorazonado. Ignorarlo no cambiaría la realidad. Su corazón era pedazos, que ridículo, ni siquiera sabía quién se lo había roto. Esa persona tenía a alguien más, ¿Quién era él para interponerse?

—Él parecía tan solo todo el tiempo. —Esas palabras no fueron para el policía—. Solo asumí lo que me convenía. —Tampoco lo fueron para él—. Dicen que hay personas que nacen sin un alma gemela, nunca creí que ese rumor fuese verdad. —La desolación en un par de ojos azules fue agobiante para el joven Okumura. Fue triste, decepcionante y amarga. Fue un cigarrillo abandonado bajo la lluvia, siendo arrastrado por la corriente de las alcantarillas.

—Lo descubriste por Arthur, ¿no es así? —Él ya lo sabía, él se encogió, aferrándose a aquella prenda, le quedaba grande y apestaba a Shorter, sin embargo, era reconfortante. El hálito le trepido. A veces el mundo lucía extraño. El más alto acomodó una mano sobre su espalda, reprochándose su propia estupidez.

—Conocía los rumores pero nunca lo había visto. —Habían sido muchas emociones en pocas semanas. El destino no era más que una caprichosa cuerda rota. 

—Nosotros lo descubrimos cuando le hicimos los exámenes físicos, yo tampoco lo había visto antes.

Cada noche Eiji gritaba entre pesadillas, cada mañana él despertaba con lágrimas pegadas a los ojos y a las ojeras, con sudor entre los cabellos, y el cuerpo enfermo y fatigado, a veces era apuñalado de la nada, otras sangre de un desconocido le aparecía entre las manos. Él debió pensarlo. Él debió apoyarlo mejor. Eran amigos, ¡Si! Los mejores. Entonces…

—También escuché que otras personas tienen almas gemelas no correspondidas —¿Por qué él no podía pensar en las palabras correctas para animarlo? Shorter Wong quería su perdón.

—Son solo rumores. —Deseaba disculparse por ser tan poco. Eiji nunca se había rendido con él, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, él lo había acogido como un hermano, y ahora—. Esperar es todo lo que podemos hacer. —Él lo lamentaba.

Perdón.

Mientras recogían sus pedazos, ellos se encontraron.

—Shorter. —Alguien le haría tan mal, eso hacía el mundo con la belleza—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando piensas en tu otra mitad? —El moreno era malo con las palabras y era descuidado de personalidad. Decía lo primero que pensaba. Se arrepentía cuando el reloj ya había pasado. Él frunció la boca, intentando ventilar su mente. Debía ser inteligente.

—Hambre. —El japonés no pudo evitar reír ante esa clase de respuesta. ¿Era enserio?—. Siento mucha hambre. —Sí, Shorter Wong era esta clase de persona.

—Eres tonto. —Y porque era así él lo quería. Él se encogió los hombros, la atmósfera se había relajado entre ellos dos, la oscuridad se había colado hacia el vestidor, las amarillentas luces del cuarto les habían dado un aspecto enfermo y deprimente.

—Tonto pero te hice reír. —Eiji rodó los ojos, él tenía razón—. Max parecía preocupado por ti, de seguro nos va a pedir que nos vayamos antes. —Sin importar a lo que jugara el destino, éste era él ahora. Una persona afortunada con un mejor amigo increíble y un jefe que lo trataba como un hijo. Esto estaba bien. No necesitaba nada más. Aprendería a lidiar con la incertidumbre.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —No era la gran cosa. Todos vivían de esa manera.

—Podríamos aprovecharnos de él y pedirle su tarjeta para comprar algo delicioso. —Las personas venían en mitades y estaban condenadas a anhelar la complementariedad. Algunos nunca la conocían—. Podríamos aprovechar para tener una cena decente. —Otros no estaban destinados a ellas.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que solo pienses en eso? —Pero todos la buscaban. El japonés suspiró, levantándose de la banca—. Deberíamos ir a pedir un paraguas, nos vamos a empapar si nos ponemos a caminar a casa. —El más alto le sonrió, abrazándolo por la espalda, aquellos rasguños ahora se sentían reales y doloroso. Ardieron.

—Podemos correr, solo estamos a un par de minutos. —Max los detuvo a las afueras de los vestidores. Aun bajo aquel franco y amable semblante se podía apreciar la preocupación. Aquellos incidentes con el joven Okumura se habían vuelto frecuentes y amargos. Algo en las palabras de Arthur le resonaron a verdad. Estridente y aguda. 

—Si Eiji se enferma tú tendrás que asumir la responsabilidad. —Shorter tragó con lentitud, sus pasos se volvieron lentos y torpes al frente de su jefe—. ¿Por qué esperaba que fueras un adulto en esta situación? —El más alto se aflojó la corbata, tratando de tomar aire. Él tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el alma gemela de Eiji. Cada vez peor.

—Para ser justos, él es más viejo que yo. —El más bajo rodó los ojos. Solo cuando le convenía. Aliento se había comenzado a vislumbrar entre las luces y la oscuridad. 

—Déjenme invitarlos a cenar, Jessica lleva preguntándome por ustedes desde hace días. —Ellos habían conocido aquella mujer por accidente en una persecución con uno de sus clientes—. Además Michael ya se ha encariñado con ustedes. —La chica era encantadora, extrovertida y tenaz. Era perfecta para alguien como Max.

—Esto de tener dos hermanos menores es difícil. —El japonés chasqueó la lengua, dejándose arrastrar hacia las afueras de la comisaría.

—Solo cuando te conviene. —Fue lo que farfulló, Max se colocó las manos sobre la cabeza, la lluvia se había vuelto despiadada e intensa bajo el manto de las estrellas. La luna se mantenía oculta entre los edificios de la ciudad y las nubes.

—Espérenme aquí, iré a traer el auto. —Tras declarar aquello, él corrió hacia los estacionamientos del personal. Heroica fue la imagen de aquel policía empapado marchando hacia el horizonte.

—¿Ves? Al final nos usó como excusa para irse del trabajo. —Eiji se encogió dentro del aquel polerón, el invierno era descorazonado y cruel—. El pequeño Michael se va a poner muy feliz al vernos. —El caer de la lluvia contra el pavimento fue estridente y escalofriante, algunos postes de luz se encontraban encendidos en la calle de al frente. El más bajo sonrió, buscando calor en el contrario. Aunque el uniforme de Shorter era delgado él no parecía tener frío. Suerte.

—De seguro Jessica te va a pedir ser su modelo otra vez. —Las palabras del japonés apenas se escucharon bajo aquella tormenta, el viento removió árboles y hojas, la corriente arrastró pétalos y tierra—. No sé porque ella piensa que eres guapo. —Shorter se llevó la mano hacia el pecho, ofendido. Era relajante estar con él. Eran lo mismo.

—Porque soy bastante guapo. —El policía se cruzó los brazos, indignado—. A veces me cuestiono tus gustos. —Esta no debía ser más que otra noche de lluvia y películas para ellos dos. Esta debía ser una tarde cualquiera.

—Yo me preocupo por los tuyos. —No obstante—. Yo…

No lo fue.

El momento y el mundo solo se paralizaron para Eiji Okumura.

El aliento se le escapó de la garganta, él se apretó con fuerza el pecho, su corazón había sido presionado como si estuviese jugando con trozos de cristal, su piel se erizó, sudor comenzó a correr con aquella lluvia, su cuerpo estaba pesado, él se tocó los labios, tosiendo, otra vez sangre. Y en un escalofrío eléctrico él lo supo. Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para explicarle a Shorter aquella reacción. Él solo corrió bajo aquella tormenta a ciegas. Sabiendo perfectamente a donde debía ir. Sus latidos hicieron eco con cada uno de sus pasos, los nervios le carcomieron el alma, su estómago era un nudo. Corrió entre la oscuridad y las tenues luces de los postes hacia un callejón que no conocía, como si fuese un polo atraído hacia el otro extremo de su imán. La tensión era embriagadora entre su piel y su mente, él no entendía lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía que debía llegar a algún lugar. Y que si no llegaba se arrepentiría. Pronto, antes de que su consciencia reaccionara, sus pies se detuvieron en una oscura y lúgubre esquina. Sus ojos se abrieron, atónitos, al encontrarse con un hombre tirado en aquella calleja. Él se estaba apretando con fuerza el vientre, sus ropas se habían manchado de escarlata al igual que el piso, él apuntó un arma hacia el japonés, Eiji quiso retroceder, sin embargo…

—¡Tú! —Lo miró a los ojos y supo quién era. Su corazón lo reconoció antes que la razón lo hiciera. Cada uno de sus cabellos se erizó, la piel le fue recorrida por una abrumadora y sofocante electricidad—. Eres tú. —Cosquillas se posaron sobre sus mejillas. Mariposas en su estómago le dieron irrealidad.

—Retrocede. —Su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que pensó que se detendría. Y todo cobró sentido de repente, las gotas sobre su piel fueron ilusorias y suaves—. Hablo enserio, voy a disparar. —Él no pudo dejar de mirar aquellas intensas orbes verdes del otro lado del callejón. En ese instante toda su vida cobró sentido. Como si él estuviese hecho solo para vivir este momento.

—Tú. —Eiji ya estaba al frente de él, arrodillado—. Debiste sentirte muy solo. —Sin importarle la pistola contra su pecho, él rodeó a aquel chico entre sus brazos. El tiempo y la noche solo se congelaron para contemplar aquel instante. Una chispeante sensación nació entre ellos dos. Eléctrica y peligrosa. Él chico se mordió la boca, estaba malherido.

—Hablo enserio, yo… —Él no pudo seguir hablando, tan solo se desplomó entre los brazos del japonés.

—¡Eiji! —Shorter se encontraba empapado bajo la lluvia y un poste de luz apagado, sus lentes se habían perdido en algún lugar—. ¿Por qué diablos te fuiste de repente? —Él apoyó sus manos sobre sus piernas, tratando de recuperar aire, sin entender qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo. Los dedos del más bajo se entrelazaron entre hebras de oro y sol.

—Este hombre. —Él lo apretó con fuerza. Sabiendo que las personas veníamos en pedazos, condenados a buscarnos entre recuerdos y eternidad—. Es mi amanecer. —Algunos nunca la conocían.

—¿Él es? —Otros no estaban destinados a ellas.

—Sí. —Nada de eso le importaba más—. Es él.

Mientras recogían sus pedazos, ellos se encontraron. Al hacerlos encajar, ellos comprendieron que eran fragmentos de lo mismo.

Ellos eran almas gemelas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y el siguiente capítulo son encuentros bien intensos, dos para ser exactos.  
> Si me tienen fe de vida nos veremos la siguiente semana.  
> Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para llegar hasta acá. Cuidense mucho <3


	3. Capítulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores! Como habrán notados algunos, subir actualizaciones a las 3 a.m es mi nueva pasión.  
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

¿No era curioso el amanecer?

Polifonía era la brisa entre nubes de algodón y aleteos primerizos, sinestesia era el misterio entre lo sublime de las sombras y lo desgarrador de su voz. Soberbias eran las caricias doradas y celestiales bajo el suspiro de los árboles, dulce era el beso de un tímido y suave rayo de vida. Era el cortejo entre el día y la noche. El instante prohibido en la danza de la luna y el sol. Era hermoso, abrumador y peligroso. Arrastraba sueños y arrepentimientos, embriagaba con la ilusión de futuro y premonición. Era cruel, efímero y lejano. Ocho letras sobre su muñeca, una palabra resumida en destino. Un alma gemela. 

Shorter Wong y Eiji Okumura llegaron a su apartamento con la lluvia sobre sus cuerpos y la noche en una calamidad. El lugar era la encarnación de la decadencia. Moho y polvo se encontraban adornando el techo, desbaratados muebles de segunda mano le daban una sensación escalofriante y lúgubre a su hogar, las alfombras se encontraban húmedas y gastadas a causa de una filtración, el papel tapiz se había comenzado a desprender revelando ladrillos podridos y quebrados. El japonés suspiró, sabiendo que aquella era la glamorosa vida de Nueva York. La habitación de ambos jóvenes era digna comparación de una caja de fósforos. Sobre una de sus camas se hallaba el amanecer.

—¿Enserio crees que esto es una buena idea? —Las palabras del policía retumbaron bajo el golpeteo de la lluvia contra la ventana. Él hundió su mano en una vieja cubeta, apretando un trapo, la piel se le erizó bajo el gélido del agua, él movió aquella prenda en círculos, observando como la sangre se desprendía para teñir el balde—. ¿Eiji? —El nombrado parecía hipnotizado. Tan ido.

—¿Hubieras podido dejarlo tirado ahí? —La mirada del japonés acarició cada una de las facciones de aquel desconocido. Eran hermosas, abrumadoras y peligrosas. El más alto resopló, extendiéndole el trapo para que lo pudiese seguir limpiando. Esta era una mala idea.

—No sabemos nada de este sujeto. —Con suavidad, el de cabellos negros presionó el paño contra la herida del rubio. Aún inconsciente, él se quejó—. Puede ser un criminal. —Los regaños de Shorter fueron ignorados. Con un par de vendas Eiji comenzó a cubrir la herida de aquel desconocido. Aquella había sido una puñalada al costado de las costillas. Un muy mal sabor.

—¿Entonces hubiese sido mejor dejarlo a su suerte? —El moreno se mantuvo estático en el cuarto, sabiendo que aquella pregunta no era más que un reproche. Una densa y desagradable sensación revolvió sus entrañas. El amor convertía a las personas en ciegas y chifladas.

—Si este tipo resulta ser peligroso podemos llegar a perder nuestros empleos. —Eiji se mordió la boca, sintiendo un sofocante y filoso nudo instalarse en su garganta—. Nos acusarían por cómplices. —Él ya lo sabía—. Nos quitarían el apartamento sino nos meten antes a la cárcel. —Claro que lo sabía, sin embargo. Sus yemas rozaron con lentitud las facciones del rubio. Cruel, efímero y lejano.

—Shorter. —¿No era tonto? Su corazón había sido robado por un completo extraño—. Yo ya no puedo dejarlo solo. —Brillante, apasionado e inspirador. Sin embargo, en algún lugar de él se ocultaba una inmensa añoranza.

El amanecer era un instante tan solitario.

—¿No vas a escuchar nada de lo que diga? —Los ojos de Eiji Okumura eran transparentes y agobiantes. Él se frotó el entrecejo, conociendo de antemano la respuesta—. Claro que no lo harás. —Frustración.

—Lo lamento. —Las palmas del más bajo se entrelazaron con las del rubio, los resortes del colchón rechinaron cuando él se volteó para mirar a su amigo—. Sé que él debe ser alguien peligroso. —Las heridas, las pesadillas, los gritos, la culpa, la fiebre y el rencor.

Estar atado a aquella persona era como hundirse en un eterno mar de remordimiento y dolor. Era cristal entre los pulmones, era concreto en el corazón, era amargura en la mirada. ¡Alto! Era estar muerto mientras respiraba. 

—Pero de todas maneras no te iras de su lado. —Era demasiado peso para una sola persona—. ¿No es así? —Que fortuna que el alma viniese en dos—. Eres todo un terco, iré a conseguir otro amigo. —El berrinche de Shorter fue infantil y ridículo, lo hizo reír, él más bajo relajó sus piernas contra la cama, dejándolas colgar sobre la alfombra. El golpeteo de la lluvia contra la ventana fue atronador. 

—Lo siento por arrastrarte a esto. —La mano de aquel desconocido se encontraba repleta de cicatrices y durezas, era una sensación áspera y desagradable, y aun así—. Te lo compensaré. —Él lo apretó con fuerza. Reconfortante.

—Si claro. —El policía resopló, indignado—. Al menos explícame para qué quieres mantenerlo aquí, no le veo la necesidad. —Él bufó, confundido y frustrado, ¿Cómo su mejor amigo podía estar mirando a ese sujeto de esa manera? Su rostro se vio golpeado por la vergüenza, sus puños temblaron en impotencia. Era tan cliché caer por un criminal.

—Hay muchas razones, pero no las entiendo bien. —Amor incondicional para un desconocido, hilarante ¿No? Cuando algunos lo buscaban toda su vida.

—Eiji, él está acostado en mi cama, merezco más que eso. —Una risilla disipó la tensión. Era verdad.

—Supongo que quiero saber qué clase de persona es él. —¡Oh! Pero no era solo eso—. Quiero preguntarle muchas cosas. —Él anhelaba consolarlo. Si, él aspiraba extenderle sus pedazos para apartar la penumbra, él pretendía hacerlo sentir mejor. ¿No era tonto? Él deseaba tanto. Su ingenuidad era tan dulce que resultaba cruel.

—Tú vas a tener que darle explicaciones al pequeño Michael. —¿Qué tanto él habría sufrido?, ¿Qué tan profundo se estaría ahogando?

—¿Qué le dijiste a Max? —Solo el amanecer lo sabía.

—Le dije que te sentías enfermo y que necesitabas descansar. —Una pequeña sonrisa le fue regalada al policía, él se mantuvo distante y rígido al otro lado del cuarto, aquel sujeto sobre su cama no le agradaba. Sus entrañas se lo gritaban. Él era problemas—. No me gusta tener que mentirle al jefe. —La luz de la ampolleta fue débil e intermitente, la atmósfera entre ellos dos fue extraña.

—Lo sé. —Sus labios se fruncieron—. Gracias por hacerlo. —El más alto volteó la cabeza, sabiendo que era débil y manipulable ante esa clase de expresión. Eiji Okumura era un rostro bonito con un carácter de mierda.

—No lo menciones. —Shorter Wong era hombre de mil caras con una torpeza jovial. El japonés se acarició la nuca, ansioso, de la frente del rubio había comenzado a gotear sudor.

—Sé que es tarde y está lloviendo, pero… —Las palabras del más bajo escaparon temblorosas y ansiosas, encendieron una alarma mental—. ¿Puedes ir a comprar algo para la fiebre? —El contrario parpadeó, perplejo, antes de chistar con incredulidad.

—¿Me estas pidiendo que te deje a solas con ese tipo? —¿Qué era lo que tenía su amigo en la cabeza ahora? Aire. Sin duda era la maldita brisa del primer amor—. No. —Su respuesta fue tajante. Sus brazos se tensaron sobre su pecho. Él definitivamente no lo entendía.

—Shorter no puedo ir yo. —La luz del cuarto pestañeó, pronto se quemaría la ampolleta—. No confío en ti para quedarte con él. —La carcajada del moreno fue pesada y desagradable, sus cejas se fruncieron, su buen humor se esfumó.

—¿Desde cuando eres un romántico? —Esto era lo que hacía un alma gemela—. Eiji no estás pensando con la cabeza fría. —Él quería a su amigo de regreso. El estómago del japonés burbujeó con acidez. Nervios, ansias e incertidumbres servidos en un cóctel.

—Shorter. —No. No era que él estuviese enamorado—. Necesito que confíes en mí. —No. No era que él se hubiese perdido.

—Se supone que tú eres el inteligente entre nosotros dos, no entiendo lo que ocurre en tu cabeza. —No. No era nada de lo anterior.

—Por favor. —La única intención que Eiji Okumura tenía con aquella persona era compartir un poco de soledad—. Sabes que no podemos llevarlo a un hospital, es peligroso. —Con palabras que quizás no significarían nada. Con emociones compartidas por un hilo y ocho letras. Con un chico que era sueños descalzos y pedazos de corazón. El moreno chasqueó la lengua, resignado. El más bajo era un tramposo por esbozar esa clase de expresión.

—Si despierta llámame de inmediato. —El policía agarró una chaqueta de la montonera de ropa que tenía por piso. Mal presentimiento—. Volveré pronto. —Eiji rio, hundiéndose en el colchón, aquella clase de rigidez no le sentaba al alegre y despreocupado semblante de su amigo.

—Lo prometo. —El de mohicano suspiró, sus pies se sintieron como plomo en la habitación, su garganta fue un afilado nudo—. Estaré bien. —Creyendo en esas palabras, él los dejó.

¿No era curioso el tiempo entre el amanecer y las horas sombrías?

Llovía a cántaros aquella noche. El estridente eco de las gotas contra la acera le generó un escalofrío al moreno, metiendo sus manos adentro de su chaqueta, él corrió hacia la farmacia más cercana. Shorter se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido el no traer un paraguas demasiado tarde. El incandescente letrero del negocio lo atrajo cual polilla hacia la luz. El lugar parecía una leyenda urbana; desabastecida, lúgubre y fría, no funcionaba la calefacción, él se abrazó a sí mismo, riendo de su propia imagen frente al ventanal, temblorosa y empapada. Parecía un perro mojado. La chica del mesón lo miró con pereza antes de venderle una caja de paracetamol. El policía suspiró, él se sentía como un maldito criminal.

Sabía que el corazón de su mejor amigo era ingenuo y bondadoso, sus palmas se convirtieron en puños entre la boleta y el ala de la bolsa, ese hombre no le daba buena espina. Él conocía a los de su tipo, había pasado años tras ellos. Manipuladores y peligrosos, ¿Amanecer? ¡Ni una mierda! Su respiración fue un humo blanco frente a la puerta de la farmacia, la ropa se le había pegado como segunda piel. Tan incómodo. La escarcha se coló hacia lo más profundo de sus pulmones cuando él se dio ánimos y aire para volver a salir.

Hasta los calcetines se le mojaron en aquella carrera de regreso a su apartamento. Aun con los lentes completamente empañados él siguió corriendo, con agua en la nariz, con los jeans en una tirante y perturbadora sensación, con las entrañas en un asqueroso presentimiento. Sus pies golpearon charcos y barro, hasta que algo lo golpeó en la cabeza. El moreno solo comprendió su situación cuando un punzante y afilado objeto fue puesto bajo su cuello. Una navaja.

—Quédate quieto. —Aquella voz fue un confuso eco entre la tormenta y la soledad—. Se bueno y obedece lo que te voy a decir. —Shorter tragó, nervioso, la sensación del acero contra su piel erizó cada uno de sus poros. Calma. Su cabeza era un maldito caos. Calma.

—¿Quieres mi billetera? —El contrario carcajeó sobre su oreja, la sensación fue eléctrica e irreal para el policía. Esta situación. Él frunció con nervio la mandíbula. Los postes de luz de aquella calle eran viejos e intermitentes, las estrellas parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para desaparecer. 

—El sujeto que se llevaron tu amigo y tú. —El moreno apretó sus dedos con sutileza. Fracasar para caer—. Lo quiero de regreso. —Morir pero intentar. Intentar y fracasar. La adrenalina lo tenía borracho.

En un violento e imprudente movimiento el más alto se dio vueltas, tomando la muñeca de su agresor para torcerle el brazo y apoyarlo contra la pared más cercana. El sonido de la navaja contra la acera hizo eco en aquel callejón. La sensación de la sangre y el ardor de un corte lo hizo consciente de su descuido. Mierda. No respirar pero seguir de pie. Shorter parpadeó, incrédulo, ¿Era una broma? Aquella persona estaba usando una capa negra. Los psicópatas parecían haberse complotado para joderle el día. Más sufría, más se sofocaba, más se ahogaba, más lo disfrutaba.

—Creo que la situación ha cambiado.

Él separó las piernas de su asaltante contra la pared, él hundió su codo en la espalda del contrario, ejerciendo presión hasta escucharlo crujir. Que silueta más delicada para alguien tan peligroso, ¿quién lo diría? Cuando el rostro de aquella persona se encontró contra guijarro y humedad, él se relajó. Si lo llevaba a la estación tal vez le darían un bono. Eran comunes los carteristas en la decadencia de Nueva York. La belleza de la clase baja.

—Lo volveré a preguntar una última vez. —Aquella voz fue imponente y escalofriante. Ja, ¿Quién se creía que era?—. ¿Dónde tienen a ese sujeto? —Aunque Shorter era dos veces más grande que esa persona, él se vio sofocado por una violenta y abrasadora angustia. Se profesó pequeño y ansioso. No le gustaba.

—Te llevaré a la comisaria por intento de asalto. —Bajo aquella capa él escuchó un maniático rechinar de dientes. Impotencia—. Te leeré tus derechos allá. —El tacto entre sus pieles fue cosquilloso y electrificante. Drogado por odio. Azorado por pena.

—Bien, si así lo quieres.— Nacido bajo las estrellas equivocadas y encontrado en mitades de destino.

Ocurrió en un pestañeo. Un golpe contra su mandíbula, el sabor de la sangre deslizándose por sus encías y su lengua, su cuerpo contra la acera, y aquella filosa sensación sobre su cuello de regreso. Los lentes se le cayeron para ser arrastrados por la corriente.

—¿Lo pregunto otra vez?

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto— En medio de esa tormenta de oscuridad y nostalgia—. Tú. —Los ojos de aquella persona lo golpearon como un rayo.

Un alma gemela es quien logra completar el corazón.

Shorter ni siquiera se pudo mover, sus labios se separaron perdiendo el hálito, su corazón palpitó con una abrumadora y peligrosa violencia, la piel se le erizó, el rostro le ardió, su cuerpo se profesó entre nubes y aire contra la aspereza del pavimento. Un escalofrío lo hizo perder la razón. Ahí, sobre su regazo, apoyando un arma blanca contra su cuello, se encontraba la persona más hermosa que él jamás había tenido el placer de contemplar. Tiempo se congeló, cordura fue perdida. Colores y suavidad fueron embriagadores. Las pestañas de aquella persona eran un marco delicado para un par de sublimes ojos negros. Eran profundos, eternos, brillantes, desgarradores y aun así perfectos. La lluvia le pegó los cabellos al rostro, dejando unas traviesa gotas sobre su trenza, la capa era demasiado grande para tan delicados hombros. El más alto extendió su mano, hipnotizado, acariciando los bordes de aquellas rosáceas y finas mejillas, la incertidumbre en el rostro de aquella chica le enterneció el alma. Él había caído completamente embelesado.

—Eres tú. —Fue lo que musitó. Con todas las canciones de amor cobrando sentido y una mitad anhelando la complementariedad—. Eres mi frágil. —El rostro de Yut-Lung Lee fue un poema. Aquel idiota no parecía comprender el peligro de la situación. Él se frotó con brusquedad el entrecejo. Maldita estaba su suerte hoy.

—Oye, esto no es un juego.

Él tembló cuando el policía lo tomó de la nuca para acercarlo. Sus labios se rozaron en un efímero y dulce beso. Todo el cuerpo del más bajo se paralizó ante tan repentino tacto. La sangre le ardió en furia, él estómago se le llenó de náuseas y frustración, su frente y su mandíbula se tensaron. Humillación. Su garganta fue un nudo, con un puñetazo en la quijada él lo apartó. Genial, él se había encontrado con un lunático.

—Eres hermosa. —El balbuceo del policía acabo con su última gota de paciencia. El amor convertía a las personas en ciegas y chifladas, ¿no? Cuanta ironía—. Siempre soñé con encontrarte. —Un hilo escarlata corrió desde el cuello del moreno hacia el charco debajo de él.

—Me llevaras con Ash, ahora.

¿No era curioso el instante antes de la hora dorada?

El japonés se sobresaltó cuando escuchó quejidos y forcejeos en la sala de estar, él no se pudo levantar, aquel chico estaba apretando su mano con fuerza entre quejidos y quimeras. Su fiebre era alta y aquella venda provisional no era de confianza. Eiji acarició los nudillos del rubio, con lentitud y suavidad, estaban repletos de heridas. Una densa, asfixiante, y espeluznante sensación se había llevado el aire. Horroroso. Su estómago era concreto, su pecho parecía haber sido atravesado por una afilada viga. Era doloroso. La saliva le pasó con dificultad. Era insoportable. Repentinas y borrosas imágenes golpearon su cabeza. Eran risas, eran crueles, eran sangrientas y asquerosas, él cerró los ojos. Aletargado. Un par de gotas de su lluvia empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

¿Qué tan solo se debió haber sentido este hombre? ¿Qué tanto habría sufrido para odiar de esta manera? Él estaba siendo arrastrado por su destino como una inundación. Aquel chico le había roto el corazón sin siquiera despertar. Que ridículo. Él sonrió, acomodando su palma sobre la frente del contrario. Por alguna razón, entre la suavidad del tacto y la calidez de su piel, ser tonto se sintió bien.

—Apártate de él. —El más bajo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Su corazón se vio reducido a un nudo al observar como un hombre sostenía una navaja contra el cuello de Shorter—. Ahora. —Ambos se encontraban temblando por el frío, el suelo se había empapado, una capa se hallaba pendiendo desde el cuello del asaltante hasta sus pies. Había sangre sobre la cuchilla.

—Eiji, solo hazle caso. —Un escalofrío erizó cada uno de sus cabellos bajo la mirada que el agresor le entregó. Despechada, dolida y fría. Una víbora herida.

—Tranquilo. —El japonés se levantó de la cama, tratando de recuperar su mano—. Podemos hablar. —Sin embargo, el rubio no lo soltó. Un nauseabundo sabor presionó contra la mandíbula del joven Lee.

—Apártate. —Aquella imagen no le gustó. El movimiento de la navaja contra la tráquea del moreno fue endeble y ansioso, igual que su respiración—. No lo diré otra vez. —Cuando su palma y la del lince se separaron, el mundo comenzó a correr a un ritmo distinto. 

¿Qué es un alma gemela?

El rubio se despertó, cansado, aturdido y desorientado. La escena al frente de él parecía sacada de una mala película de acción. Cuando su atención se enfocó en Yut-Lung Lee él comprendió el motivo del drama. Él recordaba haber sido apuñalado por Lao, tenía imágenes de una persecución bajo la lluvia y la noche. Él recordaba el grito de su pareja, un callejón sin salida, y las huesudas garras de la muerte sobre su alma. Él recordaba…

Como si fuese un imán sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eiji. Decenas de cosquillas y aleteos fueron los que retumbaron entre su cabeza, sus labios temblaron, su respiración se profesó densa y violenta, el lince se apretó con fuerza el pecho. Sudor electrificó cada fibra de su cuerpo, su corazón retumbó con ímpetu y nervio, él moriría, estaba latiendo demasiado rápido. Las orbes de aquel chico lo hicieron sentirse por primera vez completo.

—Tú fuiste quien me ayudó. —Sus palabras escaparon por inercia, él se estiró tratando de alcanzar la mano del más bajo—. Baja el arma, ellos no son peligrosos. —La frustración en el rostro de Yut-Lung Lee fue evidente e hilarante.

—Son policías. —La cabeza de Ash ya no estaba funcionando como debería—. Este tipo me quiso llevar a la estación. —El universo fue robado por esos topacios.

—Si quisiéramos delatarlos ya lo habríamos hecho. —Ansiedad fue lo que corrió por las venas del japonés. Él no lo entendía. ¿Cómo esta persona podía ser mala? Alguien con esa clase de sentimientos.

—Ash, debemos irnos. —Alguien con esa clase de mirada. El más bajo se volvió a sentar a su lado, sus manos se entrelazaron con magnetismo y suavidad sobre las sábanas. Aquello era demasiado para el corazón del lince. Pero no. Era imposible. Los hombros del más alto cargaron el peso del mundo en silencio.

—Está lloviendo y él está herido. —El japonés no vaciló—. Quédense hasta mañana. —El de cabellos largos chasqueó la lengua, liberando al policía.

—Te quiero lejos de él en ese caso. —Yut-Lung Lee conocía esa clase de expresión. Tan linda, ilusoria e ingenua, ¡Ja! Él ya quisiera—. Ese hombre que está ahí es mi pareja. —El destino del lince era bajo los colmillos de la víbora. Aquella confesión fue pesada e incómoda. La carcajada del moreno fue apagada y afligida.

—Eso no puede ser verdad. —La voz del policía no fue más que un tartamudeo ansioso, su mano presionó con fuerza su muñeca, repasando las letras—. Tú eres mi alma gemela, yo lo sentí. —El aludido tuvo que fruncir sus labios para evitar reír. ¿Él? ¿Ese policía de segunda y él? ¿Atados? Ni de broma. Shorter Wong lucía tan apetitoso como una grasienta y añeja cada de comida China frente al banquete que era Ash Lynx.

—Yut, ¿Puedes dejarme a solas con este chico? —El nombrado bufó. Él era un hombre celoso e inseguro, y bien conocía a Ash. Sus entrañas se retorcieron, el alma le pesó. Él nunca lo había mirado de esa forma.

—Estaré en la sala. —No importaba. Era el nombre del lince el que estaba tatuado sobre su muñeca. Nueve letras y un destino.

Aunque Ash Lynx tenía cientos de preguntas para aquel extraño chico, la voz no le salió cuando se quedaron a solas. Sus orbes lo musitaron todo bajo la oscuridad del cuarto y el cantar de la lluvia. Abrumador, hermoso, y efímero. Había una adictiva y embriagadora tensión en el aire. Chispeante y eléctrica. Él se acarició el vientre, encontrando sobre sus costillas una venda, ¿De dónde había venido aquella repentina confianza que él perjuraba hacia japonés? No lo supo. Quizás fue por la sinceridad atrapada en sus ojos; dulce y eterna. Tal vez por lo natural que se profesaban sus manos entrelazadas, o el estridente latido de su corazón. Él no lo supo, sin embargo, _algo_ lo embelesó. Ambos se miraron, apenados, con una torpeza digna de un romance de segundaría y la galantería de una tragedia. El silencio fue tan incómodo que no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que carcajear. Que extraño. No tenía idea de quién él era, pero no lo quería soltar.

—Gracias por no echarnos luego del espectáculo que armó Yut. —La voz del rubio fue una melodía reconfortante y suave, fue rosas y espinas—. Sé que él puede ser difícil. —Eiji se encogió de hombros, sus piernas juguetearon entre el aire y el soporte de la cama.

—No tiene importancia. —El golpeteo de la lluvia hizo eco sobre su mente, el cuarto estaba frío—. Tú debes ser alguien importante para él si reaccionó así. —Aquella frase fue tan agridulce de pronunciar. El colchón rechinó cuando el rubio se inclinó hacia él, cerca. La cama ni siquiera tenía un respaldo. La respiración del más alto escapó nerviosa y escarchada.

—Ese chico. —Ash no necesitaba de más problemas. No era más que un lince escalando alto. Demasiado alto—. Él es mi alma gemela. —No quería tener que volver. El más bajo presionó sus párpados con fuerza, ¿no era divertido? Este hombre no era absolutamente nada para él. Eran dos desconocidos en un apartamento de mala muerte.

—Eso pensé que él sería. —No eran nada, no obstante—. Él parece ser del tipo protector. —Saber que podrían haber sido _todo_ lo hizo llorar. Un minuto de silencio para ellos dos. Él se limpió la pena del rostro, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Así que esta era la tristeza del primer amor.

—Tú. —Termino antes de comenzar—. ¿Es tu costumbre ir recogiendo gente por las calles? —La risilla del más bajo se escuchó falsa y quebrada.

—Solo sentí que tenía que ir por ti. —Ninguno tuvo el valor para mirarse a los ojos. Lo sabían pero no lo dirían. Si lo decían solo se rompería. El más alto se acarició la nuca, nervioso. El aroma dentro de la habitación era pesado y húmedo.

—Eres un chico extraño. —El aludido bajó el mentón, apretando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Claro que lo era. Fantasear con el amanecer le había costado el corazón. Lo quería de regreso.

—Yo… —Su boca se profesó reseca y salada, sus palmas fueron un torpe juego sobre su amparo—. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estabas herido? —La timidez sobre las facciones del japonés le pareció graciosa y linda. Él se relajó. Un presentimiento le musito que no era necesario estar en guardia.

—Ya lo preguntaste. —El sonrojo y los nervios en aquel chico le erizaron la piel. Él negó. No. No lo pensaría. Sería imposible—. No es algo que debas saber si trabajas con la policía. —La brecha entre ellos dos cada segundo parecía hacerse más grande. A centímetros sobre misma la cama. A kilómetros en un instante. Construyó castillos en el aire para dejarlos caer y resquebrajarse. 

—Entonces no insistiré más. —Buscó el amanecer entre sus sueños para ahogarse en la noche. Los mejores amores eran los imposibles. Respirar fue difícil en esa habitación—. Tú y tu pareja pueden descansar acá, yo y Shorter nos podemos quedar en la sala de estar. —Ash no pudo disimular la curiosidad e incertidumbre que le generó aquel hombre. Era enternecedora y sofocante.

Era cruelmente hermosa.

—¿Ambos son policías? —Aquella pregunta escapó como reflejó para evitar que el contrario se fuera, la desesperación en su voz fue infantil y penosa. Tan humillante—. Tu amigo estaba usando uniforme. —Aunque Eiji no le dijo nada—. Tú no estás usando uno. —Él se vio atrapado ante la necesidad de explicarse.

—Shorter es un oficial de alto rango. —El más bajo no disimulo el orgullo que le provocó alardear el cargo de su mejor amigo—. Contrario a lo que puedes llegar a pensar, él se toma muy enserio su trabajo, es bastante diligente y talentoso. —Escucharlo hablar y reír fue relajante. Ash encogió sus piernas bajo las sábanas, abrazando sus rodillas, cerca.

—¿Y tú? —Tan cerca que se rozaron la punta de las narices. Peligroso, ansioso e inocente—. ¿Quién eres tú? —Él rio. Si alguien lo sabía que por favor se lo dijese. Éramos historias y coherencia. Éramos polvo y estrellas.

—Solo soy un psicólogo. —Aquellas viejas y roñosas tablas ocultaron un palpitar delator, los muros crujieron, el papel tapiz se despegó con la humedad—. Mi trabajo es más oficina y menos acción. —Eiji Okumura era una persona inteligente y sensata. No hablaba de su vida personal con desconocidos ni era impulsivo con sus pacientes. Él era todo un profesional.

—¿No deberías estar en una consulta o algo así? —Sus años universitarios fueron arrojados por la borda gracias a un par de ojos coquetos. ¡Al diablo con el magíster! Él se frotó el entrecejo, con fuerza. Decepcionado de sí mismo.

—No todos tienen una consulta. —Oh, pero el amor lo justificaba todo.

—No es eso. —Aunque sus palabras fueron pensadas con calma, él acabó diciendo cualquier otra cosa—. No te imagino atrapado con un montón de policías malhumorados en una oficina. —Había una línea que las personas normales no debían cruzar—. Luces como alguien demasiado ingenuo. —Era gris y delgada. A ciegas él la atravesó.

—Es difícil conseguir empleo cuando eres un recién egresado. —Había un destino escrito en ocho letras sobre su muñeca—. ¿Qué hay de ti? —El rubio negó. Obstinado y tenso. El japonés suspiró, así sería. Esta noche se acabaría—. ¿Puedo al menos saber tu nombre? —Los labios del más alto se fruncieron antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

—Ash Lynx. —Él le extendió la palma, despacio—. Ahora necesito saber el tuyo para estar a mano. —El japonés rio, recibiendo gustoso aquel contacto. Chispas y electricidad. Sinestesia de colores y tiempo robado. Un aleteo se acomodó en aquel tímido beso de piel. Calor se pintó sobre sus mejillas, desenfrenado fue el deseo en su corazón.

—Eiji Okumura. —Conocer a la persona correcta en el tiempo equivocado. En esa delicada caricia el más bajo comprendió que él se había roto solo el corazón. Él esperó algo que Ash no le podía dar—. Ya deberías descansar. —Él se perjuró especial cuando no sabía nada.

—Creo que debería hacerlo. —Él iba en mitades anhelando encajar con las de alguien más. Pero ahora estaba bien. Lo había conocido. Lo había encontrado.

—Iré a buscar a tu novio. —Su amanecer era todo lo que él deseaba y más. Era hermoso, abrumador y peligroso.

—Eiji. —Era el instante prohibido entre la danza de la luna y el sol—. Gracias. —Una sonrisa fue todo lo que el nombrado le pudo regalar, sus dedos se aferraron al marco de la puerta, entregándole una última mirada antes de dejarlo atrás.

El amanecer era un instante tan solitario.

El ambiente entre Shorter y Yut-Lung Lee era la encarnación de _incómodo_ y _sofocante_. Ambos se encontraban acomodados en el sofá, en silencio, los dedos del más bajo se habían enredado entre sus cabellos, un estornudo fue contenido contra el dorso de su palma al seguir empapado, él rodó los ojos. Lo que le hacía falta, un maldito resfriado. El de hebras moradas se agachó para acunar una de las miles de chaquetas que tenía desparramadas por el piso del apartamento, él se mordió el labio, con ansias, antes de ponerla sobre los hombros del contrario. El policía era una broma andante. Tanto que había criticado a su mejor amigo, tanto que lo había reprochado, y acá estaba ahora. Completamente embelesado por la belleza que tenía al lado. Su silueta era fina y elegante, sus movimientos seductores y suaves, su rostro era un cuadro sublime que ningún artista sería digno de siquiera mirar. Esta persona era su frágil.

—¿Cuál es la palabra que tienes en tu muñeca? —Shorter Wong era un hombre directo e impaciente, sus dedos golpetearon sus rodillas, conteniéndose para no revisar por él mismo. El contrario se desarmó con lentitud la trenza, desenredando su cabello con indiferencia.

—¿Por qué te importa? —El gélido en su voz fue tan grande que le congeló hasta el alma—. No tiene nada que ver contigo. —El más alto se enrolló la camisa hasta el codo, mostrándole su impresión. Seis letras y un hilo.

—Tú eres mi destino. —Calor e ira fueron los que hirvieron en la sangre del heredero de los Lee. ¿Era una maldita broma?

—¿Frágil? —Aquella palabra fue escupida con repulsión y colera, el más alto asintió, esperanzado—. ¿Te parezco una persona frágil? —Ahora Yut-Lung Lee estaba más seguro que nunca. Este payaso no era más que un oportunista. Él no era Ash.

—Te ves como una chica bastante delicada. —El aludido tosió, atónito. Él se golpeó el pecho de manera reiterada y violenta, tratando de asimilar la humillación. Shorter Wong tenía un envidiable talento para empeorar la situación.

—¿Una chica? —La mente del policía nunca antes se había profesado tan confundida. Era tormenta, caos, infierno e incertidumbre. Quién diría que conquistar al amor de su vida sería una tarea tan complicada.

—Una mujer, digo, no sé cuántos años tienes, te ves joven. —Las uñas de Yut-Lung Lee se enterraron con fuerza adentro de su puño, él trató de respirar, suplicando y comprando paciencia. No había, ¡no para él!

—Soy un hombre. —Él sabía que no era el chico más masculino de todo Nueva York, ni tampoco pretendía serlo, sin embargo. Él bajó la nuca, enfocando su atención en el barro seco sobre las alfombras, la chaqueta sobre sus hombros era grande y de mal gusto—. Creo que te confundiste por el golpe que te di en la cabeza. —Su pasado era doloroso. Su destino estaba perdido. Ash. Su amado Ash. Él era todo para Yut.

—Pero… —La humillación no le dejó seguir hablando. La presencia de Eiji fue un flotador en medio de una inundación.

—Ash dijo que puedes ir a descansar con él. —Aferrándose a la prenda, sin ocultar el desagrado que le generaba aquella situación, él dejó la sala de estar. Eiji y Shorter intercambiaron una larga y fatigada mirada—. Vaya día, ¿verdad? —Los primeros rayos del alba se habían comenzado a colar en aquel viejo apartamento.

—Si… —Ahora era el policía quien se sentía pequeño e inexperto, el japonés se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá—. Eiji. —Que su alma gemela fuese un hombre no aligeraba el punzante y desgarrador dolor en su corazón al haberlo perdido—. ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que Ash es tu amanecer? —Las personas veníamos en pedazos, nos buscábamos entre primeros amores y espinas. Algunos nunca la encontraban.

—Cuando lo miré por primera vez a los ojos. —Otras no eran correspondidas—. Se sintió como si todo cobrase sentido. —Pero todos la buscaban.

—Ya veo. —Y aunque Shorter y Eiji estuvieron seguros de haberlos conocido entre el coqueteo del día y la noche, ellos comprendieron algo más…

El amanecer era un instante muy frágil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La edición de este capítulo me demoro el doble de lo usual porque sentí que pasaron muchas cosas, pero ahora que lo veo no pasaron tantas. Detalles. Y recién estamos empezando.  
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer. Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Si me tienen fe de vida y el estrés universitario no me consume nos veremos aquí la otra semana.  
> Mil gracias y cuídense.


	4. Capítulo 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores! Porque mi fin de semestre esta tóxico a morir, pregunte por el perfil qué historia los tenía más o menos en suspenso para subirla primero. Y esta fue una de ellas, así que acá estamos.  
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

_El beso entre sus miradas fue tan profundo como la cadena entre sus almas y tan efímero como el instante antes del amanecer._

El estridente golpeteo del aluvión sobre sus ventanas y su techo no lo dejaron conciliar el sueño. La oscuridad y silencio en aquella cocina eran algo escalofriantemente pacífico para él, el óxido de las ollas y el aroma a lavaplatos lo hicieron profesarse en casa. Sus zapatos se habían enredado con una de las camisas de Shorter, rodó los ojos, él siempre era así. Él apoyó su cadera contra la mesa, crujió, sus brazos se convirtieron en un refugio contra un despiadado clima glacial, su aliento fue una delgada bruma de nieve que se deslizó en un temblar de dientes y un frío de amor, él suspiró, observando como el agua se filtraba hacia la casa por aquella vieja lumbrera.

Estar con Ash Lynx y Yut-Lung Lee estos días fue haber chocado un iceberg contra el Titanic que era su vida. Ahora se hundía y él no podía hacer más que anhelar el amanecer. Pero no era de él. Sus dedos se hundieron sobre las mangas de su suéter. Sus labios se fruncieron, con amargura. No. Él no lo era. Aunque Eiji Okumura ya había escuchado sobre las almas gemelas no correspondidas, su corazón se hundía como un ancla cada vez que se encontraba con el rubio. Era tan sofocante escuchar y temblar bajo un violento latido cuando las orbes del lince buscaban a alguien más. Era doloroso. La mirada le ardió, su cabeza no fue más que una estruendosa jaqueca, los músculos le pesaron. Como si le hubiesen desgarrado el pecho para romper todo lo que había en su interior y dejarlo sin _nada._

¡Oh! Pero un alma gemela era aquella persona cuyos pedazos lograban completarte, ¿No? Que maldita mierda.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —Toda la columna vertebral del japonés fue recorrida por un escalofrío para terminar sobre sus orejas, la sensación fue electrizante y tibia. Tan sonora. Él parpadeó, mudo y torpe ante la presencia del rubio—. No te quise asustar, solo… —Él más alto frunció la boca, sin saber cómo terminar aquel discurso. Ni siquiera él comprendía sus razones para esta allá. Sus pies juguetearon sobre las alfombras, su cabello era una maraña de insomnio. Había tensión en el aire.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo? —Lo único que el psicólogo pudo vislumbrar bajo aquel denso manto de oscuridad fueron esos ojos—. Es temprano. —Tan verdes que le habían arrebatado la cordura. Brillantes, hermosos, y aun así solitarios.

—A Yut le gusta madrugar. —El ambiente se tornó extraño y denso tras pronunciar aquel nombre, él se acarició el cuello, tratando de acercarse al más bajo. No tuvo el coraje suficiente para hacerlo.

—¿Llevan mucho tiempo como pareja? —Era tan autodestructivo de su parte preguntar aquello. ¡Él no lo quería saber! Le dolería. Lo destrozaría. Lo dejaría sin _nada_ —. Parecen bastante cercanos. —¿Cuán masoquista debía ser aquel chico para no apartar su mirada de la sonrisa de Ash mientras hablaba de otro hombre? 

—Nos conocimos en circunstancias extrañas. —Sus hombros se relajaron—. Yut era una persona bastante más arisca en ese entonces. —Sus codos se apoyaron sobre la mesa de madera, justo al frente del japonés, su mente comenzó a divagar entre recuerdos y risas—. Pero tiene un lado lindo cuando lo conoces. —El nudo en la garganta del joven Okumura fue asfixiante y amargo. El golpeteo y las sombras de la lluvia habían creado una atmósfera que jamás sería considerada romántica.

—Se escucha como alguien especial. —No cuando el lince de Nueva York se había entregado a alguien más—. Se ven bien juntos. —Sus dedos se hundieron en cada uno de sus huesos a través del suéter.

—¿Y ustedes? —Aquella pregunta apenas fue un susurro bajo los ronquidos de Shorter en el comedor, el más bajo contuvo una carcajada. Siempre tan oportuno.

—Nos conocimos en la universidad. —La suavidad con la que él musitó aquello fue incoherente con la tristeza que se pintó sobre sus facciones—. Él era diferente. —El estómago del lince se sintió pesado y enfermo—. Ha crecido mucho en comparación a su faceta de estudiante. —La garganta se le cerró, la frente le sudó, sus pies fueron concreto. Él negó. No. No podía. No lo haría.

—¿Diferente? —Eiji no pudo mantener contacto visual con él. Eso le molestó. 

—Así es. —Y aunque el más alto quería seguir preguntando—. Pero trabajando en el cuartel nos hicimos mejores amigos. —Él no era nadie para hacerlo—. Las cosas no fueron como esperábamos. —Entre la oscuridad y el gélido de la mañana, la silueta de Eiji Okumura le pareció un deleite. El rostro le cosquilleó, sus latidos fueron taquicardia, su respiración fue dulce escarlata. No. No. No ¡Claro que no!

—¿Por eso viven juntos? —Ni siquiera lo pensaría. No tenía tiempo para esas tonterías.

—El departamento de policía nos lo prestó en un convenio.

Los ojos del lince repasaron aquel lugar. Aunque Ash Lynx se había quedado a dormir hasta en callejones y carpas, aquello no era más que una pocilga a medio desbaratar. Él levantó una ceja, indignado, le fastidiaba la precariedad de ese lugar. La risa de Eiji le retumbó en el alma. Linda.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. —El rubio se apretó el pecho, confundido—. Pero sigue siendo mejor a lo que Shorter y yo podríamos pagar. —Él no entendía la mitad de lo que le estaba pasando con aquel muchacho entrometido. No. Él solo sabía que quería estar con él un poco más. ¿Era tan malo?—. Los arriendos son caros. —Él se deslizó por los bordes de la mesa para llegar a su lado. Entre gris y sombras él pudo vislumbrar las facciones del japonés. Delicadas, aniñadas y bonitas. Inocente y seductoras.

Eiji Okumura era el tipo de persona con la que él jamás se debería involucrar.

—Tienes una pestaña pegada. —No obstante, ahí estaba él. Inventando mentiras solo para tocarlo—. La voy a sacar, quédate quieto. —El roce entre sus dedos y las mejillas de aquel chico lo aturdió. Magnético, chispeante y desbordante. El más bajo cerró los ojos. Era tan ingenuo.

—¿Ya salió? —Los dedos de Ash delinearon cada una de esas facciones. Ellos no se podían volver a ver.

—Ya la tengo. —Él lo sabía. Un lince y un conejo acabarían en tragedia—. Puedes abrir los ojos.

Cuando la mirada de Eiji Okumura y la de Ash Lynx se enlazaron bajo la estática y la bruma del invierno. Sus respiraciones se agitaron, la sangre les hirvió, sus mentes fueron un lío. Aquello fue un intenso y apasionado beso sin siquiera tocarse los labios. Una conexión de almas. El rostro del japonés enrojeció, su lengua fue un nudo, él rio, ansioso. Su amanecer era una persona hermosa.

—¿Se irán mañana? —Saber eso sería suficiente.

—Sí. —Y aunque el plan inicial de Shorter era que Ash y Yut-Lung Lee se fuesen el mismo día que los conocieron, las heridas del lince fueron subestimadas por todos los integrantes de aquel apartamento—. Además ustedes no pueden seguir pidiendo licencias en el trabajo solo para cuidarnos. —Al igual que aquel aluvión, la pareja acabó quedándose en esa pocilga de mala muerte por dos semanas.

—Max lo entiende, además nunca había usado mis días de vacaciones. —El más alto se relajó. Él se había acostumbrado con una macabra rapidez a la presencia del japonés. Eso no le gustaba.

—¿Adicto al trabajo? —Él bufó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Sus hombros se rozaron con una timidez digna de un primer amor.

—Quizás. —Era tan agradable estar así. Solo ellos y la lluvia, lejos de problemas, impresiones y destino. Eiji suspiró, siendo prisionero de una atronadora codicia, él no debía, sin embargo—. Tú nunca me dirás qué es lo que haces para vivir. —Él se profesaba particularmente estúpido cuando se trataba de Ash Lynx—. ¿No es así? —Preguntar era redundante, en ese momento hasta respirar lo fue.

—Perdón. —El más bajo se abrazó con fuerza, las manos del lince se encontraban temblorosas y sudorosas, él las levantó, tratando de acomodarlas sobre la espalda del contrario—. Es mejor que no lo sepas. —No obstante, acercarse le podría costar el corazón. Y él lo sabía.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro que es Yut-Lung Lee de quien habla tu impresión? —Los pensamientos del japonés perdieron filtro y coherencia, él solo se desbordó como aquella tormenta a través de la ventana—. Podría ser alguien más. —Sus dedos rozaron su muñeca, ansiosos. Escarcha era lo que le pasaba como respiración en lugar de aire. Confusión era la niebla de sus pensamientos. Y decepción aquel amor.

—Solo lo sé. —Había terminado antes de empezar.

—Yo. —Habían algunas historias simplemente destinadas a fracasar. Sus movimientos frenaron sobre las mangas de su suéter—. Lo entiendo. —Mostrarle aquella impresión al lince no cambiaría nada. Él no tenía ningún derecho a arruinar su felicidad. Solo habían sido una coalición en tempestad.

—¿De quién habla tu impresión? —La sonrisa de Eiji fue más cruel que aquella pregunta. El más alto perdió el hálito, él quiso retroceder, no obstante, estaba atrapado contra la mesa. Los primeros rayos del amanecer fueron robados por esos ojos, ¿lo estaba haciendo apropósito?

—De una persona hermosa. —No importaba—. Ash. —Pronunciar su nombre fue tan amargo como el humo de sus cigarrillo—. ¿Quién es Griffin? —Y en esa pregunta el lince disipó el momento y la vida. _Un alma gemela es por quien el tiempo comienza a correr._

—¿Cómo conoces ese nombre? —Antes de poder responder, la atención del más bajo fue arrebatada.

El apartamento lloró ante la salida del sol.

—¿Agua? —Los zapatos de Eiji se empaparon, los pantalones se le pegaron a la piel—. Maldición.

Él se frotó el entrecejo, colérico, un pesado suspiro escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta. El lugar apestaba a humedad, el papel tapiz se había terminado de desprender mientras el suelo se convertía en un charco.

—¡Shorter! Se rompió la tubería otra vez. —El nombrado se levantó de manera abrupta del sillón. Rastros de sueño y cansancio se habían pegado a sus mejillas y a su boca. Liado. 

—¿Otra vez? —Él se frotó los ojos, aturdido—. ¿No es solo la lluvia? —Cuando él bajó los pies hacia el piso, se estremeció. La sensación entre sus calcetines y la alfombra fue mohosa y desagradable. Tan viscosa—. Genial. —En la mayoría de las pruebas gráficas el interior de la casa reflejaba el mundo interno de la persona. El japonés trató de tomar aire, buscando paciencia.. ¿Qué tan jodidos estaban ellos para que su interior se viese así?

—Lo mejor será cortar la llave, luego de un rato estará como siempre. —El policía asintió, inclinándose afuera del baño.

La sensación entre la alfombra y sus jeans fue desagradable y pastosa. Él trepidó. Con un tirón él sacó la rejilla de acero para dejar al descubierto una oxidada tubería gris, extender su mano dentro de aquel gélido y pegajoso compartimiento fue asqueroso, con dos movimientos y un agudo chirrido, él cerró la válvula, deteniendo el flujo del agua. Un estruendoso grito fue el que se escuchó del otro lado del cuarto. Mierda.

—Creo que Yut sigue en la ducha. —Las palabras de Ash escaparon nerviosas y accidentadas, como si una estuviese atropellando a la otra—. Él se demora bastante, solo dale tiempo. —Sin embargo, el de mohicano ya había irrumpido en la habitación. Pánico fue lo que hirvió entre sus venas al escucharlo gritar.

_Tan frágil._

Encontrar a Yut-Lung Lee medio vestido fue una bofetada para su corazón, su cuerpo se profesó denso y aletargado, sus piernas fueron nudos, su garganta se cerró como si padeciese de alguna alergia mortal, la frente se le empapó de sudor y ansiedad, la mandíbula se le cayó, él trató de estructurar algún pensamiento, no obstante, aquella silueta… Sus latidos retumbaron hasta en sus orejas. La furia en el rostro del contrario le pareció encantadora. Él reconoció hasta el último rincón de aquellas curvas. Delicadas, seductoras y esbeltas. El de cabellos largos chasqueó la lengua, terminando de colocarse la camisa.

El descaro que Shorter Wong tuvo para mirarlo fue ridículo, el policía acomodó una palma debajo de su mentón, repasando cada centímetro de aquel contorno. Sin duda aquella persona era un hombre, sin embargo, lo que le llamó la atención fueron las decenas de marcas y cicatrices trazadas en la blanquecina piel del chico. Aquellas heridas eran una especie de doloroso cuadro contemporáneo. Eran rojas, cafés y moradas. Eran rasgaduras, quemaduras, y costras. Su mano se aferró a él. Nervioso. Aquella imagen lo había dejado intranquilo y afanoso. Mal sabor. No le incumbía. No le importaba. No se terminaba de tragar aquella farsa de las almas gemelas. Él estaba buscando a una chica linda, ¡sí! No a una víbora de cascabel.

—¿Estas bien? —Pero acá estaban, uno al frente del otro, en medio de una tormenta—. Tu espalda parece herida. —Con un brusco y arisco movimiento el más bajo obtuvo su brazo de vuelta. Su respiración fue pesada y tensa, la mirada le quemó—. ¿No te duele? —La humillación fue tan intensa que humo empezó a escapar de su nariz y fuego el que se desbordó en su mirada.

¿Quién se creía este sujeto?

—No te metas en donde no te llaman. —Para Yut-Lung Lee, Shorter Wong no era más que una maldita molestia. ¿Alma gemela? ¿Con el señor policía heterosexual? Él bufó, saliendo del baño con un empujón. No gracias. El de cabellos largos se aproximó a su pareja como si fuese un animal enjaulado—. Tú y yo nos vamos. —Ignorando la angustia en el rostro del japonés él tomó al rubio de la mano, los pasos de su amante fueron torpes y descoordinados, el ambiente fue desagradable y amargo. 

—No deberían. —Las palabras de Eiji no fueron más que un irrefrenable impulso de egoísmo—. Aún está lloviendo. —El de cabello largo rodó los ojos. Aquel psicólogo no era más que una distracción. Ingenuo y estúpido. Él odiaba a esa clase de personas.

—Un poco de lluvia no nos matara. —El policía se mantuvo al margen, estático y desconcertado. Shorter Wong era un hombre inteligente y talentoso, no obstante, era lento cuando se trataba de sus propias emociones.

Él nunca había estado enamorado.

—Ash sigue herido. —La desesperación en la voz Eiji fue un áspero tartamudeo. El aludido frenó sus pasos, la respiración de su amante contra su cuello fue endeble y agobiada. Yut-Lung Lee se mordió la boca, sintiendo como el lince terminaba de deslizar sus dedos sobre su piel. Calma. Esta no era una mañana donde pudiesen perder la cabeza.

—Aunque tengas razón… —Él suspiró, tratando de pensar con la consciencia fría y de ordenar sus defensas—. ¿No es peligro dejar nuestras cosas tanto tiempo en ese lugar? —El más alto parpadeó, afligido. Aunque su novio era calculador y apático, él era un desastre en esta situación. Estaban siendo perseguidos—. ¿Qué pasa si Lao las encuentra? —Y él había sido apuñalado. Las piernas le temblaron al escuchar aquel nombre, sus manos se convirtieron en puños, su estómago en un nudo.

—Tienes razón. —Griffin. Él no podía permitir que todo fuese en vano. Si los atrapaban por algo tan estúpido. Su mandíbula hizo presión—. Nos hemos quedado demasiado. —Él no se perdonaría un error de novato. Era el momento del adiós, él lo supo por esa clase de mirada.

_Tan solitaria._

—Ustedes pueden quedarse. —Y aunque Eiji Okumura se había convencido de que él estaba satisfecho con una sola vez—. Si me dan la dirección yo puedo recoger sus cosas. —Estos instantes estaban impregnados de su primer amor. El rostro de Ash fue un cuadro de incertidumbre, su corazón retumbó con fuerza desde su pecho hasta sus neuronas, su atención solo se pudo ahogar en él.

—Es un lugar peligroso. —Había algo que lo hacía confiar en aquel chico y lo aterraba de sobremanera—. Yut y yo estaremos bien. —Aquellos grandes e ingenuos ojos eran como cielo y estrellas. Eso no le gustaba. El más bajo dio un paso al frente, determinado.

—Puedo ir. —Fue lo que repitió—. Shorter me puede llevar en su motocicleta. —Poco le importó el aluvión de afuera. El nombrado se frotó el entrecejo, agobiado. Esta era toda una maldita encrucijada para su carrera. Todo lo correcto parecía incorrecto. Y lo incorrecto se había entremezclado con un sueño.

—¿Estás seguro? —La línea entre el bien y el mal se había borrado con las gotas de la lluvia y la salida del sol—. Solo necesitamos nuestras cosas de regreso, nada más. —El más bajo se mantuvo firme frente a las palabras de Ash. El lince se estremeció, cada página de su historia fue recorrida por una asfixiante electricidad, él tragó, mirando a su pareja.

—Bien. —Yut-Lung Lee no sería el villano en esta ocasión—. Si puedes poner en una maleta todo lo que encuentres, estaremos bien. —Enfrascando la desesperación y la incertidumbre, ellos se vendieron.

_Un alma gemela es quien te vuelve fuerte. Tan fuerte que comienzas a confundir el valor con miedo e idiotez_

Shorter y Eiji condujeron hacia un barrio de mala muerte en medio de una inundación. La fricción entre las ruedas de la motocicleta y el desbordamiento de las calles los dejó completamente empapados. Un violento y estridente palpitar fue el que golpeó su espalda. Él era taquicardia e impulsos. Sus palmas apretaron las manillas, con nervio, sus pies se empezaron a resbalar de la estribera. El japonés ni siquiera le había dado tiempo suficiente como para buscar los cascos. Si alguien del departamento los descubría.

Una nauseabunda y ácida sensación le retorció las entrañas, su mente se vio revuelta por la bruma y el aroma a tierra. Mierda. Esta era una mala idea. Los temblorosos y delgados brazos enrollados alrededor su cintura le impidieron frenar. Las vías se encontraban desoladas, y descuidadas. Aquella parte de la ciudad tenía una hilarante y peligrosa reputación. Recordando las indicaciones que le había dado el lince de Nueva York, él se detuvo frente a un viejo edificio. Su boca se vio repleta de ansiedad. Las escaleras de emergencia tambalearon con cada paso, el gélido del viento pareció carcajear. La habitación era un pestilente lienzo de descomposición y muerte. Joder. Aquello parecía sacado de una mala película de terror.

—Bien. —El japonés dejó caer una mochila—. Solo tenemos que guardar sus pertenencias e irnos. —Ropas y carpetas se encontraban esparcidas sobre una vieja y roñosa alfombra. El lugar carecía de muebles o cualquier otro objeto que indicase humanidad. El de mohicano suspiró, obedeciendo a su mejor amigo.

—¿Ellos no te parecen raros? —El instinto de Shorter Wong le había salvado la vida innumerables veces. Era agudo, potente y premonitorio—. Deberías dejar que se vayan, nos podemos meter en problemas con el jefe. —Sus entrañas nunca lo habían alarmado tanto como lo hicieron con esos hombres. Era un _hasta nunca_. Las manos del más bajo sostuvieron una de las carpetas, angustiado.

—Lo sé. —Toda aquella situación de misterio y sospecha lo enfermaba—. Ya no insistiré más. —Por más que él lo anhelase acariciar al amanecer con la punta de sus dedos era imposible. Él bajó la nuca, tratando de recomponerse. Algunas imágenes se deslizaron del folio para caer sobre el suelo.

—Lo mejor será que guardemos el secreto de Max y los demás. —Con una paranoia digna de un bandido, el más alto metió las prendas de manera compulsiva y frenética adentro de la mochila—. Además, pedir las licencias al mismo tiempo fue sospechoso. —El aroma a desinfectante y sangre le había erizado hasta el último vello de la nuca. El sonido de la lluvia contra la calle era macabro. Quería irse rápido y olvidar.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? —El psicólogo comenzó a recoger las fotografías con ira—. ¿Qué lo dejara tirado? Ya tuvimos esta conversación. —El tiempo y la vida se le paralizaron en un rostro desconocido. 

Las manos le temblaron, los ojos le empezaron a quemar, un ácido y repugnante líquido le ascendió desde lo más profundo del estómago hacia la garganta. Asqueroso. Espeluznante. Las orbes le lloraron, vómito goteó hasta el piso, su cuerpo no tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para mantenerse de pie, él se tiró los cabellos, frenético, sus uñas se incrustaron en su nuca, sus pupilas no se enfocaron en nada. La frente le hirvió, el sudor se le mezcló con los restos de lluvia. La mandíbula se le desencajó. Todo él estaba tiritando, Shorter corrió a su lado, aterrado. Los puños del más bajo se aferraron con fuerza a su chaqueta, sus palabras no eran más que balbuceos y saliva atorada.

—Dino Golzine.

El escalofrío y la repugnancia que le provocó pronunciar aquel nombre fue indescriptible para el japonés. Él no conocía al hombre de aquella imagen, sin embargo. Él se refugió bajo los brazos de Shorter, con desesperación. Siendo prisionero del asco de su propio cuerpo. No era de él. La garganta se le cerró, los párpados se le hincharon, tener corazón fue una sensación tan dolorosa que lo hizo desear morir.

—Estas bien. —Fue lo que el más alto musitó, tratando de reconocer al sujeto de la imagen—. Estás conmigo, Eiji. —Las emociones le hirvieron en una dolorosa explosión. Sus pensamientos fueron imágenes inconexas y repulsivas. Toques. Sangre. Muerte. Prostitución. Alto. Alto ¡Alto! Era demasiado.

¡Oh! Pero un alma gemela era aquella persona cuyos pedazos lograban completarte.

¿Verdad?

—Vámonos rápido de este lugar. —Las palabras del japonés escaparon pesadas y fatigadas, sus ojos no eran más que niebla en el vacío, sus dedos se habían hundido con fuerza sobre la muñeca del policía. Shorter se mordió el labio, frustrado, ¡él sabía que terminarían así!

—Te dije que no debíamos involucrarnos con estas personas. —Convirtiendo a las fotografías en un puñado de basura él las echó a la mochila, iracundo—. Trabajas para la justicia antes que para el amor. —Su voz fue áspera y frenética—. Que no se te olvide. —El más bajo no lo dejó levantarse. Eiji se sentía atrapado entre la irrealidad y la vida de alguien más. Sangre en el agua.

—No puedes juzgar a una persona solo por su pasado. —El más bajo se frotó la frente, constipado. El nauseabundo toque de aquellos afilados ojos se había grabado como hierro caliente sobre su piel, su respiración eran piedras, el aire no le pasó por el encogimiento de garganta—. Ash no es una mala persona. —Shorter Wong simplemente no lo entendió.

¿Cómo diablos su amigo había llegado a ese nivel de idiotez? Ellos no sabían nada de esos sujetos en su casa.

—Eiji. —Él se levantó, colérico, dejando al japonés entre un charco de agua y mierda—. Las personas son su pasado. —A él ya no le importaba su alma gemela. ¿Frágil? ¿Yut-Lung Lee? ¡Ja! Era como enfrentarse a una serpiente entre un rosal de vidrios y picas. El despecho que su compañero le dedicó lo dejó helado.

—Si así piensas, tú y yo no deberíamos seguir siendo amigos. —Había algo de lo que ellos nunca hablaban—. ¿Qué haces siendo policía si crees eso luego de lo que me hiciste? —Porque era incómodo y era más fácil patearlo debajo de la alfombra, no obstante, aquella tarde el corazón del joven Okumura fue una bomba de dolor en medio de un aluvión. El sonido de la lluvia le eclipsó los pensamientos al contrario. Él retrocedió.

—Yo… —La calidez de su sangre musitó desde la daga que le clavó su mejor amigo—. ¿Realmente tendremos esta conversación ahora? —Eiji Okumura se había convencido de que ser psicólogo era su pasión. Ayudar a los demás, contener el dolor, aprender de las emociones. Sí, todo un sueño.

—No. —Sin embargo, aquello no era verdad—. Pero la tendremos si sigues hablando así de Ash. —Alguna vez él fue un chico de cielos y pasión, con un futuro asegurado y un destino brillante. El problema fue haber conocido a Shorter Wong. Una discusión. Una sola pelea. Un error imperdonable. Sangre en su cadena. 

—¿Te importa más ese sujeto que yo? —El despecho fue imposible de ocultar en aquella pregunta, su voz rebotó por las paredes de metal del lugar, el frío de la tarde caló hacia las grietas de su alma. El japonés se limpió la boca, firme.

—Esa persona es mi alma gemela. —Él se levantó del suelo, agarrando la mochila para colocarla sobre su espalda—. No me importa si es correspondido o no. —Sus pasos retumbaron sobre la humedad y la decadencia del cuarto—. Eso no me va a detener para apoyarlo. —Él golpeó el pecho del más alto. El ambiente fue insoportable y tenso. La alfombra se les desbordaría de tantas mentiras.

—Hace un par de semanas esto ni siquiera te importaba. —Las manos del policía se encontraban empapadas de ansiedad y culpa, él trató de tomar la muñeca de su amigo, no obstante—. ¿Por qué cambiaste tan de repente? —Él era todo un cobarde. Shorter se profesó pequeño e insignificante bajo la clase de expresión que el más bajo le dedicó.

—¿Si vivieras el dolor de alguien más en carne propia? —Sus palmas fueron puños sobre su polera—. Si te enteraras de todo lo que ha pasado alguien para tener que sobrevivir en un mundo que le dio la espalda. —Su mente una difusa y tórrida bruma de verdad—. ¿No harías lo mismo? —Las palabras se gastaban.

—No. —La amistad también.

Esa tarde el amanecer fue azul.

La mente de Yut-Lung Lee era una maraña de calamidad y pesimismo. Si Lao los encontraba estaban acabamos, si ese par de idiotas dejaban atrás una sola fotografía Dino Golzine se encargaría de ponerle precio a sus cabezas. Carne de cañón. Basura para burdel. Escoria deletérea. ¡Griffin! ¿Qué acaso este hombre no pensaba en su hermano? Él se mordió las uñas, su ceño estaba tenso y fruncido, la tranquilidad en su pareja le pareció irritante.

Ahí estaba él, pensando en mil y un maneras para salvarle el pellejo al lince de Nueva York mientras él terminaba un refresco en el sofá de esa pocilga. La sangre le hirvió, las mariposas en su estómago fueron un estorbo, sus pasos fueron pesados y tiesos hacia él. Sus manos se acomodaron sobre su cintura, colérico. Aquellos venenosos ojos se lo dijeron todo. El rubio suspiró. Yut-Lung Lee era una pintura digna de contemplar, sin embargo, aquellas delicadas facciones no eran más que una fachada para ese ponzoñoso carácter.

—Entonces realmente nos quedaremos a esperar que ellos vuelvan y seremos damiselas en peligro. —Si algo detestaba el joven Lee era la fragilidad. Con sus propias garras él había escalado para huir de la miseria y la atrocidad, si se hubiese quedado esperando a alguien—. ¿Qué hacemos sino regresan? —Pobre romántico empedernido.

—Regresaran. —Ash se hizo a un lado en el sillón—. Dales algo de tiempo, la lluvia esta fuerte. —Con un sutil gesto de manos, él lo invitó a tomar asiento. Con pesadumbre, él se dejó caer a su lado. Los resortes de aquel viejo mueble chirriaron, el alarido de la tormenta contra la ventana fue molesto, en un pestañeo la ampolleta se quemó. Él chasqueó la lengua. Una pocilga. 

—¿Desde cuándo le tienes tanta fe a la ley? —Sus brazos fueron una muralla entre ellos dos, la palma del rubio se deslizó sobre su cintura, rompiendo barreras. Manipulador—. Tú eres el primero en hablar pestes de la policía. —La calidez y el aroma de su amante fueron una sensación reconfortante para él. Masculina, nostálgica y segura. Él se acercó, con lentitud.

—No veo que tengamos muchas opciones. —Sus manos se entrelazaron sobre sus rodillas—. Solo podemos confiar en ellos. —Algo en las palabras del lince no lo terminó de convencer. Eiji Okumura. Como si fuese un rayo aquel nombre le electrizó cada una de las neuronas.

—Es por ese psicólogo. —Su palma hizo presión sobre la del rubio, todo su cuerpo se tensó—. ¿No es así? —Su mirada dejó estático a Ash, su novio era un hombre perceptivo y astuto. Maldito instinto animal—. Ese chico cree que es tu alma gemela.

El lince negó. Aunque aquel japonés sí le generaba una indescriptible sensación. No. Simplemente no. Sus hombros se relajaron, sus yemas se enredaron entre los cabellos de su amante. Oscuros y lacios. El más bajo se estremeció ante tan dulce expresión. El tiempo pareció correr más lento.

—Le pedí que no me mostrara su impresión. —La estática que ellos compartieron en esa mirada fue sofocante—. Así que no importa. —Algunos vendían mentiras—. No cambia nada. —Ash Lynx las compraba. Un ponzoñoso y amargo sabor fue el que se impregnó en la respiración del más joven. Cada una de las máscaras del lince él se las sabía de memoria.

—Bien. —Por eso se cubriría los ojos y jugaría a pretender—. No me des motivos para estar celoso. —Ellos no conocían otra forma de amor. Era tóxica, era egoísta, era destructiva. Y así les gustaba. El más alto levantó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Y qué me dices tú? —Sus yemas se enredaron bajo la coleta de su novio, la polifonía de sus respiraciones fue una canción de cuna—. Ese policía creyó que tú eras su alma gemela. —El desagrado en aquellas finas facciones le resultó gracioso y lindo. Las entrañas se le revolvieron en una putrefacta sensación, su cuerpo se vio recorrido por un escalofrío.

—Ni de joda. —Más que palabras aquellos fueron gruñidos. La mano de Ash se acomodó sobre la nuca del contrario, dejando palmadas y caos, largos mechones de cabello se enredaron entre sus pestañas para colgar sobre frente y orejas.

—No es tan mal partido. —Él chasqueó la lengua, indignado.

—En primer lugar es heterosexual. —A Yut-Lung Lee aquello no le importaba, no obstante, él se encogió, acercándose a Ash. Habían algunas heridas que sin importar el tiempo que transcurriese seguían abiertas—. Además yo no soy frágil. —Los labios del lince se fruncieron, angustiados. Conocer a aquel muchacho no había sido más que una desastrosa coincidencia. Era ir, realizar el trabajo, y correr, no obstante, sus yemas repasaron aquellas lindas facciones.

—Tienes razón —¿Cómo podría haberlo dejado ahí? ¿En ese estado?—. Eres un chico fuerte. —¿Con ese monstruo? No había tenido el corazón. No cuando ambos habían nacido bajo las estrellas equivocadas. El rostro del más bajo se tiñó de un ligero carmín, los labios le temblaron, el pecho le retumbó con fuerza. Él extendió su mano, repasando la cara de su amante. Varonil y atractiva.

—No me trates como un niño… —Él le apretó la nariz como regaño, la risa de Ash fue suave y reconfortante—. Además, no me dejaste la mejor primera impresión, tuviste suerte de ser guapo. —En una sonrisa ellos se lo dijeron todo. Ellos eran dos personas rotas. Estaban tan quebrados que ya ni siquiera en el reflejo del contrario se lograban reconocer. Por eso ellos eran perfectos.

—Supongo que la tuve. —Era agradable atragantarse con miseria en pareja—. Aunque la belleza del lince es legendaria. —El más bajo rodó los ojos, hastiado. Él siempre era así. Lo odiaba.

—Ash. —Escuchar su nombre con esa clase de voz—. ¿Me amas? —Fue tan cruel.

—Ya sabes la respuesta, Yut. —Saberla era el problema. Él cerró los ojos, dejándose caer sobre el hombro del rubio. Estaría bien mientras le doliera—. Deberíamos regresar con la pandilla. —Estaría bien mientras lo tuviese atado con esa marca. El golpeteo de la lluvia contra la ventana no fue más que una ilusión.

—¿Qué hacemos con Lao? —Ash se apretó las vendas bajo la ropa, la saliva se le atoró en medio de la garganta, su atención se enfocó en aquella ampolleta quemada. Una maldita mierda.

—Ya lo veremos. —Bajo la alfombra los problemas lucían mucho mejor.

—¡Lo conseguimos! —El victorioso grito de Shorter al ingresar al apartamento fue lo que se robó las luces y la atención, Eiji arrojó su mochila en medio de la sala de estar. Había una extraña e incómoda atmósfera entre el policía y el psicólogo. Nadie hablaría de ello. Era más fácil no hacerlo.

—Bien. —Yut-Lung Lee fue quien se inclinó para revisar el contenido de la maleta—. Gracias, supongo. —El plomo dentro de su pecho se aligeró al vislumbrar sus pertenencias. Lo habían hecho bien.

—Ahora iré a hacer algo para cenar por si tienen hambre. —Una sofocante y pesada ansiedad se adueñó de Ash al percatarse de la expresión del japonés. Sus párpados estaban rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas pálidas y resecas, sus puños morados, sus labios quebrados. Él había llorado. Sus nudillos temblaron sobre sus rodillas. No. No era de su incumbencia.

Pero un alma gemela era aquella persona cuyos pedazos lograban completarte

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con una inquietante normalidad. Los cuatro parecían haberse acostumbrado a la presencia de los demás con una rapidez peligrosa y mortal. Ash disfrutaba de la compañía del japonés durante la cena, sus pequeñas pláticas nocturnas y sus encuentros casuales a la hora de cambiar las vendas. Era divertido para él pasar tiempo con el más bajo. Se sentía tan natural. Por otro lado, Shorter Wong era una telaraña de caos. Se decía a sí mismo que no necesitaba de su otra mitad, se perjuraba a sí mismo que era una hermosa mujer la que lo estaba esperando, había creado un ambiente de disgusto y pesadumbre con su mejor amigo por esa discusión, sin embargo, su mirada seguía cayendo sobre Yut-Lung Lee. Aunque no se lo admitiese aquel chico despertaba una venenosa curiosidad en él. Escuchar a su propio corazón no era tan fácil como lo pintaban las teleseries del cuartel. Eran toda una estafa.

En medio de tímidas risas e ingenua calidez, el destino los alcanzó. Fue en un segundo. Los estridentes golpes en la puerta del apartamento, decenas de policías ingresando a su hogar. Uno de sus compañeros apoyando su rodilla contra su mejilla en el piso. La frialdad de las esposas sobre sus muñecas. Los gritos de Max a su espalda. Desesperación. Miedo. Pánico.

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio y a negarse a responder preguntas, cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usada en su contra en el tribunal judicial. — _El beso entre sus miradas fue tan profundo como la cadena entre sus almas_ —. Eiji Okumura, está bajo arresto por sospecha de homicidio. — _Y tan efímero como el instante antes del amanecer._

Y porque Ash Lynx supo aquello le dio la espalda para no mirar hacia atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que tenemos acá? Enredos, muchos enredos de diferentes maneras.  
> Bueno, luego de esta semana mi vida debería regresar a la estabilidad junto a las actualizaciones semanales.  
> Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leerlo.  
> ¡Cuídense!


	5. Capítulo 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores!
> 
> Porque esta mujer lidia con su estrés de fin de semestre escribiendo, traigo capítulo.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia. Espero que sea de su agrado.

_Los ojos eran entrada hacia el cielo y puerto de ensueño. Eran la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta y espejos de memorias quiméricas. Secretos no escritos y amores no correspondidos. Si aquel par de jades eran reflejo de alma y retazos de vida. ¿Qué tan fuerte se tendría que aferrar Eiji Okumura para no ahogarse en aquel océano de soledad_? 

El aroma a humedad y cerveza rancia, el enfermizo tintineo de una luz amarrilla, una banca de madera podrida cubierta de garabatos y repleta de astillas. Sus pies se arrastraron entre colillas de cigarrillos y aspereza de granito, sus brazos rodearon sus rodillas, aún dentro de la estación de policía el golpeteo de la lluvia dejó agonía y pintó soledad. Esta era una habitación gris e insignificante. Una deprimente jaula para ratones. El oficial afuera de la celda se encontraba charlando por teléfono frente a un viejo escritorio y un vaso de café. La mirada de Frederick Arthur fue imposible de digerir ante tan diminuto espacio. Aquellos ojos fueron como navajas contra la piel del más bajo, él tragó. Sus dos piernas se habían estirado sobre el destartalado asiento, las cadenas que sostenían aquella tabla tintinearon cuando él se balanceó, el japonés se encogió contra la esquina, sintiéndose presa y tragedia frente a esa clase de expresión. Las paredes de aquella prisión estaban llorando. La lluvia había escurrido por una ventana rota.

Él suspiró, frotándose el entrecejo. Fue su culpa por pedirle que se quedara. Él lo sabía. Su corazón fue una maraña de espinas y tensión. Lo apretó con fuerza. Y esto era una estupidez, él había pasado una vida sin conocer a Ash Lynx. La boca le tembló, la garganta se le impregnó de _quizás_ y _felices por siempre._ ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué ahora era tan aterradora la idea de vivir sin él? De seguro había enloquecido. Irónico para alguien de su profesión.

—¿Qué se siente estar del otro lado de la justicia? —La nuca de Arthur se dejó caer sobre aquella oxidada y delgada cadena, el bamboleo del asiento contra la pared fue violento y estridente—. Espero que no extrañes mucho los lujos de tu hogar. —Su mirada recorrió con curiosidad la celda. Decadente y lúgubre. Casi escalofriante. Al menos el piso no se estaba desbordando como en su casa ni tenía que lidiar con los ronquidos de Shorter. No estaba tan mal. Él rio, relajando sus piernas contra el pedrusco mojado que pretendía ser piso.

—No es tan terrible como lo imaginas. —Aquella respuesta no fue lo que el más alto quiso escuchar. Estúpido. De manera abrupta, él clavó uno de sus pies sobre el suelo, deteniendo el movimiento de la banca—. Pensé que te habían dejado ir por falta de pruebas. —La incomodidad en el rostro del pandillero fue evidente y dolorosa. Él carraspeó, nervioso.

—Me dejaron ir hace un par de días. —La carcajada del policía al otro lado de los barrotes no ayudó a aligerar la tensión.

—¿Entonces? —Eiji levantó una ceja, sus músculos se relajaron, su cabello se había empapado por culpa de la gotera, el frío había calado hacia grietas de alma e ilusión—. ¿No deberías regresar a tu casa? —La mirada que sostuvieron fue un muro de espinas.

—Ellos vendrán por mí. —Él no pudo enfrentar al japonés, tan solo se enfocó en el piso para empezar a contar cigarrillos. Doce colillas usadas. Y en esa clase de triste expresión, él lo comprendió.

—No han pagado tu fianza. —Frederick Arthur había sido olvidado por sus propios compañeros. Por como el aludido apretó la mandíbula e incrustó sus uñas sobre esos viejos y gastados jeans, él supo que tenía razón—. Es verdad. —La aspereza y las irregularidades en el muro escribieron cicatrices en la espalda de Eiji, sus muñecas aún tenían las marcas de las esposas. Tan brutos—. Ellos vendrán por ti. —Para el rubio aquella situación no pudo ser más hilarante.

—Eres raro. —Un conejo consolando a un depredador. Una maldita ridiculez, él carcajeó, no obstante, no hubo gracia ni aplausos—. ¿Me pudiste diagnosticar con alguna cosa cuando me entrevistaste? —No hubo luz ni espectáculo. Solo una sentencia y luego un juzgado.

—No puedo hacer eso. —El joven Okumura se tomaba a pecho su profesión, sus brazos se tensaron sobre su vientre, sus cejas temblaron manifestando enfado. Odiaba ser menospreciado así.

—Vamos. —Verlo de esa manera le resultó interesante y entretenido. Él se deslizó hacia el borde de la banca. Los ojos de aquel chico eran puertas abiertas hacia su alma. Una persona así. Tan ingenua.

—Va contra mi ética ir diagnosticando de esa manera. —La pasaría tan mal. Alguien lo rompería—. Además, la información no es suficiente. —¡Oh! Pero él sí había pensado en la posibilidad de un trastorno antisocial. El de cabellos negros negó.

—¿Seguro? —Quizás un trastorno intermitente explosivo. Pero no.

—¿Es un hábito tuyo andar hostigando a las personas? —Era una mala costumbre pensar tanto en el manual. El más alto sonrió, levantándose de la gradilla para dejarse caer al lado del japonés. Haber quedado atrapado entre Arthur y la pared fue una sensación claustrofóbica y desagradable. El aroma a cigarrillos, sangre seca y sudor fue intenso.

—Solo con las personas que me agradan. —Eiji no pudo evitar reír en esa situación. Un nudo se instaló en el pecho del pandillero. La ansiedad le llenó la boca. Este chico era torpe y estúpido—. Así que te arrestaron por sospecha de homicidio.

Era como una mariposa acercándose demasiado al sol. Las alas se le incendiarían hasta desfallecer. Todo por su alma gemela. Los brazos le colgaron entre las rasgaduras de sus jeans. Aun empapado y hecho un desastre, el perfume del más bajo fue agradable. Dulce.

—¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? —Max le había enseñado que la vida era adaptarse o morir—. ¿No tengo cara de asesino? —Para su sorpresa acostumbrarse a la presencia de Arthur no había sido tan difícil de digerir. Una de sus cejas se levantó, un par de gotas le cayeron desde el flequillo hacia la punta de su nariz. La atmósfera tuvo un sabor tan oscuro, que casi fue negro.

—He escuchado un par de cosas sobre las almas gemelas. —La piel del más bajo se erizó cuando el rubio tomó su brazo para enrollar la manga de su suéter hasta su codo—. Se dice que hay personas que comparten una conexión tan fuerte con su otra mitad que rompen con intimidad física y emocional. —Los dedos del pandillero repasaron aquellas letras sobre la muñeca del psicólogo. Amanecer. Él tembló. El jodido amanecer.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —Las yemas del más alto se encontraban repletas de costras y callos. Esta persona era un enigma con intenciones de pandora. 

—Que los cabellos que encontraron en la escena no son tuyos, son de Ash. —Aquellos grandes y eternos ojos de insomnio trepidaron bajo esa confesión—. Creo que tu conexión con ese sujeto es tan fuerte que el límite entre tu cuerpo y el suyo ha desaparecido. —Por alguna razón escuchar aquellas palabras le provocó una gigantesca vergüenza. El rostro le cosquilleó, su corazón fue un velero en un océano de soledad, el pecho se le llenó de chispas y aleteos. Ash Lynx. Él sonrió, repasando con cariño y delicadeza aquella impresión. Era una maldición.

—Tal vez sea así. —Sin embargo, a él le gustaba. No existió realidad suficiente para expresar la incertidumbre que Arthur sintió en aquel momento.

—¿Siquiera tienes idea de dónde te estas metiendo? —Ash no había hecho absolutamente nada para ganarse esa infinita devoción. La sangre le hirvió como si fuese lava erupcionando. Las entrañas le pesaron en nudos y nauseas. Su ceño estaba tan tieso que habían comenzado a saltar venas. Y era injusto ¡Sí!—. Es un mundo peligroso niño, una vez dentro no hay vuelta atrás. —Si ellos eran la misma basura.

¿Por qué todo siempre se lo quitaba el lince de Nueva York? Sus manos fueron puños, su alma vidrio roto.

—No lo sé. —La presión del rubio contra su muñeca le estrujó los huesos, un poco más fuerte y lo rompería. Lo quería hacer—. Pero no por eso correré. —Tantos años trazándole a sus pacientes la línea entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal para venderle su moral a un par de ojos lindos. Él rio con ironía. Lo correcto y lo incorrecto se habían enamorado.

—¿Te suena Dino Golzine? —El intestino de Eiji fue un revoltijo al escuchar aquel nombre, sudor corrió desde su frente hacia su cuello, la vista se le nubló. Su voluntad no fue más que un tembloroso tartamudeo. Él contuvo una arcada. Asqueroso. Monstruoso. Inhumano. Alto. Alto. ¡Alto! Joder. El rubio lo notó—. ¿Sabes quién es? —La pestilencia de aquella celda se volvió insoportable para el más bajo. Las manos del pandillero le acariciaron la espalda. Maldición. Él era tan malo en esta clase de circunstancias.

—No es una buena persona. —Su voz fue rasposa y seca. La tensión le iba a cortar las cuerdas. Pálido y afiebrado él se aferró a su impresión—. No tengo idea de quién es, pero sé que no es bueno. —El chirrido de las cadenas bajo la banca fue estrepitoso. El corazón del joven Okumura fue un estrago. Era doloroso, punzante y azul. Era como si le hubiesen arañado el pecho hasta partirlo en dos.

—Tú viste algo. —Como si cientos de manos estuviesen tocando su cuerpo —¿No es así?— Y aun en ese infierno, él estuviese sofocado por la soledad. Él respiró, tratando de calmarse.

—Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de lo que vi o lo que sentí. —Los huesos le trepidaron. No fue por la lluvia—. Pero si alguien ha pasado por eso. —Él se tiró el flequillo, con fuerza, la mandíbula le pesó—. No puedo solo dejarlo. —No cuando tenía esa clase de mirada.

Para Frederick Arthur aquella pareja era un mal chiste. Él carcajeó, frustrado. Su nuca se deslizó con violencia sobre la pared. Poco le importó rasgarse con el granito. La misericordia era una dama tan cruel.

—Sabías que no eran tus cabellos los de la escena del crimen. —No fue necesario que él le respondiera. Su respiración fue ansiosa y sincera—. Y aun así aceptaste la culpa para darle más tiempo. —Sus uñas se incrustaron dentro de sus palmas. Él y Ash Lynx eran la misma escoria. Sus cejas se hundieron en un tifón de rencor. ¿Entonces por qué él podía recibir esa clase de atención? ¡Una mierda!

—Dudo que el departamento de policía lo tenga registrado. —Las piezas del rompecabezas empezaron a cobrar sentido—. Al menos él está bien. —Una furia volcánica le recorrió las venas al más alto ¡siempre había sido así! El gran lince de Nueva York no era más que una asquerosa farsa. Las cicatrices en sus nudillos le quemaron. Si de verdad existían los demonios, de seguro se parecían a él. Infeliz.

—Todo esto porque es tu alma gemela. —Y aunque lo lamentaba por el chico, él no se podía quedar así—. Patético. —Mirar al contrario a los ojos fue una sensación aterradora. Fue suave pero intensa.

—Haría lo mismo por cualquiera que se sintiera así. —No obstante, sus dedos se habían aferrado a esas letras. Como si su vida dependiese del amanecer. Pero no. Esta no sería esta clase de historia. Arthur se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano.

—Te van a sacar de esta celda en un rato, no tienen las pruebas suficientes para mantenerte encerrado. —Sin saber la razón, el más bajo la tomó—. Cuando eso ocurra paga mi fianza y te llevare con Ash. —Aquel apretón de manos fue una muerte anunciada.

—Es un trato. —Y ese instante fue el inicio de una enfermedad cuyo veneno ya no podría parar.

_Los ojos eran ventanas hacia demonios y puertos de pesadillas._

Bajo la misma tempestad, del otro lado del cuartel, Shorter quebró su última neurona tratando de encontrarle sentido a la repentina locura que había infectado a los directores, ¿Acaso se habían vuelto estúpidos? Llevaban años trabajado al lado de su mejor amigo. Todos lo habían visto romper en llanto cuando se enfrentó a su primer criminal. ¿Cómo siquiera les cabía en la cabeza la idea de que él pudiese matar a alguien? El hombre tenía más de veinte años y aún usaba estampados de nori nori. Sus dedos hicieron presión entre sus cejas.

Él amaba a la justicia por haberlo salvado. Vanagloriaba lo bello y le oraba a la verdad. Él respetaba su trabajo, y admiraba la valentía y la eternidad. La mandíbula le rechinó hasta desencajarse. Una vida por un perdón. Él aún debía compensarlo por haberle pisoteado los sueños. El moreno era joven e idiota, él no midió las consecuencias de sus actos ni supo que aquella pelea marcaría el final para una historia que Eiji nunca pudo empezar. Calma. Hoy era un mal día para perder la cordura. Sus pasos fueron pesados y brutos hacia la oficina del superior. Las risas de sus colegas un fastidio. La ira le cosquilleó en la garganta como fuego. Rabia. Traición. Rencor. ¡Oh! ¿Y cómo olvidar a ese par de ingratos? Manipulando la conmoción del momento ellos escaparon por la ventana de atrás. Ash no dudó en traicionarlos. Esa persona. Él tembló, su boca supo a sangre y óxido. No. Él no sería el amanecer del japonés. Él nunca lo permitiría.

Los imponentes gritos de su jefe paralizaron su espíritu afuera de la habitación. Él se congeló. Vulnerable y pequeño. Max tomó la taza del director para estrellarla contra el escritorio. Los fragmentos de cerámica terminaron por colapsar permitiendo que el café manchara carpetas y rompiera una laptop. La respiración de Shorter fue un nudo de concreto en medio de su tráquea. Él no se atrevió a entrar. Ver al lobo de la estación, con las cejas completamente tiesas, con el rostro rojo por la ira, las venas moradas en el cuello y los dientes asomándose como colmillos, fue aterrador. Si algo era Max Lobo para ese par de muchachos era un padre. Y él no permitiría que aquel payaso detrás de diplomas elegantes y complicados lo menospreciara. Su subordinado era inocente y él lo sabía. Eduardo. L. Fox era un imbécil por no notarlo.

—Por centésima vez, es imposible que esos cabellos sean de Eiji. —Él no se inmutó por el ataque de histeria que tuvo el contrario, él solo elevó una ceja, aburrido, lamentando aquel capuchino perdido. Su amada estación estaba llena de incompetentes y justicieros, ¡ja! Que mal chiste.

—Max este no es tu caso, esto no te incumbe.

El nombrado se tiró el flequillo, con fuerza. Una esquizofrénica sensación le palpitó entre los pensamientos y el corazón. Su chico no sobreviviría tras las rejas, él era demasiado ingenuo y frágil para el decadente mundo de la putrefacción, ¡él era demasiado lindo!, ¿cómo se lo explicaría a su esposa y a su hijo? No.

—Largo de mi oficina Lobo—Él respiró, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa de comercial para comprar simpatía. Una mueca digna de lunático fue lo que consiguió. Fea, filosa y forzada. Le causó un desagradable escalofrío a los dos.

—El cabello que encontraron en la escena es rubio. —Sus palabras escaparon entre dientes, con lentitud—. Rubio, no negro. —Sus manos se apoyaron con nervio sobre las carpetas mojadas. La sensación fue pastosa y retorcida.

—¿Y? —Paciencia. Luego de esta reunión el castaño iría a emborracharse con litros de paciencia para seguir soportando a aquel idiota que tenía por jefe. Su sonrisa fue espeluznante.

—Eiji tiene el pelo negro. —Con un nulo interés en los argumentos de su subordinado, Fox siguió hojeando su libro—. Además él estaba con Shorter cuando ocurrió el supuesto asesinato. —Un solo error era suficiente para convertirse en historia. Algunas leyendas eran oro, otras brea. La tensión fue brusca y pesada. El moreno no pudo respirar afuera de la oficina. Le retembló el corazón.

—No existe ninguna otra coincidencia con el material genético. —La silla chirrió, los dedos del más alto comenzaron a golpetear el ordenador, inquietos. La sensación del café contra sus uñas fue áspera y mohosa—. Quizás el chico no es tan tonto como lo parece y se tiñó el cabello antes de cometer el crimen. —La respiración del castaño fue un infierno en sus entrañas. Era como hablar con una maldita pared. Él ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. Narcisista.

—Lo mandaste a arrestar sin tener las pruebas suficientes. —Max se inclinó sobre el escritorio, fastidiado. Tratando de mantener la cordura, él empujó aquel libro con sus yemas—. Usaste brutalidad policial con él, cuando Eiji habría ido sin protestar a la estación si se lo hubieses pedido. —Las venas hinchadas sobre la frente del lobo eran un barril de pólvora a punto de explotar—. ¿Tienes algo contra mis chicos? También he notado que le eres hostil a Shorter. —El de cabello plateado bostezó, aburrido, antes de levantarse de su asiento.

—No es nada contra ellos. —El libro fue dejado sobre un ostentoso estante de cristal—. Eres tú quien no sabe educar a su ganado. —Fue tanta la presión con la que el castaño juntó sus dientes que estos se empezaron a romper. La sonrisa de Fox fue lo que rebasó su sensatez. Petulante. Un jefe de mierda.

—¿No deberías ser un poco más compasivo si fuiste coronel? —El aludido carcajeó, fatigado.

—Porque yo sí estuve en una guerra real no puedo ser compasivo —Shorter se comenzó a asfixiar bajo tan putrefacto ambiente. Él era malo con la tensión. La evadía bajo bromas tontas y temas carentes de sentido—. Pero supongo que un oficial de juguete como tú no lo podría entender. —Ellos dos se matarían en esa habitación.

—Max. —La interrupción del moreno sorprendió a ambos hombres. El aire era averno y sus miradas tósigo—. La secretaria lleva mucho tiempo buscándote, ella te necesita. —Ambos policías parecían a punto de destrozarse en aquel diminuto cuarto. La risa de Shorter fue maniática y forzada—. Dijo que era urgente. —Evitar al coronel Fox a toda costa era su lema. Aquel hombre no le gustaba.

—Bien. —Tampoco lo quería cerca de Max—. Pero esta discusión no ha terminado.

El de cabello blanco rodó los ojos, buscando otro libro en aquel estante. Como si fuese un animal enjaulado Max se arrastró por los pasillos de la estación. Él ya no sabía con quien más hablar para que liberasen a Eiji. El flequillo se le pegó a la fiebre. Lo incorrecto era correcto. Lo correcto eran cigarrillos baratos y risas de telenovela. Él no había prestado juramento para esta farsa. Que ellos pudiesen medir en un frasco las ganancias y las perdidas era inhumano. Tan abominable. 

—No sacas nada enfrentando a Fox tú solo. —La voz de Shorter fue un molesto chirrido para la poca sensatez que él estaba tratando de mantener junta—. No te rebajes a su nivel. —La culpa le había cerrado la garganta al moreno. Él nunca debió permitirle a Eiji andar recogiendo criminales de las calles. El mundo marchitaba la belleza y se drogaba con la inocencia. Vicioso. Intoxicante y sádico. El aire no pasó entre ellos dos.

—El cabello es rubio. —Como si fuese un disco rayado él se repitió aquello—. ¿Sabes de quién puede ser? —Las piernas de Shorter se convirtieron en temblorosos nudos de papel frente a esa pregunta. El más alto abrió los ojos, pasmado—. Lo sabes. —Ni siquiera aquellos gruesos lentes de sol lo pudieron proteger de la astucia del lobo. Él retrocedió, chocando con el escritorio de servicio de la entrada.

—No lo sé. —Su atención fue captada por la eterna fila de la justicia. De rostros cansados y papeleo infinito. Ingenuos. Un hombre monstruosamente fornido se apoyó al otro extremo del mesón, su charla con la secretaría se profesó tensa y seria—. Quizás es imaginación tuya, Fox sabe alterarte los nervios. —El teclear de la mujer sobre aquel viejo ordenador fue agobiante. Lo mareó.

—¡Max! —Su nombre retumbó por toda la sala de espera, el público lo juzgó—. ¡Okumura se fue con el sospechoso! —Shorter cerró los ojos, sintiendo como sus párpados comenzaban a palpitar. Su mejor amigo estaba tentando su nula paciencia. ¿Qué fetiche tenía Eiji con los criminales americanos? Las orejas le vibraron como si hubiesen recibido un golpe. El musitar de la lluvia afuera de la comisaría le generó un escalofrío. Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron bajo la mirada de su jefe.

—Iré a resolver eso, no te muevas. —Sus brazos colgaron entre vacío y angustia. Él trató de volver a conectar sus pensamientos, sin embargo, se habían quemado.

—Lo siento señor. —La chica terminó de teclear, fatigada—. No funcionó. —Una fotografía fue arrastrada sobre el mesón, con lentitud—. No tenemos información sobre estas personas. —El alma de Shorter Wong se retorció al vislumbrar a Ash Lynx junto a Yut-Lung Lee en aquella instantánea.

—Gracias. —El desconocido inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, acariciando el ala de un elegante sombrero con la punta de sus dedos antes de sonreír—. Tenga una bonita tarde. —La imagen desapareció dentro de unos bolsillos exageradamente grandes. Efímero como la lluvia. Violento como la tormenta, él desapareció.

_Los ojos eran veneno de juventud y futuro marchito._

Shorter Wong sabía que algo dentro de esa situación era turbio y sospechoso. Que lo mejor sería mantenerse al margen y dejarlo pasar. Se pondría una venda bajo el escenario y haría una reverencia para recibir los aplausos. Ser inmortal. Sus piernas fueron plomo, su boca se impregnó con un espeso y decadente _perdón_. Eiji era un adulto responsable, él estaría bien, él era un profesional. Su corazón sacó raíces para suspender sobre su pecho. La sangre le quemó las venas. Él se acarició la frente, frunciendo la mandíbula con nervio. Los pétalos de lavanda le nublaron el juicio. Maldición. Antes de poderse detener él ya estaba siguiendo a aquel hombre.

Él no lo admitiría, no obstante, vislumbrar una expresión tan pacífica y dulce como la de aquella fotografía lo fastidió de sobremanera. Si el amor era vidrios rotos y pétalos marchitos, ¿por qué él quería volverlo a ver a pesar de la traición? Yut-Lung Lee no era más que una víbora mortífera. La vida se le iría con un parpadeo de esas coquetas pestañas. Ojos de sangre. Iris de rencor. Él no se parecía en nada a la chica de sus sueños, sin embargo. La muñeca le calcinó como si tuviese veneno. A veces ese chico esbozaba una expresión tan desolada en la oscuridad, como si estuviese resignado a caminar hacia la muerte en el altar, como si el último rayo de esperanza estuviese agonizando en una menguante eternidad. Grandioso. Su mejor amigo lo había contagiado con locura e idiotez. Por fin habían enloquecido los dos.

—¡Espera! —El policía no se atrevió a tocar a aquel sujeto. Aunque él había sido una infinidad de veces juez y justiciero, aquel hombre lo intimidaba. El contacto visual entre ellos fue pesado y efímero. El golpetear de la lluvia contra la ciudad no tuvo piedad ni final—. ¿Estás buscando a Ash Lynx? —Un espasmo le golpeó los nervios al contemplar gentileza sobre facciones tan toscas y masculinas. Esta era una historia de mierda de la que Shorter no quería ser protagonista.

—¿Lo conoces? —Sin embargo, las redes de la trama ya habían calado hasta sus pulmones y sus entrañas.

—Él se quedó conmigo hace un par de días. —Y ahora lo único que podía hacer era caminar, esperando llegar hacia algún lugar que no estuviese plagado con la locura de las almas gemelas. Pobre ingenuo—. Cuidamos de sus heridas y luego se fue. —Un suspiro de alivio fue escarcha bajo el martirio del invierno. Las calles se habían inundado a su alrededor, no habían más personas en aquel rincón.

—¿Yut también estuvo contigo? —Una vacía y estruendosa sensación comprimió el estómago del policía. Fue cosquillosa, ácida y violenta. Solo era hambre.

—Sí, él también. —¿Hambre de qué? Estaba alimentando la lluvia en este carnaval de locura—. ¿Quién eres para estarlos buscando? —Aquella pregunta pareció molestar al contrario, sin embargo, él lo supo disimular con una agraciada sonrisa. Sergei Varishikov era un hombre encantador.

—Se podría decir que estoy a cargo de esos mocosos. —La risilla de Blanca hizo eco bajo el aluvión y la desolación, sus manos se deslizaron al interior de su abrigo, sus yemas acariciaron aquella vieja fotografía. Melancólico—. Debí suponer que Ash haría alguna estupidez luego de la muerte de su hermano. —El sabor de la codicia se llevó con culpa esa noche—. Y debí imaginar que la lealtad de Yut estaría con él. —En la hora de necesidad y desesperación, él esperó que esos dos pronunciasen su nombre, no que fuesen por una matanza en medio de un huracán.

—Yut-Lung Lee. —Shorter ni siquiera lo quería preguntar. No le interesaba. No lo pretendía. No. ¡Claro que no!—. ¿Él es una persona frágil? —Sin embargo, el magnetismo y la seducción lo seguían llevando hacia el peligro. Alimentaba a la lluvia mientras estaba sediento de amor. Blanca no tuvo que preguntarle para saber. El tembloroso agarre del policía sobre su muñeca fue más que suficiente.

—Si me ayudas a encontrarlos, te lo diré. — _Suficiente_ ya no era lo mismo que ayer. El instinto del moreno le suplicó que corriese de aquel lugar. Esta era una mala idea. Le podría costar hasta la carrera. Que chiste, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto el protagonista de una muerte anunciada? ¡Escritor! ¡Edición!

—Bien. —No obstante, cuando el mundo se estaba quemando daban más ganas de meterse entre las llamas—. Es un trato.

La sonrisa de Blanca fue un mal augurio para Shorter Wong. Mientras se pudiese esconder detrás de esos lentes él estaría bien.

_Los ojos eran carnaval de locura y puntos suspensivos._

En esa despedida no hubo sangre, gloria, pena, ni arrepentimiento. Eiji solo se dejó arrestar para darle una oportunidad. Y aunque resultaba hilarante la amistad entre un lince y un conejo, Ash sentía que había dejado a su otra mitad en aquel apartamento. El alma le lloró colores. El sentido se le escurrió de los dedos. Que se apartasen de él. Él solo se dio cuenta de lo vacía y desgarradora que era la tormenta de su vida tras perderlo.

Aquellos días con el psicólogo fueron una efímera chispa de felicidad. Fueron electricidad en su corazón, pétalos entre sus manos, miradas desnudas, y palabras de eternidad. Algo debía andar mal con él. Ahora que había regresado con su pandilla se debería concentrar en confrontar a Dino Golzine, no obstante, ahí estaba, mirando por una desbaratada ventana la lluvia. Extrañando el delicado perfume que desprendía su piel. Recordando su risa de manera casi religiosa, y añorando su roce. Él se apretó el pecho, con fuerza. Le dolía, le pesada, lo destruía. Esta sensación. Saber que por lo menos una persona en el mundo se preocupaba por él y no esperaba nada a cambio, lo hacía aterradoramente feliz. Pero no. Él no era esa clase de hombre. Él no podía ser como aquel japonés e ir perdiendo tiempo. Su boca se frunció, sus puños se estrellaron contra el marco y el cristal. Él se lo había quitado todo sin siquiera tratar. Quería verlo otra vez. ¡No! Necesitaba encontrarlo de nuevo. Que desastre. 

—Los chicos ya están empacando sus cosas para irnos de aquí. —La voz de su pareja fue un amargo temblor sobre sus orejas, el reflejo de Yut-Lung Lee en aquella ventana fue triste y solitario. Fue lealtad empañada e invierno de ayer—. Solo faltas tú. —El chico le había vendido su libertad a cambio de migas de amor. Y Ash lo lamentaba. Realmente lo hacía.

—Iré enseguida. —Pero él no podía ser su salvación. Ninguno tuvo el coraje suficiente para mirarse a los ojos en aquel momento, las delicadas facciones de su amante se deformaron bajo el aluvión. Cruel.

—Tienes que concentrarte en Griffin y recordar por qué estamos haciendo esto. —Escuchar el nombre de su hermano fue una puñalada hacia su corazón, él se apretó la herida, con nervio—. No te dejes engatusar por un rostro bonito. —En el fondo ambos lo sabían. Eran besos sin cariño. Era sexo sin pasión. Eran risas de desesperación—. Ese no es nuestro mundo. —No. Él olvidaría todo lo malo y dejaría algo significativo detrás. Si el más joven se permitía perder al lince de Nueva York. Su atención se enfocó en el piso. Estaba húmedo y cubierto de polvo. Otra pocilga.

—Yut… —La agonía no era algo que le importase al nombrado. Morir pronto era una idea reconfortante para el joven Lee, sin embargo, ser olvidado—. ¿Es imposible volverlos a ver? —Eso era algo que lo espantaba hasta la médula. Sin razones para ser él. Los brazos del de cabello largo fueron una maraña de espinas entre ellos dos. Él se mordió el labio, constipado.

—Hacemos esto por Griffin. —Fue lo que se repitió—. Esta fue tu idea Ash, todos te seguimos porque creemos en ti. —Ellos eran fuertes en el exterior, no del todo por dentro—. No nos defraudes. —El más alto se dio vueltas, con lentitud. Mirar a su pareja a los ojos fue una sensación abrumadora y desalmada. Fue como contemplar un ramo de dalias a punto de marchitarse. Traicionero y bello.

—¿Te arrepientes? —Por más que quiso retroceder, él no lo hizo. Era orgulloso.

—Nunca lo hago. —Y él se embriagaría con retazos de cariño y disculpas baratas hasta que dejase de respirar. Lo amaría hasta que lo odiase. Le quitaría el alma para ser igual—. Ahora ve a arreglar tus cosas, nos tenemos que ir. —El lince de Nueva York quiso decir algo, no obstante, las relaciones de pareja se arreglaban a base de mentiras y omisión.

—Bien, dile a Arthur que encienda la camioneta. —Escuchar aquel nombre fue una bofetada de electricidad para el más bajo. El cuerpo le tembló, el sudor le empapó los nervios, sus yemas se hundieron sobre su entrecejo, con violencia.

—Dejamos a ese idiota en la estación de policía. —El de cabellos largos contuvo un grito en un chirriar de dientes—. ¿Cómo vamos a pagarle la fianza sin que nos descubran? —Quizás sino hubiesen desechado a Shorter y a Eiji como basura ellos podrían haberlos ayudado. La tensión en aquel cuarto fue sofocante. El golpetear de la lluvia contra la ventana hizo eco sobre las risas de sus hombres.

—Él es inteligente, se las ingeniara. —Ash no creía en esas palabras, no obstante, el tiempo se les acababa—. Vámonos sin él, luego podemos enviar a alguien. —Un repentino y escalofriante silencio inundó aquel destartalado lugar. El techo crujió, las paredes respiraron, las carcajadas de los pandilleros cesaron. Mal presentimiento.

—Ese es un buen líder. —La voz de Arthur fue el inicio de la tragedia, sus pasos crepitaron contra la ruina del piso, su mirada fue infierno y rencor—. Un hombre que no deja atrás a sus subordinados. —El diablo vestía de jeans esta noche y venía por una matanza.

—¿Cómo saliste de la prisión? —Los brazos de Yut-Lung Lee se tensaron sobre su pecho. Aunque aquel idiota era diligente con su trabajo y tenía un admirable talento para matar, ese carácter. No podía bajar la guardia cuando ellos eran dos caras de la misma moneda. El aire fue amargura y recelo.

—Me ayudó un pequeño conejo japonés. —Cada vello se le erizó al vislumbrar aquella macabra sonrisa. Él era un hombre racional e inteligente. Él huía de la sensibilidad y la humanidad—. Fue bastante útil. —Sin embargo, su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar bajo las provocaciones de Arthur. Sus uñas habían dejado unas dolorosas marcas moradas en su piel. Que el autor se apiadase si alguno se convertía en sus demonios.

Que alguien los salvase.

—Ash, él está consiguiendo justo lo que quiere. —Las manos de su amante sobre sus hombros fueron un cable hacia la realidad—. Cálmate. —La suavidad de su voz se deslizó entre grietas de alma y fragmentos de historia—. Cuando estemos a salvo pueden volver a discutir tanto como gusten. —Aun siendo el más joven del grupo él era quien debía ser el mediador. Quizás estaba mejor en ese viejo y asqueroso burdel de mala muerte.

—Oh… —Aquellos ojos azules fulguraron con veneno—. Pero no he venido solo esta vez.

El corazón de Ash le palpitó bajo la garganta. Cada color de mundo se borró para posarse en la figura que entró en la habitación. Sus pensamientos fueron taquicardia, su cordura fue tiempo perdido, sus piernas un velero en tormenta. Él tembló. Encontrarse con los ojos de aquel chico otra vez. Electricidad. Chispas. Magia. Terror.

—Eiji. —El rostro del nombrado ardió en cosquillas y aleteos bajo la atención del lince. El más alto trató de disimular una sonrisa, no obstante, ya estaba balbuceando incoherencias y deseando en tentación. Pero no. Esto no podía suceder.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —Yut-Lung Lee no se molestó en esconder el desagrado que sentía hacia aquel hombre. Toda una maldita tragedia de devoción para perderlo por alguien más. No. No lo permitiría. Ash era su preciada salvación. Era la cadena entre ellos dos lo que lo mantenía con vida.

—Yo solo. —El japonés se quiso acercar. No tuvo el derecho a hacerlo—. Quería asegurarme de que estuviesen bien. —Vagando en la oscuridad y la miseria, Eiji Okumura lo conoció.

—Pues estamos bien, te puedes largar ahora. —Y acá estaba él otra vez. Dispuesto a perderse con él con tal de encontrarlo. La tráquea se le cerró. La cabeza le punzó. Esto era dolorosamente sofocante para él.

—Ash. —El japonés se atrevió a hacer algo que ningún cobarde jamás había hecho—. Déjame quedarme a tu lado. —Con una impresionante facilidad él cruzó el muro de espinas del lince de Nueva York para extenderle una mano—. No tiene por qué ser para siempre. —Una reconfortante serenidad fue lo que consumió la piel del rubio bajo tan delicado tacto—. Aunque sea solo por ahora. —Porque esta persona era de esta manera él debía mantener la distancia.

—Puedes acompañarnos un rato. —Sin embargo, la voluntad la había perdido el instante que lo conoció. Aprovechando la conmoción del momento, Arthur se acercó.

—¿Por qué actúas como si fueses tan genial? —El resto de la pandilla se mantuvo al margen detrás de la puerta—. Ahora no solo te basta con Yut, sino que también estas tratando de conseguir a Eiji. —La palma del más alto apretó la muñeca de Ash—. ¿Por qué no les dices a todos que somos la misma basura? —La tensión los convirtió en estatuas y desesperanza. El golpeteó de la lluvia fue despiadado.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —En el fondo el más joven conocía esa respuesta, pero no la quería escuchar.

—El gran lince de Nueva York, no es más que una farsa. —Con un violento tirón Arthur dejó al descubierto las muñecas del contrario. Vacías y desnudas. No existía una impresión—. Él no tiene un alma gemela.

_Los ojos eran gritos de desolación y refugio de demonios._

_¿Qué tan fuerte se tendría que aferrar Eiji Okumura para encontrarlo en aquel océano de soledad_? _Ni siquiera Ash Lynx sabía dónde estaba._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esta triste semana comienzan mis exámenes finales, así que ya saben, si no estoy aquí el otro fin de semana me morí de estrés. 
> 
> Pero sino pasa tendrán una actualización semanal por un tiempo.
> 
> Mil gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	6. Capítulo 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Mi semestre terminó por alargarse una semana, la belleza de la vida estudiantil, pero acá me tienen. Lo curioso de tener varias historias activas es que siempre me enganchó más escribiendo una, en este momento es esta. Así que quedo algo más largo.  
> Mil gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer.  
> Espero que les guste. ¡Muchas gracias!

_Los ojos de Eiji Okumura eran los puntos suspensivos entre sus cuerpos y sus almas._

Entender sus emociones era parte del arte y la tragedia de su carrera, él sabía lo importante que era controlarlas para sacar conclusiones racionales y coherentes, no obstante, se le desconectó el corazón el instante que su consciencia entendió la situación. Ash Lynx no tenía un alma gemela, hilarante ¿no? Su mentón se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, él abrazó sus piernas bajo el gélido de la madrugada y la desolación de la capital. Por más que él se tratase de convencer sobre lo insignificantes y molestas que resultaban aquellas letras sobre su muñeca, en el fondo él lo deseaba. Conocer al lince de Nueva York había sido una sofocante sinestesia para su realidad.

Él era una persona dolorosa, cruel, solitaria y hermosa. Él quería protegerlo. Él pretendía ser quien lo sacase de eso, sin embargo, todo era su capricho. Y eso le dolía. Sí, él sentía que le habían abierto el pecho para llenarlo de espinas y veneno. Sus dedos recorrieron su impresión, nostálgico. Que decepción. Él ya no codiciaba pensar en aquel rechazo o en su carrera. Él solo quería ahogarse en su miseria. Suspiró. Su garganta se había llenado de pétalos de margaritas. Eran inocencia, alegría y pureza. Se habían marchitó. Él anheló, contemplando el vacío y la soledad de la ciudad. Haberse escondido en el techo no había sido su idea más inteligente. Él se mordió el labio, con frustración. Tampoco lo había sido apasionarse por un completo desconocido. Brillante, ahora todos sus diplomas parecían ser de juguete. ¿Dónde se había ido su inteligencia? La quería de regreso.

—Hey. —La piel del japonés se erizó bajo la brisa y la melodía de la añoranza, él se dio vueltas, esperando que fuese _él_ quien lo buscase—. Llevas horas en este berrinche, ya es molesto. —No lo era. Aun en aquella decadente y deteriorada azotea la silueta de Yut-Lung Lee lucía bella y elegante. Lo peligroso era hermoso.

—Quiero estar solo. —Lo frágil también. Eiji se volvió a hacer un ovillo, sus pies rozaron los bordes del edificio, con torpeza, su barbilla se ocultó en el refugio que él había construido con sus brazos sobre sus piernas. Él parecía haber olvidado la aversión que le tenía a las alturas por culpa de la pena—. Vete por favor. —Poco le importó estar pendiendo veinte pisos en el aire cuando no tenía alma gemela. 

—Oye. —El de ascendencia china se acarició el ceño, frustrado. No le pagaban lo suficiente para hacer de niñera. Alto. Su novio ni siquiera le pagaba—. No te sientas triste. —Él se tiró la cara, frustrado. Era malo dando palabras de aliento y era peor recibiéndolas—. Anímate. —Ese psicólogo no le gustaba.

—Sé que es tonto sentirse de esta manera. —Ante los ojos del joven Lee, aquel chico era torpe, irracional e ingenuo. Toda una molestia. Además había captado la atención del lince—. Pero no puedo evitarlo. —Sin embargo, ahí estaba, acomodándose a su lado para consolarlo con un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes. —Él lucía frágil, por eso no podía odiarlo—. Me golpeó de la misma manera enterarme. —Irónico. Las serpientes paralizaban a sus víctimas con veneno para que estas no se pudiesen defender, no obstante, él era quien se sentía indefenso bajo los ojos del japonés.

—¿Ya lo sabías? —La presencia de Eiji Okumura incitaba dos tipos de reacciones. Él hacía que las personas lo deseasen proteger o las orillaba para destrozarlo y acabar con él.

—Claro que lo sabía. —Yut-Lung Lee era del último tipo—. Solo no me gusta hablar de eso. —Sin embargo, por esa mañana ellos fueron lo mismo. La brisa fue un frío beso de realidad, el silencio en aquella desbaratada construcción fue relajante y agradable. Como sino estuviesen en el mundo.

—Entiendo los motivos que Arthur tuvo para decírmelo, pero… —Eiji hundió sus dedos en sus hombros, como si con esa acción él pudiese protegerse de sí mismo. De los demás—. Fue humillante la manera en que lo hizo. —El ceño se le tensó, la jaqueca le martilló—. El resto de la pandilla parecía sorprendida. —El más joven apoyó sus palmas contra el hormigón, las piernas le colgaron en aquel edificio, fue una sensación vertiginosa y excitante. 

—Ese era un secreto entre Ash y yo. —Esa confesión fue incómoda para los dos—. No sé cómo ese tipo se llegó a enterar. —El maldito delincuente era todo un problema. El resentimiento que le tenía al lince de Nueva York era casi tan evidente como su envidia. 

—¿Realmente se olvidaron de él por tres días? —Yut-Lung Lee quiso sentir pena o empatía por la situación del aludido—. Tuve que sacarlo yo. —Sin embargo, él solo rio. No le gustaba ese sujeto y no se molestaría en pretenderlo. Ese no era su estilo.

—Así que por ayudarlo acabaste aquí. —Las facciones del más bajo se suavizaron frente a la vergüenza pintada en el contrario. El amanecer comenzó a fulgurar entre ellos dos—. ¿Te doy un consejo, niño? —Las cejas de Eiji tiritaron al ser tratado como un mocoso por alguien menor—. No intentes domesticar al lince. —La ciudad susurró cientos de secretos que ellos no pudieron comprender. Eran instantes.

—Hablas como si ya lo hubieses intentado. —El japonés dejó que una de sus piernas pendiese en el abismo, la otra la atrajo hacia su pecho, la ansiedad en su sangre fue tan burbujeante como su curiosidad—. ¿Sigues tratando de hacerlo? —La contaminación y la corrupción fueron nubes a esa altura. El más bajo chistó. 

—Eres todo un entrometido. —Pero no le molestó—. Supongo que estamos en el mismo barco. —El tiempo se paralizó en el esplendor de una mirada. Eléctrica y delicada—. Ambos anhelamos ser la otra mitad de alguien que ya está completo. —Escuchar la verdad fue como un golpe para el psicólogo. Sus entrañas fueron maraña de caos, su respiración caliente y pesada. Mierda, le dolió.

—Y aun así estas con él como su pareja. —Eiji se sentía perdido en su propia vida, como si fuese un pequeño velero en un turbulento océano de brea—. ¿Puedes al menos contarme lo que está sucediendo? Estoy perdido. —Él no veía ni el comienzo ni el final. Solo estaba suspendido. El contrario dejó escapar una risilla frente a tan inocente petición. Ese idiota no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

—Bien. —No le importaba lo suficiente—. Supongo que tienes el derecho a saber si ya estas metido en esto. —Sino le importaba ¿Por qué se aferraba tanto? La cordura se le impregnó de cigarrillos y arrepentimiento. Sus labios tiritaron antes de quebrarse—. Ash tenía un hermano mayor a quien adoraba. —Su expresión fue abrumadora y desolada. Recordarlo era tan azul—. Él era un buen hombre, él cuidó de Ash aun siendo un niño. —Sus uñas se hundieron en el concreto, la garganta se le cerró con filo—. Él realmente lo amaba. —Eiji ni siquiera pudo comprender sus propias emociones.

—Él me dio esa impresión. —Él se había visto arrastrado por la reminiscencia de un fantasma.

—Supongo que sí. —Los ojos del más joven se cerraron, con suavidad. La verdad fue un ancla, el pasado una tormenta—. Un día, mientras él trataba de convencer a Ash para que fuese a una universidad local él conoció a su alma gemela. —Se les erizó la piel al escuchar esa palabra. Era tabú—. Ella era una profesora. —Su sonrisa fue un mal presentimiento—. Ellos se enamoraron al instante, él quedó completamente encantado con esa mujer. —Yut-Lung Lee se había ensimismado en el relato de un error. Su novio ya no hablaba de su hermano. Y eso le dolía.

—No entiendo dónde está lo malo. —El desdén y el rencor que esas orbes le regalaron cuando se encontraron lo paralizó.

—Ella trabajaba para Dino Golzine. —La mandíbula se le tensó, sus uñas se incrustaron dentro de sus puños, su voz fue ácido—. Enseñar en la universidad era solo una farsa para encubrir mierda, y como Ash no quería dejar a su hermano solo en eso, él acabó involucrándose con ese asqueroso sujeto. —Eiji contuvo una arcada con el dorso de su palma al recordar la sensación que le generó ver esa fotografía. Él era una mala persona. No. Él era un monstruo.

—Yo… —Él no lo conocía pero lo sabía—. Entiendo lo que es dejarse arrastrar por la impresión. —Él no tenía las palabras correctas pero lo intentaba. La frustración en las facciones del más bajo se suavizó. Él también lo comprendía.

—Esa mujer lo asesinó. —Los gritos, la sangre y la pérdida del brillo en aquellos ojos aún lo atormentaban—. Luego Dino Golzine la mató a ella. —Su carcajada fue histérica y maniática, él presionó su ceño con violencia, deseando que esto parara—. Ash no lo soportó y cometió traición. —Pero ya estaban hasta el cuello. ¿Cuánto más podrían aguantar? Los labios del japonés cosquillearon, impacientes.

—¿Griffin era el nombre de su hermano? —El contrario no pudo disimular la sorpresa. Que amargo fue tener la certeza de que él si compartía una conexión especial con el lince de Nueva York.

—Lo era. —Por alguna razón escuchar aquel nombre lo hizo querer llorar—. Pero no le gusta mencionarlo. —El japonés se volvió a abrazar, sintiéndose pequeño y miserable en un mundo que había perdido sentido y color. Que ignorante era él.

—Él lo debió haber amado mucho. —Sentir a Ash Lynx era como tener una navaja incrustada en medio del pecho—. Pero no me gusta que él se esté involucrando con ese hombre, me da un mal presentimiento. —Y saber que al retirarla no se detendría el sangrar—. También debió ser difícil para ti.

Yut-Lung Lee fue un dilema.

¿Cómo odiar a aquel estúpido chico cuando eran lo mismo?

—¿Para mí? —Cuando él había esperado esas palabras toda una vida, ¡no! Él era fuerte, egoísta y resiliente. No necesitaba compasión.

—Realmente debes quererlo como para haber cometido traición con él. —Él era débil. Era tan débil que se quebraba cada noche un poco más. Pero nadie lo notaba—. Eres un buen novio para él, son una bonita pareja. —Y que no lo viesen solo lo mataba un poco más, era un círculo vicioso. El amor de Ash Lynx era un agujero negro. Lo había dejado sin nada—. Gracias por apoyarlo cuando yo no pude hacerlo. —El rostro le ardió, su cuerpo fue cosquillas, él lo apartó, aterrado. Su corazón retumbó con fuerza.

—¡No uses esos trucos mentales conmigo! —Él se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, ofendido. Eiji no pudo hacer más que reír. Yut-Lung Lee parecía haber tenido una vida difícil. Necesitaba un amigo.

—No son trucos, se llama tener empatía humana. —El más joven bufó, sintiéndose estúpido. Le había dicho todo a su autoproclamado némesis. Él definitivamente lo había engañado con esa cara de bobo y esa charlatanería emocional—. ¿Puedo saber qué dice tu impresión para que pienses que es Ash? —Antes de que el de cabello largo se pudiese burlar, el japonés enrolló su polera, mostrándole su muñeca como si no fuese nada. Aquella confianza fue abrumadora.

—Amanecer.

Yut-Lung Lee se odió por pensarlo, no obstante, aquella palabra le sentaba al bruto de su novio. Él suspiró, resignado, para arremangarse el suéter y dejar expuesto su secreto. El aire fue estática entre ellos dos. Las yemas de Eiji contra sus letras fueron sofocantes.

—Salvación. —La mirada que el japonés le entregó… —. Supongo que hasta las personas más fuertes la necesitan. —Los labios del chino fueron un nudo. ¿De qué clase de caricatura había salido él?

—Solo anímate o te dejaremos aquí con la basura. —Arrietty y el mundo de los diminutos había perdido un extra.

_Los ojos de Yut-Lung Lee eran punto seguido para la tragedia y el romance._

La pandilla estaba hecha un desastre en el piso de abajo. Decenas de carpetas, ropa y armamento se habían mezclado en cajas de madera y bolsos de tela. Su huida se había visto retrasada por culpa de aquella incómoda confrontación. Yut-Lung Lee suspiró, apretándose el ceño. En una de las esquinas, jugueteando con una navaja mientras vislumbraba el caos estaba Arthur. Omnipotente, altivo y ególatra. Las piernas del más bajo fueron un tembloroso crujir de hojas bajo los reflectores de aquel psicópata. Ese sujeto siempre había envidiado las cosas de Ash. Él le guiñó el ojo, divertido. Por eso ni siquiera le daría oportunidad para acercársele al japonés, ellos ya tenían suficientes problemas como para que el pandillero se pusiese a jugar ruleta rusa. Lo ignoró.

La peste de los escombros y los residuos de la humedad fueron insoportables cuando él llegó a la improvisada oficina de su pareja. Ash se encontraba en el suelo con un ordenador encima de su regazo, colillas de cigarrillos, madera podrida, y latas de café, le conferían todo un ambiente al lugar. Él carraspeó para ser ignorado, aunque las manos del rubio se encontraban sobre el teclado, su mundo se había paralizado. El más bajo rodó los ojos, fastidiado, por supuesto le había afectado que el psicólogo se enterase de su secreto, él clavó sus uñas sobre sus hombros, sus dientes hicieron presión hasta saborear óxido. Si bien él sabía que el lince de Nueva York carecía de alma gemela, ellos le molestaban. Una maldición.

—Si sigues trabajando tan lento no nos iremos nunca de aquí. —Escuchar la voz de su amante fue una sensación extraña e irreal. Ash Lynx no estaba concentrado en el escape o la traición. Lo único que su mente podía recordar era la expresión de Eiji cuando vio su muñeca. Triste, desolada y compasiva.

—Lo sé. —Su corazón nunca había dolido tanto como cuando contempló el rostro del japonés—. Ya casi termino de apagar las cámaras de la autopista. —Aquel chico lo había sacado de su zona de confort para convertirlo en esto. Ni siquiera estaba presionando los botones correctos en el computador. Un desastre.

—No te mostraste tan afectado cuando yo me enteré de que no tenías impresión. —Yut-Lung Lee no pretendía sonar resentido con esas palabras—. Yo soy quien te ha estado apoyando todos estos años, no él. —Sin embargo, estaba herido. El polvo se les metió en los pulmones. El aire fue filoso y pesado.

—Yut… —El rubio no sabía cómo manejar el temperamento de su pareja. Era explosivo, histriónico y exagerado—. Esto es diferente. —Aquella respuesta solo tensó esas delicadas facciones. La belleza se deformó a ira. La ira a celos. Los celos a muerte—. Él es alguien normal. —Y fue el colmo para el de ascendencia china, él carcajeó, maniático y colérico. La música fue fúnebre esa mañana. El viento se quejó.

—Cierto, había olvidado que era todo un fenómeno. —El más joven amaba emborracharse con odio.

—Yut. —Aborrecer le daba una razón para sobrevivir. Él era un animal del bajo mundo. Lo eran los dos.

—Gracias por recordármelo, cariño. —Su estómago fue un alarido agonizante, la espalda le quemó, sus latidos fueron vidrio roto—. Yo. —Curioso. Él debería haberse frustrado con aquel estúpido japonés por haberse interpuesto en su perfecta fachada de mentiras—. Que no se te olvide que todos estamos arriesgando el cuello por ti. —No obstante, lo despreció a él.

—Estoy tratando de concentrarme, tú fuiste quien llegó buscando pelea. —Él de cabello largo negó. Las cosas siempre habían sido así—. ¿Puedes dejarme solo? —Él había seguido a Ash de manera incondicional porque él era su alma gemela, no obstante, ahora se sentía enfermo.

¿Por qué un maldito desconocido lo había tenido que consolar cuando su propio novio era incapaz de hacerlo?

—¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás luego de que recogí tus pedazos con una pala? —¿Por qué él tenía que quedarse a apoyar al gran lince de Nueva York cuando él nunca le devolvió un _te amo_? Estaba hastiado—. Fui yo quien planeó todo esto. —¡Oh! Pero Ash Lynx era su maldita salvación. Él estaba obligado a amarlo aunque tuviese su indiferencia llenándole la garganta de mierda.

—Pareces enojado. —Y él ni siquiera lo entendía. Ja. Sus brazos pendieron entre el aire y la decepción—. ¿Dije algo malo? —Que desperdicio. Los mejores años de su vida por ese idiota.

—Recuerda que haces esto por Griffin. —Si iba a caer se lo llevaría al infierno—. Que no sea en vano. —Si trataba de huir le clavaría los colmillos. No era justo. Y Yut-Lung Lee estaba enfermo de eso.

—Lo sé. —Para Ash la mente de su pareja era una caja de pandora. Él temía abrirla y tener que encarar el caos—. ¿Crees que vamos por la dirección correcta? —No. Él era demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo. Era mucho más fácil darlo por sentado. El contrario relajó sus hombros, tratando de ser racional.

—¿Realmente estas convencido con esto? —Su respiración fue un lejano eco bajo el escándalo de la pandilla. El aroma a cigarrillos fue vicioso sobre el moho y la basura—. ¿Realmente crees que alguien puede manipular las impresiones? —No. Él no estaba seguro de eso, sin embargo…

—Sí. —Se necesitaba de un poco de nervio y locura para empezar a creer—. Esa mujer no pudo ser el alma gemela de Griffin. —El más delgado se dejó caer sobre una pared solo para saltar asqueado, mugre se le había pegado al suéter. Genial, era su favorito—. Es imposible que tu otra mitad te haga tanto daño. —El más joven quiso carcajear frente a lo irónica que le pareció la situación. Pero no lo hizo. Él sabía lo que significaba para el lince su hermano mayor.

—Te seguiremos a donde quieras ir. —La atmósfera se relajó entre ellos dos. El más alto cerró el computador, constipado. Los ojos del japonés le habían dejado un amargo cosquilleo dentro del pecho. Le quemaba cada vez que respiraba. Le dolía porque él no estaba. Pero no. Debía ignorarlo.

—Gracias. —La vergüenza fue una sensación ridícula entre ellos dos. Fue intensa y magnética—. Lo siento si a veces parece que te doy por sentado. —Las personas eran instantes y sueños. Eran memorias y lamentos. Por esta clase de momentos ellos se aferraban a la tragedia y a la desesperación. Tonto, ¿no?

—Ni lo menciones.

Antes de que Yut-Lung Lee pudiese decir más la estruendosa melodía de su teléfono terminó con el romance sin haberle dado oportunidad para comenzar. Él chasqueó la lengua, sacando el celular de su pantalón. La expresión que él esbozó paralizó tiempo y sensatez, venas de ira se le marcaron en la frente, la mandíbula se le frunció, su palma apretó el aparato hasta craquelar la carcasa.

—Blanca.

_Los ojos de Shorter Wong eran un punto aparte para los sueños y la realidad._

Del otro lado de la ciudad, con su última neurona luchando para no perecer en este lío, padecía un oficial de policía. Sin intercambiar otra palabra o pedir más explicación él siguió a aquel corpulento sujeto hacia una cafetería, una librería y un parque. Él estaba demasiado incómodo como para romper el misterio de la atmósfera o irrumpir los insufribles monólogos de ese tipejo. Habían pasado toda la noche juntos sin entablar una conversación real y ahora el moreno se profesaba atropellado; el cuerpo le dolía, los ojos le pesaban, sus pensamientos no terminaban de hacer sinapsis frente a las habladurías de ese sujeto. Su voz fue un martillo, su voluntad tenía resaca.

Él solo quería traer a Eiji de regreso. ¿Por qué el mundo le seguía poniendo delincuentes americanos de por medio? Que malicioso era el escritor de su vida. Sus pies se hundieron sobre el pasto, su nuca colgó en el respaldo de hierro de la banca. El trinar de los pájaros le resultó molesto junto al rocío de los árboles. Ese hombre llevaba horas balbuceando acerca de libros en esa plaza. Él se estiró las ojeras. Insufrible.

—Entonces… —Shorter no pudo soportar más escuchar sobre las islas en el golfo o las nieves del Kilimanjaro—. Aún no me has dicho por qué Yut-Lung Lee es una persona frágil. —Su cabeza era un matorral de jaqueca y sueño. Blanca apoyó sus manos sobre su sombrero, divertido.

—¿Me seguiste por eso? Pensé que estabas interesado en nuestra conversación. —La paciencia no era un valor que le hubiesen enseñado en la estación de policía. El ojo le palpitó. Calma. 

—¿Puedes decírmelo ahora? —Aunque el moreno era una persona virtuosa, sentía que su moralidad estaba pendiendo de un hilo—. Por favor. —El cantar de las aves fue un picoteo sobre su oreja.

—Tendrás la oportunidad para hacer las cosas a tu manera, chico. —La seguridad y el resplandor en la sonrisa del más alto fueron una bofetada—. Pero sí tengo que pedirte algo antes de que llegue el diablo. —Sus reclamos perecieron en su garganta frente a la seriedad que se grabó en aquellas masculinas facciones. Blanca trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden, sus yemas hicieron fricción contra el borde de su sombrero, él no se podía volver a arriesgar. No podía perderlos—. Quiero pedirte que los vigiles por mí. —Y aunque no confiaba en aquel desconocido, al haber pasado las últimas diez horas juntos, él comprobó que no era una mala persona. Quizás era lo que necesitaba Yut-Lung.

—¿Yo? —Tal vez podría animar a Ash. Él asintió, convencido.

—Ellos no me dejaran seguirlos, los conozco lo suficiente para saberlo. —La terquedad del joven Lee era tan admirable como molesta—. Pero contigo creo que existe esa posibilidad. —El moreno se frotó los párpados, con violencia. Él carcajeó sin gracia. Él soñó despierto. Debió haber escuchado mal.

—¿Por qué crees que ellos me dejaran ir? —No. Esa no era la pregunta—. ¿Por qué crees que me interesa ir? —No, esa tampoco era. Pero él era demasiado cobarde como para pronunciar la correcta.

—Porque suele ser más frágil quien menos lo aparenta. —El cosquilleo en su muñeca le impidió hablar. Había algo en los ojos de aquella belleza que lo desconcertaba. Eran venenos, peligrosos y recios.

—¡Blanca! —Eran mucho más—. ¿Cómo pudiste instalar un rastreador en mi teléfono?

El nombrado sonrió al haber convocado al diablo con éxito. Todo el cuerpo del moreno se tensó cuando se volvió a encontrar con aquel chico. Y fue como la primera vez. El mundo, los colores, el tiempo se convirtieron en irrelevantes frente a él. Los latidos le retumbaron con violencia en la cabeza.

—Sabía que con eso vendrías. —Para Serguéi Varishkov siempre era gracioso vislumbrar frustración en esas bonitas facciones, era encender fuego en un lienzo. Tan etéreo. El más joven le arrojó el celular, histérico—. Calma, solo quiero hablar. —Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando a causa de la ira. Aquella no había sido su mañana. Seguramente Ash había ido a buscar a Eiji, él odiaba esa idea.

—Entonces. —Algunos corredores mañaneros se detuvieron para mirar con curiosidad aquella escena—. Habla. —Blanca apoyó su brazo sobre los hombros de Shorter, el tacto fue incómodo para todos los presentes. Ni siquiera los lentes de sol lo disimularon.

—Este chico quiere a su amigo de regreso. —Las palmadas del más alto sobre la espalda del moreno se sintieron como pesados bloques de concreto—. Llévalo contigo.

La sangre le hirvió al más bajo, el sudor le escurrió de la frente hacia el cuello. Él había tenido que consolar a su némesis y soportar los lloriqueos de su pareja durante las últimas horas, ¡esto debía ser una maldita broma!

—Por lo que Shorter me contó, su amigo es terco y no se ira a menos que lo escuche a él. —Pero Blanca tenía razón. Ese niño no se movería del lado de Ash con tanta facilidad.

—Bien. —Los celos y la codicia tuvieron la victoria esa mañana—. Si con eso nos dejas en paz, él puede venir. —El más alto extendió las palmas en el aire, indefenso.

—Es una promesa, ya no interferiré en sus planes. —Serguéi Varishkov decidió confiarle a aquel oficial de policía las dos personas más importantes en su vida. Esperaba que no fuese en vano. Yut-Lung Lee les dio la espalda, bajo la ferocidad de una mirada Shorter comprendió que lo debía seguir.

—Perdón… —El moreno no sabía cómo acercarse, la fragilidad le parecía inaccesible e irreal—. ¿Quién es exactamente ese sujeto? —Los pasos del más bajo cesaron, él se dio vueltas, con lentitud. Una traviesa y divertida sonrisa le fue regalada al más alto, toda su mente hizo corto circuito frente a esa clase de expresión. Pero él era heterosexual. Estaba seguro de eso. Su alma gemela era una mujer.

—¿Para mí o para Ash? —¿Entonces por qué lo había comenzado a buscar de manera obsesiva?

—Para ti. —Casi religiosa. El de cabello largo frunció los labios. ¿Cómo ponerle una etiqueta a algo tan vasto y complicado como esa relación?

—Se podría decir que es mi ex. —Por ahora eso bastaría.

_Los ojos Ash Lynx eran el punto final de la noche._

Ambos se anhelaron bajo el velo del destino. Aunque el gran lince de Nueva York se inventó miles de excusas para acercarse a aquel japonés, él acabó estancado en la desesperación. Él no lo entendía. Aquel chico lo hacía sentir nervioso, su sangre burbujeaba con una intoxicante y adictiva ferocidad cuando ellos se contemplaban, cada vez que lo miraba su corazón y su mente se terminaban por apagar en una especie de traición. Él solo quedaba varado dentro de esas eternas orbes de estrellas, completamente embelesado por una sonrisa de ensueño e hipnotizado por la melodía de altamar. Él era peligroso. Su presencia lo hacía sentir completo, casi humano. Y eso no le gustaba, al contrario, lo aterraba. Sin embargo, Eiji era una persona terca e impulsiva.

Con una lata de café entre las manos y una melancólica zozobra en el espíritu, él irrumpió en aquella improvisada oficina. Para Ash Lynx fue como perder el tren de la realidad. Encontrarse con los ojos de ese chico fue una sensación curiosa y abrumadora. Los latidos se le hiperventilaron, su respiración fue un nudo de codicia, sus labios se llenaron de afán, el mundo quedó encantado con esa risilla. Él era tan lindo que no lo podía soportar. Pero no. Cada rayo de amanecer se posó entre las pestañas del más bajo y el rubor de sus mejillas, el rubio tragó, sabiendo que estaba jodido. Él se había enviciado con aquel desconocido. Y dicha adicción sería fatal.

—Bones me dijo que no habías comido nada así que te traje esto. —El más alto ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad para reaccionar, él ya había abandonado sus responsabilidades para hacerle espacio al japonés. Con un tímido gesto de manos él le pidió que se acomodase a su costado.

—Gracias. —Sus soplos fueron una densa bruma de ansiedad, Eiji se dejó caer al lado de Ash, sus zapatos se arrastraron entre colillas de cigarrillos y centenares de hojas arrugadas.

—Así que tú y tu pandilla se van a ir. —Aun en aquel decadente y viejo edificio, la atmósfera tuvo chispas de romance—. Lamento haber retrasado su salida con todo esto. —Las mejillas del japonés fueron una delicada capa de verano, sus labios un iluso trepidar. Sus espaldas se deslizaron por una húmeda y áspera pared, la ciudad parecía diferente frente a aquella ventana.

Casi hermosa.

—Necesitábamos más tiempo para hacer las cosas bien. —Un estrepitoso palpitar retumbó bajo la reminiscencia de la fantasía, cuando sus hombros se rozaron ellos se paralizaron. Tan tonto—. Además dejar a Arthur a su suerte fue una mala decisión. —Ellos eran dos hombres adultos y experimentados. Que ridículo sería sentirse nerviosos por una caricia accidental, no obstante, ahí estaban.

—¿Llevan mucho tiempo atrapados en esa rivalidad? —Siendo deseos y desastres, intoxicándose en la sublimidad de un instante que no debía pasar—. Se nota que no se agradan. —El más alto se relajó, dejando que su peso reposase sobre el contrario. El rostro le ardió. Eran escarlata y ansiedad. Eran persecuciones e imposibles. Eran tanto y nada.

—Desde que lo puedo recordar. —Ash frunció la boca, presionando sus párpados con suavidad—. Siempre hemos sido así. —La fragancia de aquel chico se le había impregnado en el alma. Era delicada y adictiva. Pero no. No podía. Se acercó más—. ¿Pudiste diagnosticarle algún trastorno raro? —Aunque Eiji odiaba esa clase de preguntas, escucharla de él le causó gracia, sus zapatos chocaron por accidente. Su nariz quemó.

—Sería un mal profesional si te dijera eso. —Su estómago se llenó de un ligero aleteo, la muñeca le ardió, el aroma a margaritas fue agradable bajo el musitar de la brisa y la magia. A Ash esa respuesta le dio ternura. Aquel chico era extraño. Lo hacía sentir normal.

—¿Siempre quisiste estudiar eso? —El gran lince de Nueva York era una persona orgullosa, él no quería saber de los demás, él era inaccesible y altivo. Él era el rey—. Psicología suena interesante. —No obstante, acá estaba, deseando estar más cerca de él. Su mente era claridad al lado del japonés.

—¿La verdad? —Esa fue la primera mirada que ellos se atrevieron a intercambiar—. No. —No se pudieron separar. Conocer los ojos del contrario fue hipnótico e irreal. Fue una risa incómoda y vergüenza juvenil—. Yo quería saltar la pértiga. —El mundo había desaparecido para que solo existiesen ellos dos. Ya no escuchaban a la pandilla, ya no eran participe del caos, solo eran eso. Seductor.

—¿Pertiguista? —La presión que Ash sintió en su pecho fue insoportable y desalmada. La expresión de Eiji; tan triste, desolada y solitaria. Él se mordió el labio, queriendo acercarse—. ¿Por qué no pasó? —Sin embargo, acercarse podría costarle el corazón. Y él no estaba dispuesto a eso.

—Bueno… —Aunque aquella era una conversación que él más bajo no quería tener, él se dejó arrastrar por su amanecer—. Conocí a Shorter por accidente en la universidad, él y yo acabamos compartiendo una clase y terminamos siendo buenos amigos para el final del semestre. —El rubio no pudo apartar su atención de él. Eiji Okumura era un cuadro celestial bajo la timidez del sol y el fulgor de la libertad. Le costó respirar—. Pero él era el líder de una banda de criminales. —El aleteo de sus pestañas fue suave, casi ficticio. Su voz fue un delicado eco en la mente del americano. Sus manos temblaron sobre su regazo con ansiedad.

—¿El policía? —Poco le importaba aquel sujeto, pero quería escucharlo hablar más.

—Sí. —Sus alientos se entremezclaron bajo escarcha y expectación—. De alguna manera acabé involucrado en una pelea entre las diferentes bandas, y tratando de detener a Shorter él me empujó por las escaleras. —Las palmas del más bajo presionaron su tobillo, con melancolía—. Fue un accidente, pero nunca me pude recuperar por completo de esa lesión. —Acariciar el cielo y perderse entre las nubes ahora era un lejano y triste sueño. Todo Ash se estremeció frente a tan afligida expresión. Él no quería verlo de esa manera.

—¿No le guardas rencor por eso? —Era un dolor que él jamás había experimentado. Le había revuelto las entrañas y estrellado los pensamientos.

—Le guardo rencor por dejar su ropa tirada por todo el apartamento. —Las cejas del más bajo se tensaron, constipadas—. Por tomarse todo el café y jamás reemplazarlo, o por burlarse de Max cuando él empezó a perder el cabello. —Los hombros de Eiji se relajaron, la calidez de aquel hombre había calado entre sus grietas y el dolor para reconfortarlo—. Pero no por eso.

Y Ash no entendió.

—¿Todos los japoneses son así? —La piel se le erizó bajo tan hermosa sonrisa.

—No lo sé. —Su cara cosquilleó, sus piernas golpearon con nervio el suelo, el viento fue castillos en el aire—. ¿Tú qué querías ser? —Nunca nadie se había interesado por su vida personal. Lo habían convertido en un delincuente, sería ridículo hacerlo.

—Nunca me detuve a pensarlo con seriedad. —No obstante, él le estaba extendiendo esos pedazos a Eiji sin siquiera meditarlo. Algo lo atraía hacia las llamas como un imán—. Pero siempre pensé que habría sido un buen doctor. —La altanería y el orgullo en aquella masculina voz hicieron feliz al más bajo.

—Habrías sido un doctor popular. —Ash levantó una ceja, divertido. Esto era relajante.

—¿Me estás diciendo guapo? —El carmín en el rostro del contrario le pareció lindo—. No te culparía por hacerlo. —Tan inocente.

—¿Acaso lo he negado? —Eiji Okumura no era la persona que él estaba esperando. El americano se atragantó con su propio aliento, sus ojos recorrieron de manera frenética el cuarto, buscando algo para cambiar de tema.

—Hasta tus manos son pequeñas. —Eso fue lo mejor que él pudo pensar—. Parecen de niño. —El aludido se miró las palmas, las tenía rotas y manchadas por culpa de esa construcción.

—Son el promedio. —La sonrisa del lince le generó un escalofrío. Que molesto—. En japón lo son. —Él frunció la boca, divertido por el repentino orgullo que mostró su acompañante. Lindo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, eres bastante diminuto para ser un hombre adulto. —El entrecejo del más bajo tembló, la cabeza le martilló con fastidio, sin pedirle permiso él tomó la mano de Ash para compararla, la diferencia solo lo humilló más—. Supongo que ya no creciste, que lástima. —El rubio sonrió, victorioso. Eran un conejo y un lince. Pero Eiji no caería solo en la vergüenza.

—¿Sabes? En psicología hay una teoría que dice que el tamaño de la mano es proporcional al ego. —El rostro del rubio fue un poema frente a la seriedad que le regaló aquel chico. Todo un profesional—. Yo me preocuparía por la cantidad de narcisismo que debe haber en tu personalidad, es peligrosa. —La expresión que él le regaló fue adorable.

—¿De verdad es preocupante? —Eiji se apretó el estómago con fuerza, intentando contener una carcajada para fracasar, la estridencia de su risa fue humillante para el más alto, hasta las orejas le enrojecieron al haber caído por algo tan estúpido.

—Tienes un lado ingenuo. —La cara le quemó, la piel le hormigueó—. Eso es lindo. —El rubio atrapó la palma del contrario, la atmósfera cambió. De sonrisas el japonés pasó a ahogarse con nervios. El tacto fue eléctrico y peligroso. Magnético.

—¿No es la obligación de un psicólogo tener que ser sincero? —Ash solo se dio cuenta del ambiente al mirarlo a los ojos. No pudo respirar, no pudo pensar, no pudo soltarlo. El corazón se le atoró en la garganta—. Yo… —Su voz fue un desesperado tartamudeo. Sus narices se rozaron, con timidez—. ¿No te decepcionó saber que yo no tenía un alma gemela? —La fusión entre sus alientos fue un descarado coqueteo. Las facciones del psicólogo se relajaron, el toque entre sus manos fue peligroso. 

—¿Por qué tendría que decepcionarme de ti? —La otra de palma de Eiji se encontraba apoyada contra el suelo, sosteniéndolo, tener al lince tan cerca era embriagador. Las orbes de Ash fueron eminente vicio.

—Yo sé que has visto cosas. —La culpa fue un decadente trago de absenta, la brisa removió las colillas y la humedad—. Cosas de mí que no tendrías que haber visto. —El más bajo le acarició el rostro, captando su atención. Tensión.

—¿Te sientes listo para hablar de esto? —El rubio negó, sintiéndose vulnerable y pequeño frente a la infinidad de ese cielo—. Entonces cuéntamelo cuando sí te sientas listo, no te presionare. —Y en el gélido del tiempo Ash lo comprendió. Eiji Okumura no era una persona extraña por ser japonés. No.

—Gracias. —Él era extraño porque era él—. ¿Por qué seguiste a Arthur? Pudiste dejarlo ahí —Él era la clase de persona de la que se debía mantener alejado. Eran sol y luna. Eran bondad y malicia.

—Porque te quería volver a ver, Ash. —Eran un lío que a él le daba miedo desenredar—. Fui imprudente. —Pero quería. El más alto apretó la mano del contrario, con suavidad. Era aterradora la tranquilidad que él le traía. Era dolorosa.

—Eiji… —Él no tenía tiempo para distracciones. No. Esto no era un juego. Dino Golzine era un hombre peligroso—. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros ahora que estas involucrado en esto? —Sin embargo, él tuvo el presentimiento de que ya no lo podría dejar.

Y era estúpido, impulsivo e imprudente. Él le estaba pidiendo a un hombre decente que dejase una vida reconfortante y normal para quitarse aquella pesada y agobiante sensación de soledad, ¡No! Eso nunca ocurriría.

—Pensé que tendría que insistirte más. —No obstante, Eiji Okumura era alguien a quien no podía descifrar—. Prometo no estorbar. —Él estaba dispuesto a abandonar su vida por un caso perdido. Ridículo, ¿no? Casi le hizo creer que las buenas personas eran más que leyendas. 

—Apenas te conviertas en una carga estas fuera. —Él casi lo convenció de que la estridencia de sus latidos era por él y no por un repentino ataque de taquicardia.

—Bien, me gustan los desafíos. —Pero ellos se aferraron a aquel frágil agarre de manos. Ignorando el peso del fracaso y vendiéndose a la imprudencia.

_Porque sus ojos eran los puntos suspendidos en sus almas ellos escogieron ponerlos bajo signos de interrogación._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto la trama zarpa hacia altamar.  
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado, mil gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia.  
> Nos deberíamos ver la otra semana, ¡Muchas gracias!  
> ¡Cuídense!


	7. Capítulo 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Les traigo un poco tarde la actualización, pero henos acá.  
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer. Espero que les guste.

_Shorter Wong era la amalgama entre la amistad y la lealtad, frente a la horca del compañerismo y el sepulcro de la culpa, el tipo de amor que él lamentó fue Storge._

La tensión fue una muerte anunciada, la expresión sobre su rostro la amargura del final, la estridencia de su latido una escalofriante marcha fúnebre. La brisa se coló como púrpura y polvo a la decadencia del lugar. Joder, esto era difícil. Él suspiró, sus manos pendieron sobre el filo del aire, estaban húmedas y tiritonas, cada palpitar retumbó en sus pupilas. Él trató de decir algo, sin embargo, temió herirlo, sus dientes se presionaron con fuerza, su mente se redujo a un frenético oscilar entre el despecho y la traición. Y es que él no lo entendía.

Su mejor amigo era una persona inteligente y racional, él había sido su inspiración para someterse a la justicia y enamorarse de ella. Él era una persona ética y profesional, ¿entonces, por qué? Sus uñas se incrustaron adentro de sus puños, su ceño se oscureció en un dolorosa presión, el corazón se le cayó para ser descuartizado. ¿Por qué mierda él estaba eligiendo a un completo desconocido sobre todo lo importante en su vida? Este no era su Eiji Okumura. No. Este era un maldito impostor.

—¿No me dirás nada más? —Él trató de mantener el temple en su voz, él sabía que en aquella deteriorada construcción habían al menos veinte repugnantes criminales escuchándolos—. ¿No valgo alguna explicación? —Aunque el cuarto era pequeño, él lo sintió a tormentas de distancia. La humedad fue una nauseabunda bruma de ingratitud.

—¿Para qué? —El más bajo se encogió de hombros, afligido—. De todas formas no escucharas nada de lo que te diga. —El moreno se frotó el entrecejo, colérico, la garganta se le cerró para que decenas de navajas se incrustasen en su interior. El cuerpo le pesó.

—Eiji. —La razón se le nubló—. Por favor se racional en esto y regresa conmigo a la estación de policía. —El aludido frunció los labios, como si fuese un pequeño animal herido él se trató de refugiar bajo su propio abrazo. Por cada paso que el más alto se acercó, él retrocedió el doble.

—Shorter soy un hombre adulto. —Curioso, tantos años estudiando para comprender las emociones de los demás y entregar una reacción programada para mandarlo todo a la mierda—. Puedo hacerme cargo de mis propias decisiones. —La universidad no lo había preparado para esto. Las cejas del nombrado temblaron para que se le marcasen las venas, la sangre le hirvió. Nada lo había hecho.

—No te estas comportando como un adulto en este momento, pareces más un niño berrinchudo. —El policía había tratado de tolerar aquella locura de las almas gemelas, sin embargo, la paciencia tenía un borde y el más bajo lo había arrastrado hacia el final—. ¿Qué quieres que le diga a Max? Él cuenta con nosotros? —Él no respondió, la cabeza le martilló—. ¿Dónde quedó tu ética? ¿No se supone que es tu deber andar ayudando a las personas? —La saña fue grande y venenosa, el resentimiento le aplaudió desde las sombras.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada. —La determinación con la que fulguraron aquellos grandes e ingenuos ojos fue paralizante, ¡joder no!—. Y estoy listo para asumir todas las consecuencias.

Él no permitiría que el japonés abandonase su cordura para irse a jugar con un maldito homicida. Sus pasos hicieron eco por la indiferencia del cuarto. Él aún tenía una deuda que saldar con él. Él aún estaba enterrado en esa asquerosa y decadente culpa. No.

—Es obvio que no estás pensando con claridad. —Esta era su oportunidad para salvarlo y redimirse—. Nos vamos. —El agarre del chino sobre su muñeca fue violento y afanoso, ¡brutalidad policial!

—¡Shorter! —Por más que él forcejeó no se pudo liberar. El rostro le ardió, sus latidos fueron una calada de irrealidad, que humillante que él lo tratase como si fuese un criminal—. Esto no es gracioso. —¿Con qué cara él le venía a hablar de ética cuando lo estaba arrastrando contra su voluntad?

—Ese sujeto te metió ideas raras en la cabeza. —Ja. Hipócrita—. Solo olvida que nos vimos envueltos en esto, será lo mejor. —¡Oh! Pero era por su bien, ¿no? El ceño se le tensó, él tiró con tanta fuerza su brazo que acabo estrellándolo contra la pared. Su respiración fue maniática y agresiva.

—¡Ya basta! —Estas semanas el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para burlarse de su criterio e imponerle reglas sobre las cuales él debía jugar—. ¿Qué me olvide de esto? —No. Él no quería eso. Los ojos le ardieron, las entrañas le pulsaron—. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? —Él negó, decepcionado. Ni siquiera cuando el policía acabó con su carrera de pertiguista él se sintió tan frustrado.

—Eiji. —El nombrado se acarició la muñeca, la tenía morada e hinchada. Los puños del más alto tiritaron, los dientes le crujieron, el aire le supo a mierda—. ¿Por qué estas tan obsesionado con él? —Él aún lo podía arreglar, ¡sí! Él debía encontrar una forma de hacerlo, su palpitar fue vidrio roto—. ¡Él ni siquiera es tu alma gemela! —Pero el rencor y los deseos por herirlo fueron más grandes. El rostro del japonés palideció, el peso de la realidad le carcomió el alma, las piernas le temblaron. Lo sabía pero le dolía.

—Yo viví el sufrimiento de esa persona en carne propia. —Le frustraba pero se mentía—. Yo sentí su corazón dentro de mi propio pecho. —Sus palabras fueron firmes y ásperas—. Porque vi el amanecer en esos ojos yo decidí creer en él sin importar qué. —Su voluntad abrumó al más alto. Él se profesó pequeño y temeroso frente a tan desbordante pasión. Lo irritó. Le dio asco. Lo aborreció.

—¿Estas escogiendo a un desconocido sobre mí? —A pesar del roce que existía entre sus personalidades y las riñas cotidianas Shorter jamás había temido por esa amistad, el psicólogo era dulce y siempre lo acababa perdonando. Quizás ese fue el problema, él lo dio por sentado.

—¿Realmente quieres escuchar esa respuesta? —Esta persona al frente de él era desafiante e impulsiva—. Porque no te gustará. —Quería borrarlo. Su respiración fue plomo, la tensión hielo.

—¿Esa es tu decisión final? —Al mirarlo supo que lo había perdido—. ¿Es enserio? —Él se cubrió la boca, estupefacto.

—Lo es. —Porque Eiji Okumura había tomado la decisión de proteger a Ash Lynx sobre el cadáver de su amistad. Siniestro—. Sea mi alma gemela o no lo seguiré. —El rencor fue sofocante en la habitación, los murmullos de la pandilla fueron como espinas para el policía. Patético, su mejor amigo lo había reducido a un pedazo de basura. La angustia le goteó como ácido por la piel.

—¿Estas enamorado de él? —El psicólogo ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad. La ansiedad le burbujeó en el estómago, su corazón latió con una dolorosa estridencia. Eso sería estúpido. 

—No lo sé. —No obstante, toda esta situación lo era. El más bajo se abrió paso hacia la sala—. Pero tengo el valor suficiente como para averiguarlo. —Y sin decir más esa amistad se quebró.

El rubio fue su consuelo en la otra habitación, la pandilla pendió fatigada y nerviosa, la atmósfera se hundió en miseria e incomodidad, el moreno suspiró sabiendo que toda esa pelea había hecho eco por la putrefacción del lugar, la mueca enfurecida de Yut-Lung Lee fue su confirmación. Él se acarició el ceño, colérico, maldición. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él sabía que Shorter tenía razón y él no pertenecía a aquella realidad, lo más inteligente sería regresar, sin embargo…

La mano del rubio se deslizó sobre la suya, una ligera y angustiada sonrisa adornó las facciones del lince de Nueva York. Eiji dejó de pensar para perderse en la magnificencia de esos ojos. El rostro le ardió, sus palabras fueron una errática agonía, la electricidad lo consumió. ¿Cómo podía dejar sola a esta persona cuando él estaba suplicando por un poco de compañía? Aquello era un desesperado grito silencioso. El japonés se embriagó en ese roce de palmas. Él creería en Ash, sin importar qué él lo seguiría. Tonto ¿no? Ya no habría diplomado ni postgrado.

—¿Te sientes bien? —La preocupación enlazada a aquella masculina voz le enterneció el corazón—. Esa fue toda una pelea. —El rostro del más alto fue vestigio de pena y residuo de carmín, el pulsar atrapado en su pecho fue océano de emoción y dolor. Terrorífico. Él no había hecho nada para ganarse la devoción y la lealtad del más bajo, al contrario, lo había inculpado y herido—. Nosotros escuchamos sin querer. —¿Qué diablos era lo que Eiji quería de él? Él no lo comprendía.

—No te preocupes. —Eso lo desesperada—. Dijiste que ya nos teníamos que ir. —Pero más que nada le encantaba. No. Él no debía tener esa clase de pensamientos. La mirada de Yut-Lung Lee fue veneno del otro lado de la habitación. El aire fue niebla.

—Si, cariño. —Aquel apodo fue escupido con sarcasmo e ira—. ¿Cuál es el plan? —Aunque el rubio intentó mantener la compostura su mano ya estaba apretando la del psicólogo con fuerza.

—Nos dividiremos en dos grupos. —Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración, observando cada movimiento del lince, esperando sus órdenes—. Yut, tú llevaras a la pandilla para que se instalen en el condominio que encontramos, necesitamos organizarnos rápido, no tendrán problemas en la autopista porque ya me encargué de las cámaras. —Su palabra era ley.

—Lo entiendo. —Él era el rey—. ¿Tú dónde iras? —Símbolo de respeto, miedo y absoluta autoridad.

—Arthur y yo iremos a ver al testigo que nos contactó. —Pero el Ash que él conocía era mucho más que eso—. Me llevare a Eiji conmigo. —La perplejidad dentro de aquellos grandes e ingenuos ojos le erizó el alma, él no pudo tragar, él olvidó respirar. Su presencia era aterradora. Él no lo quería cerca.

—¿Por qué te vas a llevar al inútil? —Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta ya lo tenía entre sus brazos. La cólera en la voz de su pareja fue destructiva y amarga. Él estaba temblando por culpa de la rabia. Verse desplazado así al frente de la pandilla. Él se rompió el labio de una mordida. Humillante.

—Porque él es un psicólogo. —La palma de Ash se acomodó sobre el hombro del aludido, el tacto fue magnético y aterciopelado—. Y por ende él sabe cuándo las personas mienten. —El cuerpo del japonés se tensó, su mente se desconectó, diablos, ¿Él debía saber eso? No se lo enseñaron en la universidad. Su sonrisa fue forzada y maniática. Yut-Lung Lee elevó una ceja antes de cruzarse los brazos, indignado.

—¿Ahora es un detector de mentiras? —Que su novio lo quisiera engañar con una excusa tan barata solo lo hizo querer darle un puñetazo. Frustrarse con el gran lince de Nueva York y no con aquel estúpido chico fue agrio. Él quería atragantarse con rencor e inyectarse saña en las venas. Él necesitaba odiarlo y destruirlo, sin embargo, no podía.

—¿No lo sabías? —Porque era la indiferencia de su pareja la que le dolía, no aquel idiota con cara de niño. Él se presionó el ceño, su corazón fue plomo quebrado—. Es toda una habilidad. —Amar a Ash Lynx era una maldita mierda. Su amor se desgarró para dejar cicatriz.

—Solo trata de que no lo maten. —Él se dio vueltas, agarrando una de las maletas del piso—. O que lo maten, no me importa en realidad. —Oh, pero si lo hacía, no obstante, él jamás lo admitiría. Muerte antes que perder el orgullo. Shorter se mantuvo en silencio desde la orilla del cuarto, confundido.

—Suerte. —Eiji se sintió tonto al decir eso—. Volveremos a salvo. —Sin embargo, Yut-Lung Lee despertaba en él una peligrosa curiosidad. Él quería ser su amigo. Él parecía necesitar uno con desesperación. Él suspiró, sabiendo que el policía tenía razón. Había enloquecido.

—Vamos. —Daba igual, más tarde iría a terapia.

_Eiji Okumura era la danza entre lo incondicional y lo inquebrantable. Con una pértiga oxidada él se aventuró hacia la locura para buscar a su amanecer con alas de Ágape._

Frederick Arthur era un pésimo conductor. El agonizar de los neumáticos contra el pedrusco del camino le congeló la sangre, el humo del tubo de escape humedeció sus pulmones, él tosió tierra, temiendo morir asfixiado o caerse del vehículo al pegar un salto. Él se aferró con fuerza a la orilla de la caja de carga. Su cadera contra el metal fue un espasmo paralizante. La sonrisa de Ash fue altiva y narcisista, el rubio se había sentado frente a él con las piernas estiradas sobre la cajuela y los brazos colgando en un viejo borde de metal, el rebote de sus zapatillas contra el suelo rasgó la mente del japonés. Tan vertiginoso. Él trató de respirar, asustado, el dichoso testigo se encontraba recluso en una zona rural y como el lince de Nueva York era la antítesis de sutileza, su idea más brillante había sido viajar en la maletera de una desbaratada y vieja camioneta. El aire golpeó su rostro en un eterno vibrar, lo rústico del paisaje fue un contraste ensordecedor para el caos. Aquello era casi hermoso.

—¿No es ilegal viajar en la maletera? —El más alto levantó una ceja, divertido, Eiji parecía un conejo inquieto rebotando de un lado a otro. Lindo.

—No veo a la policía por acá. —La indignación en el rostro del japonés le causó gracia, un cosquilleo revoloteó dentro de su estómago, fue agradable—. Además, lo dices como si nunca hubieses hecho algo malo en tu vida. —El más bajo frunció los labios, pensativo. Su atención se enfocó en la melancolía de las nubes, una densa capa de niebla se entremezcló con el aire para que lo único que él pudiese contemplar fueran aquellos ojos, ese verde lo tenía mareado. 

—Una vez me quedé toda la noche en la biblioteca. —Ash no supo si lamentar o reír por aquel comentario—. Me escondí en una de las salas de estudio y leí hasta el amanecer. —Él se frotó el entrecejo, perplejo, antes de dejarse caer sobre una de las orillas del vehículo ¿Él era real? No lo parecía.

—¿Eso es todo? —Sus mejillas se inflaron, sus cejas fueron venas y granate, él se apretó las mangas del suéter, humillado. Una obra hermosa para Ash—. Deberías agradecer que solo yo escuché eso. —El más alto apuntó hacia la ventana trasera de la camioneta—. Si Arthur te hubiese escuchado él sí se habría burlado de ti. —La mirada del aludido por el espejo retrovisor fue una convulsión para su cordura.

—¿Por qué estamos en la maletera cuando hay dos asientos vacíos adentro? —Al más alto le gustó aquella altanería, sus piernas se mecieron con inquietud cerca de Eiji. El sol estaba frío.

—No me agrada compartir espacio con Arthur. —Los hombros del japonés se relajaron frente a tan repentina sinceridad—. Además, quería pasar tiempo a solas contigo. —Ambos fueron verano bajo esa confesión. El lince maldijo a su corazón por haberlo delatado. ¿Dónde había quedado su perspicacia? 

—Yo también. —Sus manos juguetearon con nervio sobre su regazo, la razón se le aturdió en lo escabroso de los latidos—. También quería pasar tiempo a solas contigo. —Aunque estaban expuestos al gélido del invierno y a la escarcha de la reminiscencia, sus mejillas fueron averno, ninguno pudo sostener su mirada en la eternidad de ese instante. Ninguno la pudo apartar. Eléctrico.

—Griffin. —Aquel nombre fue espina en su garganta—. Tú ya sabes lo que pasó con él, ¿no? —Aunque Eiji estaba aterrado por el traqueteo de la camioneta, él tuvo el coraje suficiente para arrastrarse al lado del más alto—. Yut tiene la boca floja. —El más bajo rio, dejando que su hombro reposase sobre el contrario.

—Tu hermano debió ser muy importante para ti. —Tenerlo tan cerca despertó una peligrosa ansiedad en el lince, la adicción se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios. Intoxicante—. ¿Sabes? Todo esto comenzó porque te sentí sufrir por él. —El corazón del más joven dio un vuelco frente a la expresión que le entregó el japonés. Aún con los cabellos hechos un desastre él lucía hermoso.

—Por eso odio las almas gemelas. —El más alto se encogió, sus brazos rodearon sus rodillas con lentitud, sus zapatos se golpearon entre ellos, el recuerdo de Griffin era una tortuosa agonía—. Si amar a alguien te lleva a la destrucción no quiero hacerlo nunca. —En lugar de sentirse herido, el moreno temió. Su palma se deslizó con suavidad por aquella fornida espalda. Pequeño y herido.

—Aunque entiendo que estés asustado, y no tengo el derecho a hablar como si conociera la situación, no creo que a tu hermano le hubiese gustado escucharte decir eso.

Todo Ash se estremeció frente tal impudencia. La mandíbula se le desencajó. La sangre le hirvió, el cuerpo le pesó. Aquel sujeto no sabía nada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así? Sus manos fueron puños, sus dientes supieron a óxido e impotencia, las entrañas se le pudrieron.

—Debe ser fácil para ti soltar la primera estupidez que aparece en tu cabeza. —Él alzó la cara, furioso. Tan hosco—. No sabes nada. —Los movimientos del más bajo se detuvieron. Sus piernas se encogieron en contra de su pecho, ambos quedaron en la misma posición.

—Es verdad, no sé nada. —Él se acercó, cauteloso—. Pero es doloroso para ti pensar así. —El rubio parpadeó, aterrado, él trató de retroceder, sin embargo, estaba contra la pared—. Por eso creo que no le gustaría. —¿Pero quién se creía que era ese idiota? Su respiración fue cenizas. Un entrometido.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —Como si él hubiese estado esperando esa pregunta, Eiji tomó la mano de Ash para acomodarla sobre su pecho. La violencia de sus latidos lo paralizó.

—Porque lo puedo sentir. —El mundo cobró sentido con él. El viento se deslizó desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, el aleteo de sus pestañas barrió sueños e ilusiones, el brillo en sus labios lo llamó. La existencia de Ash Lynx fue irreal por culpa de él—. Aunque yo no sea tu alma gemela tengo una fuerte conexión contigo. —Sus respiraciones fueron una delicada sinfonía de nervios, sus miradas una adictiva bruma de expectación.

—¿Lo dices por las cosas que has visto? —Él no quiso apartar su palma de su cuerpo. La sensación era reconfortante, casi pacífica.

—Y también porque había un cabello tuyo en la escena del crimen y me inculparon a mí así que… —Ash nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza de su propia cobardía como lo hizo en aquel momento—. Si sabes que no soy un detector de mentiras ¿verdad? —Y cómo sino fuese nada él cambió de tema. Que persona más extraña. Era como si Eiji supiese lo que él necesitaba escuchar para calmarse. Sus dedos se entrelazaron, sus miradas se buscaron. Seductor.

—Esa fue una excusa para Yut. —Él se relajó, memorizando la sonrisa del japonés en aquel rústico paisaje, aunque acababa de llover hacia un insoportable calor entre ellos dos—. ¿Extrañas el salto de pértiga? —El roce entre sus pieles fue magnético, el tacto entre sus cuerpos se volvió natural.

—Todo el tiempo. —Sin separarse de Ash, él apoyó su espalda contra la orilla de la camioneta—. Perdí una parte de mí con esa lesión. —Sus dedos hicieron presión sobre su tobillo, la boca se le secó, la garganta se le llenó de ácido—. Volar en el cielo ahora parece imposible. —La tristeza en su voz fue agobio para el lince. Eiji Okumura era inefable. Lo hacía sentir cosas que no quería ni necesitaba. 

—Pero puedes encontrar algo más. —Estar con él era caminar descalzo sobre vidrio roto. Era doloroso, autodestructivo e imprudente—. Por ahora podemos buscarlo juntos. —Y aun sabiéndolo él corría más. El japonés se dejó caer al lado de él, el jugueteo entre sus dedos fue vergonzoso.

—Eso casi se escucha como una invitación. —El más joven sonrió, acomodando su cabeza sobre la del más bajo, enfocando su atención en el paisaje.

—Quizás lo es. —Curioso, de repente los días parecían ser mucho más hermosos.

—Y pensar que hace un rato estabas enojado. —Antes de que el lince pudiese refutar la camioneta frenó. El movimiento fue bruto y repentino, lo último que supo Eiji fue su cuerpo se encontraba sobre el piso mientras su nuca era sostenida con fuerza por Ash, él había evitado que se la golpeara.

—¿Estas bien? —Tener al rubio encima de él, aferrándose a su cuello, con sus rodillas entre sus piernas lo puso nervioso, el rostro le cosquilleó.

—Si. —Las palabras no le salieron—. Gracias.

Sus alientos se fundieron por culpa de la cercanía, el lince de Nueva York jamás se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para contemplar al psicólogo. Sus dedos se hundieron sobre aquellos oscuros cabellos, él frunció la boca con ansiedad. La imagen lo embelesó. Sus yemas recorrieron aquellas delicadas facciones, con lentitud. Nariz respingada, pestañas curvas, labios tentadores, ojos eternos, sonrojo descarado. Él tragó, Eiji era perfecto. Él se inclinó, sus latidos retumbaron en un peligroso roce de piel, su aroma lo embriagó. Al estar tan inmersos en la magia ellos perdieron la cordura para encontrar pasión. 

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? —El más alto se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Arthur—. Estas aplastando al conejo japonés. —Dando un salto nervioso él se apartó, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?—. Permíteme. —El de ojos azules le extendió una mano al más bajo, tomándolo de la cintura él lo ayudó a bajarse de la maletera. Aquella imagen molesto al más joven. Sin motivo ni derecho.

—Que amable. —Pero lo fastidió—. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a bajar a mí? —Arthur chasqueó la lengua, asqueado.

—Cuando me saques de prisión como Eiji lo hizo te ayudaré. —El rencor era un tanque de gasolina en esa rivalidad.

—Ya dejen de discutir y vamos. —Y aquellos ojos coquetos la chispa que desataría el caos.

_Boom._

_Yut-Lung Lee era tempestad de magnetismo y desborde de pasión. En un carnaval de óxido y carne, él clamó por Eros mientras perecía bajo las garras de la decadencia y la mordida de la agonía._

Tratando de aferrarse a la realidad él se limpió la boca con el antebrazo, ácido aún le escurría desde la nariz hacia el mentón, los ojos le ardieron, el aroma a vómito fue insoportable, todo el cabello se le pegó en una resbalosa fiebre, él se enjuagó la garganta, frustrado. Ni siquiera había comido algo y ya no tenía nada. Genial. Y todo por Ash Lynx, la culpa siempre era del rubio. Amarlo era como tragarse un litro lejía, sus dedos se hundieron en el lavamanos, su cuerpo tembló, su imagen lo asqueó. Él solo le dejó a la pandilla para irse con ese estúpido psicólogo, pero ya debería ser costumbre ¿no? Años sirviéndole con una devoción religiosa para que el petulante le arrojase migas y desprecio.

Él suspiró, tratando de calmarse, él se acarició el pecho, intentando arrancarse el corazón. No, él era su alma gemela, sus piernas no lo pudieron sostener, ¡Él era su jodida salvación! Así que esto estaba bien, él rio, maniático. Todo estaría bien mientras tuviese esas letras sobre la muñeca. La pasión era similar al odio y el romance llegaba a confundirse con desesperación.

—Tranquilo. —Fue lo que se musitó antes de lavarse el rostro con agua fría—. Mantén la dignidad. —Él no lloraría por Ash Lynx. Él se negaba a hacerlo. Tratando de recuperar lo altivo de su imagen él se acomodó el cabello antes de salir del baño. Una lata frente a su cara lo dejo perplejo.

—Tomalá. —La expresión de Shorter Wong fue todo un enigma—. No es bueno tener el estómago vacío cuando te sientes mal. —El más bajo elevó una ceja, recibiendo el envase de café, el regalo perfecto para un enfermo. Lo mataría de una ulcera.

—Gracias. —Ya le daba igual, no le importaba morirse por un desgarro estomacal, quizás así Ash sí le prestaría la atención debida. El sabor fue áspero y amargo, no le desagrado—. ¿Por qué nos seguiste hasta acá? —El moreno se acarició el cuello, afligido. El desorden en el apartamento fue veneno para su cordura. Aunque el lugar era elegante se había convertido en la encarnación del desconcierto.

—No lo sé. —Toda esta situación atentaba contra su ética. Si Max lo sabía lo despediría.

—Él te pidió que te fueras. —El más alto lo sabía, no obstante.

—Es como un hermano menor para mí. —Él no quería que las cosas terminaran de esa manera—. No puedo solo abandonarlo. —Yut-Lung Lee rodó los ojos, la locura parecía ser común dentro de ese cuartel de segunda. La lata rechinó contra sus dientes. Tal vez Blanca le habló de más.

—Él es una persona terca, no regresara contigo. —El de cabellos largos se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, los latidos de su corazón contra su muñeca fueron moribundos—. Créeme, me encantaría que lo hiciera. —Y aunque aquello era verdad, a él no le desagradaba la presencia del japonés, lo que le molestaba era el efecto que él tenía sobre Ash, el ceño se le tensó, el estómago le ardió.

—Y todo esto por su alma gemela. —Shorter se dejó caer en la pared de atrás. Las risas en aquel lugar hicieron eco sobre la tensión, el suelo se encontraba repleto de folios, computadores y ropa.

—Ash no tiene un alma gemela. —El policía se paralizó ante tan desolada expresión, el hálito se le atoró en la tráquea, su espíritu se redujo a plomo—. Así que no puede ser la otra mitad de Eiji. —Más que una arisca víbora aquella imagen le recordó a un animal en agonía. Él se acarició el entrecejo antes de negar. Las palabras de Blanca lo estaban afectado.

—Entonces tampoco puede ser la tuya. —Y como si hubiese sido una ilusión, aquella chispa de fragilidad se perdió bajo el despecho, él se apartó de manera violenta para ponerse a la defensiva.

—Eso es diferente. —No lo era—. Yo no le estoy pidiendo que me corresponda. —Sí se lo pedía—. Además somos felices de esa manera —¿Realmente lo eran? ¡Si! Yut-Lung Lee era tan feliz al lado del lince de Nueva York que lloraba todas las noches al ser rechazado.

—¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido buscar en otro lado? —El más alto no quiso sonar interesado al pronunciar aquellas palabras, sin embargo—. ¿No me has considerado a mí? —Lo estaba.

—¿A ti? —El orgullo del moreno fue herido. Que tono más despectivo—. No gracias, si quisiera acostarme con un heterosexual iría a un bar.

A estas alturas era obvio que Yut-Lung Lee tenía un problema con la sexualidad del contrario, sin embargo, ni siquiera Shorter terminaba de comprender la repentina atracción que sentía. Esta era la primera vez que _tal vez_ él estaba interesado en un hombre, él bufó, su mente y su corazón eran una maraña de caos.

—¿Tienes que usar una etiqueta tan tajante? —No lo entendía. ¿Por qué tenía tanta importancia un simple nombre?—. ¿Por qué no solo me puedes gustar y ya? —Él enrojeció frente a la repentina osadía de sus palabras—. Es un caso hipotético, no es que lo hagas. —Aquel rostro bonito definitivamente era un problema, bastaba una mirada para que él perdiese la razón.

—Tiene importancia. —Una violenta punzada arremetió contra el corazón de Shorter. La sensación fue implacable, sangrienta y destructiva. No lo dejo respirar. Tan súbita como agresiva—. Mucha más de la que crees. —No lo dejo vivir. Aquel dolor no era de él. Los ojos le ardieron, él se rasguñó de manera desesperada y compulsiva el pecho, intentando frenar aquella tortura. No paró.

—Tú… —Ni siquiera pudo hablar. Si Yut-Lung Lee era una persona frágil y terminaba siendo su alma gemela.

—Puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta que ellos vuelvan.

¿Cómo podía mantenerse de pie siendo prisionero de semejante sufrimiento? Los labios le temblaron, la espalda le ardió como la estuviesen azotando, una implacable hambre le carcomió las entrañas. Él se aferró al hombro del más bajo, con fuerza. Él ya no estaba viendo aquel cuarto. El mundo dejo de ser real. 

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —Él cayó de rodillas cuando un tatuaje de dragón se grabó en sus pupilas. Alto. Alto, ¡Alto! El miedo lo paralizó.

—Supongo que esa es la famosa conexión de alma gemela. —El más bajo no se inmutó frente a tan patética imagen. La desesperanza era algo que abundaba de manera macabra en su historia—. Te preparare un saco de dormir. —Shorter se aferró al suelo, tratando de regresar a su propia piel. 

—Mierda. —Aquello parecía haber sido un mal viaje. Sus manos aún se encontraban temblorosas, el sabor a sangre en su boca era lúgubre y salado. Si esto era lo que había impulsado a Eiji a aferrarse a ese maldito criminal. ¿Cómo ahora él se separaría de esa víbora?—. Lo único que me faltaba. —No había nada frágil en Yut-Lung Lee. La cabeza le palpitó, las entrañas se le derritieron.

Alguien frágil no podría con eso.

_Frederick Arthur era el iracundo alarido de la obsesión a la pasión. Impulsado por el recelo y la envidia él convocó a Manía._

Alexis Dawson era un científico envidiado y alabado por el mundo de la ciencia. Lo hermético y obsesivo de su personalidad se apreciaba con fidelidad en aquella cabaña. Docenas de carpetas se encontraban encima de una mesa de cristal, centenares de diplomas cubrían las paredes como si fuesen decoración, el sillón era incómodo y había sido cubierto por una gruesa capa de papel film. Ash terminó de leer en silencio aquellos documentos. La mirada que él le entregó al mayor fue filosa y peligrosa. Había algo turbio en esa situación.

Tratando de captar la atención de sus compañeros él acomodó su mano sobre el regazo de Eiji, no hubo respuesta, el japonés estaba completamente fascinado por el interior del lugar. El hogar era como la primera lámina del Rorschach. Analizarlo lo ayudaba a tener una idea sobre la fachada que sostenía la persona y su acercamiento con el mundo. Y la casa de ese sujeto no le daba una buena impresión, casi parecía calculada. Le dio escalofríos.

—Entonces… —El rubio cerró la última carpeta—. Lo que me estas tratando de decir es que Dino Golzine es capaz de falsificar la impresión de un alma gemela. —Dawson negó, él se removió frente a su escritorio, angustiado. Tener a tres jóvenes juzgándolo en su propia casa lo ponía nervioso.

—No puedo asegurarte si ha logrado hacerlo o no. —Él sacó una tarjeta de memoria de su bolsillo—. Pero estaba cerca cuando yo abandoné la investigación. —El de cabello castaño extendió el dispositivo sobre la mesa, con lentitud—. Ahí está todo lo que sé. —Un mal sabor llenó la boca del lince, los músculos le cosquillearon como si fuesen agujas, debía mantenerse alerta.

—¿Por qué el repentino vuelco de consciencia? —Arthur ni siquiera lo estaba ayudando, el inútil estaba jugando con una navaja al lado de Eiji. ¿Por qué lo trajo? Alex habría sido más útil—. Si pasó tantos años escondido es raro que nos haya contactado ahora. —Ash se inclinó sobre el sofá, imponente—. Es sospechoso. —La risa del científico fue forzada y esquizofrénica, ¿Lo habían descubierto?

—Tengo mis motivos personales para hacerlo. —El tiritar en su voz no lo ayudó, él se aferró a su muñeca, con fuerza—. Además han estado ocurriendo incidentes extraños por todo Nueva York, ha estado por semanas en las noticias. —La mente del psicólogo reaccionó a esas palabras. Max les había mencionado algo de eso. La atmósfera era extraña, el soplo del viento ficticio. Mal sabor.

—¿Cómo es posible falsificar una impresión? —Esa fue la primera vez que Arthur habló—. ¿Se puede hacer? —Como si él estuviese procesando cada una de esas palabras, Dawson ladeó la cabeza de manera automática.

—No llegué tan lejos como para comprobarlo, pero nuestra hipótesis era esa. —Su atención se posó sobre las carpetas—. Engañar a la mente humana es un arte menospreciado. —Información útil, sin embargo, aquello no le decía nada sobre las intenciones de Dino Golzine. La frustración comenzó a hervir en la mente del lince.

—No le veo utilidad a esa clase de basura. —El ego del profesor se quebró en el salón.

—Un alma gemela te ofrece lealtad absoluta y obediencia ciega. —Una ceja fue alzada con altanería—. ¿Seguro no le ves la utilidad? —Esa fachada no lo terminaba de convencer. Necesitaba más tiempo.

—¿No tienes nada más? —Dawson se levantó de su silla, expectante.

—De hecho sí, tengo algunas fórmulas que les podrían servir. —Sin esperar invitación Ash se paró del sillón para seguir al profesor. Eiji no sabía si era por la conexión entre él y el lince de Nueva York, sin embargo, él se había vuelto mucho más perspicaz a la novedad.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¿Te convenció? —El más bajo negó, él se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá—. ¿Dijo alguna mentira? —El sonido del papel film contra su chaqueta le causó gracia.

—No soy un detector de mentiras. —La sonrisa de Arthur fue altiva y prepotente. Lo frustró.

—¿Entonces te trajimos de adorno? —La mandíbula se le tensó, los párpados le palpitaron, su orgullo quemó. ¿Cuál era el afán que tenían los americanos por molestarlo?

—En psicología tenemos dos conceptos importantes: la transferencia y la contratransferencia. —El aire fue una pesada bruma de brea, el silencio atronador. Ignorando el rostro de aburrimiento del pandillero, él prosiguió—. La transferencia son aquellas emociones que el paciente pone en el terapeuta y el lugar que le da, por ejemplo es común que al psicólogo se le vuelquen los problemas que se tuvieron con los padres. —El bostezo del rubio lo molestó de sobremanera.

—¿Tu punto? —Tantos años estudiando para ser rebajado a esto. Qué pena. No valió el préstamo.

—La contratransferencia es lo que el terapeuta siente con el paciente. —Él se apretó el estómago, con fuerza—. Y yo tengo un presentimiento terrible con él. —Aunque Eiji Okumura había pasado los últimos meses recibiendo criminales ninguno había desencadenado esa clase de reacción. Algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando me entrevistaste a mí? —Él parpadeó, sorprendido por el repentino interés, el más alto se trabó frente a tan brillante expresión. El japonés era una persona extraña, las manos le sudaron, sus piernas se removieron con ansias.

—Al principio fue macabro. —El rubio no quiso procesar esas palabras, él acomodó su mentón sobre su palma, intentando disimular lo herido que eso lo hizo sentir—. Pero luego fue agradable. —La cabeza le palpitó, él perdió el aire.

—¿Qué? —Aquella debía ser una broma.

¿Qué persona cuerda describiría a alguien como él así?

—No eres tan duro como crees, Arthur. —La sonrisa del más bajo lo dejó pasmado. Lo asustó.

—Bien, ya tenemos lo necesario.

La voz de Ash rompió lo íntimo de la atmósfera. Un espasmo hizo chispear sus neuronas, sus pasos se detuvieron con violencia, sus movimientos cesaron. El destino siempre le daba la razón. Apenas entró el profesor Dawson una bala le perforó la frente para darle final, su cuerpo cayó sin vida a sus pies, un charco de sangre le tiñó los zapatos.

—¡Abajo!

El lince reaccionó solo, él arrojó a Eiji del sillón hacia el piso para protegerlo de los disparos y las explosiones de las ventanas. Sus codos se acomodaron alrededor del japonés, su espalda recibió todo el impacto. Mierda, una emboscada.

—¡Arthur enciende la camioneta!— El nombrado solo entendió la situación cuando una bala le rozó el hombro. Maldición, decenas de disparos se hicieron presentes en la habitación. El aroma a pólvora, el sonido de las detonaciones, la sangre entre sus manos, todo fue lejano. 

—Estas herido. —Aun tratando de entender Eiji le acarició la cabeza, un vidrio le había cortado la frente.

—No importa. —La sonrisa de Ash no calmó el temblar de su cuerpo—. ¿Tú estás bien? —Por el carmín en las prendas del rubio, el japonés comprendió que lo había usado como escudo humano.

—Lo siento.

El miedo le paralizó los músculos, la garganta se le cerró, las pupilas le latieron de manera frenética. Estaba en shock. El más joven acabó arrastrándolo por el piso de la sala para sacarlo de aquella cabaña. La estridencia del motor y los gritos del lince lo hicieron reaccionar. Ah, él estaba corriendo detrás del vehículo mientras una guerra se desataba detrás.

—Salta. —Eiji obedeció, las manos de Ash sobre su cintura lo ayudaron a acomodarse sobre la maletera. La caída fue dolorosa, la noche letal.

—Dame la mano. —Utilizando toda la fuerza que tenía, él tomó del brazo al rubio para que subiera al auto y Arthur arrancase a toda velocidad.

Que escena más ilusoria. Hace dos minutos él estaba charlando con el profesor Dawson y ahora tenía su sangre empapada por toda la cara, Eiji se trató de limpiar el carmín, conteniendo las lágrimas. Una vida leyendo sobre estos temas no lo había preparado para el mundo real, las yemas de Ash entre sus pómulos no lo lograron calmar, aquel hombre estaba herido, el dorado de su cabello ahora era una extraña mezcolanza de escombros y escarlata, el lince negó, sabiendo lo que pensaba. El sonido de una explosión los dejo sordos. Cuando el japonés volvió a mirar aquella cabaña lo único que encontró fue un caos hecho llamas y cenizas, no quedaría nada. Su mano apretó con fuerza la del más alto, el aroma a azufre era pesado, el chirriar de los neumáticos violento. El viento sobre su rostro y la humedad de su llanto le confirmaron que aquello era verdad.

En un tragedia dividida por categorías.

¿Qué clase de amor le tendría que dar a Ash Lynx para salir de esto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos inútiles que a nadie le importa pero la autora los ama: En la clínica, con el tiempo el paciente va poniendo al terapeuta en el rol de alguien más, entonces es común que por ejemplo una persona que tenga un problema muy grande con su padre comience a ver a su papá en el terapeuta y lo trate con la misma hostilidad, la terapia se construye sobre esa relación transferencial y eso ayuda a que el paciente resuelva sus conflictos. Por otro lado, el terapeuta tampoco es inmune o una hoja en blanco, entonces también sentirá cosas con el paciente, agrado, repulsión, lo que sea, pero debe ser lo suficientemente profesional para evitar que eso afecte, entonces el terapeuta debe ir constantemente a terapia para evitar esto.
> 
> Fuera de mis datos todos feos, creo que ya se va notando un poco de tensión entre varías personas y de a poco salen los conflictos a flote. Hay puras cosas raras acá.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Mil gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo y el cariño para leer.
> 
> ¡Cuidense!


	8. Capítulo 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> ¿Qué es peor que dar el primer examen de licenciatura en pleno estallido social? Dar el segundo en pandemia. Así que aquí me tienen, mi cerebro actualiza bien bajo presión y estrés.  
> Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo para leer.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado.

_Rosas rojas para el amor. Mientras se vanagloriaba el triunfo de la pasión sobre el filo de las espinas, el color de la vitalidad tomó forma frente a las dificultades para desglosarlas como pétalos._

El leve arrullo de su voz, el vicio del perfume entremezclado con la melancolía de las hojas secas, una tenue bruma a la orilla de la carretera, el roce de sus palmas sobre aquella delicada y temblorosa espalda, un estridente palpitar de corazón. Eiji tragó, intentando limpiar el tajo que adornaba la frente del lince de Nueva York, sus manos se encontraban tiritando en el aire mientras un pequeño algodón humedecido con alcohol era corrompido por la espesura del carmín. Le costó respirar, le costó estar cerca de él. El japonés solía hacer esta clase de cosas por Shorter todo el tiempo, su mejor amigo era descuidado e impulsivo, sin embargo, esto era diferente. El viento les removió los cabellos con suavidad, los ojos de Ash Lynx le dieron sentido al infinito con una sola mirada. Afilada y felina. Arisca pero dulce. Estar tan cerca de él le había arrancado la razón.

El más bajo no sabía si la violencia de sus latidos era porque en el fondo deseaba que él fuese su alma gemela o por la repentina conexión que los había unido como si fuesen una cadena. A él le aterraba pensarlo. Aún si ese terco americano resultaba ser su preciado amanecer, él era el único que lo había sentido, aquel precioso e irrefrenable vínculo no parecía ser correspondido. Y eso le dolía. Se decía que era mentira y estaba consciente de que era imposible, pero su pecho se estaba desgarrando con espinas y su garganta se había llenado de pétalos y cenizas.

Conocerlo fue descubrir el secreto del universo y tener la certeza de que no era para él. Hermoso, sublime y desalmado.

—¡Duele! —Aquel infantil quejido lo hizo reaccionar, él apartó el algodón del contrario, con lentitud. El cabello se le había pegado en una extraña mezcolanza de rojo, pólvora y dorado.

—Perdón. —Estaban sentados a la orilla de la carretera en un pueblo olvidado—. ¿Te duele? —Las cejas del rubio se tensaron, sus labios se fruncieron con indignación. El silencio fue estrepitoso.

—Claro que me duele, no sé tú, pero yo tengo un cuerpo muy delicado. —El ceño del psicólogo fue arrugas y rigidez, una repentina y aniñada molestia le cerró la tráquea—. Duele mucho si lo haces sin cuidado. —Aun cuando él se las había arreglado para improvisar un botiquín mientras Arthur iba a comprar gasolina, él se estaba quejando. Petulante.

—Pues perdón por ser un japonés descuidado. —El repentino berrinche del moreno le pareció lindo, él acomodó su mentón sobre su palma, deseando que ese instante se extendiese por el resto de su infinidad—. Cierra los ojos, el olor te puede molestar. —Ash obedeció, aunque el ardor del alcohol le era venenoso y familiar fue reconfortante bajo la presencia de Eiji.

—¿Tú estás bien? No dormiste mucho anoche. —Él rio. _Bien_ parecía ser una palabra tan relativa ahora. Sus ropas se encontraban manchadas de sangre, el retumbar de los casquillos contra el suelo de la cabaña era un grito delirante, el aroma a pólvora le ahogó los pulmones. ¿Bien? Que broma.

—Lo estoy. —Sin embargo, él no quería ser una carga. El rubio detuvo los movimientos del más bajo, su mano se aferró a la muñeca del contrario, las chispas suspendidas en el aire fulguraron en la tensión de una mirada. Perdieron el aliento y olvidaron los colores.

—Ese fue el primer asesinato que viste, ¿no es así? —Él no esperó una respuesta para poderlo estrechar entre sus brazos, él no quería ver la expresión que esbozaría el japonés. Le dolería.

—Ash. —El moreno ni siquiera supo cómo reaccionar a tan gentil y repentina caricia, sus piernas se encogieron sobre la vereda de césped, sus palmas tiritaron entre el pecho del más alto y sus propios latidos, los ojos le ardieron. Sino lo pensaba no era real. Sino lo veía no tendría miedo.

—Estas bien ahora. —Pero lo veía y lo pensaba. Su frente se dejó caer sobre el corazón del contrario, sus manos se aferraron con violencia a aquella fornida espalda. Contuvo un llanto tratando de recoger su realidad, él solo necesitaba de un segundo para recomponerse y seguir, lo sabía—. Estoy contigo. —Que ese momento jamás terminara. El aroma a rocío fue intoxicante.

—Fue toda una noche ¿no? —Ash sonrió, sus dedos se deslizaron con lentitud sobre la silueta del japonés, su alma fue un lío. Racionalmente él sabía que Eiji era una carga en potencia y no le traería más que problemas. Él era el regente del averno, no podía vacilar, sin embargo…

—No puedo prometerte que no volverás a ver otro asesinato. —Él ya no se sentía tranquilo sino estaba con él—. Pero sí puedo protegerte. —El moreno lo había hechizado. Él ya no podía dormir sino estaba a su lado, no podía sonreír sino era con sus chistes malos, era incapaz de respirar sin el roce de sus manos. ¿Por qué? La idea le parecía ridícula hasta a él. Un lince domesticado por un conejo. No.

—No es eso lo que quiero. —No pasaría pero ya lo estaba buscando—. Entiendo que no soy la persona más preparada para esto, pero no necesito que andes tan preocupado por mí. —Oh, pero lo estaba. Ash Lynx era un completo caos, sus latidos eran disarmonía, sus pensamientos una maraña, sus mariposas aleteaban furiosas. Sus dedos rozaron la muñeca del contrario, él psicólogo era frágil y pequeño.

—Gracias por venir conmigo. —Tan pequeño que le cabía en el corazón, la fricción entre sus yemas y los bordes de su marca fueron electricidad.

—¿No sientes curiosidad por la palabra que tengo escrita? —La bruma de la nostalgia fue hipnótica y encantadora, las piernas del más alto fueron plomo contra las hojas secas, su boca supo a ansiedad.

—No. —Su estómago fue un velero en una tormenta—. No quiero saber nunca lo que dice tu muñeca. —Él se apartó del japonés, angustiado, ya había tenido suficiente con Yut-Lung Lee. No sucedería otra vez.

—¿Te asusta que puedas ser tú? —Eiji atrajo sus rodillas hacia su pecho, su mentón se dejó caer en aquel áspero refugio de mezclilla—. ¿Es eso? —No había malicia en esa pregunta, solo una desbordante curiosidad. 

—Me da miedo pensar en cómo podría reaccionar. —La sinceridad en el lince fue inesperada y abrumadora. El sol se paralizó mientras ellos vislumbraban lo desierto de la carretera bajo la sombra de un árbol—. Siempre he odiado la idea de tener un alma gemela. —Sus dedos se hundieron sobre sus codos, el polvo entreverado con la reminiscencia le quemó los ojos.

—¿Entonces? —El mundo se sentía extraño y hermoso a su lado. Eso no le gustaba. No lo necesitaba.

—Cuando Yut me dijo que yo era su impresión no le di importancia. —La conmoción en el rostro de su pareja durante esa confesión fue efímera y vulnerable. La asesinó antes de que naciera—. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que contigo las cosas serán diferentes—. La estridencia de la irrealidad se robó la cordura—. No sé bien la razón pero no puedo predecirme cuando se trata de ti. —Aquellas eran emociones para las que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado. La electricidad fue insoportable.

—Lo entiendo. —Eran dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas cuyas orillas se comenzaban a desgastar—. Ash… —Pronto dejarían de encajar—. ¿Está bien que te siga en esto? —El aire fue verano y calina.

—Lo está. —El roce entre sus manos íntimo y torpe, el pasto les hizo cosquillas—. Quien sabe cuándo tus habilidades psicológicas nos puedan salvar. —Eiji contuvo una carcajada contra el dorso de su palma. ¿Qué tan mala fama tenía su carrera para que la gente pensara así? Su préstamo estudiantil lloró.

—¿Qué habilidades se supone que son esas? —Y como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, Ash bajó la guardia ante la presencia del japonés, él frunció la boca, divertido.

—Algo así como telepatía y clarividencia. —La molestia en el rostro del más bajo le resultó encantadora, que lindo era verlo enfadado—. En todo caso es mejor que te hayas dedicado a eso que a la medicina. —El descaro con el que apuntó a su propia herida lo fastidió—. Porque como enfermero te mueres de hambre. —La humillación fue una bofetada frente a tan desvergonzada mofa.

—Al menos mis subordinados no se andan quejando de mí. —El rubio elevó una ceja, intrigado. El murmullo de los árboles fue relajante y placentero—. Se rumorea que el jefe es todo un ogro cuando despierta. —La risilla del japonés taladró su orgullo, sus cejas temblaron, la cara le quemó.

—Es culpa de ellos. —Él chasqueó la lengua antes de cruzarse los brazos sobre el pecho—. No tienen cuidado al despertarme. —Contrataría a un mejor equipo cuando este caos terminara.

—¿Es cierto que le tiraste un diente a Bones? —Para el rubio era tan fácil ser una máscara y sostener una fachada, sin embargo, Eiji ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad para tratar.

—Se lo merecía. —Él solo lo arrastraba hacia un torbellino de desconcierto y aprensión.

—¡Oigan! —Al estar tan inmersos en el ambiente ninguno se percató de la presencia de Arthur—. Ya dejen de tontear. —El pandillero terminó de llenar el estanque de bencina—. Nos tenemos que ir. —Como si fuesen dos niños regañados ellos se miraron, tratando de contener una carcajada el más bajo se levantó para ofrecerle una mano, esa fue la primera vez que Ash Lynx se permitió ser ayudado.

_Lavandas para la devoción. La pureza se contrapuso a la incondicionalidad, la suerte fue tentada por el silencio cuando la paz fue el filo necesario para una muerte mordaz._

Shorter Wong estaba fuera de lugar. Las conversaciones sobre lavado de dinero, los susurros que se escuchaban en torno a Dino Golzine, el corrupto teclear de las estafas, era demasiado. Aunque él se prometió quedarse en aquel nido de ratas por el psicólogo no lo estaba soportando bien. Su cuerpo tampoco era suyo, desde aquel fatídico encuentro con Yut-Lung Lee decenas de sensaciones e imágenes mentales lo hacían profesarse como un extranjero en su propia piel. No le gustaba. No sabía sobrellevarlo. Él se quería ir, no obstante, antes necesitaba hablar con Eiji. Había sido tan doloroso ser reducido a una segunda opción por su mejor amigo, sin embargo, él trataba de entenderlo.

El japonés era la clase de persona que no podía ignorar un grito de ayuda, fue su calidez y esa terquedad lo que le permitió sanar en la universidad. Él era capaz de captar la última y desesperada señal de agonía que las almas arrojaban, así que intentaba que el peso de la traición fuese más ligero que un ancla, pero era difícil. Temía que su relación no fuese la de antes, no obstante, la confianza ya se había fragmentado y ahora estaba repleta de grietas. 

—Ten. —Uno de los pandilleros le llamó la atención—. Hoy tampoco has cenado. —El desconcierto en el policía fue palpable al recibir una lata de sopa.

—Gracias. —Otros dos sujetos se encontraban escondidos detrás del castaño. ¿Cómo se llamaba?—. Alex ¿verdad? —El nombrado asintió, la satisfacción trazada en sus facciones fue altiva y orgullosa.

—¿Te vas a llevar a Eiji cuando ellos regresen? —Fue Bones quien preguntó. Sus dedos se hundieron en los brazos de su compañero, su mentón se acomodó sobre la chaqueta del más alto—. Escuché que los dos trabajan para la policía. —En el corto tiempo que habían compartido el de cabellos rosados se había encariñado de sobremanera con el japonés. Le agradaba.

—No. —La amargura en el moreno fue agobio para el ambiente—. Solo quiero asegurarme de que este bien para poderme ir tranquilo. —Poco le importaba decepcionar a Blanca y dejar a sus preciados delincuentes a su suerte. Sus yemas rozaron la anilla, con suavidad.

—Pensé que te ibas a quedar con nosotros. —Alex le arrojó una afilada y pesada mirada a Bones. A veces el más joven no parecía comprender la atmósfera. Tan tonto como encantador.

—Es un policía, es obvio que no se puede quedar. —Ellos lo hicieron sonar tan simple—. Ya es malo que este aquí. —Como si la justicia se encontrase matizada en blancos o negros, como si los ideales fuesen capaces de definirse entre bien y mal, cuando la vida era una sinestesia entre lo sórdido y lo pacífico.

—¿No deberían haber regresado hace un par de días? —Shorter Wong los encarnaba a ambos—. ¿No les habrá pasado algo? —Un fatídico suspiro retumbó sobre el caos del cuarto, los alaridos de Yut-Lung Lee hacia el resto de la pandilla perdieron fuerza frente a tan abrumada expresión.

—Él llevó a Arthur como conductor, lo más probable es que se hayan quedado varados en algún lugar. —Alex se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, la decepción pintó cada una de sus facciones—. Yo pude haber ido y eso no habría pasado, pero él prefirió dejarme acá de niñero. —El moreno se relajó. No eran tan malas personas para estar metidos en tanta mierda. Él negó, avergonzado por pensar así, él habido sido lo mismo. Mentira. Había sido mucho peor.

—¿No nos vas a delatar con tu jefe en la policía?

Bones se escondió detrás de su compañero tras preguntar aquello. La garganta se le cerró frente a tan complicado dilema, la moral lo azotó como si fuese un látigo. Debería, lo correcto era informarle a Max sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, Dino Golzine era un nombre peligroso en el agobio de su cuartel. Su estómago se llenó de vidrio, su corazón se estancó con pétalos.

—No lo sé. —Antes necesitaba hablar con Eiji. Independiente del rumbo que tomase esa conversación él merecía una disculpa. Él se mordió el labio, observando a Yut-Lung Lee. Y también debía dar una—. Él parece algo irritado. —Los histriónicos gritos del de cabello largo reinaron sobre las tinieblas. Con una maestría demasiado afilada para alguien de su edad él organizó al resto de la pandilla.

—Él da miedo. —Todo Bones tiritó cuando aquellos oscuros y perspicaces ojos se posaron sobre él. La mirada que él y Shorter sostuvieron en medio de la habitación fue incómoda e inestable. Volátil.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —El moreno se acarició el cuello, sus palabras fueron chispas dentro de su laringe, su alma una densa calina de incertidumbre—. ¿Cómo alguien así puede ser frágil? —Aunque aquella pregunta fue para un público inexistente logró captar la atención de Alex.

—¿No lo sabes? —La seriedad en la voz del pandillero le erizó las orejas, el éter fue agobiante y ficticio—. ¿Nadie te lo ha contado? —Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiese preguntar.

—¡Ya llegaron! —El tren del destino lo dejó plantado en la estación.

—Ash. —Una venda deshilachada se encontraba sobre frente del nombrado, el dorado de sus cabellos se había teñido con la mancha roja del pavimento, sus ropas estaban repletas de sangre, su rostro era la definición de demacrado, las facciones de Yut-Lung Lee fueron impotencia—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —El rubio dejó caer una tarjeta de memoria sobre la mano de su pareja.

—Tenemos que revisar esto ahora.

Con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza ambos se dirigieron hacia la otra habitación. El corazón de Shorter fue un revoltijo de nervios y angustia cuando el psicólogo ingresó al cuarto. La cordura se le aplacó, la mente le flaqueó para que sus emociones fuesen tormenta.

—¡Eiji! —Bones saltó sobre el nombrado, escarlata se encontraba impregnado a sus prendas, su color era pálido y raquítico, sus ojeras eran tan profundas como la traición. El policía se acercó. La mirada que ellos intercambiaron fue rara. No pareció correcta ni se sintió real.

—Sigues aquí. —La incertidumbre en la voz del japonés le pareció ingenua—. No lo entiendo. —Ese sujeto había preferido irse a jugar a la mafia con un desconocido antes que volver con él. Él le dijo cosas terribles, él lo abrazo para apuñalarlo con sus garras, él le puso un punto final a su amistad. Y Shorter odiaba eso. Claro que le guardaba rencor y le enfermaba aquella inmunda obsesión por su alma gemela.

—Tú… —Pero más que nada—. Estas bien. —Él se alegraba de verlo con vida. Ni siquiera lo implacable de la cólera lo pudo frenar. Sus brazos estrecharon al más bajo, con fuerza. Podía dejar la saña para después. Aun le dolía, mierda como lo hacía, sin embargo.

—Y tú sigues aquí. —Eiji parecía tanto necesitar un abrazo, las uñas del psicólogo se clavaron a su uniforme, él tiritó, su respiración fue un violento tronar de tensión, su palpitar una desafinada caja musical—. Pensé que te habías ido con Max. —Ambos eran orgullosos y se negaban a ceder. El más bajo se encontraba completamente seducido por lo efímero del amanecer y lo inevitable del destino, mientras Shorter se negaba a creer.

—No podía irme sin saber si seguías con vida. —Aquel tacto fue forzado e incómodo—. Michael se pondría triste si ya no ve a su segunda persona favorita. —Pero no tanto. El japonés se separó, los murmullos a su alrededor fueron graciosos y lejanos. Él elevó una ceja, ofendido.

—¿Quién se supone que es la primera? —Como si hubiese estado esperando aquella pregunta, la altanería le acomodó los lentes de sol.

—Yo, por supuesto. —Eiji rodó los ojos, amaba que él fuese así—. Lo soborno con golosinas, es toda una estrategia. —Lo lamentaba. Shorter Wong era una persona importante para él y lo había dejado como un plato de segunda mesa, sin embargo, ni siquiera él terminaba de comprender aquella irrefrenable necesidad por seguir a Ash Lynx. Lealtad absoluta y obediencia ciega ¿no? Dawson tenía razón.

—¿Te iras? —Ambos se debían una conversación—. Creo que ya has pedido demasiados días de licencia, no quiero que te perjudiquen. —El más alto se encogió bajo los reflectores de la pandilla, ahora se concebía como un maldito espectáculo de circo, Bones parecía a punto de llorar por la conmoción.

—En un par de días, ya le avisé a Max para que me cubriera. —Él no sabía en lo que Eiji se estaba metiendo ni confiaba en el lince para proteger la integridad de esa joven vida. Sus emociones fueron puños, la confusión una sombra de terror. Y si él lo perdía, si lo llegaban a usar como carne para cañón y la belleza perecía—. Él aceptó. —Que al menos no hubiesen arrepentimientos.

—¿Se lo tomó bien? —La herida entre ellos dos estaba mal suturada, ambos debían abrirla para limpiarla con cuidado y dejarla cicatrizar.

—Sabes que no. —No obstante, este no era el momento—. Pero eso nunca me detuvo. —Shorter se relajó sabiendo que esa noche la reminiscencia había perdido el tren hacia Nueva York.

Tal mañana sería mejor.

_Dalias_ _para la impulsividad. En la aventura del despecho él le suplicó que se dejase arrastrar por la pasión. Un pétalo por la traición, otro por la infidelidad. Que nadie supiera que aquella era su manera para pedirle que cambiara._

Sus pies golpearon el suelo, sus uñas se incrustaron adentro de sus codos, la sangre le tiñó los dientes, el estómago le gruñó con saña, sus movimientos fueron tan erráticos como sus moretones, aquello podría haber pasado como un síndrome de Tourette y el maldito ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta. La boca se le abrió y cerró una infinidad de veces, la garganta se le desgarró con la pestilencia de las flores, su corazón fue atravesado por una exquisita y mortificante cuchilla. Sus ojos fueron agujas, su amor una basura. Él había estado preocupado a morir por ese estúpido estos días, y lo único que había hecho el gran lince de Nueva York fue sentarse frente al ordenar a desencriptar datos, ¿novio? ¡Ja! Más parecía su prostituta emocional.

Su cabeza fue una guerra, sus venas carcomieron el veneno. Este romance era una mierda. Yut-Lung Lee lo sabía, sin embargo, no lo dejaría escapar, él era su salvación, si era necesario le incrustaría garras y dientes para mantenerlo a su lado, el psicólogo no era rival. Él no volvería a caer en las manos de sus hermanos. No otra vez.

—Te demoraste más de lo que esperaba. —Su voz fue estridente y áspera—. Ash. —Como si él necesitase confirmar su propia existencia, él lo llamó—. ¿Era un testigo real? —Él no lo miró, la atención del rubio había sido absorbida por las carpetas en la pantalla.

—Fue algo así como una emboscada. —Sus palabras estuvieron repletas de monotonía y tedio—. Aún no estoy seguro, debo terminar de revisar los archivos para ver si hay algo útil. —Que él no lo mirase solo le provocó un tic nervioso en el alma, ¿Era enserio? Él podría estarse desangrando y su novio no lo notaría.

—¿Quién te puso esa venda? —Tratando de captar su atención, él se acercó con desespero—. Esta toda chueca. —Antes de que la pudiese tocar el más alto lo apartó con un manotazo. Maldición. El dolor en las facciones del de cabello largo fue paralizante. Él retrocedió, herido.

—Lo siento, fue involuntario. —El lince extendió sus palmas en el aire, arrepentido—. Yut. —El nombrado estaba tiritando por culpa de la ira, él dejó el ordenador de lado, sabiendo que se había abierto la misma puerta hacia el infierno con aquel descuido.

—Fue Eiji ¿no es así?

El rencor con el que escupió aquel nombre congeló al más alto. Su corazón se ahorcó adentro de su pecho al vislumbrar tan patética expresión en su novio. Lo que él más amaba de Ash Lynx era que él carecía de debilidad. Él era un monstruo, imponente y hermoso, aquella fachada había seducido a Dino Golzine para que le diese el mando en su cadena alimenticia.

—¡Contéstame! —No obstante, ahí estaba su lince, reducido a un gato pulgoso y domesticado.

—No tienes que alterarte tanto. —Ni siquiera al borde del colapso el más alto era útil.

—Pudiste haber conseguido un teléfono para avisarme sobre el retraso. —Ni en el borde de la locura el inútil parecía saber qué decir, los mejores años de su vida a la basura con él. Sus entrañas se carcomieron en un violento retorcijón. El aire fue asfixia.

—Nunca te he avisado. —Aunque el rubio ya había lidiado con las pataletas y los caprichos de su amante, esto parecía ser diferente—. Nunca te importo. —Los brazos de Yut-Lung Lee fueron un muro de espinas entre ellos dos. Que fácil era excusarse con eso, al menos podría tratar de fingir, él era bueno mintiendo, todo un maestro. Su cabeza fue el mismo tártaro.

—No creas que no he notado la manera en que lo miras. —El hálito fue concreto, el amor una descompuesta tortura—. ¿Crees que no te he escuchado llamarlo mientras duermes? —Odiarlo era tan placentero como tragar vidrio molido—. ¿Reír a escondidas? ¿Crees que no te he visto tontear como si fueras un niño? —Su carcajada fue maniática y despechada, la relación una cadena oxidada—. Porque te amo estoy tratando de tolerar todo esto pero no tientes mi paciencia. —Sus dedos se hundieron sobre sus hueso, sus huesos perecieron como cenizas.

—Yut… —El nombrado negó, iracundo.

—No tengo tanta. —Que su novio solo se quedase estático en el suelo con cara de imbécil fue algo que lo fastidió de sobremanera. Él estaba herido, él se estaba desmoronando justo al frente de su alma gemela ¿esto era lo mejor que él podía hacer?—. Que no se te olvide quien te ha apoyado todo este tiempo. —Él se dio vueltas, esperando que el lince lo detuviera.

—Lo sé.

Él no lo hizo.

_Margaritas para la pureza de un funeral._

Huyendo de toda esa mierda él subió hacia la azotea. Él sabía que su relación con Ash no era la más apasionada o la más devota, ni la más sana, sin embargo, él lo amaba. Su primer encuentro fue cuando su impresión cosquilleó, sus hermanos lo habían convencido de que él no tenía un alma gemela, él había conocido de primera mano la belleza de la crueldad, si perdía esos sentimientos alrededor de su salvación, él negó, aferrándose al pasamanos, no los podía dejar. La Luna existía para atormentarse por el resplandor del sol, estaba bien, así se debía sentir. Sino dolía no servía. Sino sangraba no era real. Él no temería mientras tuviese esa marca. Un pesado alarido escapó de su garganta cuando llegó a su refugio de soledad. Yut-Lung Lee estaba acostumbrado a vivir en hacinamiento por culpa de la pandilla, sin embargo, ¿Qué tan mala suerte debía tener para encontrarse con su némesis? Él se frotó el entrecejo, iracundo. Hace meses nada le estaba saliendo bien, Griffin solía ser la voz de la razón, lo extrañaba.

—¿También viniste a tomar aire? —Tratando de mantener la compostura él llenó sus pulmones de paciencia. Era común que Ash y él tuviesen esas peleas. Lo arreglarían.

—Sí. —Siempre lo hacían—. Pensé que estarías pegado al policía ese. —El más joven se acercó a la orilla de la azotea, sin pedir permiso ni esperar una invitación él se acomodó a su lado—. Él no ha dejado de preguntar por ti. —El viento removió la incomodidad, la tensión los convirtió en lo mismo. El dorado del cielo fue estridente, el murmullo del invierno una agonía.

—Le dije cosas horribles. —La amargura en su alma fue decadente y real, las piernas del moreno se acercaron a su pecho, su mentón se dejó caer entre el espacio de sus jeans y el vacío del remordimiento—. No sé qué me pasó para decirle todo eso. —Lealtad absoluta y obediencia ciega. Yut-Lung Lee trató de odiarlo, sin embargo, era como verse en un espejo quebrado.

—Si está aquí es porque quiere arreglar las cosas. —Ambos eran dos extremos de diferentes hilos cuyo destino no existía—. Dale algo de tiempo. —El amanecer podía ser salvación.

—Gracias. —La condena podía perecer bajo el crepúsculo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? Pensé que estarías con Ash. —El de ascendencia china no estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de conversaciones. Aunque estar con la pandilla era agradable, ellos le temían. A pesar de tener la incondicionalidad de sus mentiras, él lo subestimaba. Él jamás había podido tener una vida normal.

—Bueno… —Esto lo sacaba de su zona de confort—. Nosotros nos peleamos. —Solo se rindió. Ser carcomido por la soledad era cruel. Él gritaba, pero no lo escuchaban. Él se desmoronaba, no obstante, nadie lo socorría. Él huía para que le diesen la espalda. Ash lo había agotado.

—¿Ustedes? —La expresión del más bajo fue una punzada para su corazón—. ¿Por qué? —Esas bonitas facciones se deformaron en el recelo, sus uñas rasguñaron los bordes de la azotea, el rostro le enrojeció por la ira.

—Por ti. —La atmósfera fue sofocante, el moreno parpadeó, perplejo.

—¿Por mí? —El más delgado se mordió el labio, colérico. Toda la furia acumulada le hirvió para que explotase en aquel momento.

—No me lo vas a quitar. —La nariz de Yut-Lung Lee quemó, sus latidos escurrieron ácido para destrozar sus entrañas—. ¿Escuchaste? —La determinación en su voz fue el filo de una daga, él hundió su palma sobre el pecho del japonés como advertencia. Él amaría a Ash Lynx hasta que lo odiase, él encontraría una manera para que su mente se viese plagada de él.

—Yut. —Lo envenenaría con romance, lo haría agonizar de la felicidad. Si, eso era el amor, una mierda torcida. Su salvación lo hacía tan feliz que había logrado borrar la línea entre la dicha y la miseria. El aludido tembló, ¡No era justo! Si Ash no tenía un alma gemela debería tratarlos por igual.

—No te lo cederé. —En lugar de eso lo reducía a una molestia. Y eso le dolía, su amor lo estaba matando—. No lo puedes tener. —El peso del mundo golpeó a Eiji cuando vislumbró la desolación en Yut-Lung Lee. Él había estado tan hipnotizado por la impresión en su muñeca que había terminado lastimando a dos personas. Sus manos se posaron sobre la espalda del contrario, un sobresalto fue convocado ante tan repentino del tacto.

—Perdón. —Aquella fue una disculpa insignificante y barata, no obstante—. No me di cuenta. —Fue lo más sincero que alguien alguna vez le regaló. Los colores se removieron entre pestañas y nubes, los sueños fueron buques en medio de una tormenta.

—¿Tan fácil te rindes? ¿No se supone que tienes una conexión especial con él? —Yut-Lung Lee retrocedió, desconfiado. No poder leer las intenciones del japonés lo ponía nervioso. No le gustaba.

—Tienes razón. —Aunque Eiji trató de ordenar sus pensamientos para que no hubiesen malentendidos su alma ya conocía la respuesta—. Si creo que tengo una conexión con Ash. —Sus dedos se acomodaron sobre la impresión de su muñeca, la suavidad entre su amanecer y él fue desalmada—. Pero no la quiero a costa de otras personas. —El hechizo se rompió. Lo había perdido antes de empezarlo.

—Ya veo. —Él más joven quiso decir algo más, no obstante, la sinceridad en aquellas facciones le resultó cruel.

—Lamento que hayan peleado. —La mente del moreno se enredó a su corazón. El llanto de su voluntad fue una bofetada para sus sueños.

—Está bien. —Él estaba seguro de que Ash Lynx era una persona especial para su existencia, el mismo universo cobraba sentido en la magnificencia de aquel verde—. Nos las arreglaremos. —Sin embargo, esa impulsividad había herido a Shorter y a Yut-Lung Lee. Si él solo podía acercarse a su alma gemela lastimando a los demás e imponiéndose en el egoísmo—. Siempre es lo mismo. —Él no la quería.

—Eso espero. —Pero ya estaba ahogado en esta situación.

—Eiji. —El peor error que se podía cometer en su profesión era subestimar el dolor ajeno—. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo un rato más? Abajo son unos ruidosos. —Incluso caminando a ciegas él no se podía dar el lujo de olvidarlo.

—Me gustaría. —Que destructivo podía ser el amanecer.

_Tulipanes para la opulencia. En el ayuno de la traición él rezó por un poco más de tiempo._

La discordancia entre la miseria y el lujo fue estridente. La línea entre el bien y el mal se esfumó en la niebla del desacato. Sus manos juguetearon detrás de su espalda, una sonrisa altiva se trazó sobre sus labios frente a tan imponente figura, el hombre de al frente apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, la oscuridad dentro del cuarto era tan macabra como el brillo de esa mirada. Dos guardias lo estaban vigilando, él suspiró, deteniendo la compulsión entre sus yemas. Él no lo entendía, ¿Por qué la gente se complicaba la vida por nada? Sin embargo, un contrato era un contrato, y había sido tan fácil venderle su alma al diablo.

—Entonces monsieur. —Las manos del aludido formaron un puente debajo de su mentón—. ¿Por qué me ha mandado a llamar? —La tensión suspendida en la atmósfera lo había comenzado a marear, él se aflojó el cuello de la camisa, sintiendo a su propia saliva pasar entre su tráquea y sus nudillos. Angustia.

—Me informaron que te presentaste a la comisaría para reportar como desaparecidos a Ash y a Yut-Lung Lee. —El ruso negó, relajado. Aquellos dos sujetos bloqueando la entrada no lo lograron poner nervioso. Él era un profesional.

—Yo solo fui a preguntar por ellos, me temo que le han informado mal. —Dino Golzine elevó una ceja, desconfiado. No lo convencía—. Además, usted fue quien me pidió buscarlos. —Aunque Blanca era un hombre astuto e ingenioso, él había tenido que recurrir a un completo extraño en medio de la desesperación.

—Es cierto. —El crujir de la silla fue un eco afilado dentro de lo hermético de la traición. —Pero es impropio de ti recurrir a métodos tan… —Sus palmas se dejaron caer sobre su escritorio—. Comunes. —Las piernas del más alto le pesaron, su estómago fue un revoltijo, su sonrisa galante lo encubrió. Él era buen actor, lo había llegado a considerar como su segunda carrera.

—Quería explorar otra clase de alternativas. —Al contrario no le parecieron hacer gracia esas palabras—. Ellos se han sabido esconder bien. —Antes de encargarle semejante tarea, él había averiguado sobre Shorter Wong, el hombre parecía confiable y se encontraba conectado a la situación, él era el cómplice perfecto, sin embargo.

—Esto está tardando demasiado. —Que Yut-Lung Lee pudiese ser su alma gemela derrumbaba sus planes. Él conocía mejor que nadie los encantos de esa dulce víbora, el joven sabía provocar—. Hace algunos días nos informaron sobre la muerte de Dawson. —La perplejidad en el rostro de Blanca fue genuina, ninguno tenía aquella noticia contemplada en sus planes. Maldición, un obstáculo.

—¿Usted no lo mandó a exterminar? —Dino Golzine negó, sus yemas hicieron presión bajo sus cejas, las arrugas se le marcaron en morado y gris—. Yo le aconseje que tuviera cuidado con Griffin, Ash era muy apegado a su hermano mayor. —La presión fue insoportable, la carcajada de la brisa lo fastidió.

—Eso ya no importa. —La cólera golpeó el escritorio, estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. Ash Lynx es un sujeto peligroso, necesitamos recuperarlo a toda costa. —Era bien conocido por todos los presentes la enfermiza obsesión que ese hombre había desarrollado por el lince de Nueva York. A Blanca no le gustaba.

—¿Qué hay de Yut-Lung Lee? —Él lo subestimó.

—Mientras traigas a Ash él vendrá. —Porque las personas daban su vida para conservar a su alma gemela—. Ni siquiera pondrá resistencia. —Él ya lo había comprobado, era una lealtad inquebrantable y una sumisión violenta. Sergei Varishikov lo había visto en primera fila. El corazón le punzó.

—¿Quiere que me apresure en la búsqueda? —Él necesitaba contactar lo antes posible a Shorter Wong para alertarle sobre el peligro inminente de la situación, él era lo más cercano que tenía a un aliado, y mientras se mantuviese con sus chicos él les podía garantizar cierta seguridad.

—Es hora de poner más cartas sobre la mesa. —Él se inclinó sobre la silla, su sonrisa fue un escalofrío para su columna vertebral, lo sombrío de su mirada lo abofeteó en un espasmo—. Es hora de ponernos en contacto con Fox.

_Rosas negras para celebrar una muerte anunciada._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como esta trama tiene muchos puntos precisos que debo tocar, con todo el amor del mundo me dedique a organizarla, y me atrevo a decir que este será el fic más largo que saque. Y acá se inaugura la temporada de cacería.  
> Muchísimas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer esta ya no tan pequeña historia.  
> Espero que les haya gustado. Se me va otro fic así que este va a tener actualizaciones más constantes.  
> Mil gracias y ¡Cuídense!


	9. Capítulo 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> ¿Actualizando a una hora humana? Conseguí trabajo en la noche por esta semana, así que sí, la maravillosa miseria estudiantil.  
> Bueno, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, y muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo para leer.

_Los recuerdos eran camas deshechas hundidas en el arrepentimiento._

La voz de Max fue la electricidad que caló entre sus pensamientos para hacerlos reaccionar, la compulsión entre sus manos y su celular se volvió molesta, sus piernas lo arrastraron hacia el fondo de la moral, él alzó la cabeza, vislumbrando buques de ilusiones y sueños en el ojo de la tormenta, él se iría y aquella flota perecería, él lo sabía, sin embargo, la amenaza de su jefe lo hizo reactivarse. Cosas extrañas estaban ocurriendo en Nueva York, él lo había visto en las noticias y lo había escuchado en el parloteo de la pandilla. Cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo con él. No las necesitaba.

La presión entre sus cejas y sus yemas fue bruta y áspera, su pecho se transformó en un candado congelado. El único hueso que pudo proteger su corazón fue su cabeza, porque aunque él se negaba a abandonar a Eiji en semejante lío, su vida llevaba demasiado tiempo en pausa y la debía reanudar. Él no quería un alma gemela, él no esperaría a su presunta fragilidad, por el momento él solo anhelaba volver a trabajar. Y acá estaban ahora, frente a frente, con decenas de palabras que fueron silencios, con disculpas que el orgullo destruyó como barcos de papel, con una amistad que se perdió en el bosque de las mentiras y ya no supo regresar. Ambos quisieron llorar pero se contuvieron. Lealtad absoluta y obediencia ciega ¿No? A Shorter le aterraba la idea de que ese delincuente tomase la vida de su mejor amigo para desecharla como si fuese una colilla de cigarrillo.

—Entonces… —Aunque el moreno era la clase de persona que siempre sabía qué decir para cortar la tensión el encanto se le esfumó y la música se le detuvo—. Esto es todo. —Él no llevaba equipaje, sin embargo, sentía que el mundo se le había clavado en la espalda.

—Supongo que lo es. —Sus manos fueron nudos sobre su vientre, su estómago se revolvió en una ácida coacción. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan apegado a Shorter?—. Trata de mantener el departamento ordenado. —El más bajo ya no recordaba un día sin él, él se había convertido en su familia en Nueva York. Era gracioso como los seres humanos iban recogiendo pedazos para profesarse completos, era tan hilarante que lo deprimió. 

—Supongo que las camisas ya no se levantaran solas del piso. —No hubo gracia en esa risa compartida—. El café tampoco se rellenara por arte de magia ¿no? —La sonrisa del japonés fue tiritona y amarga, él negó, el aire tuvo sabor a despedidas y los ojos fueron del color del dolor.

—No enfades a Max a propósito. —Aquel metro que los estaba separando fue todo un Kilimanjaro—. Le preocupa más de lo que parece estarse quedando sin cabello. —El más alto se acarició la nunca, la aflicción fue un turbio veneno corriendo por su sangre. Esto era una tragedia anunciada.

—Eiji. —Dicen que los brazos son la extensión del alma para quienes no soportan la soledad, no obstante, aquella misma soledad fue la que los paralizó hasta encerrarlos—. Cuídate. —Él no quería decir eso. Sino hablaba ahora lo perdería por el amanecer.

—Tú igual. —Las palmas del japonés juguetearon con torpeza en el aire, la densidad de la atmósfera fue más pesada que la decadencia de la fragilidad.

—Sí. —Ni siquiera pudieron sostener una mirada.

—Shorter… —La herida nunca fue cerrada, las disculpas fueron fuego bajo lluvia y aquella conversación sal sobre la pena—. Perdón. —Una palabra y seis letras. No significó nada—. Realmente lo siento por haberte tratado así, no sé qué me pasó. —No obstante, lo fue todo. Los hombros del policía se relajaron, él no quería irse con arrepentimientos.

—Oye. —El más bajo fue acunado por el aroma de la nostalgia, la suavidad con la que él le acarició la espalda fue despiadada—. Tendremos tiempo para hablar de esto luego. —El rostro del japonés se hundió en aquel viejo y desgastado uniforme, ¿cuántas veces le había dicho que ordenase uno nuevo? Sus uñas se aferraron a lo roído de la tela, le alegraba que no lo hubiese pedido, así el moreno se sentía un poco más pequeño y la realidad más concreta.

—Lo tendremos. —Que dulce era el sabor de las mentiras, el más alto acomodó su mentón sobre aquellos oscuros y rebeldes mechones, su ceño se tensó bajo la mirada del lince de Nueva York. Hosca y desagradable. Tan desafiante. Él lo estrechó con fuerza, maldición, no le gustaba.

—Si te arrepientes siempre puedes regresar al apartamento. —Más que un consuelo eso fue una amenaza—. No sientas que te debes quedar aquí por obligación. —Aunque Ash se mantuvo indiferente frente a tan cursi escena, el crujir en su mandíbula y la violencia en su respiración lo delataron.

—Mientras no quemes el lugar tratando de cocinar algo lo aceptare. —Fue una risa pequeña e insignificante, sin embargo, tiñó de gracia el ambiente—. No hagas nada imprudente. —Yut-Lung Lee rodó los ojos frente a la obvia molestia en su pareja, cada latido fue incrustarse una aguja en el corazón. Moriría y él no lo notaría.

—Ten. —El más joven le extendió un celular—. El único número registrado es el mío, no lo uses para nada más. —Shorter recibió el aparato, atónito.

—Gracias. —El rostro le cosquilleó frente a tan repentina suavidad.

—Es una forma de mantenernos en contacto, y así puedes hablar con Eiji cuando lo necesites. —Los ojos del nombrado fulguraron con aquella declaración. Yut-Lung Lee chasqueó la lengua antes de voltear la cabeza, él no necesitaba de aquellas estúpidas sonrisas ni se alimentaría de la compasión, él era feliz en lo más profundo de la miseria.

—Seré cuidadoso con esto. —Y justo cuando Shorter Wong creyó haberlo descifrado la fragilidad lo confundió otra vez. Tratar con aquel chico de facciones delicadas y carácter explosivo era perderse dentro de la misma caja de pandora. Cada vez que él intentaba aborrecerlo una chispa lo detenía.

—Bien, Arthur te llevara cerca de la estación de policía. —El rubio dejó caer su brazo sobre los hombros del japonés —Buen viaje— Sus miradas no dejaron respirar al resto de la pandilla. Tan sofocante.

—Él tiene mala reputación tras el volante, en su lugar me podrías llevar tú. —Ash elevó una ceja, tan intrigado como ofendido—. ¿Qué no puedes conducir? —La sonrisa burlesca del moreno fue una puñalada para su orgullo. Algo en ese sujeto no le terminaba de agradar. Sus puños temblaron, la humillación le quemó, su cabeza fue un martillo.

—Claro que puedo.

_El miedo era un barco estancado en medio del mar._

El estrepitoso chirriar de las llantas frente a la fatídica afonía de la tensión, los colores de la ciudad colándose por la ventilación de la camioneta, el terror de la mañana servido en el café de las malas decisiones. Mierda. El golpeteo del rubio contra el manubrio lo fastidió, él se frotó el entrecejo, frustrado, sus lentes de sol se sintieron como anclas. Su mente fue una marcha compulsiva en búsqueda de las palabras correctas, su corazón un dilema cuya respuesta era delirante. La amenaza que Max le había hecho por teléfono lo golpeó como un rayo en la columna vertebral. Él amaba la justicia, él se había arrastrado desde la alcantarilla más sórdida y olvidada para convertirse en quién era hoy, le tomó años escalar en la maldita jerarquía de ese cuartel, no podía echarlo a perder, ni siquiera por Eiji, además… él se mordió el labio, aún estaba herido por esa pelea. No haberlo arreglado lo aterraba. Aquel sujeto le daba un muy mal presentimiento. El lince de Nueva York solo era un cobarde.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme? —Fue Ash quien no toleró más el silencio, aun con aquellos ridículos anteojos puestos él podía sentir su mirada como si fuese una daga. Shorter se enderezó.

—Tú sabías que era tu cabello el que encontraron en la escena del crimen. —El rubio no despegó su atención de la autopista. Las cejas le temblaron, la garganta se le cerró, que macabra le resultó aquella inexpresividad, casi parecía planificada—. Tú lo sabías y aun así dejaste que Eiji tomase tu lugar y fuese a prisión. —Ash Lynx era una persona conmovedoramente hosca. Tan cínica.

—¿Eso es todo? —La monotonía en su voz le heló la sangre, la rabia del moreno se convirtió en nudos de rodillas y puños de cristal—. Pensé que sería algo más interesante. —Shorter no lo notó, sin embargo, él encendió una alerta amarrilla en el más joven. Era fácil descomponerlo cuando se trataba del japonés, la razón se le iba por la borda dentro de la infinidad de esos ojos. Sublimes.

—Eiji lo está arriesgando todo por ti. —El arrebato en sus palabras fue una violenta calina de ira, sus uñas se incrustaron sobre sus muslos para que aquellos viejos y gastados pantalones se terminasen de desgarrar—. Él te acogió porque él es esa clase de persona y tú te estas comportando así. —Sabiendo que se descompondría si lo miraba, él clavó su atención en el semáforo. Blanca le había enseñado trucos de actuación magistrales, le haría justicia a esas clases.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —El sol fue asfixia suspendida en el auto, como si aquella autopista hubiese sido arrastrada hacia las fauces del desagrado la ciudad tuvo un toque de realidad.

—Porque eres un asesino. —Shorter no vaciló, el verde de sus pupilas se encendió, su aura empezó a prenderse como fuego—. Han estado ocurriendo una serie de muertes extrañas en Nueva York y estoy seguro de que tú estás involucrado en eso. —Sus garras estaban demasiado afiladas para alguien inocente, el ceño le pesó para hundirse en las ventanas de su alma.

—¿Me vas a acusar con tu jefe? —Lo arisco de su carácter fue insoportable, el golpetear de sus pies contra el tapete fue la canción de la ansiedad—. ¿Es una amenaza? —El policía necesitaba recuperar el control.

—No. —El rubio elevó una ceja—. No aún, yo no acuso sin pruebas. —Las entrañas se le descompusieron el recordar los métodos que Fox utilizaba para coaccionar. Él no era esa clase de basura—. Menos si Eiji está involucrado al medio de esto. —Escuchar su nombre fue atronador, el corazón le dio vueltas para quedarse ciego.

—¿Por qué estas tan apegado a él? —La risa del moreno estuvo repleta de saña e ironía, ¿era enserio? Él debería preguntarle aquello.

—Porque es mi mejor amigo. —Si Ash Lynx no tenía un alma gemela, él no tenía razones para retener al japonés—. ¿Cuál es tu excusa? —Sin embargo, él había roto su pértiga y se había adueñado de su libertad.

—Él es un adulto, si se quiere quedar a mi lado no lo detendré. —La sonrisa burlesca del lince le irritó las venas—. Además me agrada su compañía, puede sernos útil. —Los alaridos de la carretera fueron un melancólico eco detrás de los vidrios.

—Estas jugando con él y con Yut-Lung Lee. —La libertad no tenía dueño, sin embargo, se encerraba en jaulas—. Los vas a terminar lastimando a ambos. —Los pájaros tenían alas, no obstante, las plumas se marchitaban—. Los vas a perder a los dos y te quedaras solo en este lío. —La mente de Ash hirvió al escuchar esas palabras. Claro que lo sabía.

—No te contactes con nosotros a menos que sea necesario. —Su razón le estaba suplicando para que dejase en paz al psicólogo y se enfocase en su pareja—. Yut no te regaló ese celular para que tontees con el. —Pero no podía—. Hablar con Eiji para parlotear no es un motivo suficiente. —Simplemente le era imposible. Fue aterradora la velocidad con la que él se acostumbró a la presencia del japonés.

—¿Siquiera te importa? —Como si él hubiese estado incompleto hasta su llegada—. Los estas tratando como si fuesen objetos. —Ahora que había conocido esa paz no podía soltarla. Ash frenó la camioneta cerca del cuartel. Sus latidos fueron vidrio caliente contra sus orejas, su angustia una canción de cuna a medias, ¿objetos? Que hilarante, si tan solo el idiota supiera, pero no.

—Ya deberías bajarte. —Shorter Wong odió esa actitud de mierda. Él se contuvo para no golpear la puerta, ¡Maldición! Le estaba confiando la vida de su mejor amigo a ese psicópata.

—Si algo le llega a pasar… —La idea de encontrarlo muerto en medio de una escena de crimen le pudrió los latidos—. No te dejare en paz jamás. —El crujir de la manecilla fue una navaja para la tensión, la mirada que ellos intercambiaron estuvo descompuesta—. Cuando toda esta locura de las almas gemelas se le pasé y él se dé cuenta de la clase de persona que eres regresara al cuartel. —Por más que trató disimular, él miedo deformó esas galantes facciones.

—Pareces muy seguro. —El moreno le dio un portazo a la camioneta.

—No te acostumbres mucho a él. —Confiar en el juicio de Eiji y en la última mirada que Yut-Lung Lee le arrojó era todo lo que podía hacer.

_Lo frágil era el tronar de un gatillo bajo los aullidos de la muerte._

Volver al cuartel fue una distopía. Todos en el lugar parecían haber perdido la cabeza, decenas de personas yacían amontonadas frente al mesón, la estridencia de las sirenas rompió el espacio entre sus neuronas, el teclear de las secretarías lo dejó páginas atrás. Mientras más se adentraba al cuartel más caótica se tornaba dichosa alucinación, su cuerpo fue una estatua contra la mirada de Max Lobo. El castaño parecía haber envejecido diez años durante su ausencia, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos eran del color de la infinidad, su boca era una temblorosa tormenta de arena, él uniforme le quedaba grande, estaba más delgado. ¿Qué diablos había hecho Fox para convertir a su preciada estación en un infierno? Del rencor a la ira. De la ira al desasosiego. Del desasosiego al alivio. El más alto fue un bricolaje entre la impotencia y el consuelo frente a la presencia de su subordinado. Él se acercó para golpearlo con una carpeta y revolverle los cabellos, al menos el idiota estaba bien.

—¿Recuerdas esos dos meses de vacaciones que tenías acumulados? —Shorter asintió, desconsolado.

—Los recuerdo. —Él los había guardado para ir a conocer el Caribe.

—Pues ya no existen. —Su suspiro fue pesado y flojo, ahí iba todo el trabajo de sus mejores años—. Tuviste suerte, Fox iba a tramitar tu despido esta tarde. —El moreno se aflojó la corbata, el sudor le escurrió como brea caliente contra la piel—. ¿Dónde está Eiji? —La realidad fue una cuerda sobre su cuello.

—Cierto. —La preocupación en el rostro de Max le resultó dolorosa, aunque el mayor los trataba a ambos como hijos, él le guardaba una suavidad especial al japonés—. Él está resolviendo un par de cosas.

¿Cómo le diría que le había entregado su adorado conejo a un hambriento lince?

—¿Un par de cosas? —Los brazos del mayor fueron muros entre ellos dos. Aunque Shorter Wong era un experto desviando el tema y relajando la tensión, él lo conocía—. ¿Cómo qué? —Algo andaba mal. La histeria enlazada a su risa fue su confirmación.

—Cosas que tienen que ver con el postgrado. —El policía se maldijo por lo floja de su excusa, el arte de la mentira debería ser enseñado en la universidad—. Trámites y todo eso. —Quizás sí había tenido una clase de eso y él se la durmió, después de todo el engaño era omnipotente en ese lugar.

—Shorter. —El nombrado no quiso mirarlo, sus piernas fueron papel y su jaqueca una tortura—. Yo los recibí cuando llegaron, los conozco mejor de lo que creen. —El corazón de Max se congeló frente a la aflicción esbozada en el moreno. Desbordante. Él ni siquiera le había dado una explicación para su ausencia—. ¿Se metieron en algo peligroso? —Sus yemas hicieron presión contra sus cejas—. Más tarde hablaremos de esto mejor. —El caos dentro de las instalaciones fue ridículo e implacable.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? —El más alto frunció la boca, constipado.

—Fox está tratando de implementar nuevas reglas, supongo que has escuchado lo que está sucediendo. —Las orbes del lince golpearon sus memorias con violencia, sus dedos se hundieron sobre sus codos, el chirrido entre sus suelas y la pulcritud de la falsedad fue agudo e irreal.

—Debería ponerme a trabajar en eso. —Max se limitó a guiarlo hacia su oficina—. Gracias por cubrirme. —El mayor rodó los ojos. La turbulencia de la situación le había revuelto las entrañas, él había tenido que recitar un sinfín de excusas para poderlos resguardar de Fox y mantener intactos sus cargos.

—Ni lo menciones. —Pero Eiji no volvió—. La próxima vez tú invita la cena. —El japonés no había estado actuando con coherencia desde que sacó a Arthur de la prisión. Mal presentimiento—. Bueno, todo tu trabajo acumulado esta encima del escritorio. —La mandíbula del moreno se descompuso al vislumbrar una gigantesca pila de papeles con su nombre grabado en la portada.

—¿Es enserio? —Max no disimuló la satisfacción que le provocó ver a Shorter de esa manera.

—Lo es. —Con una sonrisa relajada y un guiño burlesco él lo dejó a solas con los documentos.

—Maldición. —El moreno ni siquiera pudo cargar semejante abominación, aquellos archivos debían pesar más que Michael. Su respiración fue una espina prensada cuando él se dejó caer sobre el escritorio para ponerse a trabajar—. ¿Qué? —Él no tuvo la oportunidad de sumergirse en la monotonía y el gris de su historia al haber encontrado una nota.

_Viernes a las 20:00 p.m., Olive Garden del Times Square._

Genial, justo lo que le faltaba. Ahora tenía una cita la locura.

_El desamor era una despedida kilométrica en el bosque de las cicatrices._

—¡¿Por qué no?! —La brutalidad con la que Yut-Lung Lee presionó su mandíbula fue tan grande que le gastó los dientes—. ¡Sabes que es una buena idea! —Que su novio fuese tan irracional era un maldito fastidio. Aquellos metros que los separaron fueron un abismo, la tensión suspendida en el cuarto fue un campo de batalla.

—El viejo ya conoce nuestras caras. ¿Por qué crees que es una buena idea ir a colarte a su fiesta? —El más joven sucumbió ante esa mirada, la indiferencia con la que su alma gemela lo trató fue descorazonada, en lugar de oro él era infausto—. No tiene sentido. —Oh, pero sí lo tenía.

—Sabes que Dino Golzine ama presumir sus nuevas creaciones en esa clase de eventos. —El rubio se acarició el cuello, incómodo, que su amante comenzase a armar un espectáculo frente a sus hombres era algo que lo humillaba de sobremanera—. Si nos quedamos quietos mucho tiempo acabaremos muertos, lo mejor es adelantarnos a sus movimientos. —La pandilla no supo si huir o quedarse, lo único que pudieron hacer paralizados por el temor fue agachar sus cabezas.

—¿Y cómo pretendes escabullirte sin que te reconozca? —Las uñas del más bajo rasgaron sus heridas, sus colmillos fueron una bomba de veneno directo a su corazón—. ¿Cuánto maquillaje te pretendes poner? —No hubo aire entre ellos dos. La cólera los embriagó.

—Estaba pensando en mandar a Eiji. —El terror con el que palpitaron los ojos del lince lo destrozó—. Él es una cara desconocida, si lo instruimos lo suficiente puede sernos útil y regresar con algo de información. —Aquella declaración despertó a un depredador. Sabiendo que se congelaría bajo el gélido de su alma Yut-Lung Lee retrocedió.

—No. —Ash no se podía controlar cuando se trataba del japonés—. No mandaremos a Eiji a hacer algo tan peligroso. —La severidad con la que él pronunció aquello le taladró la cabeza.

—¡¿Y a quién mandamos entonces?! —Los demás hombres temblaron frente a tan despechada expresión—. ¿Crees que Kong pasara desapercibido con sus dos metros de altura? —El lince chasqueó la lengua. Aunque estas peleas eran comunes e insignificantes ya lo estaban cansado—- ¿Crees que Bones no llamara la atención si quiebra todos los platos? —Ni siquiera le importó lo suficiente.

—Por eso lo mejor será no mandar a nadie. —El más joven negó, iracundo—. Es una mala idea. —¿Cuándo le había dado el derecho a humillarlo así? Lo estaba tratando como a un estúpido. 

—¡Pero! … —Ash retrocedió antes de que lo pudiese tocar.

—Es una orden. —Los chiflidos de la pandilla le hicieron hervir la sangre—. Como líder sus vidas son mi responsabilidad, debo resguardarlas bien. —Pero la única maldita vida que le parecía importar era la del psicólogo, Yut-Lung Lee arrojó humo con los ojos y saña por la nariz.

—¿Solo te vas a ir Ash?, ¿enserio? —Él no detuvo su marcha bajo las palabras de su pareja—. ¿Ni siquiera puedes sentarte a hablar las cosas conmigo como antes? —Aunque la frialdad en su rostro fue una de las cosas que lo enamoró ahora solo lo hirió. 

—Estoy cansado de esto, Yut. —El nombrado apretó los ojos para contener el ardor—. No te estoy buscando pelea, solo estoy tomando la decisión más responsable. —Mentira. Antes él no habría dudado en ponerlos a todos en primera línea para confrontar a Dino Golzine, ¡cobarde!

—¿Entonces solo escaparas de nuevo? —Este romance era una mierda. La gentileza en las caricias de Ash Lynx era tan reconfortante como pasarse lija por la piel. El lince suspiró, aquella conversación con el policía lo había afectado más de lo que se quería a admitir.

—Si. —¿Por qué su mente estaba repleta de él?—. Deberías ir a tomar algo de aire para enfriar tu cabeza. —Ya le daba igual, solo quería dormir un rato.

—¡Ash!

El nombrado ni siquiera se dignó a darle una última mirada, él le dio la espalda tantas veces que el único perdido acabó siendo Yut-Lung Lee. La presión de esa relación le rompió el labio, las uñas se le incrustaron para dejar cicatrices dentro de su cordura, el cuerpo le tiritó con una impotencia infantil. Aunque solo habían dos sillones dentro del cuarto su juicio tuvo un ataque de claustrofobia.

—Vaya. —Arthur apoyó un brazo sobre sus hombros—. Ese fue todo un espectáculo. —La parálisis en el resto de la pandilla le rasgó el pecho, la furia le tembló en un coercido tiritar de cejas, él solo se quedó parado en medio de esa nada. 

—¿Qué quieres? —Al rubio le resultaba graciosa la situación, la preferencia del lince era tan encantadora como cruel. Cuando Eiji estaba cerca Ash no parecía ser él—. ¿Solo vienes a molestar? —El más joven nunca había sido un chico de expresiones faciales variadas, aunque él era hermoso él siempre llevaba una mueca severa, incluso con Griffin, pero con el psicólogo era diferente.

—¿Desde cuándo el grandioso Yut-Lung Lee pide permiso para hacer lo que quiere? —¿No era injusto? Ninguno poseía un alma gemela, sin embargo, su rival tenía a dos personas dispuestas a entregarles sus vidas con tal de satisfacerlo. Los nudillos le tronaron—. ¿Desde cuándo te dejas pisar así por él? —Claro que era injusto y no se podía quedar así. Él debía equilibrar las cartas.

—No lo hago. —La expresión de la fragilidad fue un doloroso poema—. Solo le estaba pidiendo permiso por cortesía. —La ira y el rencor era un cóctel peligroso de beber, una filosa y aguda sonrisa fue esbozada por esos delgados labios. Arthur tenía razón.

¿Desde cuándo necesitaba el permiso de ese idiota?

—Entonces… —El aliento del pandillero fue un maquiavélico escalofrío—. ¿Cuál es el plan? —Yut-Lung Lee acomodó su mano debajo de su mentón, su risilla le heló la sangre a todos los presentes en aquel cuarto. Si Shorter Wong quería ayudar esta era su oportunidad.

—¿Quieres cooperar conmigo? —Si Eiji Okumura buscaba ser su amigo esta era la gran prueba que él debía pasar—. Solo por esta vez. —Ash no se tenía por qué enterar.

—Tardaste en preguntar. —No había nada más muerto que aquello vivo que se negaba a perecer—. Soy todo oídos. —Si su amante ya estaba dando por perdida esa relación lo mataría con gentileza.

_El destino era una respuesta silenciosa para quienes no merecían hacer preguntas._

Los quejidos de Bones fueron sombría difusión entre paredes de ladrillo y ventanas de madera, el hálito del invierno se coló por sus grietas para dibujarle cruces, los huesos le crujieron con una violenta sutileza mientras terminaba de desinfectar la herida del pandillero. Eiji apretó con fuerza el algodón, frustrado, las últimas horas se las había pasado de enfermero y ahora lo estaba clamando el desaliento, apenas Shorter se fue el grupo que Ash mandó a patrullar la noche anterior regresó magullado y repleto de cicatrices, las piernas ya se le habían entumecido al llevar tantas horas en posición de loto, con la manga de su chaqueta él se limpió la frente para seguir atendiendo al de cabello rosado. Alex se encontraba vendando su propio tobillo del otro lado del cuarto, aunque el lince de Nueva York se las había arreglado para adueñarse de todo el complejo de apartamentos no había mucho dentro de ellos, la mayoría de sus pertenencias se hallaban en cajas o repartidas en el suelo.

—Aun no entiendo cómo terminaron destruyendo esa construcción. —Decenas de tajos yacían sobre el brazo de Bones, el roce de la venda con el escarlata fue áspero y desagradable, él se quejó.

—Fue un desastre en cadena. —La molestia hizo caer a Alex contra la pared, más que un vendaje aquello parecía un torniquete—. Kong insistió que debíamos revisar todo el lugar, Bones se tropezó con una caja, yo me tropecé con él y así terminamos todos heridos. —El aludido esbozó un puchero frente al tono de reproche impregnado en el castaño.

—Al menos ustedes son los últimos que debo atender. —Él repasó por última vez la muñeca del más bajo, aun con la ventana abierta el aroma del alcohol los tenía mareados. Quería llamar a Shorter.

—Eres bueno en esto Eiji. —El rostro del nombrado fue cosquillas, el pecho se le llenó de una agradable y burbujeante satisfacción, a diferente de Ash sus hombres sí eran agradecidos con él—. ¿Ya estoy listo? —Ese americano gruñón debería tomar alguna lección de humildad con ellos.

—Déjame ver. —Sin pena Bones le mostró el brazo por ambos lados—. Perdón.

Por inercia Eiji trató de cubrirse los ojos para no observar la impresión del contrario, él había ocultado la suya por años, era un retazo privado. ¿Qué derecho tenía él a leerla? El de overol se enterneció frente a tan inocente reacción, él tomó la mano del japonés para acomodarla sobre su muñeca.

—Puedes mirarla. —La atmósfera tuvo sabor a ansiedad—. Está bien, somos amigos. —Como si fuese un verso abierto, la libertad repasó la realidad con sus yemas. La ternura en la sonrisa del moreno paralizó el tiempo y se robó las estrellas.

—Sensatez. —Aquella palabra le sentaba, el psicólogo podía afirmar que eso era lo que le faltaba a Bones—. ¿Tienes idea de quién es? —El de cabello rosado se encogió de hombros, despreocupado, dichosa apatía fue un fastidio para el castaño.

—No te molestes Eiji. —Los dedos del nombrado fueron electricidad contra esas letras—. Su alma gemela podría estar justo al frente de él y él no se daría cuenta. —Alex terminó de apretarse la venda en el tobillo. El moreno contuvo una risa, la ingenuidad de Bones nunca lo terminaba de asombrar.

—Ten paciencia. —Cuando sus yemas se volvieron a deslizar sobre aquella delicada impresión el japonés notó algo. La vida se le escarchó en esa imagen. Él parpadeó, perplejo, quizás la miopía le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero no—. ¿Siempre se ha visto así? —Aquellas letras estaban difuminadas y opacas, casi incoloras, parecían borradas.

—No lo sé. —El más bajo jamás le había dado importancia a su alma gemela, al ser parte de la pandilla él sentía que no le faltaba nada, era como si ya la tuviese a su lado—. Nunca le presté atención. —Mientras más miraba aquella marca más rara le parecía. Un mal sabor inundó la boca del psicólogo. No debía precipitarse, necesitaba comparar.

—¿Puedo ver la tuya Alex? —El rostro del nombrado enrojeció, él retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, él se aferró a su muñeca como si el mismo secreto del universo estuviese tatuado sobre su piel.

—Es personal. —Bones levantó una ceja, frustrado, él nunca le había mostrado su impresión.

—¿Puedo ver la tuya Eiji? —La ilusión en el rostro del más bajo lo paralizó, él no pudo negarse a tan abrumador fulgor.

—Puedes. —El agudo chillido de Bones quebró los pensamientos de la cohesión.

—¡Lo sabía! —Sus pupilas trepidaron con una irrefrenable claridad, su sonrisa fue más estruendosa que las balas—. Cuando Ash comenzó a llamarte por las noches yo tuve mis sospechas. —El rostro del moreno se descompuso frente a esa declaración, su brazo cayó inerte en el regazo del contrario, su sangre fue brea caliente, sus pulmones se llenaron de barcos de papel.

—¿Qué? —El palpitar de su corazón lo hizo perecer para volverlo a despertar.

—Si, siempre pensé que debía ser duro para Yut-Lung Lee escucharlo llamarte en medio de sus sueños. —Respirar fue una efímera y dulce chispa, su estómago se llenó de rosas, la irrealidad suspendida en el cuarto fue lo más coherente que él vislumbró—. Eiji, sabía que tu nombre me era familiar. —El rostro del japonés fue calina y electricidad, sus latidos retumbaron bajo las tablas, sus sueños se derritieron como promesas.

—No lo escuches. —Alex se levantó frenético de su rincón—. No lo dice enserio. —El colmillo del más joven sobresalió en una mueca.

—¡Es la verdad! —El castaño se tiró las ojeras con violencia. Ay no—. Tú también lo escuchabas llorar mientras lo llamaba. —Esto sería un gran problema.

—Es normal, Ash está encariñado conmigo ahora. —Con un grito silencioso Alex le suplicó para que no dijese más, sin embargo, la torpeza fue el arma más mortal de todas.

—Fue mucho antes de conocerte. —El mundo se le quebró al moreno tras escuchar eso—. Incluso cuando Griffin estaba vivo él solía buscarte. —Sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza a su impresión. Esto no era posible ¿cierto?—. Además tu palabra significa el verdadero nombre del jefe. —Alex no lo soportó más y le cubrió la boca al más bajo.

—¿Verdadero nombre? —La manía en la risa del castaño y el esquizofrénico temblar en sus pupilas solo le confirmaron que algo andaba mal—. ¿Ash no significa ceniza? —Eiji no pudo comprender el balbucear de Bones contra la palma del más alto.

—Acá estas. —El lince de Nueva York no entendió la escena que estaba contemplando—. ¿Qué están haciendo? —El rostro empapado de Alex le dio un mal presentimiento.

¿Qué diablos habían hecho?

—Escuché que Arthur necesitaba ayuda con algo, nosotros nos vamos.

Sin esperar una reacción de su jefe, Alex arrastró a Bones por el suelo para dejarlos a solas en el cuarto. Aun sin comprender la situación su cuerpo lo arrastró hacia el lado del japonés, sus piernas se dejaron caer sobre la alfombra, sus hombros se refugiaron en un tímido roce de mezclilla. Reconfortante.

—Escuché que estuviste haciendo de enfermero toda la tarde. —Su sonrisa fue altiva e infantil, sus manos se acomodaron encima del nudo que formaron sus tobillos—. ¿Nadie se quejó de tus malos servicios? —No obstante, el moreno se había ido. Las palabras de Bones lo derrumbaron.

—Ash. —Su nombre fue una temblorosa duda en la infinidad del momento—. ¿Tú ya me conocías antes de encontrarnos? —Él respiró electricidad bajo lo esplendoroso de esos ojos—. ¿Tú me veías en tus sueños? —Las orbes de Eiji Okumura eran un lugar donde él no temía vagar.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Ninguna de sus fachadas fue lo suficientemente densa como para protegerlo del más bajo—. De seguro el alcohol los hizo decir estupideces, este lugar apesta. —La ansiedad en sus manos fue escarcha y mármol. La tensión escurrió como magia dorada.

—¿Por qué me estabas buscando? —La sonrisa del rubio detuvo los latidos de su corazón—. Parecías apurado. —El más alto se estiró antes de usar el regazo del moreno como almohada.

—No puedo dormir bien sin ti. —Ni siquiera él se dio cuenta del peso de sus palabras, Ash cerró los ojos para dejarse envolver por una embriagadora esencia y una viciosa la calidez—. Ha sido un día agotador. —Los dedos del más bajo se enredaron al oro de sus hebras. La distancia entre sus labios fue un interminable pasillo de temor.

—Ash es un nombre curioso. —Si lo lograban atravesar ¿se robarían un beso? —. ¿Ese es tu nombre real? —La sonrisa del aludido le usurpó los colores, el albor fue irreal en la inmortalidad de sus pestañas.

—¿Por eso estaba tan nervioso Alex? ¿Por qué te dijo eso? —Al lince de Nueva York había dejado de importarle la racionalidad, él disfrutaba de la compañía del psicólogo, él fue la luz a la que se aferró luego de perder a Griffin. El roce entre ellos fue lento y suave.

—Algo así. —El más bajo le enseñó el coraje de las mismas estrellas cuando lo salvó.

—No, mi nombre verdadero es Aslan. —La vida se concebía tan hermosa y agradable al lado de él, como si estuviese completa, él anhelaba quedarse de esta manera por siempre—. Aslan Jade Callenreese. —Su rostro se hundió en el vientre del japonés. La estática fue tentadora.

—Aslan es un nombre bonito. —La mente de Eiji frenó para que el mundo tuviese sentido—. ¿Tiene algún significado especial? —Un latido anónimo inundó la habitación, la risa del rubio le quemó la piel, fue cosquillosa y traviesa. Tibia y tímida.

—Lo tiene. —Él se separó para poder mirarlo—. Griffin me dijo que me pusieron ese nombre porque significa amanecer.

Y Eiji lo supo…

_El amanecer era la estación de las mentiras._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Notan algo raro por acá? Si es así bien, se pondrá aún más raro.  
> Siento que para el siguiente capítulo quedaron puras cosas intensas XD, no pos, la planificación es mi pasión.  
> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia.  
> Nos vemos en una o dos semanas, ¡Cuídense!


	10. Capítulo 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! ¿Cómo saber cuando la autora anda muerta? No sube nada en la semana

_El mundo se detuvo tres veces esa noche._

_La primera fue en los ojos de Yut-Lung Lee._

El chico de facciones hermosas y sombra de tristeza le alisó los hombros a la libertad robada, sus yemas acariciaron con lentitud el prensado de hilo y los bordes de satín, sus labios se fruncieron bajo el reflejo de unas orbes demasiado vastas y resplandecientes para tan decadente callejón, la noche tuvo sabor a Camel y su corazón arremetió al ritmo de pandora, él suspiró, esto debía salir bien. Había sido toda una proeza separar al lince de Nueva York del japonés, la aflicción con la que el rubio gritó entre pesadillas cuando se lo arrebató le recordó a él de niño, cuando las gotas de miedo empapaban su cama y la voluntad de una madre perdió sus alas, el temblar entre las sábanas, la leve capa de ácido bajo el pijama, los sueños que se perdieron hacia Nunca Jamás. Él negó, los murmullos de la ciudad lo estaban haciendo delirar, aunque estaban a un par de locales de aquella pretensiosa fiesta la pestilencia del cinismo se le había clavado como cáncer al pulmón. Él debía probarle que era mejor.

—¿Te sientes listo Eiji? —Las cuerdas vocales se le enredaron para que él no pudiese hablar, un torpe asentimiento fue su respuesta—. ¿Recuerdas las instrucciones que te di? —La tensión les electrificó hasta la última vertebra de sus almas. El tintinear de los postes de luz fue enfermizo.

—Debo mantener un perfil bajo y tratar de acercarme a Dino Golzine. —Pronunciar aquel nombre fue un desagradable retorcijón para sus entrañas, la ansiedad le presionó el pecho, las piernas le temblaron como hojas—. Dijiste que en estas fiestas es común que él presuma sus pertenencias y tenga la guardia baja. —Yut-Lung Lee relajó sus hombros, al menos lo había escuchado en el camino hacia la locura.

—Correcto. —Él le acomodó un mechón de cabello al japonés detrás de la oreja, la imagen fue casi galante—. Como el viejo solo invita a gente importante a estas reuniones le encanta pavonearse y alardear sobre su poder, no te prestara atención. —La mandíbula del más joven se desencajó, sus uñas se clavaron a sus hombros, alguna vez él fue la muñeca con la que él jugó en esa casa.

—¿Crees que solo se subirá a un escenario y anunciara lo que sabe? —Al psicólogo aquella idea le parecía ridícula. La curiosidad se deslizó como calina entre ellos dos, la nariz le cosquilleó bajo la palidez de su propio aliento.

—Justamente eso hará. —La seriedad con la que su compañero pronunció eso le heló la sangre, las risas del centro le martillearon la cabeza—. Es una persona egocéntrica, lo último que está esperando es que alguien se infiltré ahí, más con toda la exclusividad del ambiente. —Yut-Lung Lee se encogió de hombros—. No lo verá venir. —Él era carne y hueso. Complejos y sueños.

—¿Cómo conseguiste tú la invitación? —Con una sonrisa altanera el más bajo sacó una identificación de su bolsillo, la cadena se deslizó como agua entre sus dedos, aquel mohín de satisfacción fue alivio.

—Tengo mis propios métodos. —Sin esperar respuesta él colgó la invitación alrededor del cuello del japonés—. Mantente alerta toda la noche, trata de prestarle atención a las figuras importantes, va a estar lleno de sanguijuela. —Los dedos del moreno repasaron las letras de su muñeca con una compulsión divina, la imagen de Ash clamando por él mientras sollozaba se le había quemado a las pupilas. El corazón se le quebró pero solo encontró la mitad.

—Entiendo.

—No es lo mejor que pudimos improvisar pero luce decente. —La voz de Arthur fue la que retumbó en aquel callejón—. Le queda un poco grande aunque no creo que importe. —Los pasos de Shorter fueron torpes y cojos en el camino de la luz, tratar de arremangarse la camisa fue imposible con tanto sudor en las palmas, la chaqueta le quedaba suelta y los pantalones le arrastraban.

—¿Tan elegante es esto? —Al no soportar más de los intentos del moreno por arreglarse aquel saco Yut-Lung Lee intervino, la presencia del más joven fue un rayo paralizante para las neuronas del policía, esa era la primera vez que él se le acercaba por voluntad.

—Te pedí por teléfono que te vistieras de gala y llegaste con tu uniforme. —El reproche fundido con la saña fue hipnotizante—. No sé lo que pasa debajo de esa cresta de gallina tuya. —Quizás la tintura se le había deslizado hacia los pensamientos para teñirlos de insuficientes. El más alto dejó que el contrario hiciera lo que quisiera con él, las cosas en el cuartel no le daban un buen presentimiento, él tenía que actuar antes de que fuese tragedia.

—Esta será la única vez que haré esto. —El chino alzó una ceja mientras le terminaba de acomodar los puños de la camisa—. Y solo lo hago porque escuché a Fox balbucear sobre esta noche. —La suavidad con la que Eiji lo miró le trabó el aire, la cadena con la invitación pendió como cuerda sin suelo, el tacto fue frío y áspero, le desagradó.

—Lo sé. —Cuando Yut-Lung Lee acabó de ordenarlo él lo contempló como si fuese un artista atormentado—. Te ves bien. —La perplejidad en el rostro de ambos fue tartamuda bajo esas palabras—. Para el desastre que eras, quiero decir. —No hubo sinceridad en el orgullo ni en la noche. El más joven optó por darse vueltas y recoger la dignidad que no se le había perdido en las alcantarillas.

—Entran un par de horas, tratan de codearse con gente importante y salen antes de que Golzine empiece a pedir donaciones. —Fue el rubio quien intervino—. ¿Entendido? —Que Eiji estuviese con ellos dos y no con Ash era algo que lo satisfacía de sobremanera. Era una lástima que no viese la cara del lince cuando despertase y su presunta alma gemela ya no estuviese entre el caos de la pandilla.

—No es mi primera vez de incógnito. —Él se arrebató los lentes de sol antes de echarse el cabello para atrás—. Podemos hacerlo. —Sin embargo, esta sí era la primera vez para el japonés. Toda una pesadilla.

—Eiji. —Yut-Lung Lee le apretó la muñeca, aquellos oscuros ojos de dalias centellaron una infinidad de secretos—. Buena suerte. —Pero no le dijeron nada.

_El mundo se detuvo tres veces esa noche._

Aquella fiesta le pareció sacada de una vieja película de la década del 70, era un cortejo entre la magnanimidad y la elegancia, las pesadas y largas cortinas de terciopelo le dieron un toque de secretismo y exclusividad a los murmullos del lugar, la champaña era más transparente que las estrellas, las risas del fondo fueron un agónico chirrido para ellos dos, ellos intercambiaron una mirada afligida antes de abrirse paso a semejante locura, Yut-Lung Lee tenía razón, decenas de rostros conocidos e importantes tomaron forma de máscara, Shorter se encogió en aquel vasto océano de traición, él creía en la justicia, él le había perjurado su vida con tal de mantener sus ideales, sin embargo, encontrarse con los poderosos cenando con el diablo le dejó un sabor amargo. No quería hallar a alguien de su preciado cuartel en esa pesadilla, aunque Fox fuese un hombre retorcido, al menos tenía integridad ¿No? Métodos cuestionables, un carácter insoportable y un pasado pecaminoso, pero era el líder de su batallón.

—¿La gente de la estación sabrá sobre estas cosas? —Aunque el más joven les había garantizado que Dino Golzine tendría la guardia baja seguridad privada se pavoneaba por la fiesta, era un mundo de lujo e hipocresía absorto de la realidad. La naturalidad con la que Shorter se movió lo dejó perplejo—. ¿Realmente has estado de encubierto antes? —La sonrisa del más alto ventiló las telarañas de la inseguridad.

—Algunas veces con Max pero nada tan grande como esto. —La música de la noche lo mareó, el rojo y el negro fueron un cliché—. No tienes que preocuparte, nadie nos conoce, por eso nos mandaron. —La aflicción le cerró los labios al japonés. Él lo sabía, sin embargo, los buques hundidos en su estómago le dieron un mal presentimiento, él se limpió el sudor de las palmas contra la camisa—. Relájate. —Además estaba Ash, dejarlo y que él lo llamase así le desgarró el corazón.

—¿Cómo se supone que encontraremos al anfitrión? —Tal vez podía recoger algunas de sus piezas en tan elegante velada—. El lugar es gigante. —El rechinar de los tacones y las miradas coquetas pusieron nervioso al policía, él se aflojó la corbata, el cuarto estaba repleto de bellezas, esta era la verdadera punta de la alcurnia. Políticos brindando con el diablo, empresarios vendiendo humanidad.

—Tú lo has visto ¿no? —Dino Golzine era un secreto a viva voz en Nueva York—. Ya sabes, en las fotografías. —Su presencia era casi omnipotente, él estaba involucrado con las ratas del bajo mundo y con la estirpe del dinero. Antes de que Eiji pudiese responder las luces bajaron y los aplausos los envolvieron.

Un hombre, con un largo bigote blanco adornando lo hosco de sus facciones, con un elegante traje de diseñador ceñido al descaro y un aura prepotente subió a un pequeño escenario, la admiración en el rostro de los invitados le retorció las entrañas, él tocó el micrófono con una sonrisa de cristal antes de relajarse frente al público. Todo el cuerpo de Eiji se llenó de sudor frío y temor, un sinfín de imágenes que no pudo ver le golpearon la mente, su respiración fue un ataque de hiperventilación, sus gritos no pudieron ser articulados, él trató de retroceder, sin embargo, dejó de sentir el piso, cuando los ojos le ardieron, cuando el color se le perdió y temió desfallecer, él comprendió que aquel terror no era de él. Otra vez, él estaba sintiendo a Ash.

Él se aferró a la muñeca de Shorter con desesperanza. ¿Qué tanto daño debió haberle hecho ese hombre al lince de Nueva York para gatillar esa clase de reacción? Él lo entendía, había estudiado el temor en sus dos últimos años de universidad, era una respuesta primitiva que el sistema disparaba ante una amenaza, no obstante, él se apretó el pecho, mierda no podía respirar.

_La segunda vez que el mundo se detuvo fue bajo las garras del horror._

—¿Estas bien? Te pusiste pálido. —Ninguno de los dos pudo escuchar las palabras introductorias del anfitrión en la miseria—. De repente pareces enfermo. —La voz de Dino Golzine le escurrió por las entrañas como brea, la memoria de ese sujeto le quemó la piel, contuvo una arcada. Asqueroso.

—Es él. —En la desesperación que chorrearon esas palabras Shorter entendió que ese ataque de pánico no era de su mejor amigo—. Ese es nuestro sujeto. —El escenario le tembló cuando la mirada se le empañó. El mundo dejó de ser real y él dejó de ser él. Calma, debía mantener la tranquilidad. Con un carraspeo la atención regresó al presentador.

¿Qué es un alma gemela?

—Llegamos al mundo a la mitad. —La declaración de Dino Golzine retumbó en un escalofrío hacia el público, el gélido pendió como perplejidad esa noche—. Somos una misma esencia vertida en dos contenedores diferentes. —Sus pasos fueron estridentes e intimidantes en aquel podio, sus manos se deslizaron detrás de su espalda con tranquilidad, el vendedor de humanidad—. Y la única pista que tenemos para encontrar a la otra persona es una palabra tatuada en la muñeca. —La sonrisa de ese sujeto chirrió en la mente del japonés.

—Esto no me gusta. —Shorter no le prestó atención a su murmullo, su atención había sido robada por la perversidad. Lo seductor de un psicópata.

—Qué mundo más cruel es este, tenemos que jugar al detective para encontrar a nuestra otra mitad. —Los chirridos hicieron que el más bajo se encogiera, aquel discurso era delirante—. Eso es un alma gemela. —Dino Golzine se aferró a su propia muñeca—. Algunas conexiones son tan potentes que consiguen transgredir el límite entre el cuerpo y la mente.

La piel se le erizó, sus piernas fueron nudos, el sudor le empapó la camisa. El japonés no pudo evitar preguntarse si así era sufrir alguna clase de trastorno disociativo. La realidad le lloró. No era su cuerpo, no era su mente, no eran sus recuerdos, no eran sus heridas.

Pero eran de él.

—Imagínense lo incómodo que debe ser sentir las emociones de la otra persona. —Las risas en el público le helaron la sangre—. Aunque conexiones así de fuertes son solo mitos, imagínense tener que pasar por todo eso y que aun así no te guste tu destino. —La mente de Shorter rechinó en ese discurso para hacer _click_ , él sabía que aquella locura parecía sacada de una misma secta satánica, no obstante…

—Lo que dice es verdad. —Él no lo pudo negar.

—¿Por qué tenemos que conformarnos con aceptar un alma gemela en lugar de elegirla? —Los susurros le arañaron la mente en una esquizofrénica sacudida, Eiji se sentía como un niño aterrado bajo la cama siendo cazado por un depredador—. ¿Por qué no podemos comprarla? —Pero no era él.

—No me gusta el rumbo de su discurso. —Era Ash quien tiritaba y suplicaba por piedad.

—Eso es lo que quería anunciar esta noche. —La idea era omnipotente, imposible y ridícula, sin embargo—. Estoy trabajando para que ustedes puedan forzar a quien quieran a ser su alma gemela. —El público se la tragó junto a la champaña. Compraban olvido y vendían recuerdos. Shorter y Eiji se vieron aplacados por aquella multitud, la oscuridad del ambiente ocultó el terror.

—¿Eso se puede hacer? —El policía no supo qué responderle a su mejor amigo, él lo hizo retroceder ante la filosa y narcisista mirada de Dino Golzine.

—Si es así estamos en problemas. —Esto era lo que hacía el poder. Algunas personas se tenían que arrastrar para pagar una renta de mierda mientras ellos iban vendiendo humanidad como si fuesen cigarrillos. Enfermizo.

—Al final de la velada les pediré que me entreguen sus datos para poderlos contactar si les interesa probar esta novedad. —Un alma gemela era la única certeza absoluta con la que los seres humanos llegaban al mundo, su morder fue compulsivo, su latir convulsivo, si eso se podía cambiar—. Lealtad absoluta y obediencia ciega es lo que les puedo garantizar.

¿Quién estaba a salvo?

Fue macabra la normalidad con la que las personas comenzaron a charlar sobre ese descubrimiento, algunos exclamaron con orgullo que comprarían decenas de almas gemelas para ser alabados, otros las usarían para manipular, algunos atarían con una maniática obsesión a lo platónico, matar por devoción, morir por lealtad, pecar por obediencia. Shorter palideció, su risa fue muerta y frustrada, así que este era el cielo de los poderosos, intercambiaban vidas como si fuesen cartas, sus uñas se clavaron a su palma, la ira le destruyó las entrañas. Un alma gemela debía ser sagrada. La demencia en esa fiesta se acumuló junto a las colillas. Sus dedos frotaron su frente, le acababan de arrebatar el pilar de su cordura, los mortales como él necesitaban de una esperanza para seguirse arrastrando y aunque él odiase admitirlo las letras en su muñeca significaban algo, lo ayudaban, y si alguien lo forzaba a ser el destino de un tercero. Joder, no, ¿Este era el verdadero rostro de la realidad?

—¿Dónde se fue? —Las palabras de Shorter le parecieron lejanas al japonés, él parpadeó, ajeno a la velada. Se odiaba por especularlo, no obstante, su primer pensamiento fue Ash y su muñeca en blanco—. ¿Eiji? —Debía concentrarse, Yut-Lung Lee confiaba en él.

—Con el ajetreo no vi a donde se fue. —Dinero era servido en bandeja de plata y espíritus eran vendidos por el hombre de las sonrisas. La magnificencia de la miseria.

—Deberíamos separarnos para investigar. —La indignación alzó una ceja en el más bajo.

—¿Nunca viste Scooby Doo? —El pánico en su mejor amigo le causó ternura—. Shorter, es la peor idea que podrías haber tenido. —Sin embargo, el reloj avanzaba y si no se llevaban alguna prueba sería haber venido por nada. Su palabra contra la de él. Dejar a Eiji solo era un salto de fe.

—Entonces terminemos con esto rápido. —El psicólogo bien conocía la clase de mirada que se había encendido en Shorter Wong. Aquella lo había hecho famoso en el cuartel—. Este lugar no debe ser tan grande. —Él estaba sediento de justicia. Para todo ser humano tenía un significado especial poseer un alma gemela.

—Bien. —El policía no supo lo mucho que anhelaba la suya hasta que el temor a perderla le caló debajo de las venas—. No debe ser tan grande. —Pobres ingenuos.

El lugar era interminable.

Eiji escuchó muchas cosas nauseabundas y trastornadas esa noche, tal como Yut-Lung Lee le dijo, la multitud estaba confiada, era como si esas cuatro paredes pudiesen contener todos los secretos, no obstante, estos ya se estaban desbordando por el techo. Poniendo su mejor máscara y tomando un denso trago de valor él se paseó por aquella residencia como si fuese importante, las piernas se le paralizaron cuando el reloj marcó la media noche y él encontró en lo que parecía ser una oficina a Dino Golzine, él se mordió el labio antes de apegarse al otro lado de la puerta. No estaba solo. El estómago se le revolvió con una putrefacta sensación, bien, no debería sorprenderle que Eduardo. L. Fox fuese una basura. El coronel ya había protagonizado un sinfín de rumores escandalosos a lo largo de su carrera. Ambos estaban frente a un escritorio, descifrar sus expresiones le fue imposible, la atmósfera era insufrible.

—¿Ya estas satisfecho con esto? —Lo lúgubre en la voz de quien fue su jefe lo paralizó—. ¿Cómo se supone que arreglaremos este desastre? ¡No tenemos ni un maldito caso exitoso! —Eiji dio un respingo con el estruendo de un vidrio quebrado, seguramente el exmilitar había arrojado un vaso contra la pared.

—La traición de Dawson nos tomó por sorpresa a todos, necesitamos actuar antes de que sea tarde. —Un miedo diferente se instaló en el cuerpo del japonés, contener el escalofrío en su columna fue imposible, sentir tanto a Ash lo empezaba a afectar—. Pero sí tenemos un caso que resultó exitoso en el cambio. —El aire fue filo de navaja en esa habitación. El ceño de Fox se tensó.

—¿Dónde está? —Él no había aprobado semejante imprudencia.

—Lo perdimos hace un tiempo. —Mucho menos cuando el proyecto estaba a medias, Dino Golzine se apretó el engaño contra el rostro—. Pero es posible y podemos hacerlo comercial luego de otra prueba de campo. —La aspereza en su voz fue desagradable. Al coronel no le interesaba venderlo, pero no se lo diría aún, sus brazos fueron muros sobre su pecho.

—¿En cuántas personas lo probaste? —La tráquea del japonés se cerró, la verdad fue un susurro fúnebre en su oreja—. Dijiste que estabas investigando los efectos segundarios en tus conejillos de indias ¿no? —La risa del anfitrión le martilló la cabeza.

—En los hombres que le asigné a Ash. —Bones lo abofeteó en una epifanía—. Sí. —La noche fue gris—. Los necesitamos de regreso pronto, este juego del gato y el ratón ya me está fastidiando. —Su corazón no pudo evitar crujir al escuchar aquello. La mandíbula se le cayó—. Parece que aún debemos perfeccionar algunas cosas y entender la relación que tiene la impresión con la voluntad del sujeto, pero se puede obtener una obediencia ciega. —Aunque él quiso retroceder se forzó a seguir escuchando. Mierda, esto era turbio.

—Someter a alguien por completo por amor. —El sarcasmo con el que Fox pronunció esa última palabra fue grotesco—. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que un alma gemela hace eso? —El suspiro de Golzine fue pesado y fatigado. Esta alianza momentánea no lo terminaba de convencer.

—Para eso teníamos a Dawson. —Él maldijo el repentino brote de consciencia que el científico tuvo con cada fibra de su ser—. Por el momento solo podemos seguir experimentando y encontrar a Ash. —Su expresión fue lánguida y macabra—. Por mientras usemos a los voluntarios de esta noche. —Al menos la desgracia no discriminaba. Esto se estaba saliendo de su control.

—Eiji. —Una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo saltar, su rostro no tuvo la oportunidad de tensarse al observar a Max y Shorter detrás de él—. Me tienes mucho que explicar. —Era verdad, pero no ahí.

El japonés los agarró de la muñeca para apartarlos de aquel cuarto. Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que ni Fox ni Golzine los podrían encontrar en la magnanimidad de la velada él los soltó. Las palabras del psicólogo perecieron bajo lo efímero de un arrullo, los brazos de Max temblaron a su alrededor, el más alto lo sostuvo con fuerza, había tratado de disimularlo para no alterar los nervios de Shorter y poderle sacar el secreto que guardaba, sin embargo, estaba preocupado hasta los huesos por él.

—Has estado actuando extraño desde que me preguntaste por mi impresión. —No fue necesario que el japonés le dijese algo para que él lo supiera, esos ojos nunca le habían podido mentir—. ¿¡Encontraste a tu alma gemela!? —El suspiro de Shorter fue pesado, lo que le sobraba a su jefe de valentía lo carecía de sutileza.

—Aún no sabemos. —La sonrisa de Max se esfumó antes de ser esbozada, sus pensamientos comenzaron a conectar los hechos como si fuesen una hilera de dominó a media caída.

—No es ese sujeto de la estación ¿verdad? —El asco le cerró la garganta, la piel se le erizó al recordar la mirada de aquel delincuente, él no aceptaría como el otro extremo de su preciado pupilo a semejante bárbaro—. Frederick Arthur, el tipo raro que entrevistaste. —El rostro de Eiji se tiñó de vergüenza bajo la desvergonzada carcajada de Shorter, el alarido del castaño fue exagerado y desafinado—. Esto es como esa película de super héroes que vimos con Michael, la doctora que se enamora de su paciente chiflado. —El más bajo se frotó el ceño, sus dientes crujieron en busca de paciencia. A esto lo habían rebajado.

—No es él. —Ninguno de los dos lo escuchó, eran una combinación peligrosa—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —El más alto salió del trance de la desgracia para sacar de su bolsillo una tarjeta como la que ellos tenían colgadas en sus cuellos. Una invitación.

—Jessica usó algunos de sus contactos para conseguírmela. —Las luces volvieron a bajar en el salón—. Hay mucho ajetreo en el cuartel y escuché que Fox vendría esta noche. —Dino Golzine se volvió a subir al escenario para anunciar el registro de voluntarios—. Pero no lo he visto. —Maldición, debían salir.

—Yo tampoco lo encontré. —Shorter se mordió el labio, la decepción fue un velo sobre sus hombros, la invitación le pesó como una cadena. ¿Cómo creer en la justicia si sus rostros eran arpías esta noche?—. Tal vez ni siquiera vino. —El nudo en su corazón lo comenzó a asfixiar, sus manos se acomodaron sobre su impresión. Ni siquiera sabía quién era su fragilidad y ya la sentía perdida.

—Yo escuché algo. —Los dedos de Eiji fueron un convulsivo temblar contra los bordes de su camisa—. Yut-Lung también debería saberlo. —Ese nombre fue un eco vago entre las memorias del Lobo.

¿Por qué lo conocía?

—¿Yut-Lung? —Pronunciarlo solo le dio escalofríos, el caso le sonaba.

—Han pasado muchas cosas estas semanas, viejo. —Él no supo qué fue peor; que el moreno hiciese aún más evidente la pérdida de su cabello o la mueca repleta de aflicción que le entregó Eiji.

La verdad fue un espacio vacío en la cama de la realidad.

El parpadear de los postes de luz en aquel desolado callejón junto al susurro del invierno hicieron del ambiente aún más incómodo para tan pintoresco grupo. Max y Arthur intercambiaron una mirada fatigada, estar del mismo lado de las rejas les pareció extraño a ambos. Aquella noticia fue un balde de agua fría para Yut-Lung Lee. Irónico, tuvo que regresar al comienzo para encontrar el final, sus dedos se aferraron a su muñeca, sus colmillos se clavaron para envenenarlo con destino. Aunque él no podía elegir qué se quedaba y qué se iba, él anhelaba albor en esa confesión.

—Así que experimentaron con la pandilla. —Él no quiso mirar al japonés cuando musitó aquello, su corazón quería una revelación, no obstante, las grietas en su interior eran demasiado profundas para tenerla ahora. El aroma a ciudad fue desagradable.

—Así parece. —La punzada en el alma de Shorter fue más endeble que sus palabras. Verlo así le dolía.

—Si un alma gemela se puede cambiar… —Fue Arthur quien pensó en voz alta—. ¿Cómo están tan seguros de que tienen a la persona correcta y no fueron manipulados? —Las luces fueron violentas en la decadencia de Nueva York, el más joven se frotó el ceño, sus memorias eran como un cóctel de pastillas, él siempre había tenido esa palabra ¿Verdad? Se le mareó la visión.

—¿Nos va a dar problemas tu jefe? —La pregunta de Yut-Lung le erizó la cordura a Max, alguien tan hermoso no debería ser tan hosco—. Porque si es así tendré que tomar ciertas medidas. —Él estaba lleno de espinas y cicatrices, el tosigo enlazado a su voz fue su confirmación.

—No lo haré. —El castaño extendió sus palmas en el aire como seña de paz, aquel burdo gesto no convenció al bando contrario—. Además, tenemos que reevaluar quién es de confianza en estos momentos. —La decepción fue un nocaut en el ring de la justicia. Sus manos juguetearon de manera ansiosa sobre su vientre—. Mierda, la vida se nos complicó. —Quizás, o tal vez siempre fue así pero tenían los ojos cerrados.

—Max. —La aflicción en el rostro del policía se robó los reflectores—. ¿Qué haremos con Fox? —El aludido frunció la boca, sus pensamientos se hundieron como anclas en el tormento de la impotencia. Era el juego del gato y el ratón.

—Nada. —Hasta Arthur dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa con dichosa respuesta—. Por el momento es su palabra contra la nuestra y si llegamos sin pruebas al cuartel él puede ponerse en nuestra contra, es un movimiento imprudente por donde los mires.

Shorter lo sabía, no obstante, la frustración le dejó escrita diez heridas entre las dos manos. Joder, él odiaba eso, él pensaba que el bien y el mal se encontraban divididos por una guillotina, su respiración fue pesada.

—Lo entiendo. —Ese ya no parecía ser el caso—. Esta solo fue una alianza de una noche. —El policía le extendió la palma a Yut-Lung Lee—. La velada ha terminado. —Era demasiada corrupción que procesar para un exdelincuente juvenil. El contrario alzó una ceja ante tan vulgar gesto, sin embargo, le debía un favor.

—Estaremos en contacto por si surge una emergencia. —Cuando la salvación y la fragilidad se dieron la mano una extraña y potente estática golpeó hasta la última chispa de sus almas, el estómago les burbujeó, las piernas les temblaron, la sangre fue electricidad y la mente perplejidad. Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del contrario, ambos se quisieron aferrar a ese momento.

—No mereces que Ash te trate así. —Pero no lo hicieron—. Cuídate, Yut. —El nombrado sonrió, viendo como la pareja de justicieros desaparecía en la manía de Nueva York.

—Señoritas. —Arthur golpeó el techo del auto para robarse la atención—. Ya nos vamos. —Pero la mente del chino había partido apenas Eiji le soltó tan desalmado descubrimiento.

Él ni siquiera había entrado a la dichosa fiesta, lo único que había hecho fue investigar por los alrededores que frecuentaban los clientes de Dino Golzine con la copia barata de su novio, sin embargo, él se profesaba cansado, tan agotado que solo pudo dejarse caer sobre el hombro del japonés en el asiento de atrás para dormitar. Su propia sonrisa le desgarró los pedazos, él pensaba que le afectaría más, se supone que Ash Lynx era su motivación para seguirse arrastrando por la decadencia, él era su salvación, ¡Sí! Él era el amor de su vida. Él se mordió el labio, la fricción entre sus yemas y su impresión fue dolorosa. Fue en ese mugroso vehículo, con una vieja canción de rock siendo tarareada por la endivia, en el acuno de quien debía ser su rival que él lo entendió.

Él nunca había amado a Ash.

—Eiji. —Yut-Lung Lee sintió alivio al sincerarse consigo mismo—. ¿Tú alguna vez has sentido físicamente a tu alma gemela? —Tal vez él solo buscaba aferrarse con desesperación a algún lugar, él quería que alguien lo necesitase y le hiciese sentir valioso, no obstante, Ash hace años no hacía eso.

—A veces creo que puedo sentir sus pensamientos, pero es una imagen un tanto confusa, como si no pudiese entenderlos del todo. —La respiración del más joven le erizó el cuello, sus cabellos le hicieron cosquillas—. Otras la siento en el cuerpo, una vez desperté lleno de heridas que no sabía cómo me las había hecho. —Él sonrió cuando el chino se restregó contra su hombro, el cuadro le recordó a un gato arisco, se acercaba cuando quería bajo sus propios términos. Los párpados le pesaron.

—¿Te sientes menos solo teniendo una? —Sus yemas juguetearon sobre aquellas letras, si el lince de Nueva York no era su preciada libertad.

¿Quién lo era?

—De hecho me siento más desdichado con ella. —Aquella fue una respuesta inesperada, Yut-Lung Lee se removió en el asiento para poderlo vislumbrar, la oscuridad se había posado en las pestañas del japonés para ser atenuada—. Sentir la soledad de otra persona y no poder hacer nada para consolarla es algo a lo que no me puedo mantener indiferente, me frustra no poder hacer nada. —Y fue en esa clase de mirada que el más joven lo entendió—. Odio esa impotencia. —Eiji Okumura era como un girasol.

—Ese es un pensamiento estúpido. —Mientras él y Ash estaban repletos de espinas el psicólogo era pétalos de sol—. Te vas a herir así. —En el fondo él siempre había aborrecido la idea de que su novio no tuviese una impresión y estaba cansado de negárselo. Sostener esa farsa lo hizo miserable.

—Tal vez. —Él quería que alguien le correspondiese, él deseaba ese ridículo amor ciego que se supone que un alma gemela ofrecía, él anhelaba a su salvación—. Pero sino estas dispuesto a salir herido no puedes amar. —El aromatizante del auto le caló hacia los pulmones, el mecer en la autopista fue tranquilo. Su mente rechinó con una obsesiva pregunta.

—¿Crees que es muy tarde para que yo encuentre a la mía? —Había pasado tanto tiempo forzándose a encajar con el rubio que los había terminado rompiendo a ambos.

—No deberías dejar que te afecte tanto esto. —Eiji se había jurado mitigar sus emociones por el lince de Nueva York para no herir a más personas—. Han pasado por mucho juntos. —El romance no valía la pena si era a costa de alguien más.

—Ese es el problema. —Sin embargo, esa noche Yut-Lung Lee tomó una decisión—. Seguimos pasando por muchas cosas cuando deberíamos superarlas. —Él ya no se mentiría más. Aunque implicase estar solo, aunque con eso perdiese a quien él clamó para que fuese su alma gemela. Él merecía mejor.

_El mundo se detuvo tres veces esa noche._

_La tercera vez fue en los brazos de Ash Lynx._

Cuando Yut-Lung Lee contempló la desesperación con la que el rubio se aferró al psicólogo él comprendió que el lince de Nueva York tampoco lo había amado, sus hombros se dejaron caer en la realidad, él rio, pensó que le dolería más, no obstante, se lamentó por lo patético que le resultó ese despecho. El nudo en su estómago no lo dejó respirar. Maldición, ser sincero no era tarea sencilla, pero ahora tenían a la muerte persiguiéndolos y la prioridad no era llorar. Él era fuerte, él no necesitaba esa clase de emociones, y mientras nadie se atraviese a cuestionar su lugar en su reinado se las arreglaría para estar bien.

—Desobedeciste mis órdenes. —La aspereza en las palabras del rubio le pareció hilarante, él ya no lucía tan intimidante ni galante bajo el reflector del desamor—. Fuiste a esa fiesta ¿no es así? —La sonrisa del más joven fue larga y altiva. De pronto Yut-Lung Lee se sentía mucho más él.

—¿Qué si fue así? —Él se encogió de hombros antes de darse vueltas, los colores se profesaron más ligeros en el papel de la sinceridad. Él se hizo más valiente—. Averiguamos cosas importantes, deberías estar agradecido de que uno de los dos sea diligente para guiar este desastre. —El veneno en sus palabras fue dulce, la seguridad en su caminar lo llevó hacia la libertad—. Yo tomaré las riendas de esto mañana.

Él sabía que tenía que hablar con Ash más tarde y escribir el punto final, no obstante, bien merecida tenía una noche de sueño.

—¿Cosas importantes? —Eiji le golpeó el pecho, moriría asfixiado si lo seguía abrazando con semejante brutalidad, el pavor lo hizo soltarlo—. Perdón, no me di cuenta.

Ash Lynx era un desastre. Su mente era ciega, su corazón sordo y su alma muda. Aún en la mitad de la noche el aire tuvo un fulgor aterciopelado entre ellos dos, el más alto se dejó caer sobre el sillón del comedor, decenas de lápices y folios se encontraban repartidos por doquier. El silencio fue seductor.

—Cuando el resto de la pandilla despierte podemos tener esa conversación —Eiji se acomodó a su lado, el desastre en el apartamento le causó nostalgia, la cabeza le punzó, Shorter era igual de desordenado—. No deberías ser tan duro con Yut, fue una buena idea. —La distancia en aquel sofá fue más imponente que el mismo Kilimanjaro. Eran los únicos despiertos en ese piso.

—Me aterró no verte cuando desperté. —El más alto subió sus piernas hacia el sillón, su mentón se dejó caer en el espacio entre sus rodillas, sus memorias se rieron de él desde la sombra del cuarto. Cruel y gris.

—¿Por qué? —Cuando Ash ya estaba destrozado—. ¿Por qué yo? —Esa pregunta lo destrozó un poco más. El rubio no se atrevió a mirarlo, él era una persona arisca y precavida, él había aprendido a sobrevivir en la inmundicia, sin embargo…

—¿Sabes qué pasa cuando un bebe llora y nadie lo socorre? —El mundo estaba paralizado. El japonés ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad frente a tan inesperada interrogante.

—No lo sé. —La sonrisa del más alto le comprimió el alma.

—Deja de llorar. —La melancolía enlazada a su voz le cerró la garganta—. Yo crecí en esa clase de ambiente, donde sin importar que tan fuerte llorara nadie me socorría, así que empecé a guardar silencio. —Su infancia estaba repleta de fotografías violentas: toses secas, hombres que gritaban, los pies descalzos de Jennifer en un charco de licor, él escondido debajo de las sábanas sin entender los quejidos del otro lado del cuarto—. Griffin hizo de eso menos terrible. —Los ojos le ardieron al pronunciar su nombre, la cabeza le martilló con la remembranza de un fantasma, su piel fue caliza.

—Ash. —El nombrado no lo escuchó.

—Es gracioso, pasé toda mi juventud arriesgándome en situaciones ridículas sin temerle a la muerte. —Su mano se aferró a la de Eiji entre los cojines del sillón, el aire fue sofocante entre tanta amargura—. Pero nunca me imaginé la de él. —Aunque el lince de Nueva York pretendía ser invencible en el fondo era frágil.

Tan frágil que resultaba violento.

—Odio la idea de tener un alma gemela porque perdí a Griffin por eso. —La lentitud con la que él alzó su rostro le quitó el aliento—. Pero… —La aflicción le hizo morderse el labio—. Odio más no tener una. —La última espina se le quebró cuando sintió a sus ojos agolparse con pena y temor—. Quiero que alguien este aferrado a mí para no quedarme solo otra vez. —Él sabía que aquello era egoísta y patético, él aborrecía esa parte de su humanidad, era débil y nauseabunda, no obstante, la suavidad con la que Eiji lo miró no lo hizo profesarse juzgado.

—No tiene nada de malo querer tener alguna certeza. —Un estruendoso latido rechinó debajo de las tablas, aún en la oscuridad, aquellas orbes se robaron las estrellas—. ¿Te sientes avergonzado de eso? Qué lindo. —Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron con una impresionante facilidad.

—Es malo si estoy atando a gente como Yut para que este conmigo. —El agarre entre ellos fue delicado y eléctrico, la realidad cobró sentido en la dulzura que le entregó el japonés, tan reconfortante que no hubo espacio para la vacilación—. Quiero llenar ese vacío con la pandilla o con él, pero no puedo. —Su corazón era una grieta que cada día lo consumía un poco más, el sillón rechinó cuando el más bajo se acercó, aquella calidez lo paralizó.

—Este mundo es un poco cruel si lo piensas. —Las palabras de Dino Golzine retumbaron como eco entre su mente y la locura, la esencia del más alto se deslizó como calina hacia él—. Sería más fácil si la impresión fuese el nombre de la otra persona y no una cualidad. —Ash se dejó envolver por tan reconfortante presencia, sus latidos le retumbaron en las orejas, el rostro le hormigueó.

—Supongo que así no sería divertido. —Aunque él trató de sonar natural el óxido en sus palabras lo delató—. Yo no podría saberlo, no tengo un alma gemela. —Sus dedos se aferraron con frustración a su muñeca. Tantos años pretendiendo para acabar rompiéndose frente al chico cuyo nivel de inglés era inferior a los títeres de plaza sésamo, que vergüenza.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si tuvieses una? —Ash se limitó a asentir—. Entonces… ¿Cómo me definirías a mí si yo fuese tu impresión? —La malicia con la que el más alto frunció la boca le dio un mal presentimiento.

—Torpeza. —La mueca de cólera del moreno lo hizo reír.

—Esa seguramente es la palabra de Alex. —El balbuceo aligeró la tensión—. Pero hablo enserio. —A Ash le pareció increíble la facilidad con la que Eiji lo sacó de su miseria para hacerlo sonreír. Lindo.

—Libertad. —Ambos se tiñeron de escarlata bajo esa confesión, el corazón le arremetió con desesperación para paralizarle la vida.

—¿Libertad? —El más bajo se sonrosó hasta las orejas, que él lo dijese con esa clase de galantería era injusto. 

—Me ayudaste sin pedir nada a cambio la noche que nos conocimos. —Ash le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja, el tacto fue tímido e inocente, la expectación atrapada en esas orbes le erizó el pulso—. Luego tomaste mi lugar para ir a prisión, y ahora me estas ayudando. —El magnetismo entre ellos fue aleteos contenidos—. No sé si es tu intención, pero me haces creer que puedo ser libre. —El aire fue magia, el anhelo tentación.

—No es mi intención. —Eiji tomó uno de los marcadores que se encontraban esparcidos entre los cojines del sillón—. Pero es lindo saber esto. —Él acunó la muñeca del rubio para poder empezar con su proeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Él soltó una risilla, la suavidad de la tinta escurriendo por su piel fue agradable.

—Listo. —Ash se enterneció al vislumbrar aquella marca casera tatuada en su muñeca—. Ahora me tienes a mí de alma gemela. —Sus emociones fueron un torbellino—. Libertad. —La pena fue tan grande como la dicha.

—¿Todos los psicólogos tienen la letra tan fea? —El más bajo infló las mejillas, ofendido. Poderse comportar de esa manera era algo que ni siquiera Griffin había logrado que hiciera—. ¿Cómo se supone que debo interpretar esto?, ¿es una confesión de amor? —Él pensaba que sus alas se encontraban cortadas y su futuro atrapado en una jaula, sin embargo, con ese estúpido gesto el moreno se convirtió en su llave.

—No lo es. —La seriedad con la que el japonés pronunció aquello fue centella suspendida en el cuarto—. No tiene que ser romántico, no tiene que significar nada. —Eiji trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden, no obstante, sus sentimientos se manifestaron antes—. Lo único que quiero es que sepas que no estás solo. —El cuerpo del contrario tembló, aquella confesión se deslizó a través de su alma para dejarlo atónito.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres quedarte a mi lado por voluntad propia? —Él no deseaba aferrarse a nadie, era doloroso hacerlo, tarde o temprano lo dejaban. El más bajo acomodó su palma sobre la espalda del lince, aquella calidez y amabilidad atravesaron cada una de sus defensas para sanar sus heridas. 

—Puede que ahora mis palabras no signifiquen nada, pero recuerda esto. —Ash se sintió otra vez como ese niño sollozando debajo de la cama en una casa con olor a vodka y negligencia—. Aunque el mundo entero éste en tu contra, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. —Él no supo cómo seguir respirando cuando fue Eiji quien se metió en esos recuerdos para abrazarlo y hacerlo sentir protegido. La oscuridad le quemó, el hálito se le perdió, su mente pereció—. Yo permaneceré a tu lado. —Y fue en ese estruendoso y ansioso palpitar de corazón, en la desesperación por caricias y en la suavidad de realidad que él lo entendió—. Claro, si no te molesta.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tendré que seguir comiendo esos sándwiches asquerosos? —Él no se sentía de esta manera con Yut-Lung Lee.

—A los chicos les gustan, deberías ser más agradecido. —Él no mantenía las mismas barreras que con el resto de la pandilla. Él se dejó caer sobre el regazo del japonés, sus manos cubrieron su rostro, la verdad tuvo un sabor amargo. Él no se sentía así con los demás.

—Quédate a mi lado. —Porque Eiji Okumura le gustaba—. No tiene que ser para siempre. —Y él quería que el japonés fuese su alma gemela—. Aunque solo sea por ahora. —Él era especial.

_Luego de que el mundo se detuviese tres veces esa noche comenzó a correr al revés._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que pasaron demasiadas cosas en este capítulo, espero que se vaya entendiendo de a poquito el rollo de las almas gemelas, pero crear universos todos turbios y feos es mi pasión, ay perdón lectores.  
> Mil gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia, nos vemos en un par de semanas.  
> Cuidense.


	11. Capítulo 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! En mi corazón manejar el fictober y sacar mis one shots de octubre se veía más fácil, pero no, así que me demore mil años, perdón.  
> Muchisimas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia.  
> Espero que les guste.

_El destino arrojó tres cartas bajo las estrellas de Nueva York._

—¡Salud! —El estridente grito de Max captó la atención de todos los presentes—. Es un honor tener a tantos nuevos reclutas con nosotros. —La sonrisa del castaño fue galante y agradable, la música en el bar apenas se escuchaba en la lejanía de la mesa. La noche tenía un sabor repleto de irrealidad y decadencia.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —Shorter estaba sentado a su lado. No era común que el cuartel saliese junto a celebrar, sin embargo, Fox había insistido en darle una cálida bienvenida a los novatos—. ¿Esto no se te hace extraño? —El castaño frunció la boca. La espuma de la cerveza le había escurrido hasta la mano en esa jarra.

—¿Sospechas de los nuevos integrantes? —El moreno asintió. Aunque habían rostros jóvenes e ingenuos entre los postulantes, la vejez y la crueldad tenía raíces en algunos—. También yo, casi parecen militares los que trabajaran con Fox. —Hoscos, violentos y fornidos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del más alto al chocar la mirada con uno de ellos.

—Además están las muertes recientes. —Shorter dejó que sus brazos cayesen sobre la mesa, en el revoloteo de las carcajadas nadie le prestó atención a su conversación. Las luces estaban muy fuertes y el alcohol tenía demasiados grados.

—¿No te ha tocado ver ninguna de cerca? —El moreno negó—. Hay algo raro en las impresiones de esas víctimas. —Desde aquella fatídica fiesta Max no se había dejado de atormentar con las almas gemelas, aquella conexión debía ser sagrada e íntima, que la usasen para esclavizar era monstruoso. El estómago se le revolvió bajo la amargura de la cerveza. Jessica lo notaba extraño.

—¿Vamos a seguir pretendiendo que estamos de acuerdo con todos los cambios que ese lunático está haciendo? —El más joven se presionó los lentes contra la cordura. La pestilencia de las frituras, la corrupción en el cuartel, el papeleo, la confusión, todo eso lo tenía enfermo. Ya no estaba durmiendo bien, ya no podía comer, ya no pensaba como se debía.

—Shorter… —Extrañaba a Eiji, él sabía reconfortarlo en esta clase de situaciones.

—Lo sé. —Él tendría las palabras correctas para los sueños rotos—. No tenemos más opción. —El filo de la impotencia le desgarró la garganta. Max le acarició la espalda con lentitud, porque lo amaba como a un hijo sentía que era su deber protegerlo. Pero no podía.

—Vele el lado positivo. —Y la única arma inútil que le quedaba era su sentido del humor—. Vas a salir de patrullaje la otra semana con tu nuevo compañero. —La indignación con la que moreno alzó una ceja lo hizo reír.

—¿Eso me debe consolar? —La sonrisa en su jefe puso el mundo sobre sus hombros.

—Antes me suplicabas para que te dejara salir a las calles. —La melancolía en la expresión de Shorter le cerró la garganta, sus manos temblaron alrededor de la jarra, las risas de sus colegas fueron la neblina de la ignorancia.

—Sí. —Sus palabras fueron demasiado pequeñas para la crueldad de la situación—. Antes… —Cuando él podía reír con Eiji a las 3 de la madrugada por una mala película de terror y seguía pensando que su alma gemela era una elegante mujer.

—Sing se ve como una buena persona. —El chico que le habían asignado como compañero era un recién egresado de la academia. Más alto que él, más fuerte, y más joven. Se sacó la lotería ¿no?—. Escuché que te admira. —El moreno se levantó de la mesa, los bocadillos al frente de él ya se habían enfriado y la fatiga le estaba pasando la cuenta.

—Voy a fumar un rato.

El bar tenía raíces en el corazón de la decadencia y la corrupción de Nueva York, el gélido de la noche se le coló hasta los huesos mientras el tabaco envolvía sus penurias en una deliciosa y lenta calada. Últimamente él se profesaba perdido. Él adoraba ser policía, gracias a Eiji él pudo encontrar su vocación en una visita casual a un cuartel, sin embargo, la realidad se había teñido de gris y Fox le había robado el sentido. Sino existía la línea entre el bien y el mal ¿Qué se supone que estaba protegiendo? ¿Qué lo hacía tan diferente de Ash Lynx si él encubría la mierda de su jefe? El estómago le quemó en una tortuosa y nauseabunda sensación. Él jamás había necesitado tanto de un consejo del japonés como ahora. Se concebía solo y miserable. Además, el tema de su alma gemela lo tenía hastiado, estaba casi seguro de que su presunta fragilidad era Yut-Lung Lee: un hombre, terco, venenoso y arisco. Lo curioso era que a pesar de eso seguía llamando su atención. _Algo_ en esa belleza hosca lo tenía embelesado y atontado.

Que atracción más peligrosa.

—No te presentaste el viernes en el Olive Garden ni has respondido mis mensajes. —Shorter se atoró con el cigarrillo cuando el destino lo encontró, el papelillo contra su garganta casi lo mata.

—¡Tú! —A pesar de sus insistentes mensajes y propuestas él había optado por ignorar a Blanca—. ¿Cómo supiste que estaría acá? —El ruso se había apoyado a su lado en aquel callejón, ni siquiera lo escuchó llegar. El aroma a humedad y el moribundo parpadear de las luces fueron un encanto.

—No te he dejado de seguir estas semanas. —Él no lo estaba evitando para huir de sus problemas, él lo estaba evadiendo porque era el exnovio de Yut-Lung Lee, eso le molestaba—. Sé que has visto las notas que te he dejado en el cuartel. —Era infantil, estúpido y berrinchudo, sin embargo, le frustraba pensar en ellos dos juntos.

—Si tanto quieres hablar con ellos. —Una calada interrumpió la saña—. ¿Por qué no los contactas tú? —Blanca se frotó el ceño. Al parecer había subestimado la terquedad del moreno.

—No puedo contactarlos yo. —El policía dejó caer el cigarrillo contra un charco de agua—. Yut no confía en mí. —Su aliento entrelazado al tabaco logró encubrir la transparencia de los celos.

—¿Por qué? —Shorter estaba cansado de que el mundo lo subestimase. Sino podía hacerse el indiferente pelearía más fuerte—. ¿No deberían confiar en ti si son tan cercanos? —Eiji tuvo el coraje para dejar su vida atrás y buscar algo más importante. Esa clase de pasión la envidiaba. La quería.

—Porque tengo una deuda con Dino Golzine que aún no he pagado. —Aunque él quiso retroceder no lo hizo—. Hace algunos años él me ayudó a cambiar a mi alma gemela. —La nostalgia con la que el más alto se acarició el cuello tintineó en la oscuridad—. Fracasamos, pero aun así tuve una buena vida con ella. —Un anillo de bodas se encontraba adornando su dedo anular.

—¿Qué le pasó? —Blanca lo miró sin expresión.

—La mataron. —Qué manera más macabra de pronunciar la realidad—. Porque quise cambiar el destino y no pude pagarlo la perdí. —Dino Golzine llevaba años tratando de lograr el cambio de impresiones, Sergei Varishkov fue uno de sus más grandes fracasos.

—Entonces ya debes saber lo que pasó en la fiesta. —El ruso frunció la boca.

—Me hago una idea. —Él estaba contra la espada y la pared. Aquella deuda era imperdonable, sin embargo, si podía hacer trampa abusando de las grietas para ayudarlos, lo haría—. Pero esa es solo la punta del iceberg, hay mucho más de lo que te imaginas. —Blanca dejó que su nuca se apoyase contra la pared—. Hay un grupo de personas aún más marginadas que deberías conocer. —Qué triste era descubrir tanta basura en Nueva York.

—¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que esto se pondrá más turbio con el tiempo? —Si las impresiones ya no eran seguras.

¿Qué más podía empeorar?

—Porque lo hará. —Las manos del ruso se deslizaron adentro de sus bolsillos—. Si quieres ir más lejos en esto debes estar preparado. —La sombra de Blanca fue el cuervo hacia la locura—. ¿Lo estás? —Las carcajadas de sus colegas fueron una antítesis para la comodidad. Él ya no encaja ahí.

—Si voy más lejos en esto… —Shorter dejó a un lado sus lentes—. ¿Qué serás tú? ¿Un aliado o un problema? —El más alto se encogió de hombros con ligereza.

—Supongo que lo veremos en el momento. —Él se apartó del local, la espalda le había quedado húmeda por culpa de la caliza e iba tarde a su reunión, el tiempo no se compraba solo—. Ya deberías volver, hay alguien que te quiere conocer ahí dentro. —Con la misma sutileza que él llegó él se esfumó.

No dejó ni rastro.

Shorter carcajeó antes de contemplar su reflejo en los lentes de sol. Sus ojeras eran profundas y demacradas, su mandíbula se había marcado por culpa del hambre y el arrepentimiento, más que músculos él era huesos. Que imagen más horrorosa, cada latido fue un martirio dentro de su pecho, él extrañaba tanto sus días de estudiante, quería regresar atrás, no obstante, no podía. Él se volvió a acomodar el marco sobre la nariz. Debía seguir en el juego.

 _La primera carta fue_ « _la muerte_ » _. Un cambio absoluto para el futuro, permanente y significativo, una completa separación al pasado._

—Shorter, por fin llegas. —La sonrisa con la que Max lo recibió fue agridulce, la mitad del cuartel había caído borracho en el ensueño, la otra mitad se encontraba balbuceando o sollozando—. Este chico lleva toda la noche queriendo conocerte. —La vergüenza hizo que el aludido bajase la cabeza, Sing se había sentado en su misma mesa, aunque tenía una jarra de cerveza en la mano esta aún se encontraba llena.

—He escuchado muchas cosas de ti mientras estudiaba, eres toda una leyenda en la academia. —La petulancia hizo que la sangre le hirviera, por fin alguien reconocía sus méritos.

—Gracias. —Quizás trabajar con ese chico no sería tan malo. La música en el bar le cosquilleó las orejas.

—Estoy esperando con muchas ansias poder trabajar contigo. —La carcajada de Max se encontró repleta de alcohol y optimismo. Su instinto paternal salía a flote con los novatos.

—Que chico más agradable. —El castaño empujó otra botella sobre la mesa, apenas podía mantener el equilibrio sentado, sus manos se aferraron a sus rodillas—. Debes tener muchas chicas detrás de ti. —La expresión del más joven se robó la atención. Tímida, dulce y apenada. Él tenía a alguien.

—Eso no me importa, estoy esperando a mi alma gemela. —La amargura en el moreno fue escondida bajo esos viejos y gruesos lentes de sol, que doloroso era vislumbrar esa devoción y ese cariño.

—¿Ya la has conocido? —El más alto negó—. ¿Sabes algo de ella? —Sus dedos escribieron figuras al azar sobre su muñeca. Él amaba que le preguntasen por ese tema.

—Creo que es un él. —Que lo dijese con tanto orgullo paralizó a Shorter, las piernas le temblaron debajo de la mesa, los nervios se le erizaron bajo el brillo de la inocencia—. Y creo que es un deportista. —Sudor le escurrió del cuello al moreno. Mal sabor.

—¿Deportista? —Tratar de sonar casual fue misión perdida bajo las garras de la ansiedad—. ¿Alguno en particular? —El alcohol lo tenía mareado y la indiferencia de sus colegas afiebrado. Sing asintió.

—Salto de pértiga. —El cariño con el que musitó aquello lo abrumó—. Desde hace años puedo ver memorias sobre pértigas y barras, pero desde que me llegó un recuerdo extraño ya no he visto más de eso. —La aflicción en el rostro de Sing le cerró la garganta—. Una caída o algo así, no lo vi tan bien. —Mierda, esto debía ser una broma. Pero debía asegurarse.

—¿Puedo saber qué palabra tienes escrita? —El más joven se arremangó la camisa.

—Puedes verla, pero yo no tengo una palabra. —Max y Shorter perdieron la respiración al contemplar la escena—. Yo tengo una fecha.

 _La segunda carta fue_ « _los amantes_ » _. Mala si las decisiones eran excluyentes y se les condenaba a la tragedia. Buena si ambos construían el camino correcto hacia el corazón._

La biblioteca de Nueva York era su lugar favorito, su refugio lejos de Dino Golzine y de su pandilla, las paredes eran un arrullo de tranquilidad, los brillantes estantes eran la distracción para la crueldad, aquellas gigantescas mesas eran el trono de su reinado. Ni siquiera Griffin había tenido la oportunidad para acompañarlo, para Ash era sagrado, sin embargo, que fácil fue invitar al japonés a ir con él. Tan natural. Su presencia no se sentía completa sino estaba con él. Aunque sus muros eran altos y estaban repletos de espinas Eiji siempre se las arreglaba para saltarlos. La belleza de esa sonrisa lo ahogaba con una calidez paralizante y ahora que era consciente de sus emociones se había convertido en un caos. La violencia de sus latidos le interrumpía la mente y aquellos 200 CI que tanto amaba presumir bajaban a negativo.

Estaba perdido, estas cosas tan normales él jamás se las había permitido.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto estas mirando? —Que Eiji apareciese por detrás le electrizó la columna vertebral, su aliento fue terciopelo sobre su cuello, su fragancia le llenó de girasoles los pulmones—. ¿Ash? —El nombrado parpadeó, cierto la investigación.

—Mis hombres escucharon algo extraño en su último patrullaje. —Él se apoyó contra uno de los estantes, sus yemas se deslizaron con lentitud sobre las páginas de una novela—. Se dice que un grupo de personas se pasa mensajes secretos por los libros. —El moreno elevó una ceja con confusión.

—¿Mensajes secretos? —No era la primera vez que escuchaba de esa táctica para resguardar lo prohibido, sin embargo, le parecía extraño. Fox y Golzine pertenecían al mismo bando, ¿verdad?

—Primero busqué en todos los libros que hacen alusión a las almas gemelas, pero no encontré nada. —Ash llevaba más de dos horas hojeando estantes, sin embargo, él no solo había fracasado en su búsqueda, sino que tampoco había logrado encontrar indicios sobre el cambio de impresión.

—¿Entonces? —El rubio cerró el manuscrito que estaba sosteniendo.

—Fue en una de Salinger donde encontré algo. —Sus yemas repasaron con lentitud las letras de la portada—. Nueve historias, aun no entiendo por qué, pero estaba en la sección de las almas gemelas, por eso la revisé. —El silencio en aquel lugar fue reconfortante, cuando sus manos se rozaron por accidente sobre la novela ambos se sobresaltaron. La torpeza fue una risa inocente e incómoda.

—¿Había una nota en su interior? —El más alto asintió para volver a abrir el libro.

—Esto es todo lo que dice. —Un pequeño papel se encontraba extendido al comienzo del primer capítulo, aunque el mensaje carecía de sentido las primeras letras de cada oración formulaban una pregunta. El arte de la criptografía—. ¿Estas interesado en asistir? —Sin importar que tanto el lince buscase no había más información. Llevaba horas rezándole a la obsesión con aquel manuscrito.

—¿Qué piensas que puede significar? —La letra no le era familiar a ninguno de los dos—. Yut dijo que no habían otros eventos cerca. —Un mal presentimiento llenó la boca de Ash, el estómago se le revolvió bajo los alaridos de la incertidumbre. Esto era molesto.

—Si se están pasando estos mensajes a escondidas deben querer ocultarlos de Golzine. —Ahora habían más problemas de los que se debía preocupar, la presión le rechinó entre los dientes—. No sé bien qué hacer. —Odiaba estar hundiendo a Eiji en semejante aluvión, sin embargo, ya no podía estar sin él. Aquello era enfermizo y egoísta, él aborrecía su humanidad. Alguien tan quebrado como él no era digno de esto, ni siquiera tenía un alma gemela. ¿Con qué derecho se aferraba al japonés?

—Deberíamos responderle. —No obstante, él lo hacía feliz. La mera presencia del psicólogo le agrietaba los grilletes y se llevaba la pena. La crueldad era dulce entre conversaciones nocturnas y caricias accidentales.

—¿Seguro, Eiji? —Le gustaba tanto que dolía.

—Lo peor que puede pasar es que no nos respondan. —El más bajo dio vueltas aquella nota para escribir un « _sí_ » al reverso.

—En un par de días deberíamos regresar para comprobar la respuesta. —El más joven cerró la novela para volverla a acomodar entre los estantes—. ¿No tienes miedo de lo que podamos encontrar? —La altanería con la que le preguntó aquello hirió el orgullo del japonés. ¿Miedo? ¿Él? ¡Claro que estaba aterrado!, ninguna clase en la universidad lo había preparado para este horror.

—Te tengo a ti ¿verdad? —Pero confiaba en Ash y con eso bastaba. Las mejillas le calcinaron como si fuesen un espectáculo de pirotecnia, el estruendo de sus latidos perteneció a la sección de horror. Edgar Allan Poe estaría orgulloso de él.

—¿No tienes hambre? —Aunque él se solía mofar de estas cosas—. Podemos comer algo en el carro de afuera. —Por un instante, uno pequeño, él quería pretender que era normal. Eiji relajó los hombros con curiosidad.

—Podría comer algo. —Los últimos días Ash había estado actuando extraño y él estaba decidido a averiguar el por qué.

A pesar de lo violento de su reputación Ash Lynx era frágil, él no se lo diría a nadie, sin embargo, se le había vuelto costumbre escribirse la palabra « _libertad_ » en la muñeca. Era vergonzoso, él jamás había necesitado de nadie para escaparse de la miseria, aunque los tormentos se le arrastraban por la mente él siempre encontraba una manera para seguir de pie, no obstante, él anhelaba ser el alma gemela del japonés. Griffin sabría qué decirle en esta situación, su hermano fantaseó tanto con verlo enamorado, y ahora que finalmente había pasado él ya no estaba. Irónico, Eiji le habría gustado como candidato, le habría dicho que era la clase de chico que no debería dejar ir y tendría razón. Su sonrisa fue amarga mientras compraba una ración para los dos. No pensarlo no hacía que lo extrañase menos. Ambos terminaron sentados sobre las escaleras de la biblioteca, la brisa fue salada, el aroma de los hot dogs grasiento, la tranquilidad de la ciudad ilusoria. Que daría por tener el coraje para rebalsarse en una confesión, pero alguien como él…

Sus manos estaban manchadas.

—Está demasiado picante. —Ellos no encajaban. Mientras más miraba al japonés más seguro estaba de eso—. Arde. —Ash rio, que linda fue la mueca de desagrado que el moreno esbozó. Tan encantadora.

—¿No toleras bien los condimentos? —El psicólogo bufó, él se forzó a darle otra probada a aquella peligrosa salsa. Sus hombros chocaron con los del lince, estaban demasiado cerca en ese escalón.

—Shorter ama todo lo que tiene condimentos, era lo único que había en nuestro departamento. —Las veces que tuvo que cuidar al moreno por culpa de su estómago sensible le impregnó el alma de nostalgia—. Me obligaba a comprar cosas picantes y luego lloraba por la indigestión. —Max irrumpiendo en su casa a las cuatro de la madrugada con su kit de paternidad le remeció el corazón. Los extrañaba.

—Ustedes parecían ser muy cercanos. —El rubio dejó el hot dog de lado—. ¿Por qué se hicieron amigos? —Eiji lo imitó. El invierno fue una mágica capa de complicidad para el agitado ritmo de Nueva York.

—No lo recuerdo bien. —Había perdido el inicio con la costumbre, su complementariedad era natural—. Pero fue imposible no prestarle atención cuando se paseaba por la facultad con una cresta de gallina morada como peinado. —La risa del lince le erizó la piel. Hipnótica y melódica. La garganta se le cerró con cosquillas.

—¿Es divertido estudiar en una universidad? —La pregunta le quebró el corazón. Ash Lynx era una persona fría e imponente, sin embargo, ese depredador lo estaba contemplando con la ilusión de un niño. Alguien debió hacerle tanto daño, debió ser duro para él estar tan solo.

—Dijiste que querías ser médico, deberías averiguarlo tú. —Las facciones del más alto decayeron en la desesperanza. La belleza en esa sonrisa fue desolada.

—Ya no lo hice. —Él se acarició la nuca, sus zapatillas golpearon las del moreno para aligerar la tensión—. Estaría demasiado viejo al salir de la carrera. —La vida que Griffin quiso darle debió valorarla más. La electricidad fue agridulce en esa fotografía, aunque no eran reales él se aferró a las letras en su muñeca deseando que lo fuesen. 

—Eso no es verdad. —Levantar el mentón y encontrarse con esos ojos cafés fue su perdición—. Max estudió periodismo antes de ser policía, egresó a los 30 años de la academia porque tuvo el coraje para seguir lo que quería, eso es admirable. —Las chispas que se desprendieron en un parpadeo revolotearon en su estómago—. Nunca es tarde para intentarlo. —Sus palabras derritieron sus castillos de hielo.

—¿No fue extraño estudiar siendo tan viejo? —Eiji negó.

—Y aunque lo fuera. ¿Qué importa? No todos tienen que seguir el mismo ritmo de vida —Contemplarlo fue letal en la tragedia del destino—. Creo que puedes hacerlo si realmente lo intentas. —Las manos de Ash se balancearon sobre sus rodillas para rozar las del psicólogo.

—Luego de que esta locura se acabe quizás… —Sus meñiques se entrelazaron con timidez, los nervios los hicieron profesarse como primerizos—. ¿Qué harás tú cuándo esto termine y dejemos de escapar? —La aflicción en la pregunta fue tartamuda y temblorosa.

—No lo sé. —No lo había querido pensar—. No creo que me reciban de regreso en el cuartel y aún no termino de pagar mi crédito estudiantil. —Le faltaban cinco años para poder saldar ese préstamo y estaba sin trabajo, no lo había pensado bien—. Tal vez deba regresar con mis padres. —La idea los aterró. La libertad era hermosa porque no tenía dueño, no obstante, él anhelaba volar a su lado.

—¿Volverías a Japón? —Ni siquiera tenía que ser su dueño, se conformaba con acompañarlo. La brisa le removió los cabellos, la neblina se le deslizó entre los labios.

—No es lo que quiero, pero parece ser lo más realista. —Solo cuando salió de la catástrofe él se percató de lo cerca que estaba Ash, el corazón se le subió a la garganta cuando sus narices se rozaron, él trató de retroceder, sin embargo, el escalón se le hizo pequeño y estaba contra la pared.

—Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo. —La determinación impregnada a esos jades le quitó la respiración.

—Lo haré, estoy pensando esto para mucho más adelante. —Las yemas del más alto se deslizaron por sus mejillas, la sensación fue paralizante y abrumadora. Tan embriagadora.

—Eiji. —Que él pronunciase su nombre así hizo que las piernas le temblaran—. ¿Está bien acostumbrarme tanto contigo? —Ash se mordió el labio, tenerlo tan cerca hacía que sus latidos retumbasen en cada uno de sus músculos y su esencia le tiñese la razón—. ¿Está bien que esto me guste tanto? —El ambiente fue irreal.

—Tienes a Yut. —Él negó.

—No es lo mismo. —El corazón de Ash comprendió que había querido hacer algo desde que conoció al moreno, sin embargo, no se había atrevido—. Estoy un poco asustado. —La sangre le calcinó en un magnetismo atronador—. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no me gusta que estés lejos, me siento feliz y seguro cuando estas a mi lado, pero aterrado por lo cerca que estas. Me he vuelto codicioso, quiero pensar en un futuro donde estas tú y saber más cosas de ti. —Los sentimientos del lince cobraron sentido cuando él los musitó—. Eiji, tú me… —Él no pudo terminar la frase al haber sido silenciado por la palma del japonés.

—No lo digas. —Su rostro estaba rojo y sus orbes rebosantes de esperanza—. No de esta manera. —Su lesión no le permitía seguirle el ritmo a la carrera contra la realidad. 

—Entonces no lo diré. —El rubio entrelazó sus manos—. No ahora. —Él era una persona sensata e ingeniosa, no obstante, la ambición le tiñó la razón—. Pero necesito dejarte algo en claro o no me lo perdonare. —Cuando Eiji lo miró el destino los sentenció.

Ash lo besó.

 _La tercera carta fue_ « _el loco_ » _. Un nuevo comienzo y el fin de la vida anterior. Decisiones difíciles, riesgos y trampas._

¿Salvación? Él había pasado años tratando de forzar su conexión con el lince de Nueva York bajo esas nueve letras, sin embargo, desde que le dio el pésame a esa relación con el caos de las impresiones él tomó otra decisión. Él no esperaría ser rescatado por nadie, él se convertiría en su propia salvación, él era el grandioso Yut-Lung Lee, no necesitaba que alguien lo mirase con cara de enamorado para saber lo valioso que era, todos en ese lugar tenían suerte de estar bajo la guardia de sus habilidades. Él era una joya. Que liberador fue sepultar ese noviazgo sin lágrimas. Habría sido fácil odiar a Ash o a Eiji por usurparle una devoción que nunca fue para él, no obstante, ese no era su estilo. El psicólogo le agradaba porque contrastaba su elegancia con su simpleza, la luna adquiría aún más protagonismo bajo esos ojos. Y él amaba eso. Que bien se sentía regresar a su propia piel. Él era una serpiente no un ridículo animal doméstico.

—¿Es todo lo que has podido averiguar? —Él destronaría a Dino Golzine para obtener su propia venganza, los siguientes serían sus hermanos, no lo verían llegar luego de subestimarlo tanto.

—Eso es todo lo que Max me ha dicho. —Yut-Lung Lee frunció la boca mientras repasaba aquel reporte policial—. Han habido muertes en condiciones extrañas, pero aún no he presenciado ninguna. —Shorter se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla. Que aquel restaurante se encontrase vacío le resultó escalofriante. El lujo del diseño era un contraste macabro para la miseria del barrio.

—Nosotros hemos estado vigilando las impresiones en la pandilla, pero es muy pronto para saber si hay algo diferente en ellas. —Al no haber estado expuesto a esa mierda Eiji era el encargado de monitorear las muñecas con la ayuda de Arthur—. Tampoco sabemos bien lo que estamos buscando. —Por primera vez no tener alma gemela era una ventaja. Quizás él estaba destinado a ser su propia mitad. Shorter se mordió el labio, el aroma a lavanda en el local fue embriagador.

—¿Eiji no ha sentido nada raro? —Aquella conversación con Sing Soo Ling le había llenado de amargura las grietas. Debía ser una coincidencia.

—¿Tenemos más problemas? —¡Sí! Eso se diría hasta que le probasen lo contrario. El salto de pértiga era un deporte común, no debía ponerse paranoico por eso, además la fecha no significaba nada. 

—No, solo fue curiosidad. —Yut-Lung Lee apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, la altanería con la que él alzó una ceja le cerró la garganta al moreno. Sus mentiras eran torpes y cojas bajo esos afilados ojos. Curioso, casi parecían morados—. Te mantendré informado. —La belleza en ese chico hacía que su cabeza diese vueltas y su corazón golpease con una desquiciada violencia.

—Todo sea por la tregua temporal. —El más joven se apartó del mantel. Aunque su taza de café estaba rebosante de espuma la imagen le dio asco.

—Yut… —El nombrado le regaló un gesto aburrido como respuesta—. ¿Cómo estabas tan seguro de que Ash era tu alma gemela? —La pregunta hizo que sus piernas se convirtiesen en nudos de papel y las fotografías se le empapasen de nostalgia.

—¿Por qué te importa? —Sus manos escurrieron ansiedad, el veneno en sus colmillos lo hirió bajo su propio filo. Las cejas del moreno temblaron como atisbo de vacilación.

—No estoy seguro. —No hubo engaño en esas palabras—. Pero siento que necesito saber. —La atmósfera puso el peso de la realidad sobre sus hombros. Yut-Lung Lee era una persona fuerte. A pesar de ese putrefacto y asqueroso pasado él era implacable.

—Bien. —No se avergonzaría de sus cicatrices, el odio lo había alimentado para inyectarse determinación y arrancarse la sumisión—. Debes haber escuchado algo del apellido Lee en el cuartel. —Las palmas de Shorter juguetearon con ansiedad sobre sus rodillas.

—Eran conocidos por tener el control de Nueva York hace un par de años. —Él quiso trabajar en el caso, sin embargo, era solo un novato cuando el apogeo de la decadencia ocurrió. El más joven asintió, la sangre le ardió mientras convocaba el infierno.

—Uno de los negocios más exitosos que tenían mis hermanos eran los burdeles clandestinos. —El azabache arrastró una servilleta sobre la mesa—. Era la manera más eficaz para entablar negocios y crear conexiones. —El desagrado deformó esas delicadas facciones, la saña le escurrió por el cuello como ácido—. Como yo les estorbaba me forzaron a trabajar en uno de esos lugares. —Aunque trató de mantenerse indiferente el trepidar en su voz lo delató—. Yo era una buena carnada humana.

Yut-Lung Lee era demasiado joven cuando le cortaron sus alas. Un niño cuyos padres son el abuso y la violencia no entiende la crueldad hasta que ya es mayor. Las atrocidades creaban monstruos.

—¿Carnada? —De los monstruos él era el más hermoso.

—Sí. —El gélido en esos orbes cobró sentido bajo los alaridos de un niño ignorado—. Como mi cuerpo es femenino solían vestirme de mujer para satisfacer a unos cerdos de closet. —Sus hermanos lo habían empujado al borde de la desesperación para moldear su figura como la de una chica. La locura, el hambre, la aversión, la violencia, él se mordió el labio—. Ash por casualidad me encontró en una negociación y me llevó con él. —Cuando estaba demasiado roto para hallar todos sus pedazos y demasiado cansado para tratar de respirar él lo salvó.

—¿Él te presentó a Golzine? —El más joven asintió.

—Aunque todos me subestimaron cuando llegué nadie se atrevió a tocarme por ser el amante de Ash, de a poco me fui ganando el respeto y la admiración de la pandilla. —Él no bajó su mirada cuando la verdad se manifestó—. Fue lindo sentirse querido. —Su respiración fue lenta y calmada—Pero ya no necesito eso.

Él era una fuerza implacable. ¿Desde cuándo suplicaba por compasión? ¡Por favor! Él no solo era una diva, él era un genio. Eso sería la perdición para todos sus enemigos.

—Entiendo que te aferraras a él. —El corazón del policía se llenó de irrealidad, sus manos se retorcieron sobre la mesa, la distancia fue dolorosa—. Yo también lo habría considerado mi salvación. —Él quería consolarlo, sin embargo, sus espinas eran filosas y mortales.

—Ash fue solo una etapa, ya lo superé. —El orgullo lo hizo reír—. ¿Contento? —La clase de mirada que Shorter Wong le arrojó le cerró la garganta.

—Sí. —El policía entendió algo esa tarde—. Gracias. —Yut-Lung Lee no solo era una persona frágil.

—Lo que sea. —Él era _su_ fragilidad. Ahora estaba seguro—. No te lo estoy agradeciendo, pero aprecio que estés involucrado en esto, me da confianza tener a alguien del otro lado. —Su alma gemela era un hombre terco, histriónico y hermoso.

Esa idea le fascinó.

Cuando regresó a su refugio Eiji y Arthur se encontraban registrando las impresiones de la pandilla con una vieja cámara de fotografía, el japonés estaba convencido de que algunas de ellas se habían comenzado a desteñir, comparar las imágenes les podría dar esa confirmación. Él encontró a Ash en su cuarto suspirando al frente del computador, sus dedos recorrían con una devoción divina su muñeca, su mirada se encontraba perdida y cargada de ilusión, cuando él se movió Yut-Lung Lee pudo contemplar una palabra escrita con plumón.

—¿Libertad? —El lince se sobresaltó al ser interrumpido. ¿Qué tan tonto lo había dejado ese beso para que bajase la guardia así?—. No sabía que eras un romántico. —Ash se dio vueltas para mirarlo. Algo en el más joven había cambiado desde la fiesta. Le agradaba.

—No lo soy. —Que impropia fue la vergüenza con la que se cubrió esa falsa impresión. El niño de la niñez robada no quería atesorar el anhelo, sin embargo, su corazón se negaba a escucharlo—. ¿Shorter te dijo algo útil? —La espalda del más bajo se dejó caer contra la pared.

—Solo que han llegado más personas al cuartel. —Eduardo L. Fox se estaba preparando para una guerra—. No me dan un buen presentimiento. —Los rayos del atardecer se colaron con pereza por la cortina. Lo único que había en aquella habitación eran libros y computadores, la oficina privada del lince de Nueva York era toda una pretensión.

—Nosotros descubrimos algo en la biblioteca. —Cuando él estiró las piernas los huesos le crujieron—. Creemos que un grupo de personas sabe algo sobre Dino Golzine y se comunica a escondidas. —La teoría era ambigua y se basaba en los rumores que Bones había escuchado en la oscuridad. Era frágil e improbable, no obstante, tenían que probar—. Les dejamos una respuesta. —Los dedos de Yut-Lung Lee se enredaron entre su cabello.

—Bien. —La tensión en el cuarto fue sofocante—. Ash… —Él era malo con las palabras y aún peor procesando sus emociones.

—¿Sí? —Pero estaba listo para esta conversación.

—¿Quieres que Eiji sea tu alma gemela? —No hubo saña impregnada a la pregunta, solo sinceridad. La sonrisa que el rubio le regaló fue su confirmación. Brillante e ingenua. Así que podía verse así.

—Sé que es tonto viniendo de alguien como yo. —Ash deseó que esa impresión fuese real, los latidos de su corazón fueron una melodía anunciada para el desastre—. Pero soy tan feliz cuando estoy con él, es como si todo lo malo dejase de importar. Él no me mira como si fuese un monstruo, él me mira como si fuese un humano. —El resplandor con el que esos jades fulguraron lo paralizó. Yut-Lung Lee bajó sus hombros, él jamás logró que el rubio pusiese esa clase de expresión.

—Él te debe gustar bastante. —Sin importar lo mucho que se había esforzado él nunca fue dueño de esa devoción. Habían piezas que no estaban hechas para encajar.

—Lo hace. —Yut-Lung Lee sonrió—. Estoy aterrado con esta sensación, pero no quiero dejar de sentirla. —Él ya no necesitaba que alguien fuese su salvación, se tenía a sí mismo y con eso bastaba, así que estaba bien, no odiaba al lince por enamorarse del japonés, ni aborrecía a Eiji por poder surcar el amanecer. Él era mejor que eso.

—Solo para que quede claro. —No se menospreciaría con lástima—. Yo terminé contigo. —La expresión que el más alto le entregó fue un poema de dos puntos suspensivos—. Yo fui quien tomó la decisión de botarte porque me cansé de este noviazgo mediocre. —Él se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Tan orgulloso como hermoso.

—Así fue. —El corazón de Ash se enterneció por culpa de ese gesto—. Así es como lo recuerdo. —Yut-Lung Lee era una persona arisca pero sensible, esta era su manera de regalarle alas para que buscase la libertad.

—Pero no quiero tener que lidiar con dramas amorosos ni verte con esa cara de estúpido por Eiji, contrólate. —El azabache chasqueó la lengua—. Esto es más grande que todos nosotros, nos necesitamos concentrar. —El lince dejó caer sus palmas sobre sus rodillas, su corazón se desarmó en la melancolía.

—¿Me estás dando tu bendición? —El rostro del más bajo se tiñó de escarlata, las cejas se le torcieron bajo las carcajadas de la humillación, las piernas le temblaron.

—Claro que no. —Odiaba que Ash tuviese esa capacidad para molestarlo—. Pero Griffin siempre quiso verte feliz, solo estoy respetando su voluntad. —La luna envidiaba al sol por lo dorado de su brillo, no obstante, la luna era hermosa por el fulgor plateado que desprendía. 

—Gracias. — Que aburrido que su ruptura fuese tan silenciosa. Sin platos rotos, ni gritos, ni fotografías quemadas. No obstante, las migajas de esa relación no ameritaban esa energía. Qué triste no fue tener la pena suficiente como para llorar.

—¿De verdad crees que las almas gemelas se puedan cambiar? —Que amargo era sentirse tan feliz por su libertad.

—No lo sé. —Ash se apretó con fuerza la muñeca, el marcador se le había pegado a la otra palma y las letras quedaron como ininteligibles por culpa del sudor—. Pero si se pueden cambiar necesito intentar algo.

_Luego de que la predicción fue hecha el caos comenzó. Nueva York era la ciudad perfecta para enamorarse y perecer._

_Pronto lo sabrían._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Recuerdan que Yut se molestaba mucho con Shorter por el tema de la heterosexual? He acá la raíz de eso. Le tocó lidiar con mucha gente de closet por culpa de ese trabajo, así que realmente fue el colmo cuando Shorter lo confundió con una mujer.
> 
> Ahora tenemos fechas en las impresiones, ya no solo palabras.
> 
> ¿Saldrán más cosas raras? Confirmo. Leí mucho de tarot para hacer este capítulo, las cartas realmente significan eso. Y para los que no saben la criptografía es cuando se esconden mensajes en un texto y por ejemplo las primeras líneas forman una frase por si solas, se suele tomar una letra de cada frase para formar un mensaje oculto.
> 
> Ahora si, mil gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer.
> 
> Se me cuidan, y nos vemos en un par de semanas porque estamos con todo en este fic.


	12. Capítulo 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Este ha sido lejos mi capítulo favorito para escribir.
> 
> De verdad muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer.
> 
> Espero que les guste.

—Mierda, vienen más. —Aun con la adrenalina hirviendo él lo tomó de la muñeca para esconderlo contra un contenedor en el callejón. Llevaban más de una hora tratando de deshacerse de esos sujetos y él ya estaba cansado. Cada músculo le ardía, su cabeza era un caos, la boca se le inundó de ansiedad.

—Ash… —Él se tensó sobre el japonés. Se supone que esta sería una misión de reconocimiento sencilla, no que los hombres de Dino Golzine los encontrarían. Y ahora… ¿Qué haría si perdía a su libertad? No. Él lo cuidaría más que a su misma vida.

—Guarda silencio. —Más que pandilleros ellos parecían mercenarios. Una decena de sombras corrió a las afueras de la caliza. El enfermizo parpadear de los postes de luz junto a la pestilencia de la humedad los mareó—. Creo que tenemos una oportunidad para salir, yo actuaré como señuelo mientras tú huyes. —Sin embargo, el moreno no lo dejó moverse.

—¿Huir a dónde? —El japonés lo tomó del rostro para que lo mirara—. No estás pensando de manera racional, estos pasajes no tienen salida. —Aquellos resplandecientes jades se encontraban empañados por la confusión, el sudor le estaba escurriendo desde la frente hacia el cuello, la paranoia había despertado sus instintos de supervivencia.

—Ve por la motocicleta. —Él lo apretó con fuerza cuando otro grupo pasó. ¿Cuántos eran? Él se aferró a su muñeca, la tinta del plumón se le había corrido de tanto escapar.

—Ash, eres el único que sabe conducir. —La boca se le secó bajo los gritos, el alma se le quebró ante tan agotada expresión, el terror con el que él apretó su mano le rompió el corazón—. Creo que puedo ser el señuelo mientras tú vas por la motocicleta.

—No. —La ferocidad con la que proclamó aquello lo hizo retroceder—. No te arriesgaré. —El más bajo maldijo esa terquedad—. Puedo pelear contra ellos, no me subestimes. —El moreno lo sabía. Ash Lynx tenía toda una reputación de máquina asesina.

—Puedo hacerlo.

—No te dejaré.

Porque el rubio lo había estado resguardando él parecía a punto de colapsar, las rodillas le estaban temblando, sus manos estaban empapadas de escarlata, la desesperanza le había calado como veneno. Él tomó un largo trago de valor antes de acomodar sus palmas sobre el pecho del pandillero, la ternura de esa caricia los revitalizó, el japonés sintió esa desmesurada fatiga en su propia alma. Ellos no lo lograrían si seguían con esa locura de plan. Él lo sabía. Ash era mucho más grande, inteligente y fuerte que él, sin embargo, él sentía que debía protegerlo.

—¿Te sientes con energías aún? —¿Protegerlo de qué?

—Puedo seguir luchando. —Tal vez de su futuro—. No te preocupes Eiji, no dejaré que te toquen. —De ese destino que lo estaba arrastrando lejos de él, como si fuese una inundación.

—Bien. —El descaro con el que el psicólogo se acercó le destrozó los latidos, la tentación de esos labios le electrificó las neuronas, el terciopelo de esas palmas curó sus heridas. La noche supo a peligro. En el magnetismo del ambiente él deseó un beso.

—¿Eiji? —Que el nombrado estuviese tan cerca acabó con su razón.

—Encuéntrame en la intersección de la calle principal, tengo una idea. —Antes de que Ash pudiese reaccionar él lo empujó para salir del callejón—. ¡Hey! —La estridencia del grito atrajo a los depredadores—. ¡¿Están buscando esto?! —El rubio se palpó los bolsillos cuando vislumbró el pequeño frasco en las manos de su acompañante.

—¿Cuándo…? —No fue necesario preguntar, se lo quitó durante el abrazo, que conejo más astuto.

—Confía en mí y ve por la motocicleta. —La libertad corrió lejos. Muy lejos de él.

La multitud lo comenzó a perseguir, los gritos lo hicieron temblar, era una suerte que el rubio los hubiese desarmado. El pecho se le comprimió mientras el aire de Nueva York le cortaba la cordura. Eran solo seis hombres los que lo estaban siguiendo, eran robustos, veloces y parecían enojados. Desde que había llegado a ese mundo él se profesó en una agonía constante. Él no era talentoso como su amanecer, él no era ingenioso como Yut-Lung Lee, ni era habilidoso como el resto de la pandilla. El sudor se le deslizó desde el cuello hacia el pecho, las suelas se le embarraron con mugre. La adrenalina le quemó el estómago. Él no encajaba en esa realidad tan jodida, sin embargo, él vio una oportunidad.

Una sola apertura.

—Ojala funcione. —Fue lo que musitó al extender su mano y tomar uno de los postes que habían en la basura. Fueron esos los que llamaron su atención antes de que ellos cayesen en semejante problema—. Por favor no te rompas. —Había una pared al frente de él.

Primero: el impulso. Con cada paso resonando contra su mandíbula él corrió. Su respiración estaba agotada y el nudo en su garganta tenía sabor a condena. Deslizarse en la oscuridad fue una cámara lenta. 

Segundo: el despegue. Él clavó la pértiga contra un bache en la acera, el tubo crujió y se retorció cuando él se alzó sobre Nueva York.

Tercero: el vuelo. Cuando su mano soltó aquella improvisada garrocha él voló.

La violencia con la que su corazón palpitó lo paralizó. Ver como esos hombres se perdían del otro lado del muro mientras maldecían, sentir los primeros rayos del crepúsculo sobre su rostro, abrazar la irrealidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo allí suspendido? ¿Dos segundos? ¿Tal vez tres? Aunque era prisionero de lo efímero y lo imposible él lució feliz. Su expresión fue maravillosa. Eso atrapó a los jades que lo vislumbraban del otro lado. Aquello fue un vuelo por la libertad, una declaración pura e inquebrantable.

Que imagen más hermosa.

El lince lo trató de atrapar, sin embargo, ambos terminaron contra el suelo. Los músculos les dolían un infierno, el sabor de la adrenalina los tenía borrachos, ellos rieron con nervio mientras se trataban de levantar. La ternura con la que esos jades lo vislumbraron fue un estrago para su corazón. Aunque Ash Lynx nunca había conocido a alguien que fuese solo un verbo, Eiji Okumura definitivamente era la encarnación de la libertad.

—Te dije que podía hacerlo. —Los hombres del otro lado trataron de escalar el muro.

—Vámonos. —Aferrándose a su muñeca el rubio lo arrastró hacia la motocicleta.

—¿No es peligroso que conduzcas en ese estado? —Las manos del moreno lo rodearon cuando el motor gritó. El arranque fue abrupto y feroz.

—Solo lo usaré para sacarnos de aquí, cuando lleguemos a un lugar seguro repondremos energías. —El japonés se aferró a él mientras el aroma a gasolina y la estridencia del motor terminaban de ahogar sus sentidos. La imagen de Ash Lynx fue hermosa y salvaje en esa carrera contra el alba—. Por cierto… —Con una mirada coqueta él sucumbió—. Ese fue todo un salto.

—Gracias. —Él supo que su vida no tendría marcha atrás cuando entendió el significado de tan implacables latidos.

_La realidad danzó con la locura esa noche._

¿Cuánto tiempo condujeron? Lo olvidaron bajo la incandescencia de la autopista y las risas entre los semáforos. Lo último que supieron fue que se detuvieron en una cafetería en Nueva York. El local era rústico y pequeño, no habían más comensales a esa hora, eran las dos de la mañana y por fin podían descansar. La amargura del vapor le cosquilleó bajo la nariz, sus manos se acomodaron contra el vaso de papel mientras observaba como el japonés se abanicaba la lengua al haberse quemado. Lindo ¿Cómo era posible que existiese alguien tan dulce en semejante mierda? Ash Lynx no lo supo, sin embargo, él se dio el valor para entender a su corazón.

—¿No te duele el tobillo? —La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, sus dedos trepidaron alrededor de su bebida, sus zapatos juguetearon contra las baldosas. Esta era la primera vez que él saltaba luego del accidente.

—No… —Que placentero fue surcar la libertad. Él amaba volar por los cielos, era una sensación tan embriagadora como meliflua, dejarla ir fue autodestructivo—. No se siente resentido o hinchado. —Fue encontrarse con una parte de su alma para volverla a perder—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—¿Yo? —La perplejidad con la que el lince parpadeó lo hizo sonreír. A veces él era tan infantil.

—¿No te duele nada? Estuviste peleando por horas. —La altanería de ese chasquido retumbó sobre la música del local.

—No fue nada. —El moreno rodó los ojos, que él fuese tan orgulloso era un problema—. Pero esos sujetos no eran pandilleros normales, parecían tanques vivientes. —La razón se le tensó, los engranajes de su mente crujieron al revés. Una desgracia se avecinaba a Nueva York. Lo sabían.

—Tengo la impresión de que esos hombres trabajaban para Fox. —Sus dedos se deslizaron por el borde del vaso—. Es solo una corazonada, pero no me la puedo arrancar. —La ternura con la que el rubio lo contempló fue más brillante que el reflejo de las estrellas.

—Le pediré a Yut que contacte a Shorter. —El corazón se le llenó de gasolina y adrenalina.

—Bien. —Esos jades no lo dejaron desvariar. La galantería de esa sonrisa le paralizó la respiración.

—Tuviste agallas para robarme. —Él no quiso mirar al lince—. Me atrapaste con la guardia baja, por un momento pensé que me besarías. —Hasta la nariz le enrojeció ante tan descarada confesión.

—¡¿Besarte?! —Él tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar—. ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? —La satisfacción que adornó la dicha de la coquetería enredó su cordura.

—El ambiente. —El moreno se frotó el entrecejo. Mientras más lo conocía más sinvergüenza se volvía. Claro que infundía respeto si ocultaba tan insoportable carácter a sus subordinados.

—Ten. —Eiji deslizó el frasco sobre la mesa—. ¿Crees que es importante? —Esa tarde ellos debían ir a investigar un rumor que Kong les había traído, ellos solo les tomarían fotografías a unos sospechosos cuyas impresiones lucían extrañas, gastadas, casi desteñidas.

—Estuvieron a punto de matarnos por esta cosa. —Ahora tenían polvo blanco balanceándose adentro de un frasco—. Conozco a quien nos puede ayudar para saber qué es esto. —La situación no le gustaba. Él no lo admitiría al frente del psicólogo, sin embargo, luchar contra esos sujetos casi le había costado la cordura. Eran demasiado fuertes, violentos y sanguinarios.

—Al final perdimos la cámara. —Apenas tomaron el primer flash el aparato fue aplastado contra la acera por la crueldad. Qué mundo más hosco para la pureza. Que inocencia más manchada. 

—Podemos comprar otra Eiji. —El nombrado acomodó su mentón sobre su palma, su atención se enfocó en el otro lado del ventanal, era extraño vislumbrar semejante paz en tan corrupta ciudad—. No te tienes que preocupar por el dinero, lo tengo resuelto. —El tintinear de los postes fue casi agradable bajo el arrullo de la luna.

—Lo sé. —El rubio deslizó su palma sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —La cordura del más bajo deliró frente a tan cuidadosa caricia. Las manos de Ash Lynx eran grandes, ásperas y cálidas.

—¿No es obvio? —El agarre fue torpe—. Estoy tratando de seducirte. —El moreno no pudo evitar reír ante tan seria expresión. La piel se le erizó en el terciopelo de ese toque—. ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

—No lo sé. —Él se inclinó hacia su amanecer—. Necesito más tiempo para comprobarlo. —El rostro del rubio se llenó de cosquillas e incertidumbre. Ese chico lo sabía enloquecer. Él no quería un alma gemela, él no tenía tiempo para una, él no necesitaba marcarse en la ironía de la debilidad.

—Eiji… —Sin embargo, acá estaba, aferrándose al nombrado como si fuese más valioso que su propia vida—. ¿Estás bien conmigo? —Porque ningún temor fue tan grande como la idea de perderlo. Que sensación más destructiva. Era tan falsa como esa impresión que él mismo se escribía todas las mañanas en la muñeca.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando nos conocimos tú dijiste que me podías sentir ¿no es así? —Él nunca se avergonzó tanto de su pasado como en ese momento. Asqueroso, sangriento y solitario—. Tú viste cosas mías. —El psicólogo supo exactamente a lo que se refería—. Cosas repugnantes. —Los gritos que el rubio arrojaba en las noches eran una tortura desgarradora.

—Perdón. —Él no conocía los detalles, sin embargo, el terror era garrafal.

—Sí…

—Es injusto, Ash. —La determinación con la que él se aferró a su palma lo hizo alzar el mentón—. Lo justo es que tú también conozcas un secreto mío. —Lealtad absoluta y obediencia ciega, esos eran los principios para un alma gemela. Matar por amor, morir por orden, sufrir en una cadena.

Pero no.

Había una ley fundamental que se encarnaba en las impresiones.

—¿Tienes secretos? —Una incondicionalidad desinteresada.

—Uno solo. —Él se profesó juzgado en el silencio de la cafetería—. Me da miedo ser psicólogo. —La perplejidad hizo que el rubio riera. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?—. Le tengo terror a ayudar a las personas. —Cuando esos grandes ojos de ensueño se cristalizaron él supo que no estaba jugando.

—¿Por qué? —El temblar en sus labios, el encrespar de sus dedos, el sudor pálido. Él reconoció a la perfección esa expresión. Remordimiento—. No lo entiendo. —Una desgarradora y tormentosa culpa.

—Cuando estaba en último año me llegó un paciente con depresión, yo era un novato y estaba entusiasmado por conseguir mi diploma, así que le pregunté a mi supervisor si debía darle un antidepresivo. —Ash no dejó que él soltara su mano—. Él me dijo que sí…

—¿No era eso lo que debías hacer? —Él no entendía nada de psicología, sin embargo, la amargura de esa desolación fue suficiente para quebrarle el corazón. Eiji era quien solía recoger sus pedazos.

—¿Sabes lo que puede pasar cuando le das a un paciente con bipolaridad un antidepresivo? —Esta vez él quería acunar los suyos.

—No.

—Induces un viraje. —El moreno contempló el contenido de su vaso—. La bipolaridad tiene dos facetas, una donde los síntomas simulan una depresión y otra donde predomina la manía. —La culpa se le incrustó al alma—. Como le induje un viraje la crisis maniática fue demasiado violenta y él saltó por una ventana. —No fue necesario ver el rostro del rubio para saber lo que pensaba.

—¿Él…? —Eiji negó.

—Está bien, emergencias llegó a tiempo, pero él estuvo a punto de morir por mi culpa. —La imagen aún lo atormentaba. Él a las cuatro de la mañana bajo las sirenas de la policía, el escarlata en el pavimento, los alaridos de quien se supone que debía salvar, la crueldad pidiéndole que se callara—. No estoy capacitado para cuidar a nadie. —Él guardando silencio—. Quise decir la verdad pero mi supervisor me amenazó con expulsarme si hablaba.

—Eiji. —Pero él no lo escuchó.

—Por eso me gustaba tanto trabajar con Shorter y con Max, aunque hacer perfiles psicológicos y pruebas gráficas es difícil no puedo matar a nadie así. —Su sonrisa fue amarga—. ¿Qué clase de monstruo sería si luego de eso pusiera una consulta? No puedo. —Para Ash Lynx la situación fue hilarante, él se inclinó sobre la mesa para acunar las mejillas del japonés entre sus palmas.

—No lo encuentro. —Que lo mirase de tan cerca fue un espasmo para su alma—. No, de verdad no lo encuentro.

—¿Qué se supone que estás buscando? —La ternura con la que sus narices se rozaron le quitó la respiración, la esencia del más alto lo embriagó, sus toques fueron intoxicantes. Fue imposible llorar frente a tan profundo jade.

—Estoy buscando lo monstruoso pero no lo veo. —Que estúpido fue reírse por eso—. No deberías condenarte por solo un error, Eiji, no tienes idea de lo impresionante que eres. —Ash le ofreció una mano para salir del local—. Deberías escucharme, ahora que eres parte de la pandilla también soy tu jefe. —Él bufó al corresponder el agarre.

—Si tienes el ego tan inflado ahora no quiero imaginarlo cuando seas médico. —La ingenuidad del japonés fue un arma mortal. Él era un girasol en un campo de batalla, eso le encantaba.

—Doctor Lynx. —El moreno negó.

—Doctor Callenreese. —Él no se había atrevido a escuchar ese apellido desde que perdió a su hermano mayor—. Ese me gusta mucho más. —Y que fácil fue para Eiji saltar esos muros para empujarlo hacia la libertad.

—A mí también. —Que peligroso fue el fervor con el que lo deseó como alma gemela.

No regresaron a la motocicleta, no se dijeron nada cuando se perdieron en la ciudad con un tímido agarre de manos. El paisaje fue una bruma de irrealidad, los letreros de neón fueron hipnosis sobre las tiendas, el aroma a insomnio les encantó, el gélido de las estrellas no significó nada. Ellos rieron cuando sus hombros chocaron por accidente y el dolor pereció como un recuerdo de Nueva York.

¿Por qué? Aunque Ash Lynx no tenía alma gemela y no sentía derecho de reclamarse como tal al estar tan quebrado, los temores se le esfumaban dentro de tan sublimes ojos. Era como si Eiji Okumura fuese el alivio para todos sus males. Ni siquiera Yut-Lung Lee conocía todas las atrocidades por las que él había pasado, no se las pudo ni contar a Griffin cuando su sonrisa aún era reconfortante. Él le puso un cerrojo a su sufrimiento porque necesitaba odiar para resistir. Pero ya no estaba sobreviviendo, él había comenzado a vivir. Si tan abrumadora ternura no encarnaba el significado de las impresiones nada lo haría.

Él no lo merecía. Él no podía meterlo en problemas. Él no podía amarlo.

Pero acá estaba, suspirando por él, esperando que lo recibiera con los ojos cerrados y los brazos abiertos.

Que le gustase tanto fue la paradoja de la libertad.

—Me pone ansioso no saber qué hacer con esto. —El parque estaba a oscuras, la banca se había humedecido por culpa del rocío, sus manos se negaban a soltarse en tan inocente paisaje—. Esta es la primera vez que me siento así de confundido. —La voz de Ash fue electricidad. Él estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca.

—Tú fuiste novio de Yut, no es como si esta fuese tu primera vez. —Aunque ninguno quería decirlo en voz alta, ambos sabían lo que estaba pasando.

—Esto es diferente… —Él subió una de sus piernas sobre las tablas, la dulzura de la brisa danzó entre sus cabellos—. Con Yut las cosas eran fáciles porque él tomaba el control, yo solo aceptaba sus caprichos y él lucía feliz. —La indignación con la que el japonés alzó una ceja le pareció encantadora.

—Eso suena como una pareja negligente. —Que fuese tan directo lo atontó.

—Éramos una combinación demasiado agresiva. —La ternura con la que Ash acomodó un mechón de noche le robó el aliento—. Yut necesita de una persona dulce que sea capaz de apoyarlo, alguien paciente con sus heridas. —Detrás de las espinas había belleza.

—¿Y tú? —Aunque cada músculo le estaba tiritando por culpa de los nervios él se acercó—. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas tú, Ash? —La delicadeza con la que el nombrado delineó sus facciones fue adictiva.

—Pensé que nada. —Sus yemas se enredaron entre el cabello del japonés—. Pensé que estaba bien mientras pudiese cobrar venganza. —La ferocidad con la que retumbaron sus latidos se impuso a la penumbra—. Pero parece que no es así.

—Ash… —Que él pronunciase su nombre con semejante expresión fue un deleite.

—¿Sabes? Es algo curioso. —La banca fue demasiado grande para tan desbordante fervor—. Aunque sé que no tengo alma gemela está pasando algo extraño. —Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando él le acarició los labios. El mundo se detuvo. Los colores se perdieron en la ternura de un aleteo. 

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —Ash Lynx era la clase de hombre que huía cuando se trataba de los problemas. Él no necesitaba cargar con una debilidad. Él era ingenioso y calculador.

—Creo que me he empezado a enamorar de ti, Eiji. —Sin embargo, el moreno era su fortaleza—. Y sino me detienes ahora no creo tener vuelta atrás.

Lo único que él pudo hacer ante semejante confesión fue acabar con la distancia y fundirse en el éxtasis.

La dulzura de ese beso los embriagó. Los labios de Eiji Okumura eran cálidos, suaves y húmedos, él enredó sus yemas entre los cabellos de la noche para acercarlo. La sensación fue deliciosa y adictiva. Electricidad burbujeó por su sangre, mariposas arremetieron en su vientre, ardor detuvo el tiempo. La timidez con la que el rubio le pidió permiso para profundizar el beso lo hizo reír. El vaivén entre sus lenguas fue apasionado y delirante, la cercanía y el candor entre sus cuerpos sincronizaron sus latidos. Fue atronador, magnético y necesitado. Que sabor más exquisito, que toque más peligroso. Fue una caricia que se llevó su aliento y lo hizo olvidarse de la cordura. Pequeños besos fueron repartidos sobre los labios del japonés cuando la realidad los alcanzó.

—Me gustas, realmente me gustas mucho, sé que es estúpido en esta clase de situación, pero… —El moreno lo silenció con un gesto.

—Me gustas también, Ash. —Las mejillas del aludido se tiñeron con violencia—. Lo sé, no son las mejores condiciones, tenemos que ir a la biblioteca para ver si nos respondieron y además… —Esta vez fueron los labios del lince los que le arrebataron las excusas.

—Lo solucionáremos.

Él sonrió antes de que lo besase otra vez.

_El bien sedujo al mal en una caricia._

La frustración se le clavó como vidrio roto al entrecejo, la impotencia le quebró los músculos en un ciclo de destrucción, la compulsión al veneno lo intoxicó. Él entendía que el lince de Nueva York estuviese en las nubes con su romance, sin embargo, el idiota jamás regresó luego de que Kong lo enviase a investigar. ¡Inútiles! Yut-Lung Lee se dejó caer contra la cuerina del asiento, el suave mecer de la autopista fue un arrullo para la saña, la música de la radio le quebró los pensamientos. Él era quien hacía todo en ese imperio, eran sus contactos los que les habían salvado el pellejo incontables veces. Sí, Ash Lynx podía ser un genio e inspirar respeto, no obstante, él tenía sed de venganza, sería ese odio el que lo empujaría hacia lo imposible. Hasta el último del clan Lee caería muerto con Dino Golzine, él se aseguraría de eso. Que imagen más deliciosa. Era tiempo de que las escorias pagaran.

—¿Por qué no trajiste a Arthur contigo? Yo quería dormir, acabo de llegar de un patrullaje. —Él rodó los ojos. Que llorones eran los integrantes de esa pandilla.

—Arthur es un terrible conductor, no me arriesgaré a un accidente solo porque tú tienes sueño. —Alex dejó escapar un suspiro, sus palmas se clavaron con resignación sobre el manubrio, su atención pendió entre los semáforos. Que diva más insoportable—. Deberías dejar que Eiji fotografiase tu impresión. —La sorpresa lo hizo pasar sobre un bache—. ¡Auch! —Poco le importó que el azabache se golpease la cabeza contra el techo.

—¿Por qué lo dices de la nada? —No fue necesario quitar su vista del camino para vislumbrar la indignación en lo fatalista de esa belleza.

—Es lo justo, todos en la pandilla llevamos un registro de nuestras impresiones, Eiji cree que se están desgastando, yo pienso igual. —La tensión con la que apretó el manubrio lo delató—. Por favor, Bones es estúpido, jamás se dará cuenta de que tú eres su alma gemela. —El corazón de Yut-Lung Lee se detuvo cuando Alex casi arremete contra una camioneta.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Él frenó de manera abrupta—. Nunca te lo dije. —La irritación con la que alzó una ceja le cerró la garganta.

—¿Torpeza? —El castaño se congeló—. Uy, sí, tienes razón, debe ser Arthur tu palabra, es obvio que es el más torpe en nuestra pandilla.

—Ya entendí. —Tantos años tratando de ocultarlo para ser expuesto por una víbora, que decepción más amarga—. No digas nada por favor. —La elegancia con la que el azabache se bajó del vehículo lo puso ansioso.

—Espérame aquí, regresaré en una hora.

—¿No es peligroso que entres ahí? Dino Golzine te conoce. —La petulancia en la sonrisa del más joven le revolvió las entrañas.

—¿No es obvio? Voy de encubierto. —Por más que él repasó esa fina silueta él no encontró alguna diferencia. Vestido elegante, cabello amarrado, maquillaje coqueto, él lucía igual que todos los otros días—. Además este cabaret no le pertenece a Dino Golzine. —Daba igual, ya no era su problema.

—Supongo que sabes lo que haces.

—Siempre lo sé.

Él se miró en la ventana una última vez antes de aventurarse hacia el caos. Aunque la fila de invitados era gigantesca con una sonrisa coqueta y un buen fajo de billetes él logró ingresar al lugar. El ambiente era un derroche de lujo y exclusividad, terciopelo y cristal envolvieron las paredes, la sensualidad de las luces lo emborrachó, los trajes de diseñador y el atractivo de los invitados lo hizo profesarse en casa. Gélido, venenoso e hipócrita, digna fachada de la élite. Que adorable. Con dos copas de champaña él se acercó a su primera víctima. Si algo había aprendido en esos tortuosos años bajo las garras de los Lee era que un hombre haría lo que fuese por él mientras creyese que lo tenía dominado. Sino hubiese sido prostituta le hubiese encantado ser actor.

—Eres un chico encantador. —La sonrisa de Yut-Lung Lee fue tan falsa como ese halago—. ¿No quieres ir a un lugar un poco más privado para continuar con nuestra conversación? —Que asquerosa fue la lujuria con la que ese sujeto lo miró, sin embargo, ese idiota era un político, podía sacarle información importante si jugaba bien sus cartas. Bien ahora estaba soltero.

—Eso me encantaría. —La coquetería con la que se acercó paralizó al contrario—. Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría saber de usted. —Antes de que lo pudiese tomar del brazo alguien lo agarró de la cintura.

—Acá estas cariño. —La frustración en el rostro de Yut-Lung Lee le hizo gracia—. Te he buscado toda la noche. —La humillación que se posó en las facciones del político no tuvo precio.

—Todas las zorras son iguales. —Con un chasqueo de lengua él desapareció. La cólera con la que le hirvió la sangre fue destructiva, las piernas le temblaron en esos malditos zapatos de tacón, la saña deformó la belleza de sus facciones.

—¡Ya casi lo tenía! —La violencia de ese golpe no movió a Blanca—. Dijiste que no te entrometerías más si aceptaba estar en contacto con el policía.

—No me estoy entrometiendo, yo vine por mis propios negocios. —La indignación con la que el más joven se cruzó de brazos fue una calada hacia la pureza de la melancolía—. ¿Qué hay de ti? —Que belleza más arisca, que espinas más afiladas.

—¿Qué te importa traidor? —Esa boca era demasiado tentadora para tan groseras palabras—. ¿No tienes que ir a lamerle los zapatos a Dino Golzine? —Él sabía que merecía ese odio. Yut-Lung Lee lo buscó para que él sanase sus heridas, el magnetismo fue tan instantáneo como el deseo. Él le entregó la mejor versión que pudo componer sobre afecto y devoción.

—¿Cómo están los chicos de la pandilla? —La decepción que se posó en esos oscuros ojos de dalia cuando él descubrió la verdad era un recuerdo que aún lo atormentaba.

—Mucho mejor sin ti. —El más joven se dejó caer contra un pilar de mármol—. No me trago esa patraña de que viniste por negocios. —Como si fuese un espectáculo digno de contemplar Blanca se alisó el traje.

—Me vestí elegante, esa es la prueba. —El grillete de la nostalgia lo hizo sonreír.

—Es verdad, ni para mi cumpleaños te quisiste poner un terno. —La ternura con la que él lo miró fue dolorosa. ¿Por qué todas sus historias de amor tenían un final de mierda?—. Fuiste una pésima compañía, Sergei. —En el candor de la música él lo invitó a bailar.

—¿Por los viejos tiempos? —Fingiendo desinterés él accedió.

Como si esas curvas fuesen de su propiedad Blanca acomodó una de sus manos sobre la espalda de Yut-Lung Lee, sus dedos se entrelazaron bajo la melodía de la tentación, la fusión entre sus respiraciones fue candorosa, las cuerdas de los violines los empujaron hacia la adicción. Ninguno cedió en esa batalla de poder y control. La sangre le burbujeó, el vientre se le llenó de éxtasis, el ritmo lo sedujo bajo las caricias de ese hombre. Que toques más descarados, que miradas más sugestivas, que salvación más desesperada.

—Escuché algo interesante en este lugar. —La sensualidad con la que Blanca lo inclinó hacia el piso los volvió el centro de los murmullos—. Parece que Dino Golzine tendrá otro evento. —Que abrumadora fue la sonrisa de la fragilidad.

—¿Otro evento? —Apoyándolo contra su pecho él tomó el control—. ¿De qué clase?

—Una subasta. —La suavidad con la que Yut-Lung Lee le acarició el cuello fue un estrago para su corazón.

—Eso no es interesante, Sergei. —Su pierna quedó expuesta bajo la abertura del vestido—. Los ricos las hacen todo el tiempo. —La galantería en esa mirada lo hizo tropezar.

—Se rumorea que allí se venderá algo muy particular. —Dándolo vueltas él lo dominó—. ¿Te interesa asistir? —El candor de los aplausos y la efervescencia de la música lo consumió. Él odiaba que Blanca fuese tan ambiguo, sin embargo, fue esa confusión la que le compró tiempo.

—Tienes mi atención.

_La línea entre el blanco y el negro se tiñó de escarlata._

El aroma de las hamburguesas y la grasa de las papas fritas quedaron atrapadas adentro de la patrulla. Era una noche tranquila para el centro de Nueva York, los primeros rayos del amanecer se habían comenzado a colar hacia las ventanas del vehículo, la fatiga era tan insoportable como el cansancio. Cosas extrañas estaban ocurriendo en el cuartel. Aunque los hombres bajo el cargo de Max Lobo llevaban a cabo una insaciable vigilia eran los nuevos reclutas quienes siempre reportaban los crímenes. Que oportunos. Una serie de escalofriantes asesinatos estaba echando raíces en el corazón de la ciudad y Shorter Wong se estaba rompiendo la cabeza para atar los cabos sueltos.

—¿Seguro podemos hacer esto? —La inocencia de su nuevo compañero lo hizo sonreír, que triste sería verlo marchitarse en un par de días, él lo había presenciado una infinidad veces, el fulgor en esos ojos no duraría más de un mes.

—Por supuesto, cuando patrullaba con Max siempre pasábamos al Burger King. —La ferocidad con la que esa hamburguesa fue devorada hizo que la piel se le erizara. La imagen fue sangrienta, la salsa manchó su uniforme, los dedos se le llenaron de queso, la peste fue insoportable—. ¿Quieres? — Ese hombre con las mejillas llenas de pan y papas sobre su regazo era su héroe.

—Estoy bien. —No habían habido reportes esa noche.

—Sing… —Succionando lo que quedaba de una Coca-Cola él se dio valor—. ¿Por casualidad no has sentido a tu alma gemela? —El moreno nunca fue bueno disimulando.

—Pareces estar bastante interesado en el tema. —El más joven dejó de lado las bolsas con comida rápida para hacerle espacio a sus zapatos—. ¿Por qué no me hablas de la tuya? —Shorter se atoró al escuchar esa pregunta.

¿Su alma gemela?

¡Por supuesto! El chico lindo que lo aborrecía.

—Él es una persona… —¿Cómo describir a Yut-Lung Lee?—. Complicada.

—Aja. —La altanería con la que Sing alzó una ceja lo puso ansioso—. ¿Algo más?

—Tiene un carácter terrible. —Aunque cada uno de sus encuentros terminó en una pelea—. Es insensible, no escucha las opiniones de los demás, le gusta pretender que puede cargar con el mundo solo, es insoportable, él es… —Shorter Wong ya no pudo silenciar a su corazón—. Me saca de quicio porque creo que me gusta. —El rostro le ardió al recordar su primer beso con su fragilidad, que encuentro más desastroso, que belleza más ofusca.

—¿Crees que te gusta? —El policía asintió—. Eso suena ambiguo.

—No te mentiré Sing, hay un largo historial de damiselas que han caído por el encanto Wong. —La carcajada imaginaría de Eiji Okumura lo atormentó en semejante engaño—. Pero esta es la primera vez que me siento tan confundido. —Sus manos se encresparon sobre sus rodillas.

—Tal vez deberías acercarte de otra manera a esa persona. —El moreno lanzó un suspiro antes de dejarse caer contra el respaldo, salsa se le pegó al cabello en la insalubridad de la cuerina. 

—Quizás. —Que difícil era acercarse a una víbora estando indefenso, si Yut-Lung Lee y él pudiesen hablar en un ambiente carente de tensión las cosas se darían diferentes—. Eres un buen chico. —Las mejillas del aludido cosquillearon ante tan penosa declaración.

—No, solo te quería animar. —Era obvia la admiración que Sing Soo-Ling le tenía a Shorter Wong.

—Escucha… —Y porque el pasado era un grillete él le tenía que contar—. No siempre estuve del lado correcto de la ley, en mis días de estudiante yo era una completa basura. —La serenidad del más joven le causó un escalofrío.

—Eras el terror de Chinatown, lo sé. —Sing trató de contener su carcajada cuando la mandíbula de su héroe se cayó—. Mi hermano mayor estaba en una pandilla y tú tenías una fuerte reputación, conozco bien lo que pasó. —El moreno se trató de esconder bajo su gorro para disimular la humillación—. Por eso me sorprendió que te inscribieras en la academia, tú cambiaste, tú estás haciendo lo correcto, quiero lo mismo para Lao.

—¿Ese es el nombre de tu hermano? —El más joven asintió.

—Me gustaría que él siguiera tu ejemplo. —Antes de que él pudiese responder una serie de disparos cortó el aire.

—Mierda. —Shorter encendió el radio—. ¿Hola? Tenemos un 10-10 en progreso, necesitamos apoyo. —Nadie respondió del otro lado—. ¿Hola? ¿Me copian? ¿Max? —Otro disparo retumbó por el cielo—. ¡Carajo! Sigue intentando. —El moreno cargó su arma antes de bajarse de la patrulla.

Cada paso le retumbó en el corazón mientras se adentraba al callejón, ningún maldito poste de luz estaba funcionando y los rayos del alba seguían dormidos. Él frenó frente a dos sujetos, sus zapatos se habían empapado de sangre, la peste era insoportable, el frío jugó con su razón.

—¡Policía de Nueva York!

Uno de los hombres huyó apenas lo vio apuntar con el arma. Antes de que Shorter lo pudiese perseguir el otro sujeto lo agarró de la pierna. El cuadro le heló la sangre, el rostro de la víctima era irreconocible por culpa de los golpes, su cuerpo estaba agonizando, carmín había manchado desde sus cabellos hasta sus prendas. Él estaba moribundo.

—Tú… —Shorter se inclinó para poder escuchar mejor la aspereza de esa voz.

—¡Sing! ¡Llama una ambulancia! —Aunque él ya había marcado con su radio nadie le contestó.

—B-Banana.

—¿Qué? —Con su último aliento él desató el caos. 

—Banana fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo decir que me dio mucha risa como pasaron tantas cosas acá, pero sobretodo el cambió de ambiente del glamor de Yut a las hamburguesas de Shorter. Si soy un genio planificando cosas.
> 
> Bueno, actualmente esta es mi historia favorita de las que llevo porque esta en su punto, así que espero verlos pronto si el semestre no me mata.
> 
> Mil gracias por leer.
> 
> ¡Cuidense!


	13. Capítulo 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Hace meses no actualizaba en un horario tan decente, pero realmente quería subir esto. No lloren por mí, yo ya estoy muerta. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que toman el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—Vigila que no venga nadie. —La paranoia lo hizo flectar los dedos sobre los archivos antes de tomarlos.

—Lo sé. —La determinación con la que su compañero asintió lo hizo sonreír, se estaban metiendo en algo peligroso, lo sabían, sin embargo, necesitaban respuestas.

—Lamento haberte arrastrado a esto Sing. —El nombrado se encontraba haciendo guardia frente a la oficina de registros mientras él terminaba de inspeccionarla.

—No es nada, a mí tampoco me gusta como Fox está llevando las cosas. —El más joven le extendió un pulgar elevando—. Además somos compañeros. —Para Shorter Wong fue extraño recibir semejante entusiasmo. Que cegadora podía ser la admiración.

—Tienes razón.

Banana fish, ese nombre era su condena. Por más que ellos habían buscado no había aparecido nada relacionado a ese caso, su jefe lo había tratado de convencer para que lo olvidase, no obstante, él no podía, cada día las cosas se tornaban más turbias, violentas y corruptas. En lugar de cuartel policial aquello parecía una maldita milicia. Él ya no lo soportaba, aunque se prometió mantenerse al margen del caos de Nueva York esto quebraba su sentido de justicia. Un hombre murió entre sus manos antes de darle esas dos palabras. ¿Cómo podía simplemente ignorarlas? Sus dedos se volvieron a encrespar antes de que se diese una probada de valor y sacase una decena de folios de los estantes.

—¿Los casos no deberían estar almacenados en la computadora? —La curiosidad del más joven fue más estruendosa que la pila que cayó sobre la mesa.

—Casi todos están ahí pero los hombres de Fox están manejando los ordenadores. —Una serie de asesinatos estaba ocurriendo en todo Nueva York, que macabra era la indiferencia con la que la policía ignoraba al más necesitado—. Es mejor hacerlo a la antigua.

—Es como una película. —Aunque Sing Soo-Ling era mucho más alto que él en el fondo no era más que un niño—. ¿Puedo ayudarte? Todos los demás están almorzando, si cerramos la puerta nadie sospechara. —Él le dio permiso para cumplir con su cometido.

—Max tampoco sabía lo que era banana fish. —Él se aventuró a revisar los más recientes casos, un escalofrío se le clavó a la columna vertebral cuando vislumbró tan nauseabundas imágenes—. Esto no me está dejando dormir. —Mentira, la causa de su insomnio era una silueta coqueta y una lengua afilada, no obstante, él no se lo contaría al más joven. Su fragilidad parecía estarlo buscando.

—¿Esto nos convierte en policías corruptos? —La ingenuidad en esa pregunta lo ayudó a respirar. Fue difícil aceptar que la presunta línea entre el bien y el mal no existía—. ¿Somos los malos?

—Si ellos son los corruptos en teoría solo estamos restaurando el orden. —Sing frunció la boca antes de hojear algunos documentos, aunque él había aceptado ayudarlo su mente parecía encontrarse en otro lugar—. ¿Te pasó algo bueno? —Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un estridente escarlata cuando fue descubierto.

—¿P-Por qué lo dices? —El tartamudeo en su pregunta solo lo confirmó.

—Últimamente te la pasas suspirando. —Shorter se acomodó los lentes sobre la nariz—. ¿Conseguiste novia?

—¡No es eso! —La inocencia de esa reacción lo forzó a contener una carcajada. El escarlata en las mejillas de Sing era más estruendoso que la traición en su preciado cuartel—. Es solo que él parece estar bien…

—¿Él? —La ternura con la que se miró la muñeca lo hizo maldecir al destino—. ¿Hablas de tu alma gemela? —Él no necesitaba más problemas, no le daba un buen presentimiento esa fecha.

—Sí. —Sing repasó su impresión con suavidad—. Nuestra conexión se ha fortalecido bastante estos días, él parece tener más energía, me pregunto si le pasó algo bueno. —La risa nerviosa de Shorter Wong lo sacó de su país de las maravillas.

—Quizás se ganó la lotería. —Él estaba seguro de que el buen humor de esa presunta alma gemela era provocado por un delincuente de cabello dorado y ojos verdes—. No deberías ahondar más en el tema. —La indignación con la que su compañero elevó una ceja lo forzó a retroceder.

—Tú sabes algo. —Los nervios lo hicieron chocar contra un estante, decenas de carpetas le cayeron sobre la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no! —Sing embargo, hasta los lentes terminaron en el suelo por su propia conmoción—. Revisemos esto rápido para poder salir de aquí, te invito una hamburguesa cuando nos vayamos de patrullaje. —Para Sing era obvia la mentira, su colega se había portado extraño desde que él había mencionado a su alma gemela, él casi parecía estar evadiendo el tema, como si no quisiese que se juntaran.

Pero su héroe no le haría eso ¿verdad?

—¿Y tú? —El aludido tenía las emociones tatuadas en el rostro—. ¿Has sabido algo de la tuya? —El golpe fue bajo. Porque sí, últimamente Shorter Wong no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Yut-Lung Lee. La bella fatalidad de lengua afilada lo traía atontado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Yo solo tengo ojos para la justicia. —El chirriar de la puerta los paralizó. Los despedirían si los encontraban cometiendo semejante traición, debieron ser más cuidadosos.

—¿Acaso son tontos? —La presencia de Max Lobo fue un bocado de irrealidad en esa pesadilla—. Sus gritos se escuchan por todo el cuartel, tienen suerte de que los demás estén afuera. —Tras cerrar la puerta él admiró la escena del crimen—. ¿Qué están haciendo? —La mirada nerviosa que Sing y Shorter intercambiaron fue peor que una confesión.

—Nada importante, solo nos perdimos. —El silbido del moreno fue hilarante.

—¿Sing? —El aludido se mordió el labio, su sentido de justicia era inquebrantable, él perdió a su hermano entre las garras de la corrupción y la crueldad, él se arrastró en la decadencia para seguir los pasos de Shorter, él creía en lo que hacía, por eso no podía mentirle a quien respetaba.

—¡Lo lamento! Estamos cometiendo un atentado contra el cuartel. —El azabache presionó sus párpados con fuerza antes de hacer una reverencia—. Estoy listo para recibir el castigo que sea, pero por favor no nos saque de la agencia. —La satisfacción con la que el castaño sonrió les erizó la cordura.

—¿Están planeando sabotear a Fox y no me invitaron? —Él se arremangó la camisa hasta los codos—. Me siento profundamente ofendido. —Aunque ese hombre era la cabeza del cuartel, Max Lobo no lo soportaba. Menospreciaba su trabajo, usaba a sus subordinados como carne para cañón y archivaba como irrelevantes los casos que no le parecían. Eso lo tenía enfermo.

—Jefe, no lo entiendo… —Jessica ya lo había amenazado con el divorcio sino cambiaba la situación.

—No me mires así Sing, solo estamos arreglando la corrupción de este lugar.

—Bienvenido al equipo, viejo. —Shorter recogió los lentes del suelo antes de seguir revisando.

—¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando? —El castaño era experto en esos papeleos, cuando recién entró al cuartel lo solían mandar a archivar.

—Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con banana fish.

Él prefirió no preguntar, era obvio que sus subordinados andaban metidos en problemas, a juzgar por la reciente serenidad en el semblante de Shorter Wong él apostaba que el japonés también estaba involucrado en eso. Haberle tenido que entregar su preciado girasol a un delincuente le había roto el corazón, sin embargo, la determinación con la que Eiji Okumura se arriesgó en esa fiesta lo inspiró. Ese era el poder de un alma gemela, amor eterno e incondicionalidad desinteresada, se alegraba por él. 

—Chicos… —El rostro de Sing palideció mientras revisaba las carpetas, sus mejillas se empaparon de sudor, las piernas se le quebraron en escalofríos.

—¿Encontraste algo? —Él cayó hacia el piso, la violencia con la que se arañó el pecho fue tétrica, él no pudo respirar, el estómago se le llenó de náuseas, los ojos le ardieron. Esto. Él se aferró con fuerza a la camisa de Shorter.

—E-Él… —Estos no eran sus sentimientos, bajo la ferocidad de un latido la respuesta le golpeó la cabeza como electricidad—. Él está en problemas. —Él no lo conocía, sin embargo—. ¡Eiji Okumura es su nombre! ¡Él está en problemas!— Su alma sí.

—Mierda. —Su mayor temor se hizo realidad.

_Eiji Okumura era un girasol buscando luz en una historia con demasiadas tormentas._

—Apártense de él.

Al principio nadie reconoció al lince de Nueva York. ¿Por qué? El sujeto al que las leyendas alababan nunca había sido un hombre de expresiones faciales tan variadas. Casi nunca sonreía y aunque en verdad era hermoso siempre llevaba una mueca severa. Le costó reconocer al joven americano desarmado, riendo alegremente mientras entraba a su territorio. En un instante su expresión cambió. Él se dio cuenta del peligro. Las pupilas verdes fulguraron, su aura se encendió como fuego. Y entonces él adoptó una postura de protección para el chico asiático que parecía ser su amante. Los rumores decían que Ash Lynx era una presencia tan desalmada como salvaje, no obstante, ahora que estaba rodeado él lucía aterrado de que hiriesen a su acompañante.

—¡No lo toquen! —Las palmas del rubio se habían empapado contra el gatillo.

—Tú fuiste quien entró buscando pelea. —Para Cain Blood fue toda una sorpresa que sus mensajes fuesen respondidos por esa pareja—. ¿Qué trampa nos está tendiendo Dino Golzine? —Esa noche, en las profundidades de Harlem, él cerró su bar para recibir a sus invitados.

—Yo ya no trabajo para ese viejo. —Más de veinte hombres se encontraban apuntándolos, listos para disparar. Al rubio no podía importarle menos su muerte, no obstante, Eiji estaba con él.

—Jefe, ahora que lo menciona él tiene razón. —La sonrisa de ese sujeto fue lánguida y escalofriante—. Escuché rumores sobre que la puta favorita del viejo se había escapado. —Sus dedos se enroscaron contra el arma—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te cansaste de abrirle las piernas? —Él presionó sus párpados con impotencia.

—Cállate. —Que abusasen de él no era novedad, sin embargo. ¿Con qué cara miraría al moreno si él se enteraba de las atrocidades que había hecho para sobrevivir? No podía, que por favor él jamás se diese cuenta de lo podrido que estaba. 

—¿O sino qué? —Aquel hombre se les acercó—. ¿No me rebajaras la tarifa? —Si el japonés dejaba de mirarlo con tan desbordante brillo eso le rompería el corazón, él no lo soportaría, no obstante, no podía culparlo. Él era una mala persona, él era asqueroso, él era un monstruo. 

—Ash. —La mano sobre su hombro lo trajo de regreso a la realidad—. No le des razones para atacarnos. —A pesar de las mofas a su alrededor la expresión del psicólogo no cambió.

—Pero… —Al contrario, el brillo con el que lo vislumbró solo se hizo más bonito, más líquido, más especial.

—Vinimos porque estamos en contra de Dino Golzine. —Que Eiji tomase el control le pareció hilarante—. Tú fuiste quien nos dio esta dirección como respuesta en el cuento de Salinger ¿no? —Cain se bajó de la barra, el escarlata de las luces los traía tan mareados como la pestilencia del alcohol.

—Me parece que no tienen pruebas con las cuales afirmarse. —No obstante, su subordinado tenía razón, ese pederasta le había puesto precio a la cabeza del lince de Nueva York—. Ese monstruo se llevó a mis chicos y los convirtió en… —Él no supo cómo terminar la frase—. Están vacíos. —Pero lo hizo.

—¿Vacíos?

—Físicamente los rescatamos pero mentalmente… —Él apretó sus manos contra sus jeans—. No lo sé. —La impotencia era garrafal.

—¿Puedo verlos? —La insolencia del japonés le quitó el aire a todos los presentes—. No haré nada, solo quiero saber si es un cuadro de estrés post traumático o algún trastorno de adaptación. —Si las teorías que la pandilla llevaba forjando eran correctas, lo que estaba por ver sería destructivo.

—Puedes. —Él le indicó a uno de sus hombres que llevase al moreno al otro cuarto—. Tranquilo, no le haremos nada. —Que apretase su hombro forzó al rubio a fruncir la mandíbula—. Las almas gemelas son realmente problemáticas. —El más alto se tuvo que retirar los lentes y limpiarlos para darle crédito a la imagen que sus ojos captaron.

—Nosotros no… —La imponente máquina asesina que amenazó a todos en su bar fue reducida a un chico sonrojado y nervioso—. Yo no tengo alma gemela. —Cain alzó una ceja antes de mirarle la muñeca.

—¿Y eso? —Qué vergonzoso fue que él descubriese su falsa impresión.

—Solo es plumón. —Las letras se corrieron cuando arrastró sus yemas.

—Eres uno de nosotros. —Pronto tuvo sentido la insistencia con la que Dino Golzine estaba buscando a ese chico—. Ha habido una cacería de personas sin marca en Nueva York. —Cain fundó su pandilla para acoger a los marginados, era exuberante la cantidad de personas que llegaban con las muñecas desnudas y el corazón a medias. La discriminación era inhumana.

—¿Una cacería? —El moreno asintió.

—Les dije a mis hombres que fuesen cuidadosos pero atraparon a algunos cuando estuve afuera de la ciudad. —No había nada más humillante para un líder que fracasar al proteger a su legado—. Cuando los rescatamos ya no parecían ser ellos, no hablan, no comen, no parecen ni pensar. —Él se frotó el ceño—. ¿Realmente te rebelaste contra ese bastardo?

—Mató a mi hermano. —La violencia con la que brillaron esos jades fue prueba suficiente para él.

—Entiendo. —Aunque su pandilla llevaba meses pidiendo ayuda a través de mensajes cifrados él no esperaba encontrarse con el lince de Nueva York—. No te pareces en nada a los rumores. —El ceño del rubio se tensó—. Pareces un chico normal cuando estas con él. —Que doloroso fue escuchar aquello.

—No seas ridículo. —Eiji Okumura lo hacía sentir tan humano, eso era aterrador.

—Así que ese es el poder de un alma gemela, de lince pasaste a gato doméstico. —Si el japonés supiese las asquerosidades que había hecho para mantenerse con vida lo repudiaría.

—Yo no tengo un alma gemela. —La picardía en la sonrisa del contrario le enredó las excusas.

—Chico, sé reconocerlas, tengo bastante experiencia haciéndolo.

¿Qué significaba eso?

—¡Tienes razón! —Como si fuesen dos extremos del mismo imán esas obsidianas lo volvieron a engatusar—. Parece un estado de shock pero más violento, no reaccionan a ningún estímulo. —Semejante destrucción jamás había sido registrada, la expresión de esos hombres era tan ida como fría, ni siquiera en las guerras él había estudiado tanta crueldad, parecían eternamente dopados.

—¿Tiene cura? —Al líder de Harlem le causó gracia cómo sin decir palabra alguna el rubio volvió a resguardar al más bajo.

—¿Por qué nosotros lo sabríamos? —Mejor que nadie Ash Lynx entendía la presión que ejercía reinar—. Aunque si nos aliamos podríamos ayudarlos con eso. —El silencio gobernó la multitud, las luces parpadearon en la sagacidad de la propuesta, la tensión se cortó.

—Estaremos en contacto. —Sin intercambiar otra promesa la pareja salió de su bar—. Eso es un problema, él debería ocultar mejor su talón de Aquiles.

Porque los girasoles no tenían espinas eran peligrosos.

Nueva York era una ciudad hermosa durante las noches, la suavidad con la que resplandecían los anuncios comerciales era un contraste sinfónico para la timidez de las estrellas, la voracidad de los peatones los hizo sentir seguros mientras caminaban por el centro, con una torpeza impropia para su edad él le dio la mano. La ternura de la caricia le llenó el estómago de aleteos y el corazón de pirotecnia, que terrible era que ese entrometido japonés lo convirtiese en un caos con semejante facilidad. Cada día la conexión era más intensa, él ya no podía dormir sino lo tenía entre los brazos, no podía dejar de suspirar o sonreír cuando sus ojos se encontraban por accidente en la habitación, no quería apartarse de él, no obstante, él estaba repleto de cicatrices.

¿Él lo seguiría mirando así si descubriese la escoria que era? ¿Lo culparía por la muerte de Griffin si se enterase de toda la verdad? ¿Odiaría tocarlo si supiese lo asqueroso que estaba su cuerpo? Ninguna barrera fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a su corazón de tan rebosante calidez. Era como si él hubiese visto las grietas a través de su alma y las hubiese rellenado con sus propios pedazos. Y era terrible. Él lo debía apartar porque…

Para Aslan Jade Callenreese era Eiji Okumura su amanecer.

—Llamé a Alex para que nos pasara a recoger. —El japonés era demasiado bueno para él, debía aceptar la realidad, sin embargo—. ¿Quieres esperarlo acá? —Su razón no fue suficiente para detener la estridencia de sus latidos.

—Deberías darle un descanso, tú y Yut lo han tenido de chófer toda la semana. —El moreno se acomodó a su lado, aquella parte de Nueva York casi parecía haber sido arrancada de la ciudad—. Te va a pedir un aumento. —Aquel campo de irrealidad le recordó a Cape Cod.

—Si no le parece puede irse. —El más alto se recostó sobre el pasto—. Últimamente nos ha tocado salir a patrullar solo en la noche. —El más bajo lo imitó. Nadie lo cuestionó cuando él cambió los grupos de vigilancia para arreglarlos a su conveniencia.

—Tú abusas de eso. —La brisa entremezcló el rocío con las flores—. Te levantas a las tres de la tarde al día siguiente y siempre soy yo quien te debe despertar. —Tan altanera sonrisa lo fastidió.

—Es el precio para conservar mi legendaria belleza.

—Lo único legendario es tu mal carácter al despertar. —Eiji acomodó su vientre contra el pasto, sus brazos forjaron un refugio para que pudiese apoyar su mentón—. ¿Por qué tengo que ser arrastrado a eso? Yo sigo siendo el enfermero sin paga de la pandilla, me debo levantar temprano. —La manera en que él movió la nariz le recordó a un conejo, eso lo hizo sonreír. Ser tan lindo debería ser un pecado.

—Porque ya no puedo dormir sin ti. —Los nervios trepidaron en esa confesión—. Yo… —Las estrellas fulguraron con una intensidad especial durante esas horas—. No creo que pueda volver a estar sin ti jamás. —Que descarado fue el sonrojo que se posó sobre el japonés. Y era injusto.

—Exageras. —Sí, era realmente injusto que él fuese tan bonito. Así no se podía resistir.

—No lo hago. —La lentitud con la que sus miradas se conectaron entre la hierba y las hojas le robó el aliento a la realidad—. Sé que tú y Shorter tendrán que ir a esa subasta pero necesito que tengas cuidado. —Los nervios impregnados a esa sonrisa gatillaron la ansiedad.

—Ustedes nos estarán cubriendo desde afuera, no estoy preocupado. —El alma se le atoró en la garganta cuando el más alto apretó su mano. Su suéter se encontraba empapado por el rocío, el frío había cristalizado su aliento, el gélido era impresionante, sin embargo, él sintió calor.

—Eiji. —Un fervor que destruyó el último pilar de su razón por unos jades—. Hablo enserio, me volveré loco si te pierdo. —La seriedad en esa confesión fue un ataque para sus latidos. Él se acercó con timidez hacia el americano, contemplar la luna fue una excusa para negar el magnetismo.

—Estaré bien. —Tocar el rostro de Ash Lynx siempre era una sensación surreal—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan aprensivo? —Era doloroso vislumbrar semejante belleza marchitarse por la soledad.

—No lo sé. —La calma con la que cerró los ojos fue abrumadora—. Es tonto pero me gustaría sentirme más normal contigo.

—¿Más normal? —Él asintió—. ¿Cómo es eso?

—Ya sabes, me gustaría poder sacarte a una cita. —Hasta las orejas le calcinaron con esa confesión—. Yo… —Y era vergonzoso, sí, tanto que él pensó que moriría—. Nunca he tenido una. —Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se volvieron a conectar con esas profundas obsidianas él quiso empezar a vivir.

—¿Ni siquiera con Yut? —La mueca de desagrado que esbozó lo hizo reír.

—No éramos esa clase de pareja. —El moreno tensó el ceño—. Nosotros hacíamos otras cosas mientras estábamos a solas. —Los recuerdos de su primera conexión le erizaron la piel.

—Lo sé, no quiero los detalles. —La pizca de celos con la que frunció las cejas lo llenó de satisfacción—. ¿Qué cosas te gustaría hacer en una cita? —El moreno acomodó sus brazos sobre el pecho de su amanecer, el tacto estuvo repleto de magnetismo y electricidad.

—Veamos… —El silencio fue embriagador bajo tan curioso mohín—. Te llevaría a ver una película de terror para que te arrojaras a mis brazos.

—Una llena de calabazas para que tú terminaras entre los míos, me parece bien. —Aunque la carcajada de Eiji lo fastidió, ese fue el sonido más melifluo que él escuchó.

—Luego te llevaría a una cena romántica al estilo americano. —Que adorable fue el cuadro de mofletes inflados y cejas tensas que se pintó.

—¿Un carrito de hot dogs? —Ninguno se percató de la cercanía entre sus rostros hasta que fue tarde.

—Acertaste. —Para Eiji fue inevitable quedar hipnotizado por los labios de Ash—. Luego te llevaría por un paseo romántico en mi motocicleta para que pensaras que soy genial. —La ternura con la que él le acarició las mejillas lo paralizó—. Iríamos a un lugar como un mirador, donde te pudiese tener a solas. —Él casi parecía estar memorizando sus facciones en ese roce.

—¿A solas? —El japonés no dejaba de encantar a Ash Lynx. A veces, él podía ser más sagaz que el mismo lince de Nueva York.

—Sí. —Otras, era tan tímido que le robaba el corazón—. A solas, _onii-chan._ —El tacto lo había embriagado.

—¿Después? —La chispa de obscuridad en esas pupilas lo hipnotizó—. ¿Qué pasaría después? —¿Cómo una vida tan terrible podía volverse tan valiosa solo por él?

—Me arrodillaría frente a la luna. —Sus yemas se deslizaron bajo el mentón del moreno para acercarlo hacia sus labios—. Tomaría tu mano y te pediría que huyeses conmigo a Japón para que pudiésemos iniciar una nueva vida. —El suspiro de la libertad fue una sinfonía perfecta—. Compraríamos un departamento, yo iría a la universidad, tú pondrías una consulta psicológica y adoptaríamos un perro.

—Has visto demasiadas comedías románticas. —Él se encogió de hombros, el perfume del más bajo lo intoxicó. Que aroma más tentador.

—Yut es un fanático de ellas, pero no le digas que te dije. —Aquello no era un secreto, el resto de la pandilla ya lo había escuchado llorar mientras miraba dramas a las tres de la mañana.

—Tengámosla.

—¿Qué?

—Tengamos esa cita. —Eiji Okumura dijo eso como si fuese tan fácil—. Quiero que me trates de seducir —¿Qué no sabía la clase de basura que tenía al frente? Ni siquiera era su alma gemela. ¿Por qué se estaba esforzando tanto?

—Eso me encantaría. —No obstante, su corazón fue robado por la libertad y él no tuvo oportunidad para recuperarlo. Era una sensación tan mágica como peligrosa—. Tengámosla antes de la subasta. —El toque entre sus narices les llenó el alma de electricidad. La brisa les revolvió los cabellos.

—¿Te da un mal presentimiento ese evento?

—Uno bastante malo. —La suavidad con la que el psicólogo jugueteó con su flequillo fue contagiosa—. ¿No tienes miedo?

—Claro que lo tengo. —Sus dedos se enrollaron en una hebra dorada antes de seguir—. Pero tú estarás ahí para cuidarme. —La sinceridad en esas palabras fue destructiva.

—Eiji. —¿Realmente estaba bien? ¿De verdad tenía derecho a amarlo? Era patético, él parecía un niño escribiendo su propia impresión, sin embargo, él estaba tan enamorado—. Si tú en algún momento llegases a conocer a tu alma gemela yo… —Un beso lo silenció.

—A veces eres demasiado denso, Ash. —El rostro le ardió, las manos se le empaparon de ansiedad, la noche se volvió aún más hermosa dentro de esos grandes ojos de ensueño.

—¡Hey! —Un bocinazo rompió el romance—. ¡Llevo más de diez minutos llamándolos! —El lince chasqueó la lengua antes de levantarse.

—¿Por qué viniste tú a recogernos? Yo llamé a Alex. —Arthur estaba más que cabreado con la situación, él no solo había tenido que soportar la cara de estúpido que ese sujeto había empezado a esbozar, sino que además tuvo que contemplar esa empalagosa escena de horror por una eternidad.

—Deberías agradecer que no los dejé varados cerca de Harlem. —Que Ash le abriese la puerta al moreno le revolvió las entrañas.

—Yo no te pedí que vinieses por nosotros.

—Ni vine por ti, tú no me agradas, vine por Eiji, él sí me cae bien. —El nombrado le agradeció con una sonrisa silenciosa mientras trataba de calmar la furia del lince.

Para él fue frustrante, Ash Lynx tampoco tenía un alma gemela, que injusto era que ese sujeto recibiese semejante cariño cuando él se ahogaba en la miseria. Frederick Arthur jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, sin embargo, además de envidiar la conexión entre ellos dos, aquel lazo le daba esperanza. Tal vez algún día él también podría encontrar algo así, quizás su propia libertad estaba esperando que la buscara.

Pero los girasoles no abundaban en los cementerios de espinas.

_Yut-Lung Lee era una rosa floreciendo en tierra muerta._

Él se frotó el ceño antes de mirarse al espejo, sus ojos se encontraban tan rojos que parecían haber sido inyectados con sangre, la nariz aún le goteaba, su cabello estaba pegado por culpa del sudor, que desastre. Mientras él esperaba a Shorter en la cafetería decidió darse un pequeño gusto y ordenar algo de pastel, sin embargo, la anorexia no se superaba con maquillaje y mentiras. Habían días más fáciles que otros, momentos donde comer no era necesario y él podía olvidar los sacos de huesos y la piel de vidrio, no obstante, otras veces el descontrol lo llevaba hacia ese asqueroso burdel. Sus hermanos le indujeron esa maldita enfermedad, él podía superarla intentándolo, no le importaba morir de eso. ¡Daba igual! Pero sus dedos temblando alrededor del lavamanos le dijeron lo contrario. No. Él no le temía al dolor, él lo anhelaba, él no sería frágil, él era indestructible. Él se deleitaba con el hambre. ¡Más! Que lo consumiese con más ganas.

—Debemos hablar. —Encontrarse al moreno del otro lado de la puerta fue una sorpresa.

El silencio que reinó dentro de la patrulla fue fúnebre.

—Entonces… —El azabache odiaba haber sido descubierto, era su problema si se estaba muriendo, no necesitaba que un entrometido se interpusiese—. ¿Sing es el alma gemela de Eiji? —Por ahora cambiar de tema sería lo mejor.

—Eso creo. —Eran demasiadas cosas para que el policía procesase—. Nosotros nunca le dijimos el nombre de Eiji pero lo conoce, al parecer tienen una conexión. —El más joven se dejó caer contra el respaldo del vehículo, el auto olía a fritura y estaba repleto de basura. Que hombre más desordenado.

—Si son almas gemelas lo comprobaran cuando se conozcan. —Aunque ninguno hablaba sobre su fatídico primer encuentro ambos recordaban la electricidad que los ahogó cuando se contemplaron—. Algunos vínculos son tan poderosos que solo lo saben con una mirada.

—Supongo. —Yut-Lung Lee se mordió el labio antes de arrugarse la camisa.

—¿Tenemos que decirles?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Tenemos que decirles la verdad? —Vislumbrar semejante vulnerabilidad en el azabache le pareció irreal—. Ash se ve tan feliz con él. —Sus cejas temblaron, sus mejillas enrojecieron ante la aparición de sus verdaderos colores—. No me malentiendas, me enferman esos dos, son asquerosos juntos, pero… —Sonrisa más hermosa jamás fue esbozada—. Él se ve feliz.

—Yut…

—Él nunca fue tan brillante cuando estaba conmigo, él se ve vivo, él se ve como Griffin lo solía describir. —Sostener una mirada fue imposible. —No quiero quitarle eso, Eiji le corresponde, no es justo que destruyamos eso por una impresión. —Aunque el día se encontraba despejado ningún rayo de sol entró por la ventana.

—Pero no podemos escondérselos, tampoco es justo para Sing. —Haberle tomado tanto cariño a su compañero fue un error, no obstante, él lucía tan desesperado por conocer a su alma gemela—. No es nuestra decisión. —¿Qué derecho tenía para arrebatárselo?

—Mierda. —Él se deslizó por la cabecera.

Aunque Yut-Lung Lee no era fanático de esa relación lo llenaba de orgullo contemplar el brillo en los orbes de Ash. El lince de Nueva York siempre había sido un hombre hermoso, ahora sus expresiones eran dignas de su galantería, además el japonés se había vuelto su primer amigo, odiaba admitirlo pero la presencia de ese chico lo reconfortaba. Tal vez ellos le estaban contagiando la estupidez.

Daba igual.

—Eiji fue el primero en darse cuenta… —Si ya estaba sumido en esa miseria no le importaba caer más bajo—. Le tomó un par de almuerzos descifrarlo. —Él no quiso alzar el mentón—. Ash estuvo años conmigo y jamás se percató de nada. —Esta era su primera vez hablando de ello.

—Eiji es esa clase de persona. —La ternura de su mejor amigo era sanadora.

—Lo es. —La risa del azabache jugó con su corazón—. Primero no supo cómo preguntármelo así que se acercó con ese horrible acento tratando de sacarme conversación cuando lo tenía escrito por toda la cara. —Sus dedos se deslizaron por sus cabellos—. Vio a través de mí, vio lo mucho que me odiaba, debió parecerle repugnante. —Que Yut-Lung Lee musitase tan crueles palabras con tan indiferente expresión lo llenó de coraje.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan autodestructivo? —La saña en el rostro del policía fue indescriptible—. ¿Qué no ves que me duele? —La violencia con la que se arañó el pecho lo dejó sin aire—. Me duele mucho cuando haces eso. —Porque sí, desde que lo había conocido sus sentimientos quedaron fundidos en un cóctel con los de su fragilidad.

—Tú…

—Primero no entendía por qué tenía tanta hambre pero con las pesadillas todo fue cobrando forma. —La impertinencia con la que tomó sus manos le robó el aliento—. Pasaste por muchas cosas tú solo. —El tiempo se congeló—. Pero ahora estoy acá, puedes apoyarte en mí. —No. No. No. Eso no podía ser verdad.

—No te creas la gran cosa. —Él no era una damisela en peligro. ¡Él era fuerte! ¡Sí! Él era tan inquebrantable que se rompía a pedazos—. Me voy a bajar. —No obstante, el moreno lo abrazó.

—Estoy acá. —Y él no pudo sostener más esa farsa—. Estoy acá y no te volveré a dejar. —Como si le hubiesen dado permiso él se quebró.

Porque fue doloroso jamás ser visto.

El cuidó de Ash Lynx y la pandilla durante años, él arrastró con las secuelas que sus hermanos le dejaron con una brutalidad destructiva, él se estaba muriendo, cada maldito día el terror lo paralizaba, sin embargo, nadie se daba cuenta y eso le rompía el corazón. Quería parar pero no sabía cómo. Se mentía diciendo que tenía el control, sin embargo, un río de sangre escurría del lavabo hacia su mentón, era asqueroso, él odiaba tan horroroso cadáver, era terrible sobrevivir de esa manera. Solo…

Él estaba cansado.

¿Cómo tener un alma gemela cuando se aborrecía tanto?

¿Cómo alguien podría amarlo si estaba tan quebrado?

No.

No era posible.

—Estoy acá, Yut. —Que terrorífico fue lo real que se sintió esa promesa.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser así? —Yut-Lung Lee hundió su rostro contra la camisa del policía, él no permitiría que lo encontrase tan deshecho—. No necesito que alguien me ame por compasión. —No, pero lo pedía a gritos—. No necesito tu lástima. —Luego de contemplar una conexión tan pura entre el amanecer y la libertad él no podía sumirse en la falsedad.

—¿Por qué crees que es lástima? —La determinación con la que Shorter lo tomó de las mejillas fue suave. Que no lo mirase por favor, que no se diese cuenta de lo pequeño que era.

—Te he tratado como la mierda. —Ambos lo hicieron—. ¿Acaso eres idiota? —Sin embargo, él jamás lo dejó de buscar.

—No te pediré que me aceptes como tu alma gemela porque necesitamos tiempo. —Cuando Shorter Wong contempló semejante belleza empapada de lágrimas y dolor, él lo entendió—. Pero no me apartes de tu lado. —Yut-Lung Lee era como una rosa—. No me dejes afuera cuando estoy tratando de conocerte. —Era hermoso, imponente, hiriente.

—Eres idiota. — Pero sobre todo—. Y tu patrulla esta asquerosa. —Él era frágil. El moreno suspiro ante tan lindo puchero. Algunas personas estaban repletas de muros porque estaban demasiado quebradas como para soportar otro golpe.

—Esas son las sobras de ayer, todavía no he almorzado. —Él no lo presionaría, se tomaría su tiempo para acercarse y conocerlo—. ¿No quieres ir a comer algo conmigo? —La indignación en el azabache le robó una risa—. Puede ser algo pequeño, con lo que te sientas cómodo. —Yut-Lung Lee jamás esperó tan despreocupada respuesta, le acababa de contar que sufrió de anorexia. ¿Qué clase de bruto era él?

—Tú pagas. —Fue tonto y sin importancia, no obstante, el cariño con el que Shorter Wong lo contempló no lo hizo sentir frágil.

—Encantado. —Al contrario, lo hizo profesarse como un inquebrantable—. ¿McDonald's está bien? —Qué lindo fue ser tratado con semejante normalidad.

—McDonald's será.

Tal vez él aún tenía salvación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momento de psicoeducación complemente innecesario pero necesario, los trastornos alimenticios tienen la mayor tasa de mortalidad y la menor de recuperación, son sumamente difíciles de tratar y además son egosintónicos, es decir, al paciente no le molestan porque la ganancia es superior. Sino se tratan estos no se mejoran por arte de magia, y se pueden arrastrar así, de forma silenciosa, con conductas pequeñas, felicito a las personas que sí se dieron cuenta de los hábitos medios insanos de Yut desde el comienzo. No me gusta catetearlos tanto en el tema, pero me ha tocado leer cosas como: "debería amarse más", y no es tan simple, estos son sumamente destructivos y se normalizan por años.
> 
> Ahora sí, el siguiente capítulo se viene bien soft y bonito así que trataré de sacarlo pronto.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo y el cariño para leer.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	14. Capítulo 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Y esta vez sí pude cumplir porque soy mucho mejor escribiendo con estrés. Este es el primer capítulo tan enfocado en dos personajes que tiene la historia, y aunque lo tenía bien planificado salió más lindo de lo que esperaba.
> 
> Ojala les guste.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por leer!

_¿De qué color eran sus sentimientos? Él no lo sabía, aquellas obsidianas lo habían enamorado sin que él pudiese desplegar sus espinas, eran oscuros como una noche sin estrellas, pero tan resplandecientes como rocío sobre girasol._

Esto era un caos, él odiaba el concepto de alma gemela, él no anhelaba una presunta debilidad que le quebrase el corazón, él necesitaba mantener la mente fría y el dolor sellado, sin embargo, acá estaba, arreglándose para su cita con una torpeza digna del primer amor. Su rostro quemó en nervios, su cabello cayó desarreglado frente al espejo, sus manos temblaron sobre su chaqueta mientras él se terminaba de vestir. No era justo, sus latidos perecieron en una mortífera taquicardia por culpa del japonés. Pero su mundo se había vuelto pequeño, algunas veces le cabía en el bolsillo, otras eclipsaba cada parte de su alma, tenía los ojos más bonitos que pudiese vislumbrar y su color lo tenía tan confundido como engatusado.

Eiji Okumura.

—Así que es verdad. —La voz de Yut-Lung Lee lo hizo brincar sobre la cama—. El grandioso Ash Lynx se está arreglando para una cita. —El filo que se trazó en esa sonrisa fue paralizante, jugueteando con las puntas de su cabello él entró a la habitación.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —Observar tan ansioso al rubio fue una calada de pura satisfacción. Amaba tener el control de la situación, que exquisita era dichosa superioridad. Un deleite.

—Los chicos me dijeron que estabas actuando extraño. —Bones, Alex y Kong se asomaron desde el marco de la puerta para contemplar la catástrofe—. Solo estaba asumiendo hasta que me lo confirmaste. —La ferocidad con la que fulguraron esos jades los forzó a retroceder. Su jefe era aterrador.

—Son unos entrometidos. —El más joven rodó los ojos.

—Y tú eres un desastre. —Aunque él jamás lo admitiría Ash Lynx era portador de una belleza deslumbrante, él era ridículamente atractivo, que desperdicio que la estuviese arruinando con fijador para cabello y ropa de delincuente—. ¿Te estás tratando de parecer a Arthur? —Un escalofrío recorrió cada vértebra de su columna bajo esas palabras—. Porque esto es horrible.

—Yut… —El nombrado tomó el peine del velador para corregir tan espantoso error. Al parecer él era el único ser humano con una pizca de gusto en ese lugar.

—Me ofende que no me hayas pedido ayuda desde el principio. —Que él tironease de su flequillo lo hizo fruncir el ceño, qué manos más toscas para un hombre tan delicado—. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?—. La suavidad en su voz fue una discrepancia graciosa para la brutalidad de sus movimientos—. ¿No confías en mí? —Sus dedos temblaron contra la peineta.

—No es eso. —Él trató de darse el coraje para mirarlo, sin embargo—. Es que tú y yo jamás fuimos a una. —La culpa no lo dejó. Para el azabache fue doloroso tener que confrontar la verdad.

—¿Eso es todo? —Nadie nunca lo había amado con tan desbordante delicadeza como la que estaba vislumbrando—. ¿Acaso eres estúpido? —No obstante, él estaba genuinamente feliz por ellos dos.

—¿No estás molesto? —Su relación con el lince de Nueva York fue un abrazo entre dos rosas: destructivo, agónico e incompatible.

—Claro que sí. —Que él hubiese encontrado a alguien que supiese acunar sus espinas y no temiese clavarse con ellas le llenaba los latidos de orgullo. Griffin estaría tan contento si lo pudiese ver así—. Ibas a ir luciendo como Arthur a tu primera cita, eso es imperdonable, si querías verte feo hay otras maneras menos dañinas para mis ojos, ¿sabes? —La risa de la pandilla le erizó la cordura.

—Pero… —Él lo silenció con un tirón de cabello.

—Tú y Eiji se hacen bien, habría que estar ciego para no notarlo. —Él dejó de lado la peineta—. Eso es suficiente para mí. —Yut-Lung Lee acomodó sus palmas sobre los hombros del rubio—. Esta sí es una obra de arte. —La ternura con la que esos jades lo contemplaron lo fastidió. Odiaba que viesen a través de él, desde que Shorter lo descubrió su mente comenzó a correr al revés.

—Gracias. —Las mejillas le ardieron, la boca se le secó, él agachó la cabeza. 

—Como sea. —Esa suavidad lo abrumó—. Sino me interesara alguien yo te podría quitar a Eiji, después de todo estoy soltero y soy mucho más guapo que tú, así que no lo arruines.

—¿Te interesa alguien? —Las orejas se le tiñeron de escarlata, muy tarde él se percató de lo garrafal de su error—. ¿Es Arthur? Siempre supe que había química entre ustedes dos. —Él tomó una chaqueta del suelo para estamparla contra la cara del más alto, ni meterle mezclilla en la garganta silenció tan fastidiosa carcajada.

¿Por qué diablos le gustó ese idiota alguna vez? El pobre de Eiji Okumura no sabía lo que le esperaba.

—Voy a empezar a cobrarte sueldo si sigues así. —Su bufido llenó el ambiente de complicidad—. Ahora iré a ver al otro desastre, no permitiré que salga con uno de esos horribles suéteres de Nori Nori. —El rubio suspiró cuando lo vio salir.

Yut-Lung Lee era un enigma. Él era como una rosa tratando de florecer en un campo de brea, él merecía a alguien que supiese apreciar semejante belleza y lo ayudase a salir de sus muros de espinas.

—Gracias por delatarme. —Él se cambió de chaqueta bajo el chillido de Bones—. Me alegra saber que su fidelidad está conmigo. —Fue Alex quien tuvo el coraje para asomarse en la habitación.

—Fue por la seguridad de la pandilla, _boss_. —Que el nombrado alzase una ceja lo incitó a continuar—. Cuando piensas en Eiji pones una cara un tanto…

—Estúpida. —La presencia de Arthur llenó el ambiente de tensión—. No queremos que fracases porque tenemos miedo de que te conviertas en un jefe aún más inútil. —El castaño se encogió de hombros para darle la razón.

—No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión.

—No recuerdo haber pedido tu permiso para dártela. —Sus dedos juguetearon entre las llaves de su bolsillo—. Esto me parece una idiotez, no tienes alma gemela, estás perdiendo el tiempo. —Él congeló sus movimientos para arrojárselas—. Pero te deseo suerte. —El más joven las miró perplejo.

—¿Me vas a prestar la única motocicleta que nos queda?

—Cuídala, la acabo de arreglar.

—Pero tú odias esta clase de cosas. —El más alto le dio la espalda.

—Las aborrezco tanto como te odio a ti. —Alex tuvo que cubrirle la boca a Bones para que no intensificase el desastre—. Pero Eiji me agrada y esto también es importante para él.

El moreno fue la primera persona que lo escuchó abiertamente y no lo menospreció por ser el segundo lugar, la ternura de su personalidad le resultó contagiosa, en vez de marginarlo él se dio el tiempo para conocerlo, él suspiró, era desesperante tener un amigo cuando carecía de empatía, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo. Aunque esto fuese una mierda porque en el fondo los envidiaba, él era una mala persona tratando de cambiar. Porque ese girasol se marchitaría en este cementerio de espinas él lo cuidaría.

—Si la pasa mal te golpearé.

_¿De qué sabor eran sus caricias? La dulzura de esos labios lo tenía tan encandilado como adicto._

Aunque Nueva York era una ciudad que solo le había traído miseria, esta lució hermosa durante su paseo en motocicleta, tener al japonés rodeándolo con sus brazos, poder escuchar sus latidos entre los semáforos y sentir su aliento contra su nuca lo había atontado. Por solo algunas horas él no sería el grandioso lince de Nueva York, no, él se daría el lujo de ser solo un chico enamorado. Que terrible era anhelar aquello cuando él no era _normal_.

Mantenerse cerca de Harlem sería lo más inteligente, así que él terminó deteniéndose al costado del centro comercial por precaución. La curiosidad con la que el moreno contempló el paisaje le enterneció el alma, el asombro en sus pupilas y el mecer de su nariz lo hizo pensar en un conejo. ¿Cómo otro ser humano podía ser tan adorable?

—¿Sorprendido? —Ellos se detuvieron frente a la cartelera de las películas.

—Un poco. —A Ash Lynx no podían importarle menos las ofertas del lugar, él solo codiciaba pasar tiempo con el más bajo—. No sabía que había un lugar tan bonito en Harlem. —La altanería en el rostro del rubio le heló la sangre.

—Eso es un poco prejuicioso, _onii-chan._ —Que el aludido inflase las mejillas fue hipnotizante—. ¿Entonces quieres ver una película de anime? —Molestarlo era su placer culpable. Los murmullos de las demás personas lo incitaron a acercarse.

—Me estás conquistando muy mal, lo sabes ¿verdad? —Que el más alto lo abrazase por la cintura lo hizo temblar, las caricias de ese hombre eran delirantes, aquel masculino perfume lo embriagó.

—¿Es así? —Las orejas le quemaron al tenerlo tan cerca—. Yo diría que lo estoy haciendo muy bien, _sweetie_. —Los chiflidos a su alrededor fueron vergonzosos, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. 

—¿Tienes que acercarte tanto?

—Es una cita, estoy tratando de actuar como una pareja melosa. —Aunque el japonés frunció el ceño, él no lo apartó. Poder vislumbrar tanta dicha dentro de esos jades le resultó sublime. A pesar de poseer una espléndida belleza lo que más le gustaba eran esos afilados ojos verdes—. ¿Entonces una de anime?

—La que tú quieras estará bien. —Poderlos contemplar sin esa densa bruma de soledad era irreal.

Una moneda escogió la película que verían, gracias a la insistencia de la encargada ellos también llevaron un combo para parejas junto a las entradas. Habían pocas personas en la sala de cine, atravesando la oscuridad entre murmullos ellos llegaron a sus asientos, las botanas saltaron cuando el moreno captó su atención.

—Ash. —Mirarlo fue mortífero. Ahí estaba él, sosteniendo una palomita cerca de la boca del rubio—. Es lo que las parejas hacen, ¿no querías una cita melosa? —Con el rostro completamente consumido por el verano él la tragó—. ¿Sabe bien, _sweetie_? —El dulzor del caramelo fue insípido bajo la ternura del japonés.

—¿Me vas a molestar con eso? —Cuando él sacó un puñado de palomitas estas supieron amargas.

—Claro que sí. —Eiji no lo miró al acomodar su mano sobre la suya—. Es mi trabajo bajarte el ego, nadie en la pandilla lo hace porque eres un jefe aterrador. —El tacto fue delicado pero electrizante.

—¿También me fueron a delatar contigo? —Aun en la oscuridad él pudo vislumbrar esa sonrisa a la perfección. Cada vez que él dibujaba esa expresión el cielo de su miseria era coloreado por una aurora boreal.

—No te acusarían conmigo si fueses más gentil con ellos, Bones ya me contó cómo le tumbaste el colmillo. —Él no supo cuando las luces se terminaron de apagar—. A mí me cuesta despertarte pero no tanto. —Ni cuando la publicidad comenzó.

—Eso es porque el que me gusta eres tú. —La timidez con la que el rubio entrelazó sus dedos lo paralizó—. No ellos. —La inocencia de esa confesión los apenó a ambos. El moreno trató de concentrarse en los infomerciales en vano.

—Te ves guapo hoy. —Ese susurro fue suficiente para que él lo supiera.

Él se había enamorado de la libertad.

La película tuvo una trama acerca de un triángulo amoroso en una mafia, fue corta y de terrible actuación, no obstante, el psicólogo lució satisfecho. No fue necesario intercambiar palabra para saberlo, él pudo apreciarlo en aquel encanto infantil que danzó dentro de esas obsidianas. En ese momento Ash Lynx encontró algo mucho más interesante para contemplar. Pero no era su culpa, Eiji Okumura era demasiado adorable mientras miraba la función, él se cubría los ojos durante la tensión pero dejaba un pequeño espacio entre sus dedos para seguirla observando, él devoraba palomitas en el silencio y buscaba su protección cuando sentía miedo. En esa hora y media el más joven fue ridículamente dichoso porque pudo saber más de su cita, pero no fue suficiente.

Si fuese su alma gemela él concebiría esas emociones bajo su propia piel, si no fuese un ser humano tan defectuoso él le entregaría sus pedazos, cuando el japonés estaba a su lado su amabilidad, sinceridad y calidez le atravesaban el cuerpo entero, lo completaban. Pero él…su cuerpo reaccionaba como una máquina y mataba gente como si nada, sin pensar, sin sentir. Él nunca había estado tan asustado de sí mismo ni tan avergonzado.

—Eso fue increíble. —Lo mejor era carecer de alma gemela, él estaba demasiado sucio y quebrado para poderlo amar—. Aunque le cambiaron el final del libro, lo leí cuando estaba en la universidad. —Lo más sensato sería detener esto.

—¿Hay un libro de eso? —Sin embargo, él le apretó la mano mientras las personas salían. Era tan doloroso estar enamorado—. ¿Una trama tan terrible vende? —Sus cejas se arquearon en lo que debió ser la expresión más adorable del mundo.

—No es mala. —Él le sacó la lengua—. Tú no sabes apreciar las buenas tramas.

—O quizás tú tienes un gusto terrible. —El repentino cambio en su mirada le llenó el estómago de ansiedad.

—Debe ser eso, después de todo estoy en una cita contigo, Ash. —Ahora era él quien se había indignado.

—La cajera no pensó lo mismo cuando me pasó su número. —El moreno se cruzó los brazos fastidiado—. ¿Celoso?

—Eres todo un Don Juan.

—Entonces deberías caer por mis encantos pronto. —Ambos rieron luego de tan ridícula discusión, el más alto le extendió su palma—. Vamos, aún quedan muchas cosas que quiero hacer contigo hoy. —No existió atisbo de vacilación cuando él correspondió su agarre.

—¿Cómo se siente estar teniendo tu primera cita? —El aroma a comida chatarra los golpeó apenas salieron del cine, el más joven pudo escuchar su palpitar en cada uno de sus pasos.

—Nervioso. —La sinceridad en su respuesta pintó su rostro de carmín.

—Eso es lindo. —El ambiente cambió, el pecho se le llenó de chispas en tan delicada caricia.

—Eso te hace sonar a ti como todo un Don Juan. —Ver al lince de Nueva York celoso por sus viejos amoríos de universidad lo hizo reír, ese hombre era todo un enigma, gobernaba como si fuese la ley sobre la pandilla, sin embargo, con él no era más que un niño caprichoso.

¿Quién de los dos era Ash Lynx en realidad?

—Entonces cae por mis encantos pronto. —Cualquiera que fuese la respuesta él anhelaba cuidarlo.

Ridículo ¿no? Pero él sentía que debía protegerlo.

Una galería de arte se hallaba instalada a las afueras del centro comercial, el lugar desprendía elegancia y magnanimidad, decenas de pinturas se encontraban acomodadas entre marcos dorados y vitrinas de cristales, los murmullos de la multitud fueron una sensación delicada para una historia tan tosca como Nueva York. Él suspiró, su atención pendió desde los cuadros surrealistas hasta la infinidad de colores, poder caminar por aquellos pasillos de la mano con el moreno fue abrumador. Una parte de él le suplicó para que se mantuviese aferrado a esos sentimientos, otra le recordó lo repugnante que era su situación. Si Eiji Okumura pudiese ver lo inmunda que se encontraba su alma él lo dejaría. ¿Lo culpaba?

—¿Extrañas a tu familia? —Alguien tan quebrado como él carecía de salvación—. No has hablado con ellos desde que nos conocimos, ¿verdad? —No fue necesario que el psicólogo lo mirase para que se hundiese en la nostalgia que esas obsidianas desprendieron.

—No es tu culpa. —Un cuadro de una noche fantasiosa se robó la atención de esos luceros—. Yo los estoy evitando. —El cuello se le erizó cuando contempló semejante expresión.

—¿Por qué? —Él no quería entrometerse cuando luego lo tendría que dejar ir, sin embargo.

—Han pasado muchas cosas. —Él ya no tenía el control de su corazón—. Mi padre realmente se esforzó para que pudiese estudiar acá, así que haber fracasado en poner un consultorio… —La suavidad con la que se presionaron sus párpados le resultó violenta—. Me da vergüenza llamarlos. —Así que los girasoles también tenían espinas.

—No creo que sea así. —La sonrisa que el japonés le regaló desembocó un océano de matices en su escarlata, la ternura con la que sus manos se entrelazaron fue mortífera para su voluntad—. Ellos deben estar orgullosos de ti.

—Lo sé. —Aunque Ash Lynx admiraba el arte—. Pero necesito algo de tiempo para contarles. —Él no pudo concentrarse en ninguna obra que no fuese ese chico. La belleza de la libertad era atronadora.

—¿Cómo son ellos? —Las luces de la galería tiñeron de electricidad el ambiente.

—Son buenas personas. —La cercanía del moreno lo mareó, aquella fragancia se le deslizó por las grietas de la cordura para convertirse en una adicción—. Cuando me fui de intercambio mi hermana menor me regaló un amuleto de la buena suerte que resultó ser para el amor. —La indignación con la que infló sus mofletes fue encantadora—. Poco después conocí a Shorter y supe que estaba condenado a la soledad.

—Eres cruel con tu amigo. —Contener una carcajada fue imposible entre ellos dos.

—Es mi trabajo, después de todo él es mi familia en Nueva York. —Haber renunciado al salto de pértiga era una herida que jamás terminaría de cicatrizar, él lo amaba con cada fibra de su alma, el cielo era su vocación, sin embargo, arruinar semejante incondicionalidad por eso no valía la pena ni lo regresaría a antes de la lesión—. Espero que no haya destrozado la casa.

—Eiji, él no es un niño.

—Los niños sí saben usar el hervidor. —Él solo se dio cuenta de la falta que le hacía cuando lo perdió.

—Lamento haberme interpuesto en su amistad. —No eran necesarios sus 200 puntos de CI para saber que el policía lo aborrecía.

—Ambos nos portamos como unos idiotas cuando todo esto pasó. —Lo curioso de la costumbre no era la melancolía sino la ausencia—. Yo también lo siento si fui demasiado insistente contigo, supongo que todo esto del alma gemela se nos salió de las manos. —Y esos suspiros se encontraban repletos de ausencias. Enfocar su atención en una pintura vanguardista fue más sencillo que admitirlo.

—De hecho me siento agradecido con que hayas insistido. —Las luces le erizaron el cuello dentro de esa galería, la multitud fue inexistente al tenerlo a su lado—. ¿Conoces la historia del leopardo en las nieves del Kilimanjaro?

—Sé muy poco del libro.

—En esa historia, cerca de la cima de la montaña yace marchito y congelado el cadáver de un leopardo. ¿Qué hacía tan arriba? Nadie es capaz de explicarlo. —Su atención se ahogó en la sinestesia de los colores—. Cuando pienso en mi muerte, me acuerdo de ese leopardo. ¿Por qué escaló tanto la montaña? Cualquiera que sea la respuesta, debió saber que no podía volver atrás. —A veces Ash Lynx era esta clase de persona.

—Pero los humanos pueden cambiar su destino, ellos tienen sabiduría. —Una que le rompía con suma facilidad el corazón—. Además, tú no eres un leopardo, ¿verdad? —Cada vez que él esbozaba tan desolada expresión algo dentro del japonés se despedazaba y se perdía, el escarlata no se detenía por más que él intentase.

—Supongo que sí. —Su sonrisa fue tan efímera como extinta.

—Ash…

—Pero desde que te conocí ya no me siento de esa manera. —La torpeza con la que esos jades lo encontraron fue feroz—. Eso me aterra, he querido comenzar a tener cosas que no debería. —Aunque la pintura no cambió, esta lució distinta—. Me siento estúpido por soñar con ir a la universidad y poder tener un futuro contigo, pero lo sigo haciendo. —La ternura con la que el moreno acunó sus mejillas detuvo la crueldad de la realidad.

—Podemos hacerlo. —La determinación en esa declaración lo hizo sonreír—. No necesito que me creas, yo tendré fe por los dos, pero no dejaré de luchar por esto. —Así que era verdad, la ingenuidad era el arma más destructiva. El rubio se deleitó con la suavidad de esa caricia, nunca nadie lo había tocado con tan sofocante cariño. 

—¿Entonces debería irme preparando para conocer a mi futura cuñada? —El más bajo rodó los ojos.

—Ella te amará, la pobrecita se desmayará cuando vea lo guapo que eres. —La repentina vergüenza que se posó sobre el americano le hizo darse cuenta de lo que musitó—. Yo…

—Vaya, sabía que era galante pero no tanto. —Que su ceño se frunciese fue mera actuación.

—Presumido.

—Puedes presumirme tú también, después de todo soy tu amante. —Ambos enrojecieron cuando él declaró aquello, maldición, ese pensamiento escapó sin su consentimiento. 

—¿Amante? —Su mente no parecía funcionar cuando se trataba del psicólogo. Las manos se le empaparon, las piernas se le paralizaron, sus latidos se descarrilaron.

—Eso espero en algún futuro…solo si quieres —Vergüenza más grande él jamás pasó. El más bajo relajó sus hombros antes de arrastrarlo por el resto de la exhibición.

—El amante del lince. —Hasta la nariz le ardió cuando pensó en eso—. Me gusta cómo suena. —Ser jóvenes, estar enamorados y perdidos en Nueva York fue suficiente para dejar de lado la razón.

—A mí también.

_¿Qué fragancia desprendía tan meliflua voz? El sonido era tan dulce como violento, era la nota perfecta para romperle el corazón._

Luego de comer, tal como lo prometió él lo llevó hacia un mirador en Central Park, la beldad de los lagos fue un contraste curioso para la amargura del tiempo, aunque habían decenas de bancas vacías, ellos escogieron acomodarse sobre el piso, ambos enfocaron su atención en lo sublime del paisaje. Hojas secas se entrelazaron a su cabello en una brisa, su frente se revistió de vergüenza cuando sus manos se rozaron por accidente, su respiración fue intensa y caliente, él no pudo tragar mientras trataba de memorizar el momento.

En medio de los colores del atardecer esas obsidianas lo encontraron, el corazón se le estremeció. Mirar a Eiji Okumura a los ojos era extraño, de repente todo le parecía raro, ahogarse en esa noche sin estrellas lo hacía profesarse fuerte pero débil, emocionado pero aterrado, pequeño y vulnerable, todo al mismo tiempo. Él se odiaba por haberse vuelto tan egoísta, él no tenía derecho a desear un alma gemela, no era justo que lo arrastrase a su desdicha.

Porque estaba enamorado debía dejarlo ir.

—Golzine no me está buscando solo porque quiere venganza. —Porque Eiji Okumura era más valioso que su misma existencia él le diría la verdad—. El viejo me quiere porque soy especial. —Su voz escapó temblorosa, sus rodillas hicieron presión contra su vientre, él se perdió en el lago.

—¿Especial? —Él asintió.

—No estoy seguro de la razón, pero desde que murió Griffin él se obsesionó conmigo. —Pronunciar ese nombre en voz alta lo quebró un poco más—. Desde que lo perdí tuve que renunciar a muchas cosas para sobrevivir. —Ver al grandioso Ash Lynx temblar como si fuese un niño pequeño lo sofocó.

—No tienes que contarme esto si no te sientes listo. —Pero esa era la ironía, él jamás estaría listo para aceptarlo.

—Eiji, tuve que hacer cosas asquerosas para mantenerme con vida. —Él no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, no quería que viese la clase de basura que era—. Tuve que… —Él se mordió el labio—. Para él yo no era ni siquiera un ser humano. —Un gigantesco muro se instaló entre ellos dos—. Tal vez nunca fui uno, alguien tan usado no puede ser eso.

—Ash… —La pértiga del moreno estaba tan quebrada como sus sueños.

—Merezco no tener un alma gemela, soy una mala persona, no te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que hice para él. —La frialdad con la que musitó aquello fue quimérica—. Soy peligroso. —Sin embargo. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? La ausencia de Griffin lo dejó varado, él pasó años deseando ser rescatado, suplicando por la salvación, no obstante, nadie llegó—. Y esto entre nosotros no debería estar pasando.

—¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir con esto? —Por eso la existencia del psicólogo era tan terrible, él no era digno de ser amado pero ya no estaba razonando y si no se detenía acabaría aún más enamorado, esas dos voces en su interior lo estaban matando.

—Que si llegas a conocer a tu verdadera alma gemela no te detengas por mí. —Un conejo y un lince solo acabarían en tragedia—. Eres inteligente Eiji, sabes que eres la impresión de alguien más. —El aludido se forzó a mantener la calma.

—¿No te lo conté? Lo conocí el otro día. —El terror que se posó en el rostro del rubio fue una contradicción gigantesca para sus palabras.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Sí, pensé que la pandilla te había dicho.

—No. —Cada latido le desgarró el espíritu tras esa confesión—. ¿Cómo es? —Él debería estar contento si eso era lo que estaba pidiendo, ¿verdad?

—Es un hombre mucho más guapo que tú. —Claro que estaba satisfecho con eso, ahora el japonés sería feliz con alguien más—. Su cabello es dorado, ni los jades más hermosos se comparan con sus ojos, es terco, tiene un terrible carácter, pero es la persona más dulce que he conocido. —¿Entonces por qué le dolía tanto?

—Se escucha como un gran sujeto. —Eiji rio, a veces esa legendaria inteligencia no parecía existir.

—Su nombre significa amanecer. —Los engranajes de su mente comenzaron a correr tras escuchar aquello, la inocencia con la que lo miró le robó un suspiro.

—¿Yo? —Que él se apuntase a sí mismo le pareció lindo.

—Claro que eres tú. —El moreno se acercó, sus zapatos se deslizaron entre brotes de flores, sus hombros acariciaron los de él—. ¿Aún no has entendido nada? —La brisa le desordenó los cabellos, él se los acomodó detrás de las orejas, el movimiento lo embelesó—. Tú eres mi alma gemela, Ash. —Y bastaron esas palabras para que sus muros colapsasen.

—¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?

—Lo escuché. —Eiji Okumura era un sedante para su dolor—. Pero tú parecías a punto de llorar cuando te dije que había encontrado a mi alma gemela, no luces muy convencido con tus palabras. —Él no tenía que ser el grandioso lince de Nueva York cuando estaba a su lado.

—Si fuese tan fácil resistirse a tus encantos no te habría invitado a una cita en primer lugar. —Porque para él ser solo Aslan Jade Callenreese era suficiente.

—No me importa si soy la impresión de alguien más. —La sinceridad en esa confesión lo dejó desarmado—. Estoy aquí contigo ahora.

—Pero yo no tengo alma gemela… —El moreno tomó el antebrazo del más joven para arremangar su chaqueta.

—¿Y qué es esto? —Todo el rostro le ardió cuando vio esa ridícula marca con plumón.

—Pero… —Él no supo cómo mentirse más.

—Lo único que me interesa es lo que hay acá. —Que él apoyase la palma sobre su corazón lo convirtió en un desastre—. Es algo gracioso, cuando recién comencé a sentirte pensé que un alma gemela lo significaría todo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tú significas todo, independiente de lo que diga mi muñeca. —Que injusta era la libertad.

—¿Qué hacemos si luego aparece alguien con quien sí estás unido? Yo no quiero forzarte a… —Un beso lo silenció.

—A veces eres tan denso, Aslan. —Su mente se apagó tras esa sonrisa—. Tienes suerte de que yo sea paciente. —Así que esto era ser genuinamente feliz.

—La tengo. —Que sensación más embriagadora.

Sus manos se acomodaron sobre las mejillas del japonés, sus labios se adueñaron de los suyos, la ternura con la que le correspondió fue seductora, aferrarse a tan coqueta silueta fue un deleite, sus cuerpos se pegaron en el fervor del momento, sus latidos se sincronizaron. Su corazón ensordeció bajo la noche, sus piernas se entrelazaron cuando cayeron encima del pasto. Él trató de guiar aquel beso, los movimientos fueron lentos y delicados, el tacto fue eléctrico, magnético y necesitado. Toda la sangre le ardió, sus dedos se deslizaron por los cabellos del contrario para profundizar aún más el beso. Él se aferró a su cintura mientras perecía en tan letárgico dulzor. Fue embriagador. Ambos se separaron para poder respirar, aunque se rieron no se pudieron dejar de mirar.

—Si sabes que te estas metiendo en problemas conmigo, ¿verdad? —Las yemas del japonés delinearon cada una de sus facciones para reescribirlas.

—Ash, deja de hablar así de ti porque me lastimas. —Cada músculo le tembló bajo esa mirada, él no se atrevió a moverse de encima pero tampoco se pudo acercar.

—Le habrías encantado a Griffin.

—Él falleció hace tiempo, ¿no es cierto? —El rubio asintió—. Pero la primera vez que te sentí llamé su nombre.

—Me escapé de Dino Golzine cuando me enteré de que él fue el responsable de su muerte. —Las piezas terminaron de cobrar sentido esa tarde—. Me encontraste poco después en ese callejón, seguramente fue eso. —El más joven perdió fuerza en el fulgor de esas obsidianas.

—Deberías presentármelo. —La perplejidad con la que dejó caer su mandíbula despertó una desenfrenada necesidad por cuidarlo—. Me encantaría poderlo conocer. —¿Visitar su tumba? Él no se había atrevido a poner un solo pie en el cementerio desde que lo perdió.

—Eso me gustaría. —Sin embargo, él estaba tratando de ser alguien mejor por el japonés. Él sabía que por más que se esforzase no sería digno de ese amor, no obstante, eso ya no lo detendría—. Podemos ir luego de la subasta. —Sus caricias se congelaron en el aire, ese evento no le daba un buen presentimiento.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Aunque el parque se había congelado en escarcha ellos no sintieron frío.

—Bastante. —Su muerte no le aterraba, él era un leopardo—. No quiero que vayas. —Pero su girasol se marchitaría si le seguían poniendo tormentas. Él no resistiría perderlo.

—Estoy bien entrenado ahora, he estado practicando defensa personal con Bones. —La mueca indignada del rubio lo hizo reír—. Soy parte de la pandilla, _boss_.

—Empiezo a entender por qué tú y Yut se volvieron buenos amigos en tan poco tiempo. —Ese puchero fue adorable—. Ambos son unos insoportables.

—¿Sí? Pero saliste a una cita con este insoportable. —Que el moreno se aferrase a su espalda le dio permiso para acercarse.

—¿Fue la mejor cita de tu vida? —Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre el pecho del más bajo, sus labios se acercaron bajo una bruma de tensión.

—Claro que lo fue. —Ninguno expresaría lo nervioso que se sentía, esta conexión era especial.

—Eiji… —El palpitar fue estridente, delator y fogoso—. Cuando esto termine me quiero ir contigo a Japón. —Las personas eran sueños y promesas, memorias y cicatrices.

—Eso suena como un buen plan. —Dentro de los ojos de Eiji Okumura él se sintió demasiado humano para ser real, toda esa fachada de asesino era insignificante en tan vasta tranquilidad—. Entonces reservaré un vuelo hacia un lugar seguro. —Central Park perdió belleza cuando él sonrió. Porque no existía nada más perfecto que esa sonrisa.

—Lo haces sonar como si nos fuésemos a fugar. —El sonrojo en las mejillas del japonés fue un coqueteo descarado.

—No me molesta como suena eso… —Una alma tan hermosa como la de Ash Lynx no debería cargar con semejante soledad—. Puedes dejar la pandilla a cargo de Yut. —El más joven carcajeó ante la imagen mental.

—Si ellos creen que doy miedo es porque aún no han lidiado con Yut de mal humor. —Ese día se les escapó demasiado rápido para ser verdad—. Aunque él es mucha mejor opción que Arthur o Alex. —Él se tomó su tiempo para deleitarse con la libertad. Que curioso era enamorarse, hace algunos meses él no sabía quién era ese chico.

—No seas tan duro con ellos dos. —Y hoy no podía vivir sin él—. Me preocupan sus impresiones, parecen a punto de desaparecer. —¿Qué diablos les había hecho Dino Golzine para que sus muñecas perdiesen los colores? No necesitaba saberlo para estar seguro del peligro.

—¿Crees que eso afecte su conexión o algo así? —No tener la respuesta lo frustró.

—Espero que no… — _¿De qué color eran sus sentimientos?_

—¿Qué crees que signifique tener un alma gemela, Eiji? — _¿De qué sabor eran sus caricias?_

—Ya no estoy tan seguro. — _¿Qué fragancia desprendía tan meliflua voz?_ —. Pero no necesito estarlo para mantenerme a tu lado. —Él no tuvo ninguna de esas respuestas.

Porque saber que existía, poderlo pensar y soñarlo entre latidos era suficiente. Por esta noche a él no le importaría carecer de impresión, por solo un instante él quería pensar que podía ser su alma gemela.

Pasara lo que pasara Eiji Okumura era su vuelo inquebrantable hacia la libertad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que es obvio pero nos acercamos a las partes más tensas de la historia *Inserte música de suspenso*
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer, espero que les haya gustado, si me tienen fe de vida nos veremos en un par de semanas.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias!
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	15. Capítulo 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Este es uno de los primeros capítulos que pensé cuando estaba hilando la trama y de los más importantes para su desarrollo, creo que por lo mismo me demoré mucho más de lo que quería, quedó más largo e intenso que en mi mente, pero acá estamos.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer!
> 
> Espero que les guste.

_Muchas rosas para el chico que soñó con tocar el amanecer pero se quemó tratando de contener su resplandor._

—¡Quédate quieto! —Jugueteos inundaron el cuarto como si fuesen copos de nieve en una ventisca—. ¡Ash! Ya no eres un niño, compórtate como el jefe y da el ejemplo. —El aludido chasqueó la lengua, resignado, antes de acomodar su muñeca frente a la cámara.

—Esto es tan humillante. —El flash paralizó el tiempo para inmortalizar aquellas palabras con plumón en la belleza de una instantánea—. ¿Por qué debes tomarme una a mí también? Ni siquiera tengo impresión. —La sonrisa que el japonés esbozó al vislumbrar el resultado debió ser el cuadro más hermoso que esos jades contemplaron.

—Yut me pidió terminar con mis tareas antes de ir a la subasta, solo estoy obedeciendo a quien me paga. —Sus cejas se fruncieron, sus latidos rebosaron ansiedad, sus puños se acomodaron sobre su pecho para mitigar su palpitar. Aun lo ponía nervioso estar a solas con el moreno.

—El jefe de la pandilla soy yo, no él. —No habían más que cajas con papel de fotografía y cartulinas para simular fondos blancos dentro de esa habitación.

—No es lo que Alex anda diciendo. —Él quiso enfadarse por el comentario, sin embargo, él suspiró, porque la sonrisa del japonés era tan sublime como hipnotizante, su razón era un estrago cuando se trataba de aquel mohín—. Además, a mí me parece adorable que te sigas escribiendo una palabra en la muñeca. —Las mejillas del americano cosquillearon con ferocidad.

—¡No tiene nada de adorable! —El puchero que le regaló le dijo lo contrario, dejando la cámara de lado el psicólogo se sentó junto a él. Poco le importó que las tablas ensuciasen su traje blanco, mientras Yut-Lung Lee no se diese cuenta se evitarían la catástrofe.

—Ash... —Intoxicarse con su nombre era inevitable cuando se trataba de esa voz—. Si sabes que no necesito esto, ¿verdad? —Las yemas del moreno dejaron electricidad sobre las letras del plumón—. No necesito ninguna impresión para saber que mis sentimientos son los correctos. —La delicadeza del tacto le llenó el alma de besos y el vientre de mariposas.

—Lo sé. —Él se dejó mimar—. Esto es un recordatorio para mí. —Era egoísta, sin embargo, él también anhelaba surcar la libertad. Eiji Okumura volaba alto, más alto que nadie—. ¿Te parece tonto?

—No. —¿Estaba bien que desease extender sus alas para acompañarlo? ¿Podía darse el derecho de ser feliz después de haber causado tanto daño?—. Me parece lindo.

—A ti todo te parece lindo. —Los celos tambalearon sobre su entrecejo—. Hasta Bones, deberías cuestionar tu gusto. —Su compañero parecía un cachorro energético cuando se trataba del psicólogo, era evidente lo mucho que disfrutaba ser mimado. El aliento se le atoró en la garganta ante el repentino silencio—. ¿Eiji?

—Su marca desapareció.

—¿Qué? —Los dedos del más bajo temblaron como si padeciesen de rigor mortis contra sus rodillas.

—Su impresión desapareció hace algunos días—Pronunciar la realidad fue cruel—. Está registrado en las fotografías, Bones parece ser el único caso grave… —Él no encontró las palabras correctas para terminar esa frase—. Él dice que está bien pero sé que no es así. —Sin embargo, lo hizo.

—Así que realmente nos usaron como conejillos de indias cuando le servimos a Dino Golzine. —Para el más joven fue imposible disimular su ira, no obstante, sabía que esto afectaba más al japonés que a él. Su libertad era demasiado humana para un mundo cubierto de espinas.

—Tenemos que encontrar algo que nos ayude a revertir eso. —Ambos dejaron que sus espaldas cayesen contra la pared, el estrépito de los ladrillos sobre sus huesos fue deprimente.

Que historia más hosca para la felicidad.

—Ven. —El americano levantó la cámara con cuidado, el lente hizo un sonido metálico cuando apuntó hacia ellos dos—. Te la pasas tomando fotografías de los demás, pero no tienes ninguna conmigo. —Que encantador fue el sonrojo que se pintó sobre esas mejillas.

—Pero… —Ash Lynx no era el mejor dando palabras de apoyo o acunando la pena, sin embargo, él estaba tratando de cambiar. Él quería ser mejor.

—¿Te resistes a una orden de tu jefe? —Él había encontrado una razón para serlo. El moreno rodó los ojos antes de acercarse al rubio, la calidez que desprendió aquel masculino cuerpo lo abrumó, como si la pasión pudiese inmortalizarse en chispas un flash arrancó ese momento para quedárselo.

—Mi jefe abusa de su poder. —Fue cosa de minutos para que la imagen se terminase de revelar, tras ondearla en el aire ellos la pudieron ver.

El cuadro fue simplemente perfecto.

—Tú jefe es bastante atractivo, deberías considerar hacerlo tu amante. —Lo melifluo de esa risa coloreó el gris de su desolación como si fuese una onda en el océano de su alma.

—¿Esas son tus tácticas de coquetería? —Él dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del americano, sus piernas se encogieron hacia su vientre, su atención se enfocó en la belleza de la imagen—. Porque son terribles.

—Pero aun así estas entre mis brazos. —Ash Lynx sabía que era imposible, sin embargo, Eiji Okumura parecía hacerse más bonito cada segundo que pasaban juntos. Tal vez este era el efecto del enamoramiento. Quizás este era el resultado de desearlo como su alma gemela—. ¿Deberíamos mandársela a tu hermana para que vea lo galante que es su cuñado?

—¿Estás loco? Ella es capaz de venir a América solo para comprobar que seas real —No importaba, la única certeza que poseía era que cada instante lo amaba un poco más.

—Cielos _onii-chan_ , si te gusto tanto puedes ser más directo. —El aludido infló las mejillas en un puchero que le pareció absolutamente adorable.

—Eres malo.

—Pero de todas maneras te gusto. —¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan meloso? Pero maldición, no era su culpa, este hombre no solo despertaba sus deseos más patéticos por tener una vida normal—. Eiji… —Él lo hacía querer juntar cada una de sus cosas para entregárselas.

—¿Si? —Aunque jamás fuesen suficientes—. Luces afligido, ¿en qué piensas? —Aunque tuviese que estar vidas enteras recolectando sus pedazos para regalárselos. Él quería demostrárselo.

—Por favor ten cuidado en la subasta. —El terror con el que esas palabras fueron musitadas traspasó la tensión, su mano tembló bajo la del japonés, su mente se quebrajó ante la presión—. No te expongas más de lo necesario.

—Shorter irá conmigo, estaré bien. —¡Claro! El policía que tenía más fama con las hamburguesas que con los criminales. ¡Qué excelente idea! Las entrañas se le revolvieron, la frente le escurrió en fiebre—. No pongas esa cara, es más competente de lo que parece, es una leyenda en la academia.

—Nosotros estaremos afuera todo el tiempo, solo traten de averiguar cuál es el producto que Dino Golzine está presumiendo y si nos puede ser de utilidad. —La estridencia de sus latidos lo forzó a sentarse al frente del japonés—. Promételo.

—Ash, estás exagerando. —Él negó.

—Si también te pierdo a ti… —La vulnerabilidad con la que esos jades lo ahogaron fue paralizante—. Me volveré loco.

—Lo prometo.

Él nunca había sentido un terror tan garrafal hacia la muerte, sin embargo, este torpe japonés lo hacía tan fuerte como humano, él se había vuelto su razón para cambiar el leopardo que fue y empezar de nuevo. Él se aferró a la mano del moreno como si con eso pudiese evitar que las horas siguiesen corriendo, sus párpados se presionaron en un temblor, él llenó sus pulmones con aquella reconfortante esencia a girasoles antes de suspirar. Amar a una persona podía ser devastador, Griffin tenía razón cuando le dijo que al enamorarse el mundo le dejaría de importar, porque su mundo se volvería tan pequeño que podría sostenerlo con una sola palma. Él sonrió, quién lo diría, su hermano mayor estaría orgulloso.

Tal vez él no era tan mala persona.

Si le gustaba a alguien tan bueno como Eiji Okumura no podía serlo. 

—Aún te tengo que invitar a una segunda cita, no me hagas sentir que esto es un adiós. —Para el psicólogo la situación no era diferente. Él pasó años tratando de ignorar lo mucho que aspiraba encontrarse con su alma gemela—. Una al estilo japonés. —Pero eso le dejó de importar al conocer a Ash Lynx. Porque apenas lo vio supo que había nacido para quedarse a su lado.

—¿Me llevarás a una convención de anime? —La frustración fue dulce.

—¿Por qué me enamoré de ti si solo me molestas? Por favor, recuérdamelo. —Como si recién comprendiese sus propias palabras él enrojeció—. Yo… —Por la perplejidad atrapada en esos jades, él se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había dicho en voz alta.

—¿E-Enamorado? —El rubor se expandió desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas—. ¿Tú? —Él asintió con vergüenza—. ¿De mí? —El calor le resultó tan mortífero como la expectación con la que el rubio se apuntó a sí mismo. La violencia de sus latidos lo hizo pensar que moriría.

—Creí que estaba implícito. —Él quiso bajar el mentón, no obstante, Ash se lo impidió al acunar sus mejillas.

—No lo estaba.

La ternura con la que lo besó fue indescriptible, sus labios se sintieron como un delicado cosquilleo sobre los suyos, el roce de sus yemas contra sus pómulos llenó su corazón de electricidad, él cerró los ojos, dejándose embriagar por tan placentera sensación. Cada caricia que este hombre le confería lo impulsaba más a la adicción. El roce fue magnético, aterciopelado y seductor. ¿Cómo pasaron tanto tiempo sin esos besos? Ninguno lo sabía, sin embargo, cada instante que sus bocas se fundían se volvía más inconcebible el separarse.

—También estoy enamorado de ti, Eiji Okumura. —Toda el alma se le llenó de estática bajo esa confesión—. Así que no me rompas el corazón haciendo alguna estupidez esta noche o no te lo perdonaré. —El más bajo enredó sus dedos entre los del americano, el toque fue ensordecedor pero sedoso.

—Nada estúpido, entendido.

—¡Lo sabía! —El grito frustrado de Yut-Lung Lee les erizó la columna—. Apenas Alex me dijo que era tu turno para ser fotografiado supe que lo atacarías.

—Yut… —El azabache se infartó al ver a su preciosa obra de arte convertida en un desastre por ese petulante: el traje de alta costura se había ensuciado, su expresión era estúpida, su cabello un lío.

—¿Sabes cuántas horas estuve arreglándolo para que fuese un incógnito glamoroso? —Con un tirón de brazo el japonés quedó a merced del más joven y su peine—. Perdónalo Eiji, son las hormonas. —Las carcajadas de la pandilla fueron el colmo para la humillación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí? —El rubio se sacudió el pantalón tras preguntar aquello.

—Más de lo que nos hubiese gustado, pero no sabíamos cuándo interrumpir. —Alex estaba rojo hasta las orejas—. ¿Hubieras llegado más lejos sino te deteníamos?

—No pongas imágenes asquerosas en mi cabeza. —El silencio fue fúnebre tras la orden de Yut-Lung Lee, que refrescante era ser respetado, así siempre debió ser—. Listo, eres una obra de arte de nuevo. —La risa de Bones desató un tic nervioso en su cordura—. ¿Algún problema con mi creación?

—No, solo... —El de jardinera se incorporó en el cuarto dando pasos juguetones—. Dices odiar a Eiji pero te comportas como toda una mamá.

—¡Claro que lo odio! —Su grito fue tan histriónico como explosivo, ser descubierto le resultaba humillante—. ¡A todos ustedes! ¡Son una molestia! —Él bufó antes de darles la espalda, sus subordinados eran unos altaneros, cuando acabase esta operación él no quería volver a verlos. 

—Ya admite que nos quieres. —La nariz le calcinó.

—¡Vayan abajo! Shorter ya llegó, nos tenemos que ir. —Bones no mentía, sin embargo, él prefería morir torturado a admitirlo. 

El japonés esperó pacientemente a que todos dejaran la habitación, la mirada que esos jades le entregaron le derritió el corazón, a pesar de esconder una desmesurada soledad aquellos sublimes ojos se habían empezado a cristalizar con un brillo excepcional. Él necesitaba cuidarlo, por eso también trataría de protegerlo a su manera, él se aferró a la muñeca de uno de los pilares de la pandilla esperando ser escuchado. No porque las rosas tuviesen espinas su belleza no merecía ser admirada.

—Arthur. —Ya no quedaba nadie en ese piso—. Necesito pedirte un favor. —La expresión del aludido fue un poema, era extraño que recurriesen a él como primera opción—. Mientras yo estoy adentro necesito que vigiles a Ash para que no haga nada imprudente. —Conocía al nombrado, él era capaz de sacrificar hasta su misma vida si él peligraba. Él no podía permitírselo.

—¿Yo? —Que un conejo le pidiese resguardar a un lince le resultó hilarante.

—Sí. ¿Puedes hacerlo? —Su mente no procesó esas palabras—. Por favor, Alex tiene la cabeza en otro lugar desde que Bones perdió su impresión y no quiero cargarle más presión a Yut.

—Puedo hacerlo. —La timidez que se pintó en tan toscas facciones le pareció curiosa—. Pero es raro que confíes en mí por mi reputación, ya sabes lo que se rumorea. —Ser poseedor de semejante intimidad lo abrumó.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Eres una pieza fundamental para la pandilla, los chicos te admiran mucho. —El rostro le ardió, las manos se le empaparon de ansiedad, sus latidos fueron irreales—. Les das algo de miedo, pero siguen siendo tus amigos.

—¿Amigos? —Esto debía ser una broma, él no necesitaba ninguna de esas cursilerías, él había venido a este mundo para sobrevivir y reinar. Ash Lynx era su competencia, no su compañero.

—Sí, como tú y yo. —Sin embargo, bajo tan ingenua mirada él quiso creer en esas palabras. Su garganta se cerró, la noche se deslizó con lentitud hacia el cuarto.

—¿De verdad no te importa que Ash carezca de impresión? Tú debes tener un alma gemela buscándote en otro lado. —Como si el moreno le fuese a contar el secreto más importante del universo él miró a su alrededor en busca de soledad.

—Mis sentimientos por él van más allá de eso. —Sus yemas rozaron su muñeca con lentitud—. Lo amo por quién es, no por una impresión. —Aquella sinceridad agobió al pandillero. Tal vez la vida también se compadecería de él y sembraría un girasol en el huerto de sus penurias.

—Ya veo… —Él apoyó su brazo sobre los hombros del psicólogo—. Tu novio cuenta con mi protección, _samurai boy_.

Quizás él sí podía hacer amigos.

_Muchas rosas para el chico que se enamoró de la fragilidad pero fue herido por el filo de sus espinas._

El camino se encontró repleto de tensión, para poder abarcar bien el evento la pandilla se separó en diferentes vehículos antes de tomar trayectorias aisladas. Shorter Wong y Eiji Okumura fueron transportados en un auto de ventanas polarizadas, aunque ambos tenían decenas de cosas que contarse, ninguno fue capaz de musitar la primera palabra. Fue como si el peso de la realidad recién los estuviese despertando de lo que fue un agradable sueño. 

El «Club Cod» sería el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la subasta, aunque el local aparentaba ser un simple restaurante de mariscos, el primer piso no era más que una fachada. Alex les pidió esperar en el vehículo tras llegar a su destino, que no hubiese seguridad en la puerta lo incitó a investigar. Esta operación no podía salir mal, Bones ni siquiera sabía que él era su alma gemela. ¡Maldición! Debió aprovechar la oportunidad cuando la tuvo, ahora solo podía confiar en sus compañeros. Quedarse encerrados juntos luego de tanta distancia los incómodo. El policía quería sucumbir a la melancolía y estrechar al psicólogo entre sus brazos, su ausencia lo atormentaba apenas pisaba el apartamento, extrañaba sus risas, el cuartel parecía hundirse en la inmoralidad sin ese toque de ternura que solo él sabía aplicar. Sí, había una infinidad de cosas que necesitaba proclamarle al contrario, sin embargo, él solo pudo decir…

—Me voy a orinar encima, tomé demasiada gaseosa y esto me da escalofríos. —Él se golpeó la frente al percatarse de la estupidez que dejó escapar. Él no había tenido una conversación decente con el japonés en meses y esto era lo primero que le decía. Ese era el legendario encanto Wong. La carcajada de Eiji no se hizo de esperar.

—¿No se supone que tú eres el valiente entre nosotros dos? —Cada vez que él se ahogaba en su mar de angustia, era Shorter quien lo rescataba con su humor—. ¿Qué pasó con todas las misiones de incógnito a las que fuiste con Max?

—¡Claro que lo soy! —El más alto se cruzó los brazos fingiendo indignación—. Tú luces como un niño a punto de llorar. —Como si nunca se hubiesen separado la tensión dejó de existir entre ellos.

—Eso es porque me siento de esa manera. —El japonés se aflojó la corbata del traje—. Pero es bueno verte y volver a trabajar en equipo. —Para el chino aquella efervescencia fue un alivio, mientras la jovialidad característica de esas obsidianas siguiese fulgurando la realidad no podía ser tan desalmada—. Aunque luces fatal con esas ojeras, dijiste que te cuidarías.

—Lo intento pero es difícil, ya no tengo a nadie que me cocine o me lave la ropa cuando llego cansado de mi turno. —Apenas el japonés infló las mejillas él se deleitó con su victoria.

—¿Me extrañas a mí o que sea tu ama de casa?

—Ambas. —Su chasqueo de lengua fue infantil—. Deberías ver a mi nuevo compañero de patrullaje, es adorable como se preocupa por mi salud, él sí me respeta, no como tú— La picardía en la mueca del psicólogo lo llenó de nervios.

—¿Compañero nuevo? —Bajo la familiaridad de la conversación ellos se olvidaron del contexto—. ¿Es más interesante que yo? —Él no lo admitiría en el cuartel, no obstante, amaba presumir al más joven.

—¡Claro que lo es! —Los ojos de Sing Soo-Ling rebosaban admiración cuando lo miraban, qué caricia más gentil para su ego—. Además tiene una fecha como impresión. Genial, ¿no es así?

—¿Una fecha?

—¡Sí! ¡El veinte de diciembre! —En ese instante Shorter Wong se dio cuenta de la idiotez que había hecho—. Eiji… —Mierda, se dejó llevar por la emoción cuando lo que más le había pedido Yut-Lung Lee era discreción, su fragilidad lo mataría cuando se enterase—. ¿No has sentido nada raro con tu alma gemela? —Su carcajada desquiciada no ayudó a disimular.

—¿Algo raro? —Las mejillas de la libertad se tiñeron de verano al recordar a Ash Lynx—. ¿Cómo qué?

—Lo que sea.

—Es difícil responderte eso. —La repentina timidez en el psicólogo lo enterneció—. Sé que no te agrada porque lo consideras un criminal, pero no es justo reducir a las personas solo a sus errores, de hecho creo que se llevarían bien si se diesen la oportunidad. —Lo melifluo de esa confesión lo ahogó—. Él es tanto para mí que no sabría ponerlo en palabras, él es mi alma gemela. —No obstante, quien se quedó sin respuesta fue el moreno. Esta era la primera vez que vislumbraba tan delicado brillo en esos ojos cafés.

Fue ahí cuando entendió la aflicción que Yut-Lung Lee le mostró al pedirle discreción con la existencia de Sing Soo-Ling.

—De verdad te gusta. —Él negó.

—Es mucho más que eso. —Sus yemas recorrieron su muñeca—. Independiente de la impresión, él es mi amanecer. —La inocencia en esa confesión fue abrumadora. El azabache tenía razón. ¿Con qué derecho acabaría con el romance de su mejor amigo cuando lucía tan feliz?

—Me alegro por ti, Eiji. —Él no podía—. Por cierto. —Los nervios le escurrieron por la nuca—. ¿Sabes si Yut está interesado en alguien? —El tartamudeo en esa pregunta lo forzó a contener una risa.

—¿Qué pasó, señor policía heterosexual? —El rostro le quemó—. Pensé que solo aceptarías a una chica delicada. —Él se rascó el mentón con nervios.

—Parece que me voltearon.

—La entrada es por atrás. —Que Alex golpease la ventana reanudó la realidad—. Los demás ya están en sus posiciones, pueden irse. —Ambos compartieron una mirada determinada antes de adoptar sus nuevas máscaras.

Esa noche el Club Cod reveló sus verdaderos colores, gracias a Yut-Lung Lee y sus contactos ellos pasaron la seguridad sin problemas, uno de los guardias los escoltó hacia el segundo nivel mientras les explicaba la macabra historia de la tradición y les resumía el cronograma. Subir aquellos escalones los transportó a un mundo diferente. Aquello era un laberinto de exquisitez, el lujo que desprendía el ambiente era obsceno, pilares de mármol y bordados dorados los acomodaron dentro de una novela de época, un palco escarlata se hallaba frente al escenario donde se llevaría a cabo la subasta. Las risas de los invitados se derritieron como mantequilla sobre su cordura; los vestidos de diseñador, el derroche de dinero, los aperitivos ostentosos, fue sofocante, dentro de esas paredes se pavoneaba la élite de la sociedad. Sentirse fuera de lugar fue inminente, las luces los marearon, los susurros no se hicieron de esperar. Esto era demasiado para la desgracia de la clase media. ¡Oh! Pero en esta velada ellos no eran ciervos con deudas, no, ellos eran empresarios importantes dispuestos a ofertar por tan codiciado producto. Se debían comportar como tales.

 _Muchas rosas para los ingenuos que buscaron el amor pero danzaron con el destino_. 

Tras codearse con algunos políticos y celebridades, ellos comenzaron a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dino Golzine llevaba meses alardeando sobre el presunto producto que Abraham Dawson lo había ayudado a refinar. El japonés sintió escalofríos al recordar el apellido. Fue con la muerte de su hermano mayor que toda esta catástrofe se desató, además Shorter no había dejado de balbucear algo acerca de _banana fish_.

Esto le daba un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué haremos si Fox nos reconoce? —La multitud procedió a tomar asiento en el palco tras anunciar el inicio de la subasta—. Estamos perdidos si eso pasa. —Que el policía se viese tan relajado le llenó la sangre de ansiedad y la mente de tormentas—. Tu peinado no te ayuda a disimular tu identidad, pudiste ponerte un gorro o afeitarte la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. —Ambos se dejaron caer sobre las butacas de terciopelo—. Max me ayudó a memorizar los horarios de ese sujeto, él va a trabajar hasta tarde en su proyecto personal. —Aquella mueca constipada le cerró la garganta, él no quería confesarle lo bajo que había caído su preciado cuartel.

—¿Proyecto personal? —Más que héroes uniformados ellos se habían vuelto una dictadura encubierta.

—Cosas sin importancia, no te preocupes. —Eduardo L. Fox estaba marchitando su pasión con una crueldad devastadora. Los civiles eran tan valiosos como las colillas que él pisaba.

Una mierda.

—Es todo un honor tener a lo más exquisito de la sociedad reunido en mi humilde evento. —Cuando Dino Golzine se abrió paso hacia el escenario—. Aunque mi asociación es dueña de una infinidad de negocios a lo largo de Nueva York, el verdadero motor de mis investigaciones es corregir las injusticias que Dios ha cometido al crear el concepto de almas gemelas. —Eiji Okumura sintió el verdadero terror.

—¿Qué crees que sea el producto? —Inclinarse hacia el policía fue lo más sensato para buscar calma. Debía mantener la mente fría, su amanecer contaba con él.

—No lo sé… —Dino Golzine era el diablo enfundado en un traje de alta costura—. Tal vez sea banana fish. —Aquel elegante y prepotente pavonear frente al podio les revolvió las entrañas.

—Con la ayuda del profesor Abraham Dawson. —El aludido se puso de pie para recibir los aplausos—. Hemos sido capaces de perfeccionar una técnica que no solo nos garantiza lealtad absoluta y obediencia ciega, sino que además nos permite tener una cantidad infinita de almas gemelas. —Una delirante fiebre comenzó a descender por la cordura del japonés bajo esa sonrisa—. Traigan al primer producto.

Él no pudo darle crédito a sus ojos cuando arrastraron a una mujer hacia el escenario al jalarla de un collar, aunque la habían enfundado en un elegante vestido era obvio que se encontraba drogada. La joven apenas se tambaleaba frente a los chiflidos, su mirada yacía ida, la lisonja de su piel parecía esfumarse a cada minuto, sus labios se encontraban teñidos de una mortificante palidez, su cabello parecía marchito. El japonés contuvo una arcada cuando ese hombre la agarró del mentón.

—¡Este espécimen es uno de los más exquisitos y extravagantes que existe a lo largo del mundo! —La inhumanidad con la que habló…Él presionó sus párpados, sus manos tiritaron sobre su regazo, su cordura carcajeó desquiciada—. ¡Esta chica ha nacido sin impresión! —Él se tuvo que tirar el flequillo para comprobar que esto fuese real.

Tras un gesto el doctor Dawson se levantó de su butaca para encaminarse hacia el escenario, un reluciente artefacto metálico le quitó la respiración al público cuando él lo expuso.

—Escribiendo el nombre del comprador en la muñeca no solo se imita el efecto de una impresión, sino que se amplifica cien veces más. —La mujer dejó escapar un jadeo desesperado cuando esa máquina le empezó a quemar la piel, aquellos moribundos forcejeos fueron demasiado para el más bajo—. Lealtad absoluta y obediencia ciega garantizadas.

—Eso es esclavitud. —El psicólogo tuvo que morderse la boca para no gritar, aunque estaban sentados al final del palco, aquella lánguida sonrisa le atravesó el alma. Asqueroso. Simplemente asqueroso.

—Y para garantizar una sumisión prolongada solo se le debe administrar una dosis de B1 a diario.—. Cuando el doctor sacó una caja del bolsillo, Shorter Wong ató cabos sueltos.

—Banana fish.

—Traigan al resto de los productos. —El nombre en la muñeca de la chica acabó siendo el de Dino Golzine, aunque el público debió gritar horrorizado, ellos se levantaron extasiados dispuestos a pujar.

La idea era simplemente maravillosa. Estaba claro que un alma gemela debía carecer de voluntad y ser profanada por dinero. ¿Amor incondicional? ¿Devoción tierna? ¿A quién diablos le importaban esas cosas cuando se podía regresar a la esclavitud? Todo Eiji Okumura tembló de furia, los ojos le ardieron por culpa de la impotencia, la piel se le empapó de decepción. Él amaba su vocación porque creía en la resiliencia y apelaba a la piedad, sin embargo, al ver como una larga fila con niños y mujeres era llevada al escenario para que los ofertasen como si fuesen trozos de carne se le quebró el corazón. Lo más aterrador no fue escuchar aquellas exuberantes cantidades de dinero a cambio de otro ser humano. No. Lo más espeluznante fue imaginarse a Ash Lynx en esa fila: drogado, confundido e ido, siendo vendido sin que él pudiese hacer nada.

—Shorter, me quiero ir. —Él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quebrarse, no obstante, era un niño en el escenario. Uno rubio, sollozante y asustado llamando a su mamá.

—¡Vendido! —¡Un niño! ¡Por Dios! Ellos no se podían defender de la crueldad adulta, ellos eran vulnerables, era su trabajo garantizarles una infancia plena, pero ahora solo podía ver cómo lo subastaban.

—Shorter… —La violencia con la que el nombrado lo empujó contra su asiento lo dejó atónito.

—Tenemos que quedarnos hasta el final o levantaremos sospechas. —Fue ahí cuando él se percató de que su amigo estaba llorando—. Si queremos hacer algo por ellos debemos cumplir bien con nuestro trabajo.

—Sí…

Aquello fue un carnaval de crueldad.

El japonés no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras el dolor le quemaba las mejillas, si la humanidad era capaz de vender algo tan sagrado como una impresión para conseguir una mísera ganancia su pasión no era más que un fraude. Ja, que ironía más nauseabunda, al final no pudo hacer más que lamentarse. Sus hombros cayeron contra el respaldo del asiento, su atención se posó inerte en el escenario, él miró esa masacre deseando no sentir nada. Pero un alma gemela era aquella persona cuyos pedazos lograban completar tu corazón.

¿Verdad?

—¿Estás mejor? —La ternura con la que Shorter le acarició la espalda mientras terminaba de vomitar en el baño fue enternecedora. Este mundo era demasiado hosco para un girasol, él lo sabía.

—Eso es trata de personas. —El más bajo negó, tratando de arrancarse la imagen de la cabeza, sin embargo, aquella tortura se le había incrustado en las pupilas—. Tenemos que hacer algo. —El policía le ofreció algunas mentas y pastillas para las náuseas con aflicción.

—Podemos contarle a Max, pero… —Aunque él no fuese tan sensible como su mejor amigo, este golpe de realidad también lo había dejado hecho mierda—. Debemos pensarlo con la cabeza fría. —Si su jefe se encontraba asociado con Dino Golzine eso convertía a todo el cuartel en cómplice.

—¡Y mientras tanto ese lunático escribe su nombre en decenas de muñecas! —Él jamás olvidaría la expresión de desesperanza que esa muchacha esbozó tras ser víctima de esa masacre. Ni siquiera cuando un paciente manifestaba intenciones suicidas su mirada era tan hueca.

—Perder la cordura no nos ayudará, seguimos atrapados acá. —Shorter Wong tenía razón, sin embargo, fue como si su alma se estuviese pudriendo en su interior.

—Ya estoy mejor. —El policía se miró la muñeca al ser prisionero de un desquiciado escalofrío. Nacer con una impresión era especial, si él no tuviese la suya él no habría decidido volverse tan fuerte para proteger a su fragilidad, él creía en la justicia con una pasión ferviente e inquebrantable, él adoraba sentir a Yut-Lung Lee en sus memorias y sueños. Vender eso…

—Bien. —Esto era repugnante—. Tratemos de conseguir una caja de banana fish para podernos ir, sabemos lo suficiente. —Ninguna máscara fue lo suficientemente gruesa como para cubrir lo inmundo que esto se sentía.

Porque ambos debían ser la voz del silenciado trataron de crecer libres de prejuicios, no obstante, ver como aquellos invitados alardeaban a sus nuevas adquisiciones como si fuesen mascotas. Tal vez el mundo sí se encontraba dividido en blanco y negro.

—Los he estado buscando. —Cuando Dino Golzine acomodó su brazo alrededor de la libertad, Eiji Okumura pudo entenderlo.

Porque apenas ese sujeto lo tocó él se convirtió en un desamparado Aslan Jade Callenreese llorando por la pérdida de su hermano. Fue asquerosa la obscenidad con la que él transgredió su espacio personal al murmurarle al oído, su mente se perdió en aquel desgarrador recuerdo del rubio, saber que su alma gemela se sentía como un escusado de semen bajo ese pederasta fue la gota que derramó su vaso.

—Ustedes dos lucían muy interesados antes de la subasta pero no compraron nada. —Al policía le fue imposible descifrar el rostro del contrario, aquellas relucientes obsidianas lo miraron como si fuese una muñeca rota. Bonita pero vacía.

—Ninguno de los productos logró satisfacer nuestros estándares de calidad. —Tener que hablar así le cerró la garganta. Con un sutil movimiento él trató de apartar al japonés de ese psicópata, no obstante, fracasó.

—¿Enserio? —La expresión de horror en el azabache le pareció tan encantadora como excitante, que nostalgia, casi se parecía al desprecio con que solía mirarlo Ash Lynx—. Porque también recuerdo haberlos visto en mi fiesta. —Ahora que lo pensaba él no tenía un conejo dentro de su colección. Sus palmas descendieron hacia aquella delicada cintura

—Nos informaron que usted ofrecía una calidad superior en sus productos.

—Solo lo preguntaré una vez antes de llamar a seguridad. —Sería tan divertido experimentar con semejante terror—. ¿Quiénes son?

—Son mis invitados. —Shorter Wong jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver a ese hombre como ahora—. _Monsieur_ , usted me pidió convocar a la _crème de la crème._ ¿Acaso le están dando problemas? —El aludido suspiró, decepcionado. Sergei Varishkov era su hombre de confianza, debió ser paranoia. Qué lástima.

—No. —Realmente esperaba que fuesen infiltrados para así poder jugar con ellos—. Solo estábamos charlando. —Cuando retiró sus manos del japonés, este volvió a reaccionar.

—Lo entiendo, ellos son muy interesantes, pero el ministro de interior lo está buscando. —Dino Golzine asintió antes de retirarse.

—Gracias. —Le tomó tiempo reincorporarse a la realidad luego de semejante tortura—. Sino hubieses intervenido nos habría atrapado. —Él tuvo que alzar el mentón para poder mirar al desconocido: su contextura era exageradamente fornida, su rostro era galante, su sonrisa encantadora.

—Él es Blanca. —El más joven dejó escapar un alarido por la sorpresa, ese nombre le era familiar.

—¡El exnovio de Yut! —La coquetería con la que tomó la mano del psicólogo para besarla hizo que Shorter soltase un bufido. Él odiaba a ese sujeto por saber más de su fragilidad—. Lo siento, he escuchado mucho sobre usted, soy Eiji Okumura.

—Es un placer. —Las mejillas le ardieron ante tan seductora sonrisa, las yemas del ruso sostuvieron su mentón con una suavidad abrumadora—. Así que tú eres el chico por el que Ash ha cambiado. —La dulzura en esos grandes ojos cafés le pareció adorable—. Creo que puedo entender sus razones, eres una belleza.

—¡¿Qué no te bastó con Yut?! ¿Cuántas almas gemelas más piensas robarte? —Haber dejado escapar sus pensamientos fue una humillación—. Digo… —Él no era una persona celosa, él confiaba ciegamente en el encanto Wong, sin embargo, con el azabache todo era diferente—. ¿Nos vas a ayudar o no? —Y esto era una catástrofe.

—Me deberán un favor, pero puedo sacarlos de aquí. Ash y los demás ya casi acaban, ellos hicieron un excelente trabajo infiltrándose en el laboratorio del sótano.

—¿Laboratorio? —La realidad no lo dejó terminar.

Fue cosa de segundos.

Aunque la detonación solo duró un parpadeo para quienes estuvieron allí el horror fue eterno, las paredes temblaron, el lujo se hizo trizas, los ventanales explotaron, los gritos desgarraron la noche mientras el lugar empezaba a colapsar. Una mezcla de sangre, escombros y terror bañó las calles de la ciudad. Justo cuando trataron de retomar el aliento un tiroteo se desató en el piso inferior. Evacuar fue imposible, lo único que pudieron hacer los invitados fue refugiarse despavoridos y esperar que los hombres de Dino Golzine los protegiesen.

—¡Hay un incendio en el palco!

La multitud no supo a dónde arrastrar el espanto, empujándose unos a otros el más débil fue aplastado. Blanca los cubrió contra el barandal de la escalera mientras trataba de pensar en una manera para escapar. Definitivamente esta era una venganza personal del lince de Nueva York, él sabía el aprecio que el _monsieur_ le tenía a ese ostentoso club. Que chico más imprudente.

—¡Eiji! ¡Shorter! —No hizo falta mirarlos para saber quienes habían iniciado el caos.

—Intenten bajar, yo los cubriré. —El ruso no chistó cuando sacó una pistola de su traje.

—A nosotros nos revisaron antes de entrar. ¿Por qué tú puedes tener una? —Al moreno le cabreó depender de ese sujeto cuando su talento era envidiado en el cuartel—. ¿De qué lado estás? —La sonrisa que Blanca le arrojó antes de cargar el arma fue digna de un rompecorazones.

—Yo hago mis propios lados. —Él rodó los ojos. Definitivamente odiaba a ese hombre—. ¡Ahora váyanse!

La estridencia de los cartuchos hizo eco contra los gritos, sin soltarse de las manos ellos bajaron las escaleras, el humo intoxicó la esperanza, la sangre manchó las joyas, la pestilencia de la muerte se tornó insoportable. Los hombres de Dino Golzine comenzaron a disparar indiscriminadamente, un escalofrío le paralizó el corazón cuando asesinaron a una mujer al frente de ellos. ¿A este extremo llegaría su profesión? ¿A esto se rebajaría su moral? Ellos corrieron omitiendo el cansancio y los golpes que recibieron. ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Ni una maldita idea, gracias al ruso ellos lograron refugiarse debajo de una mesa para ver el caos, sin embargo, si se quedaban ahí terminarían siendo víctimas de las llamas. 

—¡Eiji! —La sangre se le heló al escuchar su voz, sus piernas se volvieron débiles, el mundo pareció cobrar sentido cuando el rubio apareció. Él se encontraba tan herido como manchado de sangre, aunque tenía una metralleta él parecía devastado. Qué expresión más frágil.

—¡Ash! —El corazón le latió tan rápido que se le detuvo.

—Eiji. —Él no escuchó los disparos a su alrededor, ni los gritos, ni sintió el fuego o las quejas de Shorter Wong, lo único que supo fue que estaba entre sus brazos.

—Ash… —Las manos le temblaron sobre la espalda del japonés, él lo apretó con fuerza, dejando que su rostro se hundiese contra sus cabellos, que aroma más reconfortante.

—Estás a salvo. —Temió tanto perderlo, él jamás estuvo tan asustado como cuando este caos se desató.

—Dame un arma, me protegeré. —La determinación con la que musitó aquello lo llenó de vigor.

—No es necesario, un asesino es suficiente. —Esta era la primera vez que Eiji Okumura observaba lo descompuesta que estaba su alma, aunque mirarlo a los ojos fue una tortura—. Yo te protegeré. —Lo fue más no contemplarlo—. Nunca te alejes de mí.

—¡Cuidado! —El grito del policía fue interrumpido por el disparo de Arthur, el agujero que le hizo en la frente fue perfecto. Él volvió a cargar su revólver tras el caer del cuerpo. 

—Te dije que lo protegería. ¿Verdad, _samurai boy_? —Una fila de hombres con armamento militar ingresaron al recinto.

—¡Ya lo tenemos! —Siendo perseguidos, el grupo de Yut-Lung Lee apareció en el primer piso—. ¡Ya lo tenemos! ¡Podemos largarnos de aquí! —Una pequeña caja blanca fue alzada por el chino. Shorter Wong ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo para correr a su lado y resguardarlo. Fue en ese instante cuando él entendió la pasión que su mejor amigo le mostró esa noche en Nueva York.

Esto era un alma gemela.

—¡Vámonos! —Basto la orden del lince de Nueva York para que la pandilla se empezase a disipar.

El salón era un desastre de escombros y fuego, él no quería que el japonés tuviese que contemplar semejante festival de sangre, sin embargo, ahora lo estaba arrastrando sobre cadáveres mientras él temblaba. Pero ambos debían mantenerse fuertes, necesitaban espinas para sobrevivir entre rosas.

—¡Ash! —No hizo falta más para que el rubio cubriese al contrario y de un solo disparo atravesase la frente del guardia. Aunque la respuesta le aterrorizaba él necesitaba saberlo.

—¿Te doy miedo? —La sonrisa que Eiji Okumura le regaló fue un brote de esperanza en ese infierno.

—Nunca. —Que ridículo era sentirse humano hasta en estos momentos.

Otra explosión en el segundo piso les sirvió de distracción para escapar, las sirenas de bomberos fueron el preludio para la tragedia, los autos de la pandilla se esfumaron como cenizas en el viento, antes de que pudiesen huir una camioneta blindada los interceptó.

—¡Shorter! —El nombrado parpadeó horrorizado mientras el Club Cod se desmoronaba a sus espaldas, ya casi no quedaban vehículos de escape—. ¡Suban!

—¿Sing? —La expresión del aludido fue un poema—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Max me dijo que cometerías una locura así que rastreamos tu celular. —Su jefe lo saludó desde el asiento del copiloto—. Perdón. —Sabiendo que no era momento para contradecir las intenciones de su equipo él abrió la puerta.

—Vámonos chicos, son de confianza. —La expresión que Sing le regaló paralizó la realidad. El aliento se le escapó de la garganta, su corazón latió con una violencia mortífera, él extendió su mano por la ventana para poderlo alcanzar, tocarlo fue pura electricidad.

—¿Q-Qué? —El japonés lo reconoció antes de que su razón lo hiciera.

—Tú… —Cuando Sing Soo-Ling se perdió en los ojos de Eiji Okumura—. Tú eres mi alma gemela.

Él lo supo.

_Muchas rosas para Ash Lynx, el chico que se enamoró de la libertad cuando esta ya tenía dueño._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo se viene menos intenso que esto, me da algo de risa cómo partió tan bonito y acabo siendo esa abominación. Su servidora descubrió que tendrá clases durante enero, así que nos veremos en un par de semanas como siempre.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	16. Capítulo 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Me di cuenta de que este fic siempre me queda un poquito más largo que los demás, ¿favoritismo dónde? 
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo y el cariño para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

_Él llenó su alma con sonrisas para que la soledad no fuese tan sublime como la del sol antes del amanecer._

—Hola.

—Hola. —Él se mordió el labio, inseguro, sus manos jugaron con torpeza contra su vientre, sus piernas fueron botes de papel a la deriva.

—¿Te molesta si te hago compañía? —El japonés negó, convirtiéndose en un ovillo aún más pequeño sobre la azotea, su atención pendió desde los rascacielos hasta las nubes, Nueva York era una ciudad realmente hermosa cuando despertaba.

—Esto debe ser extraño para ti. —Sing sonrió, cada fibra de su alma fue poseída por una sofocante electricidad cuando sus hombros se rozaron, él dejó que sus piernas colgasen en el vacío.

—No tanto. —Él se apretó el pecho, afligido—. Lo lamento. —Como las olas arrastraban la arena, el viento se llevó sus palabras—. No quería que las cosas acabaran de esta forma. —¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan hermoso mientras esbozaba una expresión tan dolorosa?

—Lo sé. —Sing no lo supo, sin embargo, una desmesurada necesidad por abrazarlo se instaló en lo más profundo de su pecho—. Entiendo que él este dolido, pero… —Él hundió su mentón entre sus rodillas—. Me duele.

Apenas llegaron al complejo de apartamentos Ash Lynx le cerró las puertas de su corazón, era como si un gigantesco muro de espinas hubiese florecido entre ellos dos, como si todas esas bellas promesas no hubiesen significado _nada_. Él arrastró sus zapatillas hacia la orilla. Claro que Eiji lo entendía, debió ser sumamente difícil y doloroso para el rubio haber presenciado esa chispeante conexión, seguramente pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo ir en una especie de sacrificio altruista, no obstante, no lo era. Y era tan frustrante que él no comprendiese lo mucho que eso lo hería. Su mirada se perdió en el cielo, como si recién estuviese siendo alcanzado por sus emociones, él quiso llorar ¿Tan patético fue su amor para que él pensase en renunciar? ¿Tan poco significaba el lazo entre sus alma para que él lo tratase como basura?

—Fue bastante valiente lo que hiciste. —Daba igual, él ya no quería seguirse atormentando por Ash—. Tú y Max realmente nos salvaron —Él más joven se acarició la nuca, ansioso, para él era un sueño estar teniendo esta conversación.

—¡Fue como en una película! Me sentí como en rápido y furioso. —La risita que el moreno dejó escapar provocó que el rostro se le calcinara, porque diablos, esa debía ser la sonrisa más bonita de todo el universo.

—Eres un niño. —El rubor se le extendió desde la nariz hacia las orejas—. Shorter es afortunado de tenerte como compañero. —Sus brazos se tensaron contra su vientre mientras un puchero era dibujado.

—No menciones a ese traidor. ¡Él sabía que tú eras mi alma gemela y me lo escondió! Estoy enfadado. —Ver a un hombre de casi dos metros hacer berrinche le resultó hilarante. La tensión no alcanzó a existir entre ellos dos.

—Tienes razón, Shorter es un idiota. —Ambos se apartaron de la orilla para sentarse frente al otro.

—¿Cierto? ¡Debió ser muy gracioso escucharme balbucear sobre lo mucho que tú me gustas! —Humo le escapó de las orejas cuando musitó aquello—. Digo… —Él se golpeó la frente—. Esto no está yendo bien, ¿verdad? —Sing Soo-Ling parecía tener el impresionante talento de humillarse frente al japonés.

—Yo diría que va de maravilla. —Los hombros se le relajaron frente a tan tímida mirada—. Hace mucho no asistía a un buen _stand-up comedy_.

—¡Oye! —Toda la galantería que él ensayó para seducir a su alma gemela desapareció, pero no era su culpa, él jamás se imaginó que Eiji Okumura sería tan…especial—. Esto ya no es gracioso, es humillante. —El japonés debía ser el hombre más hermoso que existiese sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Tienes razón, lo siento Sing. —El corazón le bombardeó con violencia, su nombre nunca se había escuchado tan _suyo_ hasta que él lo pronunció—. Pero se nota que admiras a Shorter, me alegra que te tenga.

—Sí… —De repente se le olvidó cómo pensar—. Él es la persona más genial que he conocido pero sigo enfadado. —La imagen le pareció absurda, Eiji acababa de salir de un tiroteo, sin embargo, esa polera de nori nori a la que se cambió le queda _demasiado_ bien.

—Puede parecer bastante duro por fuera pero es un hombre sensible. —El rosa de la prenda destacó el fulgor de esas obsidianas e hizo que sus pómulos luciesen aún más suaves—. Se irá a disculpar pronto.

—Eso espero. —El negro de esos ojos le resultó abrumador—. Eiji… —Aunque el color se asemejaba a una noche estrellada a él le pareció transparente—. ¿Eras saltador de pértiga?

—¿T-Tú? —La perplejidad que le obsequió le pareció adorable—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque te he visto saltar muchas veces en mis sueños. —La ternura en la sonrisa del policía le cosquilleó en el estómago—. ¡Eres el Fly boy! —Su rostro ardió, las manos se le empaparon de ansias—. Realmente pones una expresión maravillosa cuando saltas, creo que por eso me enamoré de ti. —Ninguno pudo soportar la vergüenza.

—No lo sabía. —La humillación los hizo soltar una risa cuando se volvieron a mirar—. Pero ya no puedo saltar, no desde…

—¿El accidente? —Él asintió, atontado—. Sí, también lo soñé.

—Ya veo.

Era bastante extraño que este chico supiese detalles tan íntimos sobre su vida personal, seguramente así se sintió Ash cuando él indagó sin su permiso en sus memorias, tal vez por eso quiso apartarlo, quizás merecía quedarse fuera de su corazón. ¿Qué derecho tenía un extraño como él a meterse en su dolor? Ni siquiera lo pensó, él estaba demasiado embriagado por la emoción, no debió olvidar aquella sublime soledad que rodeaba a su amanecer, pero lo hizo. No fue a propósito, sin embargo, el deseo por acompañarlo fue irrefrenable. Era como si Aslan estuviese enviando una última y desesperada señal de auxilio a través de esos profundos ojos verdes, suplicando para ser escuchado. Probablemente hubiese sido menos doloroso si hubiese fingido ignorancia. Al final él solo le causó problemas.

¿Verdad?

—Vaya, creo que no estaba preparado para esto. —Él se aferró a su muñeca, el pecho se le comprimió cuando sus yemas acariciaron su impresión, amarlo era tan doloroso como dulce.

—No puedo creer que ya no saltes. —Sing estiró sus piernas hacia el japonés, aunque la azotea era un lugar enorme, a ellos se les hizo pequeña—. Estar allí arriba era simplemente… —La sinceridad en su sonrisa le descolocó la cordura—. Libre, me sentía como si pudiese hacer cualquier cosa.

—¿También me sentías?

—Solo las conexiones más fuertes pueden sentirse además de ver sus recuerdos, pero sí. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Puedo sentir tus emociones cuando son muy intensas. —Él se atrevió a darle la mano, para Sing no existió encaje más perfecto que el de ellos dos.

—¿Qué palabra tienes escrita? —El policía se arremangó la camisa—. ¿Una fecha? —El moreno le arrebató un suspiro cuando le acarició el antebrazo.

—Sí, aún no significa nada para mí, pero creo que en el futuro lo hará. —La curiosidad con la que esos grandes ojos de ciervo lo contemplaron lo puso tan nervioso que él pensó que moriría. Pero este no era momento para flagelar, no, él debía verse _cool._ Él era un galán.

—¿Cuál es la tuya, Eiji? —Pagándole con la misma confianza, él se la mostró.

—Amanecer.

—Qué casualidad, a mí me encantan los amaneceres, ¿no crees que es perfecto? Parecemos hechos el uno para el otro —El labio le tembló, el vientre se le llenó de cosquillas, una lágrima rodó hacia su mejilla antes de que una carcajada retumbase por el cielo.

—¿Ese es tu intento de coqueteo? —Aunque él debió sentir vergüenza no pudo hacer más que mirarlo con una infinita ternura.

—¿Quieres escuchar más? —El psicólogo le acunó las manos con una impresionante suavidad.

—Sing luces como un buen chico, pero… —El verano pintó sus facciones con una belleza arrebatadora—. Estoy enamorado de alguien más y eso no lo va a cambiar una impresión. —El silencio de Nueva York fue aplacado por la estridencia de sus latidos—. Perdón.

—Es el sujeto que parece una mezcla entre Rambo y Adonis, ¿verdad? —No fue necesario que él se lo confirmase para que el policía estuviese seguro.

—Lo es. —Eiji Okumura miraba a ese hombre como si todo el amor del universo pendiese dentro de esas obsidiana para serle entregado a él, una ternura inquebrantable suspiraba entre ellos dos, apenas Sing los vio tomarse de las manos supo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

—Eres un chico grandioso, conocerás a alguien mucho mejor.

—¿Podemos ser amigos? —Pero él quería estar cerca del psicólogo, él pasó toda su historia anhelando poder descifrar el enigma sobre su alma gemela—. Solo quiero estar cerca de ti, nada más, no tengo la intención de hacerle daño a nadie. —El tesoro que encontró quebró hasta la más sórdida de sus expectativas.

—No veo porque no. —Porque Eiji era tan especial que ni él sabía cómo llamarlo y mientras pudiese permanecer cerca de esa luz, aunque solo fuese un poco.

—Gracias. —Él estaría bien—. Eres bastante amable, no esperaba esto.

—¿Qué esperabas encontrarte? —Él sonrió.

—No lo sé, pero que seas tú me hace muy feliz. —La sinceridad en la confesión le resultó conmovedora—. Nosotros no nos iremos hasta que Max acabe de craquelar la memoria, ¿te molesta si me quedo? —El moreno forjó un refugio para sus rodillas con sus brazos antes de inclinarse.

—Me encantaría que te quedaras. —Fue imposible para el policía disimular la emoción—. ¿Me puedes contar algo sobre ti? Tengo curiosidad por la clase de persona que está lidiando con Shorter. —Él suspiró.

—Te quiero contar muchas cosas. —Su entrecejo tembló antes de que volviese a mirarlo—. Pero antes quiero saber algo. —La brisa los convirtió en un desastre mientras el sol terminaba de despertar—. ¿Tu novio va a algún gimnasio? Sus músculos son realmente geniales, ¡casi tanto como los de Shorter! —Él se tuvo que apretar el estómago para no reír. Sing Soo-Ling era demasiado infantil.

—¿También quieres lucir como Rambo y Adonis?

—¡Sí quiero! Aunque no lo creas solía lucir como un renacuajo. —La perplejidad en esos ojos le resultó seductora.

—No puedo creer eso cuando pareces un poste. —Sing se dejó envolver por su calidez cuando se acomodó a su lado.

—Tengo varias fotos en el teléfono.

_Él marcó su alma con tinta deseando que la libertad lo encontrase incluso cuando él mismo se perdía._

—¡Ya basta de esto! ¡Eres el jefe, compórtate como tal! —Ash ni siquiera despegó su atención del monitor, él había escogido enfocar toda su energía para comprender lo qué era el _banana fish_ y ponerle final a esta tortura.

—Estoy haciendo lo que me pediste. —Cada crujir de tecla fue un martillazo contra su cordura—. ¿Por qué te enfadas? ¿No querías que analizara los componentes?

—¡No! Te viniste a recluir a tu oficina porque eres un cobarde. —Sus cejas temblaron, la garganta se le cerró, el orgullo le tambaleó, la lengua de Yut-Lung Lee era _demasiado_ afilada—. ¿Viste la cara que Eiji puso cuando te encerraste? Ni siquiera quisiste hablar con él, siempre haces lo mismo, tampoco hablabas conmigo cuando teníamos problemas, vaya novio.

—Yut, quiero estar solo.

—¡Eres imposible! ¿No se supone que estás enamorado? ¿Qué diablos haces ahogado en tu propia miseria? —Él cerró el computador.

—Yut. —La ferocidad en su voz lo forzó a retroceder—. Déjame solo.

—¡Como quieras! Luego no llores si nadie te soporta— La sangre le hirvió en un carnaval de cólera antes de que la puerta fuese azotada.

¡Y es que él no lo podía creer! ¡Uy sí! Qué lástima, Eiji resultó tener una verdadera alma gemela, que pena más grande. ¿Y qué? El moreno en ningún instante flaqueó acerca de sus sentimientos o lo dejó de mirar con esos asquerosos ojos de amor, cualquier ser humano con al menos una neurona viva era capaz de darse cuenta de lo mucho que esos dos se adoraban. ¿Cómo Ash Lynx pudo ser tan bruto para dejarlo afuera? Claro que entendía al idiota, su ex pretendía ser un lince imponente cuando no era más que un gatito aterrado. Él trató de calmarse al dejarse caer en el sillón. No quería que ese drama le importase, sin embargo, el japonés fue tan insistente cuando le suplicó su amistad y aunque él los odiaba a todos, los quería un poco más.

—¿Entonces…? —Toda la pandilla permaneció expectante, en silencio, alrededor de Yut-Lung Lee.

—Su jefe es un imbécil. —Un suspiro fatigado retumbó al unísono.

—Una impresión no lo es todo. —Bones fue quien tomó la palabra entre la multitud—. A mí se me borró y no me importa. —No obstante, la aflicción en el rostro de Alex resultó obvia.

—Bones… —El nombrado lo interrumpió.

—Aunque, si el producto son personas sin alma gemela. ¿Eso me pone en venta? ¿Cómo a los hombres de Cain?

—¡Claro que no! —La tensión de sus hombros crujió entre sus huesos—. Nadie será la mercancía de ese viejo. —Para el azabache tanto sus hermanos como Dino Golzine eran la misma clase de basura. Él los destruiría a ambos, ¿querían tratar a los seres humanos como ganado? Bien, él les daría una maldita lección.

—Pareces estresado. —La filosa mirada que él le arrojó solo lo incitó a acercarse—. Por favor no me golpees, solo trato de ayudar. —Sin esperar su permiso, Shorter se atrevió a acomodar sus palmas sobre esos delicados hombros, electricidad corrió por sus venas bajo tan tentadora caricia.

—¿Qué estás…? —Antes de que pudiese reclamar las manos del moreno lo derritieron—. Oh, eso se siente bien, sigue así. —Los dedos del policía hicieron magia entre sus músculos—. Hazlo más fuerte, no temas lastimarme. —Hasta las piernas le trepidaron bajo semejantes toques. El resto de la pandilla contempló la imagen, horrorizados.

—¿Desde cuándo ustedes son una cosa? —Fue Kong quien balbuceó aquello.

—¿Nosotros? —Ver a Yut-Lung Lee sonrojado fue la imagen más extraña del cosmos—. ¡No lo somos!

—¡Sí lo son! ¡Estaban coqueteando! Me sentí como si estuviese viendo una película para adultos. —Alex tuvo que cubrirle la boca a Bones para que no avivase aún más el caos.

—¿Me estabas coqueteando? —Shorter se acercó con timidez antes de asentir.

—¿Estaba funcionando? —La petulante carcajada del azabache le cosquilleó dentro del pecho.

—Fue el intento más patético que he visto. —Pero sus orejas seguían rojas—. Eres estúpido. —Él se estiró con elegancia sobre el sofá, una de sus piernas se deslizó por los cojines con sensualidad—. Me gusta eso en un hombre. —Y Shorter Wong no pudo hacer más que caer embobado, su fragilidad tenía un encanto mortífero.

—Es inútil, no puedo averiguar más si nadie hackea el sistema. —La presencia de Max Lobo mitigó la tensión del cuarto—. ¿Dónde está el genio de los 200 puntos de IQ?

—Llorando en su oficina. —Yut-Lung Lee era el único que se atrevía a humillar de esa manera al americano, sin embargo, el vínculo entre ellos era tan nostálgico como doloroso—. ¿Pudiste averiguar algo? —Ninguno de los dos bandos comprendió cómo terminaron trabajando juntos cuando eran adversarios.

—Sí… —Ambos supusieron que este era el poder de un enemigo común—. Shorter. —La amargura en el ambiente lo sofocó, la aflicción con la que se apagaron los ojos del castaño fue su balde de agua fría.

—Nuestro cuartel está corrupto, ¿no es así? —La realidad se sintió _demasiado_ real.

—Lo está. —Max presionó sus puños mientras su atención perecía en el suelo—. Además de ser socio de Dino Golzine, Fox es el comprador más grande de banana fish que se encuentra registrado. —Aunque la risa del moreno fue estridente, no hubo nada de gracioso en la situación.

—Mierda. —Su nuca se hundió contra el respaldo—. Así que sí somos los malos. —Más que policía él se sentía como un sicario, las órdenes de sus superiores eran sospechosas, él lo sabía, no obstante, no lo quería admitir.

—No te atormentes Shorter, no podíamos prevenirlo. —Porque él puso su corazón en la justicia, él se recuperó gracias a una pasión inquebrantable por la moral, y ahora…

—¿Los últimos criminales que atrapamos? ¿Eso tiene que ver con Golzine? —¿Qué diferencia había entre el pandillero grotesco del policía mediocre?

—No lo sé. —Para Max esto tampoco era sencillo, él arriesgó hasta su matrimonio para perseguir sus sueños, él le prometió a Jessica que todo estaría bien—. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que Fox y Golzine se están ocultando cosas, no creo que su alianza sea sincera. —Ahora estaban en las fauces del lobo. Él se frotó el entrecejo, cansado, su mirada se paseó por la pandilla.

—Gracias por la ayuda, señor Lobo. —El colmillo de Bones sobresalió en esa sonrisa, a pesar de ser criminales ellos lucían como niños. ¿Cómo podía entregarlos cuando no hicieron nada?

—¿Eso es todo? —Él se congeló frente a tan imponentes amatistas—. ¿No hay nada más del cuartel en la memoria? —La imagen le recordó a una víbora al acecho, lista para clavarle los colmillos. 

—Puedo buscar más si nos deshacemos del software de protección. —Yut-Lung Lee era toda una tragedia—. ¿Alguien me puede ayudar? —Ese chico tenía un expediente gigantesco en la estación, pero no por sus crímenes, sino por los abusos a los que sus hermanos lo sometieron. 

—Genial, la especialidad de Ash. —El azabache dejó escapar un largo bufido antes de hundirse contra el sillón—. ¿Alguien quiere ir a confrontarlo? Porque a mí no me va a escuchar. —La pandilla intercambió una mirada nerviosa tras la propuesta. Nadie era capaz de domar a un lince herido, excepto Eiji, no obstante, él tampoco estaba en condiciones para encararlo.

—Iré yo. —El aire se volvió tan pesado como el concreto cuando él apareció.

—Arthur, queremos que salga, no que empiecen una pelea con navajas. —Él rodó los ojos.

—Soy la persona más indicada para ir. —La indiferencia de sus compañeros lo forzó a proseguir—. Tampoco tengo alma gemela, creo que entiendo cómo se siente. —Él aborrecía al rubio desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, sin embargo, esa desolación, esa envidia entremezclada con rencor…

Nadie debería enfrentar eso solo. 

—Buena suerte con la fiera.

Ash ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo cuando abrió la puerta, sus pasos fueron tan pesados como forzados, tratando de enfocarse en cualquier otra cosa, él posó su mirada desde los imponentes estantes del cuarto hasta la patética oficina improvisada que se armó. El rojo entremezclado con el jade delataron un llanto silencioso.

—Te ves patético. —El teclear cesó, como el depredador que era, él le mostró una expresión de pura ferocidad.

—¿Qué quieres? —La altanería en ese tono le golpeó la cabeza, él se mordió la boca y apretó los puños, _realmente_ aborrecía a este sujeto.

—¿Te vas a comportar así? ¿De verdad? —No era justo, Ash Lynx _siempre_ se quedaba con todo, él le arrebató el puesto de líder en la pandilla, él le rompió los dedos y se dio el lujo de enamorarse cuando era obvio que terminarían en condena.

—No es tu asunto. —El rencor le escurrió como brea por las venas, su respiración se tornó pesada, él le cerró de golpe el ordenador.

—Claro que lo es. —Lo que más le enfermaba a Frederick Arthur del lince de Nueva York era que no podía odiarlo por completo. ¿Cómo hacerlo si eran la misma escoria?—. Te estás comportando como un imbécil. —La violencia con la que Ash se levantó fue mera protección.

—Lo dice el imbécil que me está fastidiando cuando ya estoy molesto. —La ira opacó el verde con una peligrosa facilidad—. ¿Quieres pelear? ¿A eso viniste?

—Vine porque deberías estar hablando con Eiji. —Su carcajada se escuchó como vidrio quebrado.

—Nunca pensé que recibiría consejos románticos de ti. —El pecho le punzó con una despiadada brutalidad—. ¡Ustedes no entienden nada! Solo déjenme solo, necesito trabajar. —No obstante, Arthur lo agarró de la muñeca.

—¡Claro que lo entiendo! —Y ese odio que chispeaba entre ellos dos se convirtió en lástima—. Claro que lo entiendo. —Y la ira se apagó como una vela en una tormenta.

Porque era duro no tener un alma gemela, si…

Era casi cruel.

—Él ya encontró a alguien, yo no… —De repente esa petulante fachada indestructible se desmoronó en miles pedazos, él se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiéndose más pequeño que abandonado—. Yo no tengo derecho a interponerme en eso. —Esa fue la primera vez que él conoció al verdadero lince de Nueva York, eso solo lo hizo odiarlo aún más.

—Eres un idiota. —Porque no podía perdonarle que se rindiese con semejante facilidad luego de verlos tan enamorados—. ¿Sabes la suerte que tienes? —La rabia se le encendió como fuego—. ¡¿Sabes lo cabreado que estoy con tu autocompasión?!

—Pero…

—¡Tuviste la suerte de conocer a alguien que te aceptó aún sin una jodida impresión! Eiji te mira como si fueses la persona más especial del universo, él haría cualquier cosa por ti, incluso sino eres su alma gemela. —De repente la voz se le quebró—. ¿Sabes lo que yo daría por algo así? —Y él tuvo que admitir lo que no quería.

—Dijiste que no necesitas una.

—Dijiste lo mismo pero ambos sabemos que es una mentira. —Él negó—. Se siente como la mierda no tener un alma gemela, ¿verdad? —Respirar fue tan imposible como natural—. Daría lo que fuera para que alguien me aceptara como Eiji lo hace contigo, es enfermizo ver cómo te rindes. —En el fondo esto eran ellos, mitades que gritaban para ser amadas.

—Debo ver si Cain respondió nuestros mensajes, esto se ha vuelto urgente. —Y eso era aterrador.

Porque Eiji Okumura era _demasiado_ bueno para él.

Y él ni siquiera tenía un alma gemela.

Era terrible amarlo tanto. Era como si su corazón hubiese sido creado solo para llegar a las manos del japonés, cada toque que se daban lo dejaba tan encantado como expectante, el mundo lucía de un color diferente cuando despertaba a su lado: más bonito, más real, mucho más vivo. Eso lo hizo anhelar una realidad distinta a la que lo aprisionaba, eso le permitió pensar que _merecía_ ser feliz. Ese era el efecto «Eiji Okumura». Era impresionante como sus heridas no solo habían comenzado a cicatrizar, sino que se habían llenado de sol para transformarse en inspiración. Pero él…

¿Cómo podría competir cuando estaba tan quebrado? Sing Soo-Ling era todo lo que él deseó ser pero se le negó: tenía educación, era un servidor de la justicia y parecía divertirse mientras surcaba la libertad. Eso lo hizo darse cuenta de lo sucio que estaba. Y qué grotesco sería ofrecerse estando tan roto. No quería compasión, no la soportaría de esos ojos. Por eso él se fue a esconder a la biblioteca pública de Nueva York, él sabía que sus amigos tenían razón y era infantil evitar los problemas, no obstante, estaba paralizado. Porque haría cualquier cosa para que su adoración fuese feliz, pero dejarlo ir…La frente le palpitó un infierno, las entrañas se le revolvieron, su mano recorrió su impresión para borrarla. ¿Por qué era tan doloroso imaginarse un futuro sin él? Era como si hubiese perdido el alma y ahora estuviese vacío.

¿Esto era enamorarse?

Griffin se reiría si lo viese así.

—Hola. —Él no se atrevió a alzar el mentón—. Ya me viste, ¿no? No te hagas el tonto.

_Él coloreó su alma de girasoles sabiendo que amarlos lo hacía libre en una historia repleta de ataduras._

La tarde ya había caído sobre Nueva York cuando salieron de la biblioteca, los rayos del crepúsculo crearon una majestuosa sinestesia dorada entre los rascacielos y la laguna, sus brazos reposaron contra el barandal, su atención danzó entre las nubes mientras la brisa arrastraba sus pensamientos. Solo por un instante, él se atrevió a contemplarlo, el corazón le arremetió con una despiadada violencia cuando él se ahogó en esos grandes ojos cafés. Él se mordió el labio, sabía que era imposible, sin embargo, Eiji se había hecho mucho más bonito desde la última vez que lo vio, o tal vez era el sol danzando en sus pestañas y bañando su belleza el que le daba ese efecto tan _inalcanzable_ , o quizás solo era un tonto enamorado.

—Entonces… —Fue el japonés quien rompió la tensión—. ¿Pudiste contactarte con los hombres de Cain? —Él parpadeó, tratando de recordar sus propias mentiras antes de negar.

—Aún no me han respondido.

—Ya veo.

—Si…

—Supongo que tendrás que esperar. —Sus dedos se crisparon contra el barandal, sus piernas se sintieron _demasiado_ débiles mientras el frío le terminaba de calar entre las grietas. ¿Cómo se permitieron llegar hasta esto? De risas ahora solo quedaba incomodidad.

—Supongo que sí. —Él no lo pudo soportar.

—Así es. —El alma se le ahogó en ese inmenso cielo estrellado para que musitase la verdad.

—¿Cómo es Sing? —Sus palmas trepidaron contra el metal —. Él parece ser una buena persona.

—Lo es. —El japonés ni siquiera lo miró—. Es bastante agradable. —¿Podía culparlo? Él fue quien huyó apenas las cosas se pusieron difíciles, él solo le dio la espalda para seguir subiendo como si fuese un leopardo.

—Me alegra. —Aunque estaban afuera la tensión les resultó sofocante.

—Gracias. —Ash tenía miles de cosas que decirle, disculpas que aún no florecían de sus labios, súplicas que le clavaban los latidos como espinas y promesas de entresueños que anhelaban la libertad. Sí, él tenía una infinidad de emociones bombardeando su corazón, no obstante…

—Parece que ya encontraste a tu alma gemela. —Él solo pudo pronunciar eso—. Bien por ti. —Porque era doloroso, era terriblemente cruel tener que pararse a su lado y desearle lo mejor cuando lo amaba tanto.

—Al parecer sí. —Los ojos se le agolparon de pena, las piernas le fallaron, aferrándose al barandal, él se atrevió a mirarlo.

—¿Vas a terminar conmigo? —Un triste rubor pendió desde su nariz hacia sus mejillas.

—Nunca formalizamos la relación. —Él trató de sonreír, sin embargo, se quedó a la mitad.

—Es cierto. —Su carcajada fue amarga—. Nosotros jamás pudimos comenzar a tener algo. —Aunque el paseo peatonal se encontraba inmerso en una impresionante tranquilidad—. No me debes nada. —Esto le pareció tormentoso—. Lo entiendo, ¿sí? No me interpondré.

—Ash… —El dulzor en su propio nombre lo quebró. ¿Por qué esa palabra tenía que escucharse tan _especial_ bajo esa voz?—. ¿Puedes responderme solo una pregunta? Pero quiero que lo hagas con completa honestidad. 

—Puedo hacerlo. —El japonés abandonó la baranda para confrontarlo.

—¿Me amas?

El mundo se le cayó a pedazos tras esa interrogante, como si fuese un niño pequeño él apretó sus manos contra su pecho. ¿Él amaba a Eiji Okumura? Sí, en lo más profundo, sagrado e inquebrantable de la palabra. Él había encendido la palidez de su corazón con solo una sonrisa, era como si él hubiese plantado girasoles en su interior y estos lo estuviesen impulsando para que buscase la luz. _Su luz_. Él haría cualquier cosa con tal de verlo florecer, él suspiró, los párpados le tiritaron, por eso esto era tan difícil. Porque por mucho que atesorase a esta persona él sentía que moriría si lo llegaba a perder.

—Sí. —La boca le tembló cuando se permitió ser sincero—. Te amo más que a mí misma vida, haría cualquier cosa por ti, tú… —Sus miradas chispearon, sus latidos se sincronizaron en la belleza de Nueva York—. Eres mi mundo entero. —Y sin importar que tan alta fuese su barrera, el japonés se las arregló para volverla a saltar.

—¿Eso no es suficiente, Ash? —Como si fuesen de terciopelo, sus toques lo embriagaron—. Si ambos nos amamos eso debería bastar, ¿verdad?

—Pero él es tu alma gemela.

—Probablemente. —Electricidad le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando él le acarició la nuca—. Pero yo te estoy eligiendo como mi alma gemela, independiente de lo que me pueda decir una impresión, yo… —Un adorable rubor se expandió hacia sus orejas—. No creo poder amar a nadie como a ti, Aslan. — Los brazos le temblaron, su armadura indestructible se cayó a pedazos. En ese momento él entendió que jamás pudo ser un depredador furioso dentro de esos grandes ojos cafés.

—Eiji. —Porque para el nombrado él era solo un niño cuyos sollozos nunca fueron escuchados. Él lo abrazó despacio, _casi_ con temor a tocarlo—. Estaba asustado. —Su mente se coloreó de tranquilidad—. No debería, lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo. —El psicólogo terminó de envolverlo contra su pecho.

—Lo sé, pero ya estamos bien. —Él suspiró.

—Lamento haberme encerrado sin explicarte nada. —Sus hombros cayeron, sus latidos se hundieron en la conmoción—. Pensé que te irías con ellos y esta sería nuestra última conversación. —El moreno no pudo sentir más que una desmesurada ternura por esa confesión. Él sabía que Ash Lynx tenía la creencia inmutable sobre que estaba condenado a la soledad y no merecía ser feliz.

—Estoy aquí. —Por eso trataba de ser paciente e ir a su ritmo, despacio, él jamás lo presionaría.

—Incluso tuve que escuchar a Arthur sermonearme. —Él se apartó, indignado—. ¿Sabes lo humillante que fue eso? —El puchero que esbozó lo hizo reír.

—La pandilla se preocupa por ti, terco.

—Supongo que lo hacen. —Él quiso detenerse, sin embargo, esa expresión lo embelesó. El japonés ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en él, ¿no era así?—. Eiji… —El corazón se le derritió en esa sonrisa—. Me haces querer cosas que no debería.

—¿Cosas que no deberías?

—Sí. —Su voz fue bajita—. Me haces querer ir a comprar un pasaje para acompañarte a Japón y tener una vida normal, eso no está bien, no merezco desear algo así. —La soledad con la que se empañaron esos jades le resultó tan sublime como descorazonada.

—Ash. —Él no temió herirse cuando atravesó ese muro de espinas—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, realmente creo eso. —Era tan fácil dejarse llevar cuando se trataba de él.

—¿Y si me atrevo a estudiar medicina y fracaso? ¿Qué haré entonces? Ni siquiera completé toda mi educación. —Con una impresionante naturalidad, él desmoronó sus excusas.

—Eso no importa, siempre puedes buscar más opciones, ¿crees que yo escogí psicología en una especie de epifanía? No, son cosas que necesitan tiempo y eso está bien, cada persona tiene un ritmo diferente. —De repente la vida se dejó de sentir tan terrible a su lado—. Además creo que serías una linda enfermera, esa podría ser una alternativa. —El verano le golpeó las mejillas bajo tan pícara expresión—. Podrías tener un uniforme y usar un nombre como Barbara.

—¿Qué clase de fetiches tienes, _onii-chan_? —El aludido bufó, humillado.

—Eres malo. —El puchero que se trazó sobre sus labios fue absolutamente exquisito. La ciudad se profesó tranquila mientras la noche terminaba de caer, habían pocos peatones en el paseo y los complejos comerciales ya habían encendido sus luces de neón.

—Tú eres quien se está juntando demasiado con Yut. —Ambos se volvieron a acomodar contra el barandal—. De todas maneras, ¿de qué hablan ustedes dos? No entiendo cómo pueden ser amigos.

—De hecho tenemos muchos temas en común. —Antes de que pudiese preguntar—. Tú eres uno de ellos por si quieres saber. —Él lo leyó con una impresionante facilidad.

—Y yo que pensaba que eras lindo. —Esa risa le llenó los latidos de sol. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre el barandal, con lentitud, antes de tomar las de él.

—Ash… —Como sus almas se reconocieron antes de que la razón lo hiciera.

—¿Si? —Él le expuso todo lo que era, deseando que lo aceptara. 

—¿Tú me sentías antes de conocernos? —El brillo con el que fulguraron esos jades fue sublime—. Sé que ya tuvimos esta conversación, pero… —Como si fuese su reflector, el atardecer se bamboleó entre ese verde tormentoso para hacerlo lucir aún más galante—. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo Bones. ¿Por qué conocías mi nombre? ¿Me sentías en tus sueños?

—Sí… —La última de sus barreras se desmoronó—. Llevaba bastante tiempo soñando contigo, incluso Griffin llegó a conocer tu nombre, él solía molestarme con eso. —Como si pudiese arrancarse los latidos, él se aferró a su pecho—. Pero siempre despertaba con una sensación dolorosa, ¿sabes? —Electricidad chispeó cuando le tomó la palma.

—¿Dolorosa? —Lo último que él deseaba era herir al americano.

—Sin importar qué tanto te tratara de alcanzar nunca lo lograba. —La reminiscencia le destiñó los latidos—. Como si estuvieses huyendo de mí. —La voz le tiritó—. Como si supieras de antemano la clase de monstruo que era. —El moreno no lo pensó antes de acunarlo entre sus brazos.

Así que este era el temerario Ash Lynx.

—Estoy al frente tuyo, ¿sí? No estoy huyendo. —Un alma cuyos gritos jamás fueron escuchados.

—Tienes razón, estás muy cerca. —Él le acarició el rostro, con suavidad, sus yemas colorearon sus facciones como si fuesen un lienzo—. Pero temo que te vayas a un lugar lejano cuando veas lo que soy, por eso no _quiero_ sentirte. —Su cordura chispeó para que su mente se viese inundada por _él_.

—¿Además de los sueños puedes sentirme? ¿Cómo una conexión de almas gemelas? —En ese momento él comprendió que no tenía sentido seguirse mintiendo.

—A veces. —Aunque no fuese digno de un alma gemela…—. Por eso ya tenía una buena impresión de quien era Shorter y lo mucho que te hace enfadar —Él lo amaba.

—¡Eso es su culpa! Se la pasa molestándome, debería buscarse otro pasatiempo—Ese puchero le llenó los latidos de electricidad, el silencio de la ciudad los envolvió con el caer de la noche.

—Frunces demasiado el ceño, terminarás luciendo como un anciano. —La cabeza le palpitó frente a semejante altanería. Ash se acarició el mentón, pensativo—. Tal vez eso sea bueno, después de todo te ves como un niño. —Él acomodó sus palmas sobre la cintura del japonés—. Aunque no tienes que vestirte como uno.

—Eres malo. —Él se dejó envolver por tan desmesurada calidez—. Ya tengo suficiente con Yut, no te burles de nori nori también. —¿Cómo una simple conversación podía hacerlo tan feliz? Él no lo supo.

—Deberías escucharlo, él sabe de esos temas. —Sin embargo, cada cosa que se relacionaba con Eiji le llenaba el corazón de satisfacción, era como si a su lado el mundo fuese diferente, mucho más pacífico y esperanzador.

—¿Y él es la mala influencia? —Aunque probablemente ese fuese el mero efecto que tenían esos grandes ojos cafés sobre él.

—Eiji… —La vergüenza que tiñó su rostro fue impropia—. ¿Esto de verdad está bien? —La suavidad en su pregunta estuvo repleta de vulnerabilidad—. ¿Está bien que quiera ser tu alma gemela y te quite la oportunidad de encontrar a la tuya? —La impresión en su muñeca no era más que una mancha de tinta y anhelos.

—¿Quieres esto? —Ash asintió, despacio—. Eso es suficiente para mí. —Y cuando creyó entenderlo todo se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada. Eiji Okumura era…Él le acarició los labios.

—No sé bien lo que va a pasar con todo este asunto del banana fish, pero antes de que las cosas empeoren me gustaría llevarte a un lugar. —Los toques se derritieron como si fuesen pétalos de flor contra su piel.

—¿A dónde? —La palidez fue reemplazada por un tenue escarlata.

—A Cape Cod. —El terror fue mitigado por una ferviente ternura.

—Bien. —Ambos se dieron la mano mientras contemplaban el lago—. Vayamos a Cape Cod.

_Cuando sus corazones se fundieron en una caricia, él marcó su alma para que siempre estuviese con la suya._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mayoría de las personas que están acá tuvieron la mala fortuna de leerme en otra historia así que saben que se viene lo fuerte. Pero el siguiente capítulo será bonito, es uno de los que más he querido escribir. Como aviso de utilidad pública, su servidora entró a clases de verano hoy porque su universidad es un desastre, así que estará en un par de semanas el capítulo.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer!
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	17. Capítulo 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora a lo que nos concierne, es un buen momento para recordarles la clasificación del fic y que yo confío en que mis lectores son rigurosos y si algo les molesta por último tendrán la madurez para seguir de largo. Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer. 
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

_Él se enamoró del fuego pero lloró por las cenizas, porque estas se esfumaron antes de que diese su último aliento._

—Llevas más de una hora escogiendo. —Sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura del japonés—. Solo toma cualquier paquete y vámonos. —Su rostro se hundió en los trazos de su espalda, la nariz le cosquilleó, Eiji siempre olía bien, él no podía identificar el perfume, sin embargo, era floral y le sentaba de maravilla.

—Tú fuiste quien hizo berrinche para que pasáramos al supermercado. —Las ruedas del carrito chirriaron cuando él trató de zafarse del agarre.

—Porque estuvimos conduciendo durante una eternidad. —Su aliento le erizó el cuello, él tragó duro, apretando con fuerza el cartón de leche, tenerlo tan cerca lo ponía nervioso—. Los ancianos siempre se demoran tanto en escoger.

—Solo soy dos años mayor. —El moreno no tuvo que verlo para saber que había trazado una sonrisa—. Y es importante que escojamos bien, tengo que cocinar para un americano delicado.

—Eres una buena ama de casa. —El carrito chocó contra la sección de lácteos, él quedó atrapado entre la baranda y los fornidos brazos de Ash.

—No soy una ama de casa. —El pecho le explotó como si hubiese una galaxia naciente luego de que esos jades lo encontraran. Si algo le gustaba al psicólogo eran los ojos de Ash Lynx, aquel verde le resultaba tan mortífero como feroz. Era hermoso.

—Bones me dijo que eres amigo de las amas de casa de la avenida. —La altanería de esa mueca lo fastidió.

—¡Ellas son amables! —Él echó enfurruñado el cartón hacia el carro.

—Lo que digas, cariño. —El aludido le sacó la lengua antes de seguir con la lista de compras.

—Eres imposible. —Con una sonrisa mal disimulada él lo siguió.

—Pero aun así te gusto. —El moreno no pudo hacer más que arrugar la nariz e ignorarlo el resto de las compras. Porque era verdad, Aslan le encantaba, él estaba tan enamorado que temía que un día se le paralizase el corazón por lo rápido que le estaba latiendo.

Que lo llevase a Cape Cod luego de tan fatídico desastre lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque no hubo mayor explicación, la aflicción que empañó esas pupilas fue lo suficiente para que el alma se le estrujara y abandonase el terror. No soportaba que él esbozase tan desolada expresión, no luego de haberse desmoronado una infinidad de veces mientras sus espinas lo terminaban de destrozar. Amar a este hombre era una piadosa crueldad, él haría cualquier cosa con tal de verlo feliz, sin embargo…

—Oye. —Los hombros le pesaron como si fuesen de plomo, sus dedos se crisparon contra la barra del carrito—. Luces pálido, ¿pasó algo? —Él negó, mirando con sumisión los distintos letreros del pasillo.

—No pasa nada. —La sonrisa que Eiji Okumura le arrojó—. Vamos a pagar. —Fue un bote hundido en el mar del engaño.

—Claro.

Para Ash esto también era frustrante, sabía que había sido estúpido dejarse llevar por el despecho y menospreciar la incondicionalidad que esos grandes ojos cafés rebalsaban, sin embargo, esto era una mierda. ¡No era justo! Él amaba al japonés, cada milímetro de su alma se electrizaba con un simple roce de manos, aquellas desgarradoras heridas eran casi bellas bajo tan desmesurada calidez, la cordura apenas se bamboleaba en su pulso cuando se quedaba embobado contemplándolo, pero él odiaba no tener una impresión. Él no quería darle un amor a medias, sin embargo, sentía que moriría si lo dejaba ir y se aborrecía por permitirse consumar en este ciclo de egoísmo. ¿Por qué un desconocido como Sing Soo-Ling podía desmoronar a su libertad? Él se apretó el pecho, lastimado.

¿Por qué no había nacido _normal_?

El resto del camino fue silencioso e incómodo, la radio cubrió la ausencia en los lamentos, él oprimió el volante, colérico, si fuese una persona _normal_ podría comprender las emociones del moreno, si él tuviese esa maldita impresión no sería un ladrón de almas gemelas, él quería que fulgurase, él adoraba perecer bajo ese vuelo inquebrantable, él lo amaba tanto que le suplicaba a Dios cada noche para que convirtiese esa ridícula palabra de plumón en una conexión real, pero jamás pasaba. Él suspiró, tratando de concentrarse en la autopista, ni siquiera valía la pena, tal vez Dino Golzine tenía razón y él solo servía para abrir las piernas. Quizás esta era su condena por matar. Sonrió, que estúpido fue pensar que merecía más.

—Casi nada de lo que hay adentro funciona, pero debería sernos de utilidad por el fin de semana. —Y acá estaba otra vez, justo donde empezaron sus desgracias.

—Es bastante grande. —El moreno se aferró a las bolsas de compras mientras él abría la puerta, una espesa capa de polvo los recibió apenas pusieron un pie en el interior—. Es bonita.

—No tienes que ser amable. —El repentino gélido en su voz le cerró la garganta—. No hay nada bueno en este basurero.

—¿Entonces, por qué estamos acá? —El japonés lució tan herido con esa barrera entre ellos dos, su primer reflejo fue dar un paso hacia él, sin embargo, la libertad dio dos hacia atrás, con las compras contra su mentón, casi a la defensiva.

—No deberíamos pensar con el estómago vacío. —El americano no pudo hacer más que congelarse y apartarse—. Te ayudo a preparar los emparedados.

—No. —Lo directo de la negativa le quebró el corazón—. Yo puedo. —Sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos él se deslizó hacia la cocina mientras Ash se dejaba agonizar en una de las sillas. Cuando él discutía con Yut-Lung Lee una disculpa usualmente lo arreglaba, no obstante, la grieta en esta relación lo estaba empujando hacia el borde de la desesperación.

—Eiji. —De repente sus ojos se aguaron—. Lo siento si te obligue a venir, no quería que esto fuese… —Y la voz se le quebró—. Perdón. —El aludido parpadeó una infinidad de veces antes de poder procesar esas palabras.

—No me obligaste a venir. —Al lince le enfermaba ser tan vulnerable cuando se trataba de él, no obstante—. Ash…

—¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? —Esto era demasiado cruel—. ¿Por qué él puede saber tanto de ti sin esforzarse? —Él tomó asiento a su lado.

—Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto. —El rubio se abrazó a sí mismo, aterrado.

—Lo sé. —Pero tener que escuchar a ese mocoso balbucear sobre cómo se sentía el maravilloso salto de pértiga de su japonés, tener que atestiguar el fanfarroneo acerca de una infancia desconocida o anécdotas tan vergonzosas como adorables—. Pero yo también quería sentirte volar. —Le quebró el corazón en miles de pedazos—. ¿Por qué todo lo que tú sientes de mí es asqueroso y yo no puedo tener nada de ti? —El llanto se le agolpó en las mejillas.

—Esto es por lo que dijo Sing, ¿verdad? —El pecho le punzó como si una eternidad de espinas lo estuviesen desgarrando por dentro.

—Sí. —Sus girasoles se marchitaron al carecer de luz—. Sé que es tonto. —Pero cada cosa que tocaba perecía con violencia, él se tenía miedo, no sabía cuánta sangre había en sus manos—. Ya no lo sé. —Él no sentía nada.

 _Nada_ …

—¿Quieres saber cómo se siente volar? —Ash asintió con una timidez infantil—. Entonces párate.

—¿Qué? —Eiji se apartó de la mesa, ofreciéndole una palma.

—Me escuchaste, párate y cierra los ojos con mucha fuerza.

—No me trates como un niño. —La sonrisa del moreno fue tan bonita que él no supo qué hacer.

—Te estás comportando como uno. —Y con una impresionante facilidad él se las arregló para encontrarlo en medio de esa tormenta de soledad—. ¿Entonces…? —Él suspiró antes de obedecer. Aún en la oscuridad él pudo sentir como un par de delgados brazos le rodeaban la cintura, aquel toque fue exquisitamente devastador.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ash apenas pudo contener la risa cuando vio el esfuerzo sobrehumano que el psicólogo estaba haciendo para levantarlo, sus mejillas se encontraban completamente infladas y rojas, sus cejas trepidaban de manera graciosa. ¿Cómo otro ser humano podía ser tan adorable?

—Te estoy ayudando a volar, soy tus alas. —Tanta ternura lo abrumó.

—Eiji… —El nombrado se paralizó cuando él bordeó sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué siempre sabes qué decir? —El tacto se derritió como pétalos de flor contra su piel, él se relajó, dejándose pintar por esas ásperas yemas. Cuando sus miradas se conectaron el mundo dejó de importar.

—No siempre sé qué decir. —El japonés limpió una pena silenciosa con sus pulgares—. Pero me duele verte de esa manera, no me gusta que haya un abismo entre nosotros dos. —Ash sonrió, embobado. Él estaba seguro de que Eiji Okumura era la misma definición de belleza.

—Me gustas tanto. —Los pensamientos se le esfumaron tras un suspiro—. Digo… —¿Desde cuándo había perdido el control? Él era un depredador, no debería estar sonrojándose y haciendo pucheros como un crío—. Me gustas tanto. —Pero su mente no funcionaba cuando se trataba de él.

—Creo que has engordado con el natto y por eso no te puedo levantar. —Ver al infame Ash Lynx avergonzado le llenó el vientre de mariposas.

—Tal vez tú eres demasiado debilucho, _onii-chan._ —Antes de que pudiese reclamar las palmas del rubio se acomodaron sobre su cintura para alzarlo en el aire, las tablas crujieron por el cambio de peso, sus yemas se deslizaron como electricidad contra su piel—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se siente estar en el aire otra vez?

—¿Sabes qué? —Sus alientos se fundieron en una mortífera sinestesia—. Esto es mucho mejor que saltar la pértiga. —Aunque el calor se le extendió desde la nariz hacia las orejas él no pudo dejar de admirar ese verde majestuoso, la brisa removió el polvo y las cortinas con un arrullo.

—¿Lo es? —Las palmas del lince se deslizaron contra su cintura para acercarlo—. Creo que prefiero verte volar a ti a sentirlo. —Pronto sus narices se rozaron con timidez.

—¿Si? —Los brazos de Eiji se acomodaron alrededor de su cuello, con suavidad—. Yo prefiero hacerlo juntos, es más especial. —Con esas palabras él lo amó un poco más. Porque sí, cada segundo que pasaba el japonés encontraba una manera para seducirlo y empujarlo más profundo en estos sentimientos.

—Maldición, me siento tan feliz de esta manera. —El moreno se alzó en la punta de sus pies cuando regresó al piso—. Podría pasar toda una vida contigo. —Los brazos del americano lo rodearon con fuerza, casi con temor a que se esfumara—. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo. —Él no pudo hacer más que corresponderle y desear que esa promesa fuese real.

—Entonces pasémoslos juntos. —El corazón se le agolpó en la tráquea por la emoción.

—He estado practicando un poco de japonés. —Amor infinito suspendió en esas obsidianas cuando se apartó—. Aún es básico, pero…

—¿Quieres que te enseñe? —Él asintió.

—Pero aún tengo hambre. —Él adoraba lo mimado que podía ser Aslan cuando estaba a su lado. La galantería en esas facciones le resultaba mucho más sublime tras suavizarse y permitirse solo ser _él_.

—¿El americano delicado quiere un sándwich preparado por un descuidado japonés?

—Mientras no tenga restos de tus dedos. —Ambos carcajearon luego de fruncirse el ceño.

Él se _enamoró de la infinidad del jade pero olvidó que la belleza era efímera._

Cape Cod era una telaraña de malos recuerdos, desde el restaurante de su padre hasta esa asquerosa cabaña estaban podridos en maltrato, él aborrecía ese pueblo maldito, sin embargo, hubo algo _mágico_ cuando se sentaron en el muelle y se vieron envueltos por la calidez del atardecer. Aquel sucio dorado se tornó sublime bajo la risa del japonés, la infinidad del cielo desbordó ondas de esperanza mientras tonteaban frente al lago con un cuaderno y una terrible pronunciación, era impresionante la facilidad con la que el moreno le arrancaba esos inmundos recuerdos para reemplazarlos con rayos de sol. Ambos balancearon sus piernas sobre el agua, ansiosos, había algo _demasiado_ íntimo en esta cercanía.

—Eres un terrible profesor, ¿alguien te lo había dicho antes? —El rosa en esas mejillas lo cautivó, sus dedos se crisparon nerviosos contra el papel, el dulzor del trigo entremezclado con tan exquisito perfume fue un estrago.

—Y tú eres algo lento para ser un genio. —Él rodó los ojos, jugueteando con el lápiz entre sus dedos, de alguna manera venir con Eiji lo forzó a mirar a su pueblo con diferentes ojos. De repente Cape Cod parecía un lugar tan pacífico como hermoso, los colores eran mucho más brillantes cuando fulguraban dentro de esas obsidianas—. Pasemos a la siguiente lección.

—Te estás tomando esto en serio. —Él chasqueó la lengua, ofendido.

—Claro que lo hago. —Aunque las tablas del muelle se encontraban húmedas y la brisa era mucho más helada que Nueva York—. Tienes que saber lo básico para estudiar en la universidad, ¿no? —Esa palabra no existió entre ellos dos.

—Es verdad. —La sonrisa que Ash Lynx le regaló le derritió el corazón—. Gracias. —En el fondo él no se lo diría, sin embargo, el japonés lo inspiraba no solo para que quisiese ser mejor.

—No es nada. —Sino para que lo intentase—. Bien, lo siguiente es cómo decir adiós. —El trazo contra la hoja fue torpe—. Sa-yo-u-na-ra. —Él se inclinó hacia su adoración, la cercanía entre sus labios se convirtió en una tortura.

—Sa-yo-u-na-ra.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Muy bien! —Como si todo el amor del mundo se hubiese concentrado en esos ojos, él lo contempló.

—¿Cómo se pronuncia esto? —El rostro se le encendió con un desvergonzado escarlata, las manos se le empaparon de ansiedad, sus piernas se congelaron frente al agua.

—¿Cómo conoces ese término? —Su estómago burbujeó como si hubiese un universo de girasoles floreciendo en su interior.

—No subestimes mi inteligencia. —La piel le ardió en la inocencia de un roce.

—Ash, las palabras en japonés tienen un peso diferente a las que se usan en América. —Eiji solo había escuchado a sus padres pronunciar dichoso término en el video de su matrimonio. El más joven dejó el cuaderno de lado.

—¿Estaría mal si la quisiera decir? —Sus manos se deslizaron sobre las del psicólogo, con suavidad.

—No, pero… —Él se mordió el labio—. Nunca me la han dicho. —Él no estaba seguro si era el efecto del atardecer o el brillo del cielo, no obstante, Aslan se acababa de hacer más hermoso con esa expresión. Y fue justo en ese momento que esos ojos verdes le recordaron porqué lo había escogido.

—¿Debería guardarla para una ocasión más especial? —Él no quería un alma gemela sino era este imprudente americano.

—Lo haces sonar como si fuera una propuesta. —La curvatura en esa sonrisa le llenó el pecho de pirotecnia.

—Pero lo es. —Él trató de retroceder, sin embargo, las palmas del rubio ya lo estaban sosteniendo por la cintura.

—Ni siquiera hemos formalizado lo que tenemos y me estás diciendo algo como esto. —Él bajó su mentón, con timidez, sus yemas se deslizaron por el ancho de esa camisa de tela, sus piernas temblaron tras chocar con las de él.

—Que gracioso, Yut me dijo lo mismo antes de salir. —El moreno no tuvo oportunidad, antes de que se pudiese refugiar, el amanecer lo embriagó. Como si fuese un lienzo Ash le delineó cada facción para inundarla de color, él estaba cerca, tan cerca que podría escuchar la violencia de su corazón.

—Él dice cosas así. —La boca se le secó, el aliento del rubio cosquilleó entre sus pestañas, él presionó sus párpados con fuerza.

—Eiji… —Sus dedos se hundieron en los hombros del americano, era injusto que su nombre sonase tan tentador envuelto por esa voz—. Si te propusiera tener una relación conmigo, ¿qué me dirías? —De repente su cordura había perecido para llenarse de Ash Lynx.

—Tendrías que preguntármelo para saber. —La tensión chispeó, él le acomodó aquellos rebeldes mechones abenuz detrás de las orejas, su columna fue recorrida por una implacable electricidad.

—Eiji Okumura. —Cada poro se le erizó—. _Aishiteru._ —En ese instante toda su vida cobró sentido, como si su alma solo hubiese sido creada para encarnar este momento—. Sé que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte pero… —El tiempo se paralizó—. Todo lo que soy es tuyo.

—Ash… —La conmoción que se posó sobre esos ojos los hizo lucir demasiado verdes.

—No tienes que aceptarme, entiendo sino lo haces, pero te amo. —Él tomó la mano del japonés para apoyarla contra su pecho—. Y no hay nada que me haría más feliz en el mundo que ser tu amante. —Las lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar y él no tardó en llenarse de terror por verlas—. No te sientas mal por rechazarme, solo. —Un beso lo silenció.

—Aslan. —El nombrado quedó aturdido por tan exquisita sensación—. Para ser un genio a veces puedes ser bastante tonto. —Él quiso ofenderse, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Eiji fue _tan_ bonita que no pudo hacer más que suspirar atontado—. Te he amado desde hace mucho, ni siquiera te lo imaginas, ¿verdad?

—Pero… —Otro beso lo embriagó.

—Te lo repetiré toda mi vida si es necesario, me da exactamente igual lo que digan las impresiones, eres mi alma gemela y nada cambiará eso. —Esas palabras lo intoxicaron, él se tuvo que apoyar contra el muelle para disimular la conmoción, sin embargo, su palma se acomodó demasiado a la orilla y terminó cayendo al lago—. ¡Ash!

El agua se deslizó por su piel como si pudiese limpiarle el dolor, sus brazos se extendieron hacia un cielo demasiado transparente mientras disfrutaba la sensación, sus piernas se estiraron con lentitud antes de empezar a patalear, así que Cape Cod sí podía ser hermoso. Las orejas se le despejaron apenas regresó a la superficie, él se retiró el flequillo hacia atrás, poder ver una expresión tan preocupada en el rostro de Eiji le pareció adorable. Porque era verdad, mientras la impresión dentro de su corazón fuese la correcta daba igual lo que dijese su muñeca.

—Dame la mano para salir de ahí. —Él obedeció, sin embargo, al ejercer demasiada fuerza terminó arrojando al psicólogo hacia el lago—. ¡Ash! —El nombrado trató de contener una risa, no obstante, él lucía como un conejito empapado, su cabello se hizo aún más esponjado por culpa de la humedad.

—No fue a propósito. —Él le salpicó agua contra la cara, ofendido—. ¡Oh, vamos! Ahora tú te estás comportando como un niño, _onii-chan_. —Sus brazos se enredaron contra el vientre del japonés—. Estábamos teniendo un momento especial ahí arriba.

—Quiero retractar mi confesión. —La risa de Ash le erizó el cuello en una deliciosa sensación.

—Muy tarde. —Como si fuese un gato mimado él escondió su rostro en el hombro del moreno—. Ahora que somos pareja ya no puedes librarte de mí. —La risilla de Eiji se expandió como ondas en el lago de su alma.

—No estamos casados para que digas eso.

—Aún. —Él rodó los ojos, tratando de disimular la felicidad.

—Regresa con un anillo y lo voy a considerar.

Esa tarde fue el recuerdo más maravilloso que plasmó en Cape Cod.

Regresar a ese pueblo fue una tortura, las vagas memorias que tenía sobre su infancia eran de un padre violento y un hermano angustiado, las pesadillas lo asfixiaban desde que tenía siete años, la tragedia se enterró en un campo de béisbol, sin embargo, esa parte tan nauseabunda como fea fue su inicio, él sabía que el psicólogo merecía a alguien mejor, no obstante, el retazo más vulnerable de él se encontraba estancado en ese pantano de rosas, así qué…Él relajó sus hombros, jugueteando en el agua. Él solo quería que Eiji tuviese la oportunidad de conocer a Griffin.

_Él se enamoró de las cenizas detrás de las llamas pero murió congelado._

Cuando las estrellas comenzaron a pintar el agua con una sublime claridad ambos salieron del lago, las noches en el pueblo eran heladas y sus estómagos se encontraban vacíos. El rubio se dio coraje para encaminarse hacia el comedor de su padre, Jennifer era una persona dulce, a ella probablemente le encantaría conocer al japonés, porque vamos. ¿Quién podría ser inmune a semejantes encantos? Sin soltarse de las manos ellos se abrieron paso por el recinto, el mohín que la mujer le entregó fue de pura felicidad, ella fue lo más cercano que tuvo a una madre, la quería mucho.

—Aslan. —La sonrisa de Jennifer se ensanchó tras verlos tomados de las manos—. Hace mucho no venías de visita. —La timidez con la que su novio ingresó le pareció adorable.

—Hemos venido a ver a Griffin. —Sus hombros se relajaron, ella dejó el trapo contra la mesa.

—La urna la tiene tu padre en la casa, pero deberías pedírsela. —Ambos tomaron asiento frente a la barra—. ¿Quieren que les sirva algo? Deben estar hambrientos.

—No es necesario. —Jennifer hizo caso omiso antes de arrastrar dos platos con sopa sobre el mostrador, el humo les abrió el apetito, el aroma era delicioso, tanto jugueteo los dejó agotados.

—¿Y quién es este chico tan lindo? —Cada fibra se le tensó al convertirse en el centro de atención.

—Él es mi amante. —Ash apretó su agarre con orgullo—. Eiji Okumura. —La ternura en los ojos de Jennifer fue abrumadora. Quizás habían algunos pétalos entre las espinas de la reminiscencia.

—Me alegro tanto. —El dulzor de la sopa le danzó entre las papilas gustativas—. A Griffin le habría encantado conocerlo, lucen radiantes. —Ni siquiera el vapor pudo cubrir la intensidad de su sonrojo.

—Gracias. —Ash le regaló una sonrisa divertida, eran pocos los momentos donde podía apreciar al japonés tan cohibido.

—¿Qué pasa cariño? Lucías mucho más animado cuando estábamos en el lago. —El aliento del rubio le erizó la piel—. ¿Ya no soportas las ganas de tocarme? —Él se atragantó con la sopa, las orejas le ardieron, el pulso se le congeló. Poder encarnar este momento era una bruma de irrealidad.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes regresar aquí? —Pero los sueños también lloraban brea—. ¿Qué tan desvergonzado tienes que ser para mostrarme tu cara? —Hasta el último milímetro de su cuerpo se tensó.

—Solo vinimos a ver a Griffin. —Como si fuese una persona completamente diferente el semblante se le endureció, la inocencia de ese verde fue reemplazada por indiferencia, él se levantó con violencia del taburete—. Nos vamos. —La brutalidad con la que lo jaló fue impropia. 

—¿Qué es esto? —Antes de que Ash pudiese escapar él lo tomó de la muñeca—. ¿Libertad? —Los gruesos dedos de Jim repasaron la impresión de plumón hasta borrarla—. ¿Así seduces a tus clientes?

—¿C-Clientes? —La garganta se le desgarró, las entrañas se le revolvieron en putrefacción, él había soportado las humillaciones de su padre desde que tenía memoria, no obstante…—. Nosotros no quisimos molestarlo señor, ya nos íbamos. —Él apretó la mandíbula y cerró los puños.

—Viste lo que le pasó a Griffin, esto es patético. —Él no quería que Eiji viese lo grotesco que era su pasado—. ¿Este marica te convenció? —Las venas se le destruyeron, la furia lo poseyó.

—¿Qué diablos fue lo que dijiste? —Ni siquiera el agarre del japonés lo logró calmar.

—¿Al menos le estás cobrando?

—¡Ash! ¡Detente! —Eiji lo tuvo que tomar del vientre para frenar sus golpes—. ¡Vámonos! No empieces una pelea. —La sonrisa de ese hombre lo llenó de impotencia. ¡Porque claro! El trabajo de un padre era pisarle la mierda de autoestima que tenía y emborracharlo de inseguridades.

—No te engañes, naciste sin ser normal. —Jim Callenreese le dio más golpes que abrazos, él lo aborrecía, las piernas se le rompieron como si fuesen de cristal, ese sujeto no hizo nada cuando Griffin cayó en la desesperación. Él solo los abandonó—. Igual que la puta de tu madre.

—¡¿Qué diablos está mal con usted?! —La frustración en la voz del moreno los sorprendió— ¡Usted no sabe nada! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así?! —Y de repente ese destructivo vórtice en su pecho…

Cesó.

—Soy el padre de esa escoria. —Esa respuesta cabreó aún más al japonés, él conocía las consecuencias que traía para los niños crecer con esa clase de negligencia, no soportaba tan grotescos tratos.

—¡Con mayor razón! —Ahora era Ash quien trataba de calmarlo—. Usted se perdió al hijo más maravilloso que pudo tener, yo no me quedaré parado mientras veo como le hace daño.

—Eiji…

—¡Usted es un completo idiota! —Como si fuese el gesto más obsceno del mundo, él le sacó la lengua mientras apretaba los párpados.

—Vámonos, Eiji. —Él se dejó abrazar, enfurruñado, la noche ya había pintado Cape Cod cuando salieron del restaurante, sus pasos fueron plomo contra la humedad, la rabia seguía cosquilleando para que abriese y cerrase la nariz frenéticamente. La carcajada de Ash le golpeó la dignidad.

—¡No te rías! —Pero el más joven no pudo parar, él se limpió una lágrima con el pulgar, extasiado.

—Esta es la primera vez que alguien me defiende. —Esa confesión le cayó como un balde de agua fría—. Lo siento pero estoy muy feliz. —Ese hombre tenía talento para jugar con su corazón.

—¿Quieres que regrese a golpearlo?— Las cejas le temblaron, en un instante Ash Lynx pasó de lince feroz a gato manso—. Puedo insultarlo un poco más.

—Esa es una terrible manera de ganarte a tu suegro. —El más joven se cubrió la boca, incrédulo.

—Mi suegro es un idiota, él debería tratar de ganarme. —Ahora él era feliz, porque sabía que al menos una persona se preocupaba por él y no esperaba nada a cambio, él no podía creer la suerte que tenía, era el sentimiento más feliz del mundo.

Esto era un alma gemela.

Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama, la lámpara encima de la mesita había coloreado con una tenue bruma dorada las paredes del cuarto, el aroma a polvo desapareció con el murmullo de la ventana, las cortinas se bambolearon con timidez, el japonés apretó sus rodillas, dándose valor para mirar a su amante. Las palabras le chispearon en la garganta cuando alzó el mentón, el plateado de la luna danzó de manera juguetona sobre esas largas y curvas pestañas, el filo en esos pómulos lució mucho más varonil bajo tan intensa sonrisa, él tragó, ansioso, dejando que la calidez de Aslan se filtrara hacia cada una de sus grietas tras un simple roce de manos. 

—¿Me trajiste a Cape Cod para que pudiese conocer a Griffin? —Aunque lo musitó bajito la sinceridad de la pregunta fue lo suficiente para acelerarle el corazón.

—Sí. —Sabiendo que sería inútil él dejó caer la última de sus barreras—. Griffin fue la única persona que se molestó en ver cosas buenas en mí. —Sus dedos tiritaron en la ternura de la caricia—. Él trabajó muy duro para que pudiese tener una vida normal pero al final me lo quitaron. —Él cerró los ojos, con suavidad, antes de llevarse los nudillos del moreno hacia los labios—. Tengo miedo.

—Ash…

—Tengo miedo de que salgas herido por estar involucrado conmigo. —Un beso de seda le quemó la piel—. Golzine es capaz de arrebatármelo todo con tal de llevarme a su lado, no podría perdonarme si algo te llegase a pasar. —Como si fuese una delicada pieza de porcelana, el más bajo lo rodeó.

—Estás conmigo. —Sus palabras le hicieron cosquillas—. Estás a salvo entre mis brazos ahora, Aslan. —El nombrado apretó con fuerza el pecho de su amante, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Porque mierda, no tenía derecho a ser salvado pero anhelaba con desesperación la libertad.

—Eiji. —Con las palmas tiritonas él logró rodearlo—. Realmente te amo. —Y el nombrado no hizo más que corresponderle. La fragilidad del toque fue tan diferente a lo que conoció.

—Y yo a ti. —Después de todo Eiji Okumura era quien lo estaba sosteniendo, no había nadie en el mundo que lo hiciese sentir tan seguro como su descuidado japonés.

—Ni siquiera te lo pude presentar. —De repente él se sintió pequeño—. Le habrías gustado tanto, él habría sido el primero en molestarme por la cara de idiota enamorado que pongo cuando estoy contigo.

—Pensé que ese era Yut. —Él sonrió, dejándose ahogar por esa dulce esencia a girasoles entremezclada con esperanza.

—También él. —Este era el infame lince de Nueva York—. Y toda la pandilla, siento que me han perdido el respeto. —Un hombre que solo quería amar y ser amado.

—Para ser justos Yut está haciendo la mayoría del trabajo de planificación. —El rubio le tiró la mejilla, con ternura.

—No te pongas de su lado. —La sonrisa que el japonés esbozó le robó el aliento.

—¿Celoso? —Porque no había imagen más etérea que ver a las estrellas danzar en semejante belleza.

—No. —Él se inclinó, despacio—. Ni un poco. —La tensión chispeó, sus yemas se deslizaron por las mejillas del psicólogo, él adoraba el descarado color que adquirían bajo sus roces de terciopelo—. Porque solo me miras a mí de esta manera. —Sus piernas se crisparon contra las sábanas.

—¿D-De qué manera? —Aquel torpe tartamudeo incitó una risilla.

—Como si estuvieras esperando algo. —Ambos se inclinaron contra el colchón, con suavidad—. Como si quisieras ser besado. —Los brazos del japonés se deslizaron hacia el dorado.

—Pero Aslan. —De repente el único seducido era él—. Estoy esperando que me beses. —Ese brillo travieso le ahogó la cordura.

—De verdad te gusta enloquecerme.

La pasión con la que sus labios se fundieron los intoxicó, sus yemas se deslizaron por la cintura del japonés, cada milímetro que él tocó fue poseído por un intenso candor, el rostro se le tiñó de escarlata, la adicción fue delirante, él cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo la atmósfera comenzaba a chispear, los movimientos de Ash fueron lentos pero ansiosos, sus manos se deslizaron hacia las caderas de su amante para presionarlas, un seductor jadeo se ahogó junto al aliento, sus piernas se enredaron, la cama crujió, descargas relumbraron desde su vientre hasta su pecho, el sabor fue una dulzura mortífera.

—A-Ash. —La irregularidad en su respiración fue peligrosa, él se llevó la mano hacia el pecho, tratando de calmarse, no obstante, ese hombre lo traía borracho—. ¿Tú estás seguro? —La mirada del aludido se suavizó con una ternura desmesurada.

—Eiji… —Esta era la primera vez que él se sentía de esa manera. Ash tenía experiencia, lo sabía, sin embargo, jamás había querido _atesorar_ tanto a alguien como con el japonés. Su cuerpo y su alma, se los quería dar ambos a él.

—No tenemos que hacer nada que te incomode, no te tienes que forzar. —Pero él lo silenció con un pequeño beso en la nariz. 

—Lo sé. —Porque él _realmente_ quería hacerlo, eso lo aterró, no obstante, la ferocidad de sus latidos solo le permitió adorarlo. Cada doloroso recuerdo era reemplazado por una luz cegadora cuando esas finas palmas lo acariciaban—. Pero te dije que te daría todo de mí. —Un adorable rubor le matizó los mofletes.

—Estás siendo injusto. —Él le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—¿Tú estás bien conmigo? —Un sinfín de emociones se arremolinaron contra su pecho—. No quiero que te sientas desagradable o… —Él negó.

—No hay nada desagradable contigo. —Esas palabras lo quebraron—. Aslan Jade Callenreese eres absolutamente hermoso, todo de ti. —Y solo cuando fue decenas de pedazos él se pudo recomponer.

—Te amo tanto. —Su aliento le rozó los labios, él extendió sus brazos hacia su amante, tomándose su tiempo para vislumbrar la galantería en esas facciones. Aunque llevaba varios meses admirando semejante beldad, esta parecía ser la primera vez donde contemplaba al verdadero Ash Lynx.

—Solo quieres escucharme decirlo otra vez, ¿no es así? —Él sonrió, una galaxia explotó donde debía estar su corazón ante tan atractiva expresión.

—Lo sabes.

Un «te amo» silencioso fue presionado contra la boca del rubio, él lo besó con tanta suavidad que logró aturdirlo por el dulzor impregnado a sus labios, la caricia fue tierna y lenta, como si estuviesen tratando de grabarla para el resto de la eternidad. Sus dedos se deslizaron por esos finos mechones abenuz para profundizar el tacto. La sensación fue exquisita, peligrosa y apasionada, un intenso calor se extendió por su piel, como si un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales estuviese cosquilleando por doquier. La oscuridad dentro del cuarto solo profundizó lo delirante de la sensación, era un veneno placentero, mientras más se besaban más se anhelaban. El vaivén entre sus lenguas fue una adicción.

—Me encantas. —Las manos del rubio le recorrieron con lentitud la cintura, el toque fue pura electricidad. Se sentía bien, _demasiado_ apasionado.

Ash le dio un pequeño beso en el arco de cupido antes de desvestirlo, él se apartó, anonado, mientras se robaba ese instante para inmortalizarlo entre sus latidos. Tenerlo debajo, con los labios hinchados, con el rostro completamente sonrojado y una expresión de puro éxtasis lo excitó de sobremanera. Él sonrió con altanería al verlo tan necesitado. Quería que se sintiese _mucho mejor_. Él se acercó hacia el pecho del japonés, sus yemas le presionaron los pezones para que se derritiese por el placer, el moreno se estremeció, tratando de contener un jadeo. Tan lindo.

—Tu corazón está latiendo realmente rápido.

—Claro que lo está. —Eiji se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo—. Eres tú. —¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan obsceno y adorable al mismo tiempo? No lo supo, sin embargo, tampoco lo soportó.

Su lengua saboreó cada rincón de su piel, el moreno apretó los párpados con fuerza, sintiendo como el corazón le explotaba mientras esos afilados ojos vislumbraban cada vergonzosa expresión. La euforia lo ahogó cuando Ash Lynx hizo lo que quiso con él, el roce de sus dientes lo puso aún más erecto, los movimientos de sus yemas sobre las areolas fueron locura, él se derritió bajo su boca.

—Ash… —La sensualidad cargada en su voz le burbujeó en la sangre—. Déjame tocarte también. —Sabiendo que se entregaría a este hombre en cada una de sus vidas, él se quitó la camisa para quedar a su merced.

La ternura en los toques fue tan erótica como tímida, Eiji lo estaba recorriendo como si fuese una obra de arte digna de ser contemplada, pequeños besos comenzaron a ser repartidos desde su cuello hasta su clavícula, los latidos le fallecieron en la tráquea, él cerró los ojos y echó la nuca hacia atrás, liberando un ronco suspiro. Ser tocado por él era un deleite. Solo cuando se inclinó hacia el japonés él se percató de lo excitados que estaban, una sonrisa coqueta fue lo suficiente para ponerlo nervioso.

Él lo amaba.

Él le encantaba.

Él lo enloquecía. 

Él lo deseaba _._

Los nervios se le clavaron como espinas cuando Ash le desabrochó el pantalón y liberó su erección, él tragó duro, atreviéndose a hacer lo mismo por él. Sus miradas desprendieron amor infinito en ese candoroso encuentro, no tenía nada de malo entregarse a la pasión carnal, este era su amante, este era su lugar seguro, él anhelaba poseer cada centímetro de él y entregarle cada uno de sus retazos. Un goce inexplicable le burbujeó entre las venas cuando el japonés lo empezó a masturbar, su respiración se tornó irregular, él dejó caer su rostro contra esos delgados hombros antes de jadear. Los dedos de Eiji le presionaron desde el glande hacia el prepucio, un espeso líquido perlado empezó a gotear bajo sus dedos hasta sus testículos, con movimientos ansiosos, él lo estimuló. Escuchar a Aslan gemir mientras su pene se hacía más grande lo hizo perder la cordura, sus miembros se frotaron para aumentar la intensidad, un sinfín de agujas placenteras le cosquilleó en las caderas . El cuarto se llenó de sonidos húmedos.

—E-Eiji… —La fricción fue caliente y rápida.

Sus labios se volvieron a fundir, dejando que el ritmo de sus caricias coincidiera con la intensidad de la lujuria, la atracción quemó el aire, el calor iluminó su sonrojo mientras Ash aumentaba la velocidad de la masturbación, sus bocas se perdieron entre jadeos ahogados, el placer los mareó para nublarles el juicio. Los besos se volvieron implacables e invasivos. Sus piernas temblaron mientras la presión se volvía insoportable.

—¡Ah! ¡A-Ash…! —Lo acalorado del vaivén los enloqueció, sudor empapó sus cuerpos, una dulce sinfonía lasciva retumbó por la noche. Rompiendo con el beso por la excitación ambos se corrieron.

El orgasmo fue delicioso.

—Aslan.

Ellos se amaron desde las sombras hacia sus almas.

—Necesito que te relajes.

Porque Ash Lynx no quería solo tener sexo con Eiji Okumura.

—Puedes tocarme tanto como quieras, está bien.

Él anhelaba hacerle el amor en lo más puro, profundo y apasionado del significado.

Y eso estaba bien, porque la ternura incondicional atrapada en esas obsidianas le dijo que él ansiaba lo mismo.

El amor impregnado en esos toques fue imposible de relatar, electricidad chispeó en cada uno de sus músculos, el japonés no solo lo hizo sentir seguro mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y dejaba un universo de besos plasmado contra su pecho, él lo hizo sentir tan amado que olvidó todo lo malo, él sanó sus cicatrices con la ternura de esos roces. El aire se vio cargado de seducción, el sonrojo del moreno se le extendió hasta las orejas cuando Ash lo comenzó a preparar. Él se sobresaltó tras sentir un dígito en su interior, sus piernas se crisparon hacia las sábanas, el vaivén lo envenenó, era como si cada centímetro de él estuviese siendo cubierto por llamas. La manera en que esos ojos verdes lo contemplaron no tuvo nombre, él no encontró las palabras suficientes para describir tan desmesurado sentimiento.

Mientras dilataba a su amante él se dedicó a repartir pequeños besos en sus muslos, poder ver a Eiji tratando de recuperarse de un orgasmo, con una delgada capa de sudor y semen resplandeciendo bajo la noche, con los labios irritados y una mirada tan adorable que solo podía describirse como sensual. Él corazón se le descarriló. De repente ya ni pudo respirar.

—Eres realmente hermoso. —Y sus pensamientos lo sobrepasaron. Porque era tan especial poderse entregar a la persona que amaba—. Eiji eres…Te deseo tanto. —Él se sobresaltó ante tan intensa intromisión—. Me gustas tanto. —Sus dedos abandonaron aquella palpitante entrada, él se inclinó hacia el rostro de su novio—. Te amo tanto. —Poco le importó estar siendo absolutamente cursi durante este momento.

—Aslan. —Un sediento jadeo se le atoró en la garganta cuando su propio nombre cosquilleó en su oreja—. Haz un desastre en mí.

Oh.

Él lo hizo.

Intoxicado por el placer él separó las nalgas de su amante para introducir su hinchado miembro, el japonés tembló sobre la cama ante la repentina intromisión, la excitación fue indescriptible, la entrada de Eiji era tibia y estrecha, simplemente deliciosa, sus palmas se deslizaron por tan obscena silueta, abrumado. Una ensordecedora oleada de placer lo poseyó cuando se empezó a mover, la presión fue un exquisito erotismo. Lo último que supieron era que se estaban besando otra vez, con hambre y necesidad. El corazón le bombardeó con una ferocidad mortífera, sus manos se entrelazaron mientras él arremetía en su interior. Más profundo, él lo quería mucho más adentro, por eso enredó sus piernas alrededor de Ash, suplicando por más. Los dedos se le contrajeron tras encontrar su próstata, la erección fue inminente.

—¡Ah! ¡Ash! —La presión en sus miembros se volvió insoportable.

—E-Eiji… —El goce los destrozó.

Él palpitó en su interior, el chirriar de la cama y los gemidos contenidos armonizaron bajo la luna, el japonés se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de su amante mientras una agobiante presión tomaba todo lo que era él. Sus pieles fueron una tormenta de fuego, sus labios una delirante adicción. Cada fibra le tembló cuando él volvió a arremeter contra su punto de placer. Estaba demasiado lleno.

—¡A-Aslan…! —La sinfonía de jadeos pereció en la ternura de esos besos.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron con la misma intensidad que sus almas.

Los muslos les tiritaron, sus pies se encogieron entre las sábanas, un último gemido pereció contra los labios de Ash mientras ambos se corrían. La sensación fue electrizante, placentera y sofocante. Como si un incendio se hubiese expandido desde sus vientres hacia sus caderas, simplemente glorioso. El rubio no tardó en envolverlo entre sus brazos, decenas de besos fueron repartidos en la nuca del moreno, sus piernas se enredaron en el desastre al que se redujo la cama.

—No sabía que te gustaba acurrucarte. —Una sonrisa satisfecha se grabó entre sus mejillas cuando vislumbró un potente carmín sobre las orejas del más bajo.

—Mientras tú seas la cucharita pequeña está bien. —La risa de Eiji Okumura le llenó el corazón de sol. Él no pudo describir lo especial que fue entregarse a este persona, simplemente lo amaba.

—¿El pequeño Aslan es demasiado orgulloso para ser la cucharita pequeña? —El japonés se dio vueltas entre sus brazos, con timidez.

—Si tú me sostienes podría serlo. —Ambos rieron, sin entender la repentina vergüenza que los azotaba—. Gracias. —La ingenuidad con la que se abrieron esos grandes ojos cafés le llenó el vientre de cosquillas.

—¿Por qué?

—Por darme la experiencia más maravillosa que he tenido. —Así como él solo comprendió el verdadero significado de estar enamorado cuando sus ojos se conectaron, él solo entendió la belleza de entregarse tras haberse fundido esa noche. Porque tenerlo tan cerca era una felicidad indescriptible.

—Realmente eres increíble. —Los dedos de Eiji cosquillearon sobre su frente mientras le trataba de retirar el flequillo, él se inclinó para poder besarle la nariz.

—Lo tomaré como un halago. —Lo único que pudo hacer tan intoxicado por el cariño fue desear que el tiempo se detuviera y ellos pudiesen permanecer así por siempre.

—Bien. —Sus manos se entrelazaron con timidez—. ¿Entonces nos abrazaremos esta noche? —Él le sonrió. Sí, con esa clase de galantería que le derretía el corazón que solo Ash Lynx podía esbozar.

—Todas las que quieras.

_Él se enamoró del amanecer sabiendo que la fugacidad solo lo hacía inolvidable._

Pero cuando tuvieron que regresar esa delicada burbuja de felicidad se reventó.

—¿Qué pasó?

El complejo de apartamentos era un caos, sus cosas se encontraban tan revueltas como perdidas, sus computadoras habían sido hackeadas, los registros de las impresiones fueron usurpados, un macabro escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al no poderse comunicar con los integrantes de la pandilla.

—Mierda. —Cuando el lince de Nueva York sostuvo una pequeña nota que fue dejada en el suelo, él lo supo—. Nos encontraron.

_Él se enamoró de la libertad pero la encerró en una jaula._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me miren así, todos sabíamos que esto pasaría.
> 
> Oh ya, estamos arriba en la trama, ahora caemos en picada hacia el otro lado, ahora sí, nos vemos a fin de mes. Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	18. Capítulo 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Hace años no actualizaba todos los días, estoy demasiado constante, siento que llegara un momento y desaparece así por medio año, ay no, solo disfrutare mi racha de felicidad y el pobre spam a los lectores.
> 
> Este capítulo es uno de los centrales en la trama, por lo mismo la presión para escribir fue terrible, según yo quedó bien, le puse mucho amor y edición, pero no sé, ¡ah! Ya, está. Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo y el cariño para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—Cuando esto termine quiero ir a Japón. —Sus manos se congelaron sobre la maleta, los latidos se le agolparon en la garganta, él se dio vueltas, anonado—. Sé que es una tontería, debería dejarlo regresar a su mundo, pero…

—¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? Deja de actuar como si _merecieras_ ser infeliz, es molesto. —Mantener la parsimonia fue imposible. Nueva York se empeñaba en describirlo como una bestia descorazonada, un asesino a sangre fría o un monstruo repugnante—. Griffin odiaría verte así. —Pero para Yut-Lung Lee, él no era más que un niño desesperado por cariño. La indiferencia suspendida en esos ojos era una farsa craquelada. 

—Tienes razón. —El cerró la maleta tras meter su última camisa, su atención pendió desde el cierre hacia la tinta de la porcelana.

—Siempre la tengo, gracias por notarlo. —El fulgor que empañó a esos jades le resultó inocente, irónico para un homicida, ¿verdad?

—Lo llevaré a conocer a Griffin este fin de semana. —La verdad se le atropelló en la tráquea—. Odio Cape Cod pero es una parte de mí que no le he mostrado a nadie, y… —Sus yemas se deslizaron por su impresión de plumón, él sonrió al repasar las letras—. Lo amo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

—Lo sé. —La belleza de esa sonrisa fue un brote en un cementerio de espinas—. Yo cuidaré a todos mientras no estés, no te preocupes.

—Volveremos antes de que lo notes.

Cuando el dolor cesaba él recordaba esas palabras. Él le dijo que regresaría pronto mientras empacaba esos horribles suéteres de nori nori para el japonés, ellos hicieron una pequeña cena para celebrar la futura relación de esos idiotas, compraron comida en un restaurante cercano y bebieron algunas cervezas. Ellos se fueron tomados de las manos y luego…

¿Luego qué?

Mierda.

La cabeza le punzó un infierno, sus extremidades se sentían cercenadas, la silla parecía habérsele incrustado a la columna vertebral, él parpadeó, batallando por recuperar la consciencia, los focos amarillentos le quemaron las pupilas, bajo una mugrienta cortina de sudor y cabello él logró ver la habitación. No había mucho dentro de ella, las paredes eran blancas y herméticas, el piso parecía insonorizado, Dino Golzine se encontraba frente a él con una asquerosa expresión de satisfacción. Él gruñó cuando se trató de mover, porque la carne en sus muñeca se sentía rota y el sabor a vómito le estaba quemando las fosas nasales. Que poco glamoroso debía lucir, Shorter Wong no lo encontraría bonito si lo viese tan demacrado. 

—¿Sigues despierto? —La garganta le quemó por culpa de la sed, él intentó mover sus piernas, sin embargo, fue inútil, él ya no las sentía—. Eres más duro de lo que pareces. —¿Las tenía rotas o estaba muy cansado? Daba igual.

—Lo tomaré como un halago. —Hablar fue llenarse la boca de ácido corrosivo—. No sabía que era un fetichista, pero así no se practica el _bondage_. —Él no se inmutó por tan afiladas palabras, sus manos se acomodaron detrás de su espalda, él se paseó frente a Yut-Lung Lee como si tuviese el control de la situación.

—Eres un chico inteligente, no esperaba tener que llegar a este extremo contigo. —¡Oh! Pero lo tenía.

—Perdóneme por no querer tomar una taza de té con usted, _monsieur._ —Él pudo sentir sangre escurrirle hacia los párpados, seguramente le habían golpeado la frente pero ya no lo recordaba—. No estoy muy presentable. —La sonrisa de ese sujeto le heló los huesos.

—¿Vas a seguir haciéndote el duro? —Dino Golzine se inclinó para tirarle la cabeza, aunque la adrenalina había mitigado el dolor la punzada contra su cuero cabelludo fue grotesca—. Te lo preguntaré una última vez. —Su aliento fue una bruma de putrefacción—. ¿Dónde está Ash?

—¿Ash? —El sarcasmo lo hizo reír como un histérico—. Lejos de ti, eso es lo único que importa. —Si aún hubiese tenido agua en su cuerpo le habría escupido a ese cerdo en la cara. La frustración que le devolvió fue exquisita. ¿Quería tratarlo como un animal? Bien, le mostraría qué tan venenosas eran las víboras. 

—Ni siquiera eres su alma gemela para andarlo protegiendo. —El dolor lo golpeaba en ciclos—. ¡¿Por qué no solo te rindes?! —Algunos días estaba atrapado en esa mugrienta habitación, con las extremidades paralizadas y la cordura en un hilo.

—¿Por qué no solo te rindes tú? —Otros, él recordaba momentos azarosos de su historia.

Cuando Ash quemó el desayuno por estar demasiado embelesado con el japonés, cuando le enseñó a Bones a peinarse para que no anduviese tan desordenado, las prácticas de tiro junto a Alex y Arthur, su celebración de cumpleaños, cuando Eiji se le acercó con el corazón en la manga para preguntarle por su anorexia. Fueron momentos lindos y fugaces, memorias que ahora parecían tan lejanas que seguramente pertenecían a otra vida. No llevaba más de tres días en ese lugar, sin embargo, los tratos eran inhumanos, ni siquiera lo dejaban ir al baño con dignidad. Era repugnante.

—Ninguno de mis hombres te tocó porque Ash parecía encariñado contigo, pero si no estás dispuesto a cooperar tendré que tomar otras medidas. —La amargura pendió en una sonrisa, Dino Golzine le acarició el rostro como si fuese una puta. 

—¿Y qué? —Los intervalos de tortura eran extraños—. Si vas a hacerme algo ten las bolas para actuar en lugar de mantenerme atado a esta patética silla. —Mientras más se le desgastaban las cuerdas más se le colaba la locura hacia las neuronas.

—Eres inteligente, sabes sobrevivir en esta clase de mundo. —Los músculos le temblaron con un espasmo cuando carcajeó—. Una belleza como tú me será de mucha utilidad. —Lo maniático del sonido le heló la sangre a los presentes.

—Desátame primero para que te pueda abrir las piernas. —Porque le importaba una mierda lo que ocurriese con él—. ¿O ya te pusiste cachondo? —¿Quería seguirlo torturando? ¡Fantástico! Que lo hiciese más fuerte, más sangriento e insoportable—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No hablabas tanto? —Porque esos idiotas estaban bien.

—Si lo quieres así… —Ellos estaban bien y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Él odiaba quererlos tanto.

—Puede pasar. —El chirrido de las bisagras le reventó los tímpanos.

—Yut-Lung. —La respiración se le agolpó con violencia contra el pecho—. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no? —Toda esa inquebrantable determinación se hundió como un buque de papel, sus músculos trepidaron, su corazón dejó de latir, él alzó el mentón.

—Hua-Lung. —Para encontrarse con el mismo diablo—. ¿Q-Qué? —El temor se le deslizó bajo la piel. Los pasos de su hermano fueron lentos pero altivos, sus dedos se crisparon contra las cuerdas, esa mueca fue asquerosa.

—Cada día te pareces más a tu madre. —Él le acarició las mejillas, con suavidad—. Aún en este estado te ves precioso. —La frialdad de su aliento lo quemó. 

—¿Qué hace él acá? —El mayor hundió su nariz en aquel delicado cuello, un perverso jadeo escapó de lo más profundo de su tráquea, le _encantaba_ el aroma de su pequeño hermano.

—Sino me eres de utilidad no tendré más opción que devolverte al clan Lee. —El pánico le descarriló los latidos—. Supongo que tendrás que regresar al burdel de donde te sacó Ash. —El sudor le infectó las heridas—. Buena suerte. —Las náuseas se le acribillaron en la cabeza.

—Pero…

—No sabes en los problemas que nos metiste cuando desapareciste. —Él sonrió, aturdido—. Eras el favorito de los clientes. —Esto no podía estar pasando, ¿verdad? Seguramente estaba teniendo un mal sueño. ¡Sí! Eso debía ser, pronto despertaría y encontraría a esos dos siendo tan empalagosos como siempre mientras la pandilla era un caos—. Eras mi favorito. —Él apretó los párpados, aterrado, un llanto agónico le escurrió por las mejillas.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —Pero ser rebajado a la prostituta de esos enfermos era mejor que ver al lince de Nueva York al lado de ese psicópata—. Patético. —Su hermano lo abofeteó.

—Nosotros no te educamos de esta manera. —Aunque reír fue una tortura con la boca tan seca.

—Tienes razón. —Valió cada segundo por esa desesperada expresión—. Me enseñaron cosas _muy_ diferentes. —Dino Golzine suspiró antes de frotarse el entrecejo, era obvio que no le sacarían más información, que traición más decepcionante de parte de una víbora.

—Llévenlo de regreso con los demás. —Un guardia entró a la habitación para desatarlo—. Tentaste tu suerte, muchacho. —Como si fuese un costal él lo arrastraron por el suelo hacia el pasillo.

Lo arrojaron dentro de una mugrienta celda, solo cuando pudo apoyar sus manos contra el piso para evitar el golpe, él vio lo patética que era su imagen en un charco de porquería. De su frente brotaba un espeso hilo de sangre entremezclado con sudor, la lozanía de su cabello se había marchito, los moretones eran horrorosos y llamativos, la fricción de la cuerda le había abierto las muñecas, las grietas de su boca carecían de color. Se veía como la mierda. Él elevó el mentón, los latidos se le llenaron de vidrio molido tras ver a la pandilla. Aunque lucían miserables, había algo extraño en la atmósfera.

—¡Tú! —Con la furia arremetiendo en cada una de sus venas, Alex lo confrontó—. ¡Dijiste que nos mantendrías a salvo! —Él lo tomó del cuello para zarandearlo como una muñeca de trapo—. ¡Confiamos en ti! —Las irregularidades en la pared se le clavaron a los huesos cuando lo sacudió, algo similar a la brea le escurrió por la boca. 

—¡Ya bájalo! —El castaño le estaba presionando el pescuezo con el antebrazo, ni siquiera pudo luchar, no había suficiente aire en sus pulmones y se sentía demasiado vacío, como si fuese un peluche que perdió el relleno.

—¡Esto es tu culpa! —Kong tuvo que apartarlo para frenar los golpes—. ¡Esto es tu culpa! —El llanto terminó de quebrar a Alex antes de que cayese de rodillas, el alarido que escapó de su tráquea le cortó las cuerdas vocales, él se tiró del flequillo con violencia, impotente.

—¿Qué pasó? —El más joven trató de incorporarse a la realidad, sin embargo, la idea de que fuese una pesadilla se le cruzó por la mente de nuevo. Ya no se desvelaría viendo comedias románticas, apenas despertara cancelaría su suscripción a _Netflix._

Porque esto era un sueño, ¿verdad?

Él se rio.

—Yut… —Kong lo ayudó a ponerse de pie—. Esta mañana pasó algo. —Una mueca repleta de aflicción le fue entregada antes de que apuntase hacia una esquina de la celda.

—¿Bones? —El nombrado era un ovillo tembloroso cubierto por la oscuridad—. Cariño. ¿Qué pasó? —El corazón se le quebró cuando el aludido lo miró, sus ojitos se encontraban rojos por la pena, su nariz estaba hinchada de tanto mocar, él se desenvolvió con lentitud cuando lo sintió inclinarse a su lado.

—Ellos me marcaron. —El resto de la pandilla contuvo la respiración—. Ellos… —El más bajo tan solo le mostró la muñeca. Yut-Lung Lee palideció.

—¿Esto es real? —Por más fuerte que frotó la impresión no desapareció—. ¿Eduardo L. Fox?

—Sí. —Él volvió a esconder la marca, avergonzado—. Él me compró.

—¡Fue tu culpa! —Alex sabía que esas palabras no eran ciertas—. ¡Ash te dejó a cargo! Si nos hubieses cuidado como dijiste que lo harías esto no habría pasado. —La emboscada fue una masacre, no tuvieron a donde escapar, él racionalmente lo entendía—. ¡No eres más que una víbora traicionera! —Pero estaba destrozado.

Porque ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decirle lo que él significaba, solo se lo arrebataron para unirlo a alguien más, humillarlos físicamente ya no era suficiente, no, ahora parecía ser mucho más placentera la prostitución espiritual. Él se cubrió la boca para contener las náuseas, esto era demasiado doloroso. Él ya no podía sentirlo, él ya no podía ver sus memorias o deleitarse con la electricidad en sus roces. Porque ellos no eran _nada_. El alarido le desgarró el corazón. Bones era su alma gemela, ese vínculo era sagrado e inmutable, se supone que era especial. Él volvió a caer de rodillas, desconsolado. Ahora estaría siempre a medias porque le arrebataron la mitad.

—Lo siento. —La incredulidad le tiró la mandíbula—. Tienes razón, era mi deber y les fallé. —Los presentes perdieron el aliento—. Lo lamento.

—¡No es verdad! —Bones se limpió el llanto con la manga de la jardinera antes de acunarlo contra su pecho—. ¡Alex, deja de ser malo con él! No fue culpa de nadie. —El nombrado presionó su entrecejo, tratando de mantener su mierda junta, sin embargo, su corazón estaba demasiado roto para siquiera latir.

—Pero ahora eres de él… —La voz le tembló—. Ya es tarde. —Él lo ignoró, repasando los cabellos de Yut-Lung Lee con suavidad, ver a tan imponente belleza extinguirse los agobió. 

—Ya estás bien, estás a salvo Yut. —El nombrado no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo con fuerza, los días en esa celda lo pusieron famélico por contacto—. Ellos no pueden hacerte daño acá. —Estaba cansado de tener que resistir. ¿Por qué no simplemente podía morir? La anorexia lo mataría de todas formas.

—Perdón. —¿Por qué tenía que seguir luchando por un mundo que lo rechazaba? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser el último de pie? Que alguien lo despertara, este sueño no era divertido—. No quería que esto acabara así. 

—Bien hecho Alex. —Las miradas de la pandilla lo hicieron sentir como un imbécil.

—No, yo… —Él jamás había visto a Yut-Lung Lee quebrarse—. No debí decir eso. —Pero no pudo evitarlo, se quedó varado—. Lo siento. —Ese pequeño centímetro entre él y la felicidad ahora era un abismo titánico. 

La puerta volvió a crujir antes de que pudiesen continuar.

Dos guardias ingresaron para sacar a rastras a Arthur de la celda, sus compañeros le gritaron cosas que él no pudo procesar, el hambre lo tenía mareado y la fiebre era delirante, ni siquiera lo dejaron caminar, solo lo arrastraron como si se tratase de un animal por un laberinto de pasillos antes de meterlo a otra habitación.

—Bienvenido. —Él parpadeó una infinidad de veces, el aroma a té de jazmín entremezclado con _Old Spice_ le pareció irreal—. Espero que seas más razonable que Yut-Lung Lee. —El cuarto parecía una oficina.

—Si… —Aunque una mesita lo separaba de Dino Golzine, él pudo sentir cada respiración arremetiendo contra su tráquea cuando lo miró. 

—Debes tener hambre, por favor sírvete. —Una bandeja con bocadillos lo estaba esperando frente al sillón, él quiso mantenerse fuerte, sin embargo, sus entrañas se estaban devorando a sí mismas.

—¿Para qué me llamaste? —Él tomó un panecillo y se sirvió té, el dulzor se le derritió bajo la nariz como terciopelo, la boca se le hizo agua.

—Te quiero proponer un trato. —Él alzó una ceja, cauteloso—. No estés tan a la defensiva, nos beneficiará a ambos. —Lo macabro de esa mueca fue suficiente para que él recuperara la compostura. Él dejó de lado la bandeja y se hundió en el sillón.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? —Sus brazos construyeron un muro entre ellos dos.

—Quiero que me entregues a Ash y a quienes lo están ayudando, incluyendo a ese chico japonés. —Él bufó, fastidiado.

—No sé dónde están.

—Pero puedes averiguarlo. —La frustración le hirvió en las venas—. Puedes convertirte en mi segundo hombre al mando si aceptas ayudarme. —La cabeza le punzó, sus dientes rechinaron. Siempre era de esta manera, ¿verdad? El maldito segundo lugar hasta en un chantaje.

—¿Justo debajo de tu precioso heredero? —Su voz escurrió saña, él se inclinó, colérico—. No lo haré. —La taza fue dejada con parsimonia contra el platillo, Golzine sonrió.

—¿Qué tal si te diera un alma gemela? —Los ojos se le llenaron de perplejidad, las espinas se le incrustaron a los latidos, el aire fue pétalos en sus pulmones.

—¿Qué? —El mayor se levantó, divertido.

—El mundo es injusto para personas como nosotros, venimos en mitades y esperamos estar completos pero el destino nos juega una mala pasada. —El aliento lo sofocó cuando se percató de la verdad—. Yo puedo arreglar eso. —Ese psicópata tampoco tenía alma gemela. Sus pasos retumbaron con una lentitud escalofriante contra las alfombras, antes de que Arthur pudiese reaccionar ya lo tenía al frente.

—Pero… —Él se aferró a su muñeca, desesperado.

—¿Tienes en mente a alguien? —Él esbozó una sonrisa lánguida tras ver un sonrojo en las mejillas del pandillero—. La tienes.

—Así es. —La idea de tener a Eiji Okumura como su impresión fue una tentación delirante, el psicólogo lo había ayudado a zurcir sus pedazos cuando él se rindió, la felicidad que ese chico le provocaba era desmesurada, él lo hacía sentir tan _real,_ no era justo que lo acaparase.

—¿Entonces tenemos un trato? —Ash Lynx se lo había arrebatado todo en esta vida, él lo odiaba hasta la médula.

—No. —Pero la felicidad del japonés era lo primero para él—. Él ya tiene una conexión con alguien, no me interpondré en eso. —Así que si tenía que encubrir a su mayor enemigo y tragarse su orgullo para ser torturado, lo haría. Porque no había nada más importante que mantener seguro al moreno. Él se levantó del sofá—. Quiero regresar a la celda. —Pero esa macabra sonrisa no cesó.

—¿Y si te dijera que puedo romper la conexión entre ellos dos? —La sangre se le heló—. Quédate a charlar.

_A pesar de cómo el mundo decidió ver su vida. ¿Seguiría teniendo la oportunidad para decirle adiós?_

_Una y otra vez._

—Dilo. —Él fue quien tuvo el coraje para hablar—. Solo dilo de una vez, Ash. —Sus manos apretaron sus rodillas, el crujir de las manecillas del reloj fue insoportable.

—Iré por ellos. —El japonés presionó sus párpados antes de sonreír, su pecho lo estaba desgarrando desde adentro.

—Así que esto es todo.

—Supongo que lo es.

Su atención se paseó por la habitación del moreno, su mirada se posó desde la hilera de fotografías hasta los libros de psicología que suspendían en los estantes, sus piernas se contrajeron hacia la cama, él no tuvo el coraje para alzar el mentón. Él trató de calmarse, sin embargo, las lágrimas no dejaron de gotearle hacia las mejillas. Él odiaba esta situación. El moribundo susurro en su palpitar le indicó que seguía con vida, cuando sus miradas se encontraron el corazón se le quebró. Él tenía una infinidad de cosas por decirle, una eternidad de promesas vacías alrededor del destino, sin embargo, la voz no le salió. Ellos entrelazaron sus meñiques contra el colchón, el tacto fue electrizante y cruel. Como si toda su historia hubiese sido escrita para esta despedida. Pero estaba bien, él había sido afortunado, él tuvo a alguien que lo amó a pesar de estar tan quebrado y le entregó su alma en una noche majestuosa. Sus dedos rozaron las mejillas de su novio, limpiándole una pena que no parecía tener final.

Realmente había sido afortunado.

—Eiji… —Su nombre tiritó como aleteos de mariposas para llegar hacia él—. Quiero que te quedes con Sing mientras no estoy.

—Yo entiendo que tengas que ir. —Sus hombros se trataron de relajar, no obstante, la angustia le corroyó las venas—. ¡Pero este plan es estúpido! —Él solo explotó—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir solo?! ¡Ellos son muchos! —La tristeza le tiñó las grietas—. Ellos son malos. —Las heridas lo dejaron vacío.

—Lo sé. —Él se acercó—. Pero prometo regresar. —Eiji sabía que eso era mentira, porque cuando él mentía siempre estaba completamente calmado.

—Ash… —Le estaba ocultando algo importante.

—Por favor quédate con Sing hasta que las cosas se calmen. —Pero todo lo que podía hacer era confiar en esas palabras.

—Podemos tratar de pedirle ayuda al cuartel o a las otras pandillas de la ciudad. —Sus manos lo sostuvieron con desesperación, temiendo que se esfumase como cenizas en la brisa—. ¡Podemos encontrar una solución juntos! —El cuarto desapareció para que coleccionasen ese instante—. Pero esto no.

—No funcionaría y lo sabes. —Él acomodó sus yemas sobre las mejillas del japonés, el roce fue lento y dulce—. Fox está en el cuartel, podría salir peor. —Él lo estaba memorizando para llevarlo en el corazón.

Porque sabía que no lo volvería a ver.

—¿Entonces la mejor idea que pudiste pensar fue en ir de _kamikaze_?

—Eiji… —Él negó, presionando sus párpados con impotencia.

—Odio que seas tan terco. —Aunque el moreno jamás había querido aferrarse a la idea de tener un alma gemela era demasiado desalmado caer en esta despedida, este era su amanecer, este era el resplandor que lo inspiraba para que siguiese volando con las alas quebradas.

—Esta no es una discusión. —La suavidad con la que Ash le acarició la nuca le resultó cruel—. Yo ya tomé mi decisión.

—¿De qué me sirve tener al novio más inteligente del mundo si es un idiota? —El americano no pudo sentir más que ternura frente a ese berrinche, eran pocas las veces donde el japonés perdía los estribos, sin embargo, verlo aferrarse a su camisa mientras lo contemplaba con un terror garrafal en las pupilas…

—Leíste la nota, él prometió liberarlos si me entrego, es un intercambio. —El estómago le quemó como si hubiese tomado veneno, los latidos se le desgarraron en una filosa y despiadada sensación—. Soy la moneda de cambio, sé que cumplirá con su palabra. —Eiji se levantó de la cama, iracundo.

—¡¿Entonces cómo planeas volver?! —Su cuerpo fue cristal—. ¿Cómo planeas regresar a mí si eres…? —Su amor fue una rosa marchita, fueron polvo antes de brotar—. Eres tan injusto. —El más joven quiso levantarse para poderlo consolar, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Porque lo amaba más que a su propia alma debía dejarlo ir.

Regresar a esa prisión acabaría con la poca cordura que le quedaba, lo sabía, no obstante, él era el líder de la pandilla, ellos eran sus amigos y si ese pederasta estaba dispuesto a soltarlos, él se vendería. Él trató de calmarse. Dejarlo con Sing Soo-Ling era lo correcto, el chico protegería al japonés con su misma vida al encontrarse unidos por una impresión, la voluntad se le quebró, si desaparecía ese policía le podría dar lo que él nunca pudo ofrecerle, la boca se le secó, no podía ser egoísta, su lugar era detrás de un arma o sometido en una cama. No debió permitirse ser feliz si sabía que lo pondría en peligro.

—Eiji. —Pero era doloroso, era tan doloroso que respirar se había vuelto una agonía y mirarlo no era más que herirse con espinas—. Sin importar lo pase quiero que sigas adelante con tu vida. —La atmósfera se llenó de lluvia, él se levantó—. Quiero que pongas la mejor consulta de todo Nueva York y hagas lo que amas hacer.

—¿Por qué esto suena a una despedida? —Él se aferró a los hombros del americano, quebrado, deseando que él lo ayudase a recoger sus pedazos—. ¿Por qué…? —Pero él no lo hizo.

—Ya sabes la respuesta. —Regresar para ser la mascota de Dino Golzine era repugnante, sin embargo, si con eso podía garantizar que la libertad siguiese volando, no le importaba vender cada una de sus vidas con tal de mantenerlo a salvo.

—Aslan… —Los ojos le ardieron, su mano se deslizó por su pecho para buscar a su corazón—. Te amo. —Él no lo encontró—. Por favor no lo olvides. —Porque se lo había regalado antes de conocerlo.

—Eiji. —Sus yemas se colorearon de tristeza—. Mi Eiji… —Él grabó una infinidad de besos en su piel—. Gracias. —Ash no pudo evitar enamorarse aún más de él, porque aunque lo destrozaba verlo así, él no podía creer lo afortunado que fue para haberse ganado semejante incondicionalidad.

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes? —Eiji Okumura lo contemplaba como si todo el amor del universo estuviese pendiendo en esas obsidianas.

—Y aun así me amas. —Él carcajeó bajito. Sus palmas se deslizaron por las facciones del americano para memorizarlas.

—Y aun así te amo. —La belleza en esa sonrisa le resultó destructiva. ¿Cómo seguiría volando si se había arrancado las alas? ¿Cómo seguiría amando si se quedaba sin corazón?—. Me importa una mierda si quieres actuar como un altruista, tienes que volver. —Él juntó sus frentes con suavidad—. Tienes que volver aunque no sea conmigo.

—Dijiste una grosería, supongo que hablas en serio, _onii-chan._ —El pulso se le congeló, sus dedos se entrelazaron, sus alientos se fundieron en la remembranza.

—Tienes que prometérmelo Aslan Jade Callenreese o te juro que te encontraré y te obligaré a comer natto todos los días. —Solo por ese instante ellos se permitieron embriagar dentro de esa frágil burbuja de felicidad.

—Engordaré si me das tanto. —Él lo rodeó. Anhelando que ese aroma le llenase los pulmones él se hundió en el mar de sus latidos, era como si sus brazos hubiesen sido creados solo para sostenerlo a él.

—Debiste pensarlo antes de llevarme la contraria. —Ash no pudo hacer más que corresponderle, él cerró los ojos, quemando a fuego lento este momento en la eternidad—. Aún tenemos que buscar un nombre para el perro que tendremos, no puedes solo desaparecer. —Una risilla aligeró la tensión.

—Me gusta Buddy. —Aquellas despampanantes obsidianas se llenaron de ternura frente a semejante confesión, un leve carmín matizó sus mejillas.

—Que nombre más americano. —El rostro le ardió—. No debí esperar otra cosa de ti, el otro día desayunaste Coca-Cola. —El orgullo se le quebró ante tan pícara mueca. Ni siquiera lo dejaba irse sin molestarlo. Eso le encantaba.

—Tú te la tomaste conmigo. —Mierda, lo amaba tanto—. También me obligaste a usar un delantal con ese horrible pájaro encima. —De repente él se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—¿Ash? —Porque aunque sabía que _tenía_ que regresar a esa tortura, él no quería.

—No es nada. —Eiji Okumura lo hacía sentir tan humano como pequeño, él era su refugio contra la crueldad, él era su vuelto inquebrantable hacia la libertad. Su alma gemela. No quería. 

—Podemos arreglarlo juntos. —No era justo, él anhelaba ir a la universidad para estudiar medicina, él deseaba probarse que podía ser mejor, él ansiaba que el japonés lo abrazase mientras era la cucharita pequeña. Él quería un futuro a su lado.

—Ya es hora. —Pero no. Porque tanta felicidad no era correcta para él, Dino Golzine se lo había dejado más que claro cuando mató a Griffin. Él no merecía un alma gemela y ahora los demás estaban pagando las consecuencias de su insolencia.

La vida perdió color con esa despedida. Sus manos se buscaron cuando se incorporaron al comedor, Shorter se levantó del sofá con una mueca quebrada, él no había dejado de _sentir_ a Yut-Lung Lee en sus pesadillas, algo terrible le estaba pasando a su fragilidad, la fiebre se le clavaba como agujas, la fatiga le había desgarrado la piel, los pedazos de amor le cortaron la cordura, esto era un caos, ni siquiera sabía dónde buscarlo, lo acababa de encontrar, no podía perderlo.

Pero un alma gemela era aquella persona cuyos pedazos lograban completar tu corazón.

—¿Y? —Sing y Max se mantuvieron al margen de la situación—. ¿Qué es lo que haremos? —El policía había tratado de mantener la calma, no obstante, la esperanza se extinguió cuando esa pareja tocó su puerta. El japonés era un terrible mentiroso, así supo que estaban al borde.

—La dirección que me dejó fue el instituto de salud mental. —Las palabras del lince de Nueva York retumbaron como si fuesen ley—. Él me ofreció un trato. —Que Eiji le apretase la mano con tan desmesurado cariño le quebró la voluntad—. Los traeré de regreso.

—Iré contigo.

—No lo harás. —Max lo interrumpió—. Como tu jefe te lo prohíbo, esto está fuera de nuestro control. — Él no podía arriesgarlos, los amaba como si fuesen sus propios hijos, los había visto crecer desde el primer día en la estación, no los expondría a una guerra de corrupción. 

—No puedes detenerme. —Aún bajo los lentes él pudo vislumbrar cómo sus pupilas chispearon determinación—. ¡Él me necesita!

—Shorter te lo estoy advirtiendo en serio, esto te puede costar el empleo. —El nombrado sacó su placa para estamparla contra la mesa.

—Entonces renuncio. —La atmósfera los ahogó—. Pero yo iré por Yue.

—Serás un estorbo, este es mi territorio. —Shorter no vaciló al enfrentarse al lince de Nueva York. La angustia le carcomía las entrañas cada segundo que estaba lejos de su fragilidad. Ellos lo romperían, podía sentirlo, él no lo podría arreglar.

—Sé usar un arma y fui líder de una pandilla, me las arreglaré, _boss._ —El aludido relajó los hombros, resignado, conocía esa clase de expresión, el policía lucía listo para morir, nada de lo que dijese lo convencería, al menos lo usaría de conductor.

—Bien. —Él odió alzar el mentón para encontrarse con Sing Soo-Ling—. Quiero que lo cuides. —Pero Eiji apretó su mano con una ternura que lo hizo pedazos, él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para soltarlo.

—Ash, por favor. —Él no solo era su otra mitad, él era su alma completa—. Podemos pensar en algo más inteligente.

—Eiji… —Su mandíbula crujió, la cabeza le palpitó, esos hermosos ojos cafés lo sofocaron. Él no quería dejarlo.

El corazón le sangró.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes? Prometo no estorbar, solo quiero ver que estés a salvo—Él lo apartó con brusquedad, empujándolo hacia el policía.

—Necesito que estés seguro. —Sing lo sostuvo del vientre para que no se pudiese escapar—. Te deseo lo mejor. —El alma se le hizo trizas cuando Aslan se dio vueltas, él se estaba despidiendo, él estaba escalando alto, demasiado alto. ¿A dónde iba? 

—¡Ash! —Pero él tembló cuando escuchó su nombre—. Ten cuidado, si también te pierdo a ti me volveré loco. —Por más que el japonés estiró su mano no lo pudo alcanzar.

—Sing, cuida bien de él. —El agarre se tornó rígido—. No lo dejes solo ni un segundo.

—¡Ash! —Él se detuvo—. ¡Vuelve a salvo!—Él se dejó morir en esa despedida—. ¡Te estaré esperando! ¡Siempre! —Porque luego de ser tan feliz nada tenía sentido.

_Si él decidía quemarse en lugar de desvanecerse, aún le gustaría tener una oportunidad para despedirse._

_Una y otra vez._

El alarido de la libertad lo atormentó el resto del camino, él pudo _sentirlo_ desgarrando sus entrañas y destiñendo sus latidos, él trató de tomar aire mientras Shorter los conducía hacia lo inevitable, sin embargo, no pudo. Porque una vida en Japón se escuchaba tan linda. Era tonto, lo sabía, eran de mundos diferentes, era imposible que funcionara, no obstante, él se enamoró de Eiji Okumura en lo más profundo, puro e inefable de la palabra. Saber que ya no lo volvería a ver era un destino peor que la muerte. En lugar de besitos ahora lo recibiría sangre, las caricias serían reemplazadas por heridas y esos pequeños avances que estaba teniendo al zurcirse serían un sueño. ¿Por qué Griffin nunca le dijo que amar era tan doloroso? Aunque ahora lo entendía, uno realmente hacía idioteces por un alma gemela.

—¿Tienes alguna idea brillante que nos saque de esto? —Sus manos apretaron el manubrio, su cabeza se hundió en la funda de cuerina—. Traté de verme genial frente a Eiji y Sing pero estoy muerto de miedo. —Él se frotó el ceño, con razón la subasta había salido tan mal, este hombre no era un profesional.

—Puedes quedarte en el auto mientras yo hago todo el trabajo. —El policía chasqueó la lengua, él jamás entendería porqué el japonés esbozaba una expresión tan idiota cuando miraba a este pandillero, esos ojos cafés prácticamente gritaban un «quédate conmigo por siempre» cada vez que se miraban.

—¿Entonces solo vas a entrar como Rambo a matar a todos esos sujetos? —Sus piernas se crisparon contra los pedales.

—No, solo me voy a entregar y ellos saldrán. —Los lentes se le cayeron por culpa de la perplejidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ellos casi se estrellan contra un poste de luz—. ¡Ese es el peor plan del mundo! —Él detuvo el motor después de orillarse. ¿Qué este sujeto no veía películas? Hasta Sing pensaría en algo mejor que esa basura.

—Yo entro, ellos salen, tú los llevas a un lugar seguro, no es tan complicado. —La furia le escaldó la sangre—. Tú solo serás el conductor, no te ilusiones.

—¿Confías en la palabra de ese psicópata?

—Si algo aprendí de él, es que mantiene sus promesas.

—Eiji me matará si algo te pasa. —Como si fuese una persona diferente, su rostro se suavizó, el moreno tuvo que parpadear una infinidad de veces para comprobar que la imagen fuese real. 

—Él ya sabe lo que pasará. —El insolente Ash Lynx no era más que un niño perdido en el dolor—. Él estará bien. —El brillo de esos ojos verdes le resultó tormentoso, él se estaba esforzando para contener el llanto, más que un lince despiadado él lucía como un gatito abandonado.

—¿Por eso le pediste a Sing que lo cuidara? —Él puso las luces de emergencia para poder procesar tanta información—. Tú no vas a regresar, ¿no es así? —Ash se encogió de hombros, odiaba haberse quedado sin muros, sin embargo, tener que dejarlo ir fue demasiado cruel.

—Él es su alma gemela, lo protegerá aunque le cueste la vida. —Porque eso garantizaba el vínculo de una impresión, un amor incondicional y una ternura desmesurada. De repente la garganta se le cerró.

—Mierda, creo que te juzgue mal. —Pero los pensamientos se le escaparon.

—No del todo. —Él no tuvo la fuerza para defenderse—. Soy un asesino, fue peligroso involucrarlo conmigo pero lo hice. —Él no tuvo la voluntad para intentarlo—. Golzine irá tras él sino acabo con esto ahora, no me perdonaría si algo le llegase a pasar, haría lo que fuera por él. —En ese instante Shorter Wong entendió lo que _realmente_ significaba un alma gemela.

—No te pareces a los rumores. —La tristeza en esa sonrisa le quebró el corazón—. No eres más que un mocoso.

—Tú no eres tan insoportable como antes. —La tensión se disipó—. Tal vez en otra vida podamos ser amigos. —El policía se volvió a poner los lentes, deseando que estos pudiesen mitigar la pena.

—Los mejores amigos.

Condujeron en silencio el resto del camino.

_Si podían ser encontrados, seguramente podían perderse a través de toda la locura de enamorarse._

Ash Lynx salió del auto frente al instituto de salud mental, él arrojó su arma hacia el piso, acomodó sus manos detrás de su nuca y espero que un centenar de guardias lo rodearan, como si fuese un trato implícito la pandilla fue escoltada hacia afuera en grupos. Dino Golzine se abrió paso entre la multitud para regocijarse con su victoria, él lo tomó del rostro, satisfecho. No había nada más excitante que someter a una bestia salvaje.

—¿Estás listo para tener un alma gemela?

_Si en verdad estaban perdidos, él no quería ser encontrado ahí muriendo solo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edité esto tantas veces que no sé si quedo tan fuerte como debería, me disculpo sino, pero me cuestan más estos capítulos sin tanto contenido romántico. Ahora sí se nota pero nos quedan pocos capítulos, ¿cuántos? No sé, pero mis long-fics suelen exceder por poco los 20. 
> 
> Nadie se me desespere, sé que han leído cosas peores, así que no me anden mirando así. Pero en todo caso nos veremos en dos semanas para ver cómo se desenvuelve este lio. Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	19. Capítulo 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! ¿Estuve pateando a propósito este capítulo? Sí, porque los nudos de la trama siempre absorben mi estabilidad emocional, mental y energética, así que estoy muerta, pero igual llegué hoy. Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

_¿Qué es un alma gemela?_

—¿Ash? —Él no lo escuchó, él le sonrió para redefinir la tristeza y llevarse el corazón en la manga—. ¿A dónde vas? —Él estaba caminando demasiado profundo en esa ventisca. ¿Cómo encontraría el camino de regreso si se iba tan lejos?—. ¡Ash…! ¡Ash! —¿Cómo lo hallaría sino le daba la mano?

Pero él no volvió.

Despertó de golpe, el sudor le había quemado la piel y el llanto inyectado las pupilas, él apretó con fuerza las sábanas, frustrado. Esa conexión se desvanecía, la falta de calidez había calado hacia lo más tortuoso de sus pesadillas, él no era capaz de dormir, comer, siquiera pensar sin el lince de Nueva York. Era como si el sol fuese el instante de la realidad y ahora que las tormentas se habían acribillado en sus grietas la historia carecía de sentido. Él se sentó en la cama antes de hacerse un ovillo contra sus rodillas, un toque muerto le repasó la muñeca, él se dio el coraje para girar la llave de su pecho solo para hallarlo vacío. Porque Ash Lynx se había ido.

Y él ya no lo _sentía_.

—¿Eiji? —La expresión de Shorter fue un poema desteñido—. ¿Estás bien? —Aunque sabía que la pregunta era estúpida se forzó a hacerla, se había vuelto costumbre para el psicólogo encogerse como un niño mientras clamaba por un amanecer extinto.

—Solo fue un mal sueño. —Encontrarlo con la mirada hueca, con un aspecto de absoluta demacración y una expresión de pura soledad, le cerró la garganta—. Estoy bien. —Pero su voz se quebró y por sus mejillas corría la lluvia, él suspiró antes de acercarse.

—Oye… —Apenas se sentó en la cama su atención se clavó en un frasco sobre el velador.

—No me mires así, no tengo la energía para contradecirte. —Ni siquiera se atrevió a alzar el mentón, los dedos del moreno se crisparon contra su regazo, esto era una agonía.

—Eres inteligente, no hagas esto. —El japonés pintó una sonrisa descolorida.

—Lo sé. —Sus puños se hundieron como barquitos de papel en su pijama—. Es irresponsable tomar antidepresivos sin recetas, lo entiendo mejor que nadie. —Eso no lo detuvo para empastillarse. Porque él ni siquiera tenía una camisa para recordarlo o una fotografía para lamentarse, ellos destruyeron su burbuja de felicidad con una crueldad repulsiva.

—Entonces no lo hagas. —Ese dolor—. Es terrible para tu salud. —Él se apretó el pecho, tratando de arrancarse los sentimientos.

—No es tan fácil. —¿Cómo aferrarse a la infinidad si se quedó sin tiempo?

—Eiji… —Las cicatrices habían dejado abismos irreparables en su corazón—. Por favor, trata por mí. —Lo abrumaba el mero hecho de respirar porque su pulso se reducía a cenizas.

—Lo siento, pero no podía seguir tirado en la cama llorando, esto me hace sentir un poco mejor. —¿Mejor? Que mentiras más dulces para una pureza tan manchada—. Pero no puedo. —La boca le tembló, su mentón cayó inerte contra sus rodillas—. Shorter, ya no puedo sentirlo.

Él se quebró.

—¿Ni siquiera un poco? —Y no supo recoger sus pedazos—. No te pongas en el peor escenario, tu novio es inteligente, debe estar burlándose de todo esto. —Él negó antes de desmoronarse contra el pecho del policía.

—No es justo. —Él se aferró con violencia al contrario, como si con ese lamento pudiese traerlo de regreso—. ¡Él dijo que volvería! ¡Él prometió que lo haría! —Él quiso sollozar, no obstante, de sus ojos ya no salió nada—. Él dijo que me amaba…

_Absolutamente nada._

—Y yo le creí.

—De seguro es temporal. —Shorter trató de consolarlo, sin embargo, la mirada que Ash Lynx le dedicó antes de ser sometido fue una despedida silenciosa, sus dedos trazaron círculos contra la espalda del azabache para relajarlo, sin embargo, este solo se tensó.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —¿Podía culparlo?

—Sí. —Eiji Okumura era un ave con las alas quebradas que se atrevió a alzar vuelo tras contemplar la belleza del alba.

—Él dijo que iría a Japón conmigo, íbamos a adoptar un perrito, ¿sabes? Él iba a estudiar medicina, seguramente se iba a convertir en el mejor doctor del mundo y yo lo iba a recibir con natto todos los días solo para verlo hacer ese lindo puchero. —La última pluma se le marchitó cuando el sol se perdió—. Yo… —Él se frotó el entrecejo, hecho miles de pedazos.

—Detente.

—Esto no puede estar pasado. —Pero habían transcurrido semanas y él no había regresado—. Él me diría si está bien, ¿verdad? —La compasión trazada en el rostro de Shorter le hizo darse cuenta de lo patético que lucía.

—Perdón. —Su palma sostuvo con desesperación su muñeca.

—Yo también lo lamento. —¿Cómo se debía sentir ahora? Su novio era una brillante y milagrosa fuerza vital, esos jades eran el matiz que coloreaba su mundo, esa risa la melodía de la caja musical en sus latidos, ese resplandor el complemento de su alma.

Pero lo dejó acá…

Solo.

Acá.

Sin él.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo caliente para que puedas dormir?

—No. —Y él lo odió por eso—. Estoy bien. —Por más que quiso entenderlo no pudo.

—¿Quieres que me quede a tu lado? —Porque maldición, él _no podía_ ser feliz si lo extinguía en una jaula. ¿Qué tan poco lo amó para tomar esa decisión por los dos? Ash no pensó en lo miserable que sería si perdía ese sublime fulgor o en la culpa que lo atiborraría a modo de ancla.

No, él solo se dio vueltas para comportarse como un leopardo hasta el final.

Y ahora estaba acá, varado, con un paraguas roto en medio de una tormenta. 

—Shorter… —El nombrado contuvo el horror, aun en la inmensidad de la oscuridad esos grandes ojos cafés se profesaron vacíos—. Tenemos que hacer algo. —Él se frotó el entrecejo, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría.

—Lo sé. —Porque esto era una mierda para él también. Fue una catástrofe, apenas tomaron al lince de Nueva York un sinfín de patrullas aparecieron para arrestar a la pandilla y sabotear ese imprudente plan suicida. Yut-Lung Lee ni siquiera apareció por la puerta del instituto mental. 

Él tampoco sentía a su fragilidad.

—Ellos no volverán por su cuenta. —Y aunque se había tratado de mantener fuerte por su mejor amigo, esto lo estaba desbordando—. ¿Qué hacemos, Shorter? —Debió valorar a su impresión cuando su mundo se reducía a esas diez letras, era enfermizo no saber absolutamente nada de esa mortífera belleza.

—¿Quieres hacer un plan estúpido conmigo? —La sagacidad de la pregunta se expandió en la oscuridad como una onda en el océano—. Es probable que terminemos en prisión si sale mal o en ese hospital psiquiátrico como ratas de laboratorio, pero…

—Cuenta conmigo. —El ambiente se electrizó, la determinación chispeó en sus pupilas con audacia—. Ya hemos pasado por muchos operativos juntos para saber que somos un buen equipo. —Shorter sonrió, esas misiones de incógnitos fueron un fracaso. 

—Aprovechemos que Fox está de viaje para sacar primero a la pandilla. —Esa declaración encendió el aura del japonés a fuego lento—. Después vayamos por nuestras almas gemelas a esa pocilga. —Él miró acusatoriamente su frasco de antidepresivos antes de tirarlo. Si iban a hacer esto necesitaba de todos sus sentidos.

—Te escucho.

_Un alma gemela era aquella persona cuyos retazos lograban zurcir los bordes maltrechos de tu corazón._

Shorter Wong entendió lo corrupta que estaba la justicia cuando lo despidieron. Luego de que Nueva York pereciese en las llamas de la discordia él confrontó a sus superiores exigiendo una explicación, encarcelar a inocentes que solo habían tratado de sobrevivir le pudrió las entrañas, esos sujetos eran inofensivos, ¿desde cuándo era un crimen nacer en la decadencia? Además nadie le daba una maldita respuesta acerca del clan Lee, los archivos de ese caso se esfumaron como polvo. El escándalo disgustó al omnipotente Eduardo L. Fox quien no se conformó con la humillación de exiliarlo sino que usó a sus contactos para que jamás pudiese volver a pisar un cuartel. Una vida como mesero era su nueva aspiración. Una mierda, ¿verdad? La realidad se sostenía con fajos de billetes, sin embargo, ese despecho sería su ventaja.

El plan era simple, usando la ayuda de Max él armaría un escándalo lo suficientemente grande como para captar la atención de los subordinados de ese psicópata, cuando el lugar fuese un caos, Sing y Eiji se escabullirían a las celdas subterráneas para evacuar a los miembros de la pandilla hacia un lugar seguro. Las cámaras no serían un problema y si había que asumir la responsabilidad el ex-pandillero tomaría más que encantado la horca. Porque aborrecía ese grotesco pantano de poder. ¿Querían profanar algo tan sagrado como su vocación? Bien, lidiarían con el verdadero terror de Chinatown. El japonés se hizo pasar por una víctima de la burocracia algunas horas antes mientras él se preparaba para su debut.

—¿Estás en posición, Sing? —Luces.

—Sí, ya me encargué de la seguridad, solo necesitamos un vehículo de huida. —Cámara.

—Bien, buena suerte, Eiji te está esperando en la recepción.

Acción.

—¡Eduardo L. Fox! —Los vidrios cayeron cuando él golpeó la puerta—. ¡Exijo que ese psicópata me devuelva el empleo! —Shorter Wong agitó con una maestría impresionante un fierro en el aire—. ¡¿Dónde está ese cobarde?! —El ventanal se hizo trizas tras una estocada.

—Señor…

—¡¿Dónde está ese idiota?! —El japonés perdió el aliento mientras contemplaba la escena desde un rincón, no sabía que su mejor amigo se tomaría tan a pecho su papel de maleante.

—Por favor tranquilícese. —Pero la secretaria no pudo hacer más que temblar cuando el aludido la miró.

—¡¿Dónde está Fox?! —La varilla se estrelló contra el escritorio, el público se congeló frente a la escena, algunos se refugiaron debajo de la corrida de asientos mientras otros se limitaron a gritar, la única salida estaba siendo bloqueada por los restos de la puerta.

—Él no está. —Max Lobo trató de mantenerse indiferente mientras confrontaba a su subordinado—. Pero puedes hablar conmigo, somos amigos. —Esta era su oportunidad para redimir a la pasión, era humillante, lo habían degradado a conserje desde que arrestaron a la pandilla, las celdas del subterráneo eran una tortura, él no los dejaría desfallecer en la soledad.

—¿Contigo? —La carcajada fue grosera—. ¿Hablas enserio, anciano? —La frente le palpitó, una profunda bocanada de paciencia le llenó los pulmones, debía mantenerse profesional, su adorable subalterno solo estaba actuando—. ¿Cómo me devolverás mi empleo sino eres más que la perra de Fox? —La tensión fue implacable.

—¿Qué dijiste? —El orgullo le sangró.

—Que eres un lamebotas. —El fierro cayó de lado—. Siempre quise decírtelo, pero eras un jefe de mierda. —Él exhaló, su preciado subordinado seguramente estaba bromeando—. No sirves como policía ni como padre. —¿Verdad?

—Retráctate. —El más joven se acercó.

—¿O qué? —Él lo pateó en las costillas—. Anciano.

—¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti? ¡¿Así es cómo me lo pagas?! —Un puñetazo le desencajó la mandíbula—. ¡Mocoso de mierda! —Ambos cayeron al suelo mientras se agarraban como animales salvajes, poco les importó que las baldosas estuviesen repletas de vidrio—. ¡Por eso Eiji era mi favorito!

—¡Él también te odiaba! —Las secretarías llamaron despavoridas a los oficiales, sin embargo, estos no los pudieron separar. El policía lo tomó del cuello para estamparlo contra el escritorio.

—¡Malagradecido! —El mueble se hizo trizas con la brutalidad de la pelea, la alarma retumbó por el cuartel para clamar por refuerzos, parecía hilarante que necesitasen tanta ayuda para separar a dos hombres, sin embargo, Max Lobo fue un soldado importante en la marina y Shorter Wong un líder de pandilla. Se habían agarrado el cuello como perros rabiosos.

—¡Viejo decrepito! —La saña se intensificó cuando empezaron a golpearse con objetos. Aprovechando lo errático del encuentro el japonés se levantó de la recepción para escabullirse hacia el centro del cuartel.

—¿Tuviste problemas para llegar? —Él negó, cada oficial parecía estar lidiando con el incidente en la recepción, tenían un par de minutos para acabar.

—¿Tienes la llave? —Sing asintió, orgulloso.

—Pero tendremos que robar algún auto, si nos llevamos mi patrulla será demasiado sospechoso. —Eiji se apretó la muñeca con ferocidad.

—Todos vamos a ir a prisión, ¿no es así? —La sonrisa que el policía le entregó fue una gota de tranquilidad en su archipiélago de desolación.

—Vale la pena, estamos en misión imposible. —Ellos se aventuraron hacia la última puerta del pasillo—. Me siento como Tom Cruise.

Él odiaba el subterráneo del cuartel. El aroma a putrefacción le corroyó las fosas nasales como ácido, las paredes se encontraban repletas de humedad entremezclada con hongos, sus pasos fueron cautelosos, aunque el descenso infernal era exclusivo para los cargos privilegiados, él ya había evaluado a criminales riesgosos ahí dentro cuando trabajaba con Max Lobo en pruebas proyectivas. Las condiciones eran famélicas, este sitio era el criadero personal de Fox, él retenía a los criminales en un limbo tortuoso, era _casi_ como si estuviese esperando para usarlos. El abandono se escurrió por cada grieta, sus nervios retumbaron contra los escalones, las luces parpadearon una última vez antes de fundirse.

—Deberían estar acá sino están retenidos arriba.

El más joven estaba aterrado, aunque él era fanático del suspenso la realidad le sobrepasó el intestino, los hombres detrás de los barrotes eran la encarnación de la agonía, los huesos se les marcaban debajo de los uniformes, parecían cadáveres, idos, sus pupilas carecían de esperanza y su voluntad era un frasco quebrado, lucían en blanco, sus muñecas se hallaban vendadas. Él tomó aire, tratando de lidiar con un espeluznante presentimiento, la peste le incitó una arcada, él se dio el coraje para darle la mano al japonés. Debía proteger a su alma gemela a toda costa. Además, esta era su oportunidad para verse _cool._ Él se enamoró de Eiji Okumura tras verlo saltar hacia la libertad, él anhelaba ser admirado por la ferviente pasión que le corroía las venas en torno a la justicia.

—¡Respeta el maldito espacio personal, Alex! —Él reconocería la voz de Arthur donde fuese, apretando la palma de su compañero él lo guio por ese laberinto de celdas. Era una suerte haber venido antes o se habrían perdido, más que un sótano esto se asemejaba a una catacumba.

—¡Chicos! ¡¿Dónde están?! —La oscuridad fue macabra.

—¡Por acá! —Esa jaula era humillante. 

—¿Están todos bien? —Sus dedos se crisparon contra los barrotes, el japonés contuvo el espanto, aun en la oscuridad él pudo comprender que la pandilla personificaba la decadencia—. ¿Arthur?

—Hemos estado mejor. —Sing giró la llave, la libertad fue un alarido silencioso tras un _click_ , si Fox se enteraba de que le había robado terminaría acá abajo.

—¡Salgan! —Los chicos empezaron a arrastrarse fuera, sin embargo, estaban demacrados, la realidad se había perdido tras una niebla sinuosa—. Eiji, tenemos algunos minutos, no creo que se puedan golpear por siempre.

—Hay una puerta de emergencia acá abajo, estaremos bien. —Bendita fuese la negligencia policial, si hubiesen seguido los protocolos el japonés no sabría eso.

—Bien. —Sing los ayudó a evacuar, no obstante, estaban agonizantes. ¿Cuándo habían comido por última vez? Eran sacos de huesos, no había ni siquiera agua dentro de la celda, él se mordió la boca, estaban repletos de hematomas y apenas jadeaban. Pero su preciado cuartel no podía ser responsable de esto, ¿no? Él creía en la justicia con una pasión inquebrantable.

¡Ellos eran los buenos!

—¿Bones? —El nombrado no se movió, no era más que una bolita en el rincón—. ¿Alex qué…? —Él negó.

—Yo lo llevo, luego te cuento.

Para poder escapar optaron por robar un camión de servicio.

—Esto es un problema. —El joven chino no lo entendía, él había imitado con una precisión envidiable lo que aparecía en las grandes pantallas, sin embargo, el motor no arrancaba.

—Muévete. —Aunque Arthur estaba pendiendo entre intervalos de locura y un hambre garrafal, él fundió los cables, cercenó el plástico y consiguió su cometido. Estar atrapado en esa ratonera, sometido a tanta mierda, en una precariedad inhumana. Necesitaba dormir y un suero que contrarrestase la anemia.

Los siguientes días fueron una odisea.

Tener a una decena de fugitivos escondidos en un apartamento en ruinas no fue su mejor idea, él tuvo que arreglárselas para conseguirles suplementos alimenticios y curar con una experticia ingenua una infinidad de heridas, por mucho que buscase a un médico clandestino él no tuvo los medios para contactarlo. Shorter fue encarcelado junto a Max, Sing lo ayudaba de vez en cuando con las labores domésticas, sin embargo, él pasaba la mayor parte del día en patrullajes para luego relevarlo al anochecer. El ambiente era mortífero. Las semanas que pasaron atrapados en el instituto mental y el cuartel se profesaron como un mosaico quebrajado, las pesadillas se habían vuelto recurrentes dentro de esas cuatro paredes y las sonrisas desteñidas. El psicólogo sabía que había que darle tiempo a los traumas para ser procesados, podían ser pandilleros pero eso no les arrebataba la fragilidad humana, debieron vivir momentos realmente duros para sumirse en el silencio y dejarse marchitar. Tener que convertirse en un soporte fue desesperanzador. A pesar de la lucha él no podía dejar de lamentarse por su pérdida. 

Por su amanecer.

Su Aslan.

—Dijiste que volverías…

La luna no le obsequió una respuesta, él se dedicó a repasar las letras en su muñeca en un ritual sagrado, suplicando para sentirlo, rezando para que lo pudiese escuchar aunque no volviese a sus brazos. Porque lo mataría no poderlo contemplar otra vez cuando lo anhelaba tanto, sin embargo, mientras estuviese a salvo no le importaba tragarse el dolor y apartarse. Él no sería un obstáculo, él estaba dispuesto a sumirse en la tortura de la ignorancia con tal de garantizar su bienestar. Pero ya no tenía ninguna certeza. Sus dedos juguetearon sobre los bordes de la taza, su suspiro retumbó vacío por la cocina. Sí, él se decía eso, no obstante, lo amaba y lo necesitaba de regreso.

¿Qué sentido tenía un futuro sino era a su lado?

—¿Estás bien? —El murmullo de Sing lo trató de sacar a la superficie, sin embargo, él se estaba ahogando.

—Supongo. —Por mucho que nadase no podía tocar la orilla, él solo vislumbraba desde el fondo su propia vida como si fuese un espectador—. Los chicos lucen con más energías y liberarán a Shorter esta semana. —Tratar de sonreír lo hizo trizas. Porque no tenía sentido si no era para _él_.

—Blanca aún no me responde pero mañana hablaré con el líder de _Black Sabbath_. —Él tomó asiento a su lado en la mesa, preocupado—. Son buenas noticias.

—Si… —Unas cadavéricas ojeras reemplazaron el fulgor, la tristeza fue una bruma de encanto.

—Aunque no te estaba preguntando por ellos. —Sus dedos se crisparon contra los bordes del mueble—. No has estado desayunando con nosotros. —La boca le sangró luego de fruncirla, la tenía demasiado reseca.

—No he tenido hambre. —¿Esto se sentía perder a un alma gemela? La muerte sería mejor destino—. No te tienes que preocupar. —El policía hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la calma, porque no era justo, quería ser suficiente aunque fuese como un amigo.

—Él odiaría verte así. —Una solitaria lágrima le quemó la mejilla, la taza se deslizó desde sus manos hacia el servilletero, sus piernas pendieron en el taburete, flojas. 

—¿Sí? —Las estrellas fueron un reflector melancólico para esa conversación—. Pues yo odié que se fuera pero eso no lo detuvo. —Él no quería sonar dramático, no obstante, se profesaba moribundo. Cada día tenía menos sentido, amarlo le había drenado la existencia, los colores eran grises, los sonidos dolorosos, los sabores putrefactos.

—Entiendo que estés frustrado pero…

—¡No es cierto! —Él se levantó con violencia, sus rodillas se tambalearon como papeles contra el peso de la realidad—. No puedes entenderlo, esto… —Él se arañó el pecho, desesperado—. Me duele mucho. —Ni siquiera tuvo energía para llorar. Tonto, ¿no? Hace un par de meses él no sabía quien era su impresión y ahora daría lo que fuese para verlo una última vez.

—¡Sí lo entiendo! —Sing se paró al frente de él, colérico, sus palmas se deslizaron por esos frágiles hombros para acunarlo—. ¡Lo entiendo porque _yo te siento_! —Musitar esa verdad fue un frasco de mariposas contra el piso—. ¡Esto también me está hiriendo! —El rostro se le calentó con una sinestesia rabiosa. 

—Pero…

—¡Lo lamento, pero verte así me duele! ¡Eres mi conexión especial! —Él lo abrazó con fuerza, temiendo que Eiji pudiese esfumarse sino lo protegía de la brisa.

—Sing… —Él se dejó acunar.

—No te puedo prometer que las cosas saldrán bien, pero no te rindas así. —Esa caricia fue cruel, su nariz se hundió contra el cuello del policía para que terminase de ahogarse—. Aún tienes a los chicos contigo, no actúes como si no hubiese nada más. —Él solo se quebró como un espejo cuyas piezas se perdieron—. Aún me tienes a mí…

Esto ya no tenía arreglo.

—Me duele mucho. —Porque anhelarlo era tener un agujero incrustado en el pecho. ¿Cómo seguir cuando solo era la mitad?—. Creo que mi impresión se rompió pero no sé cómo arreglarla. —Su voz escapó bajita, casi con temor a ser pronunciada. Sing lo rodeó despacio, de alguna manera Eiji se había hecho más pequeño durante ese lamento. 

—No está quebrada. —Respirar sin Ash Lynx era asfixiarse en una densa _nada_. Ni bien ni mal. Ni hambre ni frío. Era solo existir en un naufragio.

—Si lo pierdo, yo… —La lluvia no tuvo perdón contra su paraguas quebrado—. Ash… —La tempestad lo aplastó—. ¡Mi Aslan…! —Él tembló, apretando sus puños contra los hombros del chino—. Solo quiero que este a salvo. —Él necesitó llorar pero salió polvo de estrellas.

—Lo sé. —Él exhaló pero la muerte lo clamó.

_Dos palabras, una frase y una mentira._

Para Ash esto tampoco era sencillo. Él no quería un alma gemela, hace meses se habría reído de esa fatídica creencia, solía mofarse de Griffin por lo cursi que sonaba la leyenda, sin embargo, lo conoció y el universo cobró sentido. Él se escribía esa impresión con plumón porque Eiji Okumura era la persona que llevaba consigo siempre, sin importar lo que pasase, él lo amaría de manera incondicional. O eso solía creer…

Pero ahora estaba de regreso en esa pesadilla.

Él suspiró, sabiendo que ninguna promesa fue verdad, un hombre como él…Ya no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Era repulsivo, su cuerpo era una colección de cicatrices y su corazón una caja musical quebrada. Sus uñas se clavaron al sillón. Al menos antes de ser reducido a un inodoro de semen él había podido ser feliz, sí, él fue malditamente dichoso porque se entregó con una devoción desmesurada a la ternura, la suavidad con la que esos resplandecientes ojos cafés lo adoraron, la dulzura de las caricias, la pasión en sus besos, eso ni siquiera Dino Golzine se lo podría quitar.

Así que estaba bien si lo usaban, porque él le arrancó la mejor parte a su alma y se la obsequió a la libertad.

—¿Ash, me estás escuchando?

—Sí. —Esa risa le quebró los tímpanos.

—Lamento que se esté portando así, los linces no son buenas mascotas. —Dino Golzine acomodó una palma sobre su muslo, él quiso llorar, sin embargo. ¿Qué sentido tendría?—. Me encargaré de convertirlo en una buena esposa. —Ex prostituto, líder de pandilla, asesino y todavía temblaba.

—Las bestias salvajes son las más difíciles de controlar pero también las más hermosas. —Yut-Lung Lee lucía tan hueco como él al otro lado del salón.

—Estoy de acuerdo, la belleza exótica es un lujo.

—Nuestro adorado hermanito tiene mucho que compensarnos. —Cuando Hua-Lung le tocó la cadera el vómito le destrozó las cuerdas vocales, no obstante, él se mantuvo indiferente. No lo verían sudar.

—¿Entonces finalizamos el contrato de compra? —Era aberrante la naturalidad con la que ese pederasta le había colocado un precio para intercambiarlo.

—Sí y puede considerar al clan Lee como un fiel inversor para su compañía. —Él arrugó la nariz, conteniendo las náuseas, era enfermiza esa pestilencia a bourbon entremezclada con _Old Spice_ —. El B1 nos abrirá una infinidad de puertas en el mercado negro.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. —Dino Golzine le acarició los cabellos como si lo quisiese, él sonrió, la ternura del toque fue _casi_ paternal—. Vamos a mi oficina para finalizar el contrato. —Cuando él le besó la mejilla su corazón gritó pidiendo ayuda pero su boca se mantuvo inerte. 

—¿Estará bien dejarlos solos? —Nada de esto habría pasado si Griffin no hubiese seguido a esa mujer por ser su alma gemela. 

—Ni siquiera se moverán, los tenemos bien controlados. —Nada de esto dolería tanto si no se hubiese enamorado de la libertad.

—Bien. —La puerta se cerró pero ni siquiera se miraron.

Eran dos muñecas de trapos, desechas.

Una al frente de la otra. 

—Eiji… —Él se miró, desesperado, no era un hombre, era miles de pedazos—. Perdóname por no poder estar a tu lado. —Mientras más se trataba de reparar, más roto quedaba.

Él se abrazó a sí mismo, haciéndose un ovillo en el sillón, no sabía si era por la ausencia del moreno o los nauseabundos recuerdos que le traía ese lugar, sin embargo, se profesaba como un niño abandonado. Para Ash Lynx jamás fue un problema ser usado, cuando perdió a su hermano mayor _tuvo_ que aprender a sobrevivir con ese monstruo, él abría las piernas, se tragaba la humillación, clavaba su atención en el techo y suplicaba para que se acabara. Nunca fue la gran cosa, no tuvo tiempo para sufrir por la transgresión, pero ahora su piel era tierra sagrada. Eiji había pintado galaxias enteras en sus cicatrices, lo garrafal de sus heridas era un recuerdo melifluo, uno que lo purificó para teñirlo de blanco. Fue consentido, dulce y conmovedor. No fue su primera vez teniendo sexo, pero sí la primera vez que él escogió hacer el amor. 

Saber que otra vez lo mancharían…

¿Cómo volvería estando tan podrido?

—Este es el final, ¿no es así? —La crueldad en la voz de Yut-Lung Lee le craqueló la razón.

—Lo es. —Ellos no querían condenarse de esa manera, sin embargo, el destino era una ruleta rusa trucada—. Es gracioso pensar que nos conocimos en estas mismas circunstancias. —El azabache trató de acomodar una de sus piernas sobre la otra, sin embargo, no pudo. ¿Para qué pretender? Estaba devastado.

—Nunca te agradecí por sacarme de ahí… —Él apretó la mandíbula y cerró los puños—. Puede que hayamos sido la peor pareja de la historia pero me salvaste. —Esa fue la primera vez que se atrevió a mirarlo luego de que los hubiesen vendido—. Gracias. —Ya no quedaban vestigios de tan fatídica e imponente belleza.

—Yut… —Solo había fragilidad.

—Pudiste darme la espalda e irte, pero tú y Blanca arriesgaron sus pellejos para sacarme cuando ni siquiera me conocían. —Sus dedos juguetearon por los bordes de su vestido, sus hermanos lo habían arreglado para que se viese bonito pero se concebía como un montón de mierda—. ¿Por qué? —La sonrisa que el lince de Nueva York le regaló fue una encrucijada.

—Porque cuando te vi supe que éramos iguales. —Su respiración fue pesada—. Cuando perdí a Griffin nadie escuchó los gritos de ayuda que arrojé. —Sus piernas se crisparon hacia el sillón—. Habría sido lindo que alguien lo hiciera. —Irónico, más de dos años siendo pareja y jamás intimaron tanto como hoy.

—Tu plan fue estúpido. —Él sonrió, le gustaba que le dijesen las verdades sin anestesia—. Sabías que Golzine estaba coludido con Fox, los chicos se deben estar pudriendo en alguna celda. —Él negó.

—Shorter no se ve como la clase de persona que los dejaría ahí dentro. —Evitar su nombre sería lo más sano para su magullado corazón.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque es tu alma gemela. —El azabache se aferró a su muñeca como si su vida dependiese de eso—. _Tu salvación_ no puede ser una mala persona. —Pero lo hacía, por eso dolía tanto.

—Fue bonito fantasear con una vida normal. —El sol opacó a la luna, por eso se empeñó en odiarlo.

—Lo fue. —El amanecer perdió esplendor bajo el fulgor plateado. Chocaban como si fuesen enemigos pero eran dos caras de la misma moneda, tal vez por eso hundirse juntos funcionaba como un mísero consuelo—. ¿Qué te habría gustado ser, Yut? —Esa fue la conversación más vulnerable que tuvieron.

—¿No te reirás? —Él negó—. Me hubiese gustado especializarme en trastornos alimenticios o nutrición, es tonto. —Sus dedos golpearon su muñeca—. Pero quería ser el adulto que necesité.

—Creo que entiendo el sentimiento. —El pánico lo mareó—. Pase lo que pase ellos están bien.

—Lo sé.

Ninguno se movió cuando el mundo se desmoronó.

Los muros se cayeron a pedazos, el piso tembló, el techo crujió con violencia junto al ventanal, ambos se levantaron de los sillones, asustados, los floreros se quebrajaron, la lámpara se agrietó. _Una explosión_. La realidad pareció a punto de colapsar bajo tan despiadado sonido. Los libreros gruñeron, el pánico les corroyó las venas con una implacable ferocidad, Ash se posicionó al frente de Yut-Lung cuando las bisagras chirriaron, otro estruendo hizo eco por la residencia antes de que la puerta cayese de golpe contra la alfombra.

—Blanca. —El nombrado acomodó un rifle de asalto contra su hombro.

—Supuse que necesitarían ayuda. —La cólera le destrozó la tráquea, ese sujeto no era más que problemas, aparecía cuando se le daba la maldita gana y jugaba en ambos bandos—. Apresúrense, si el _monsieur_ me ve será un problema. —Pero el veneno le estaba escurriendo hasta los pulmones.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Estas semanas fueron un infierno emocional, él ya no tenía fuerzas ni para respirar, pero aun así…—. ¡Siempre haces esto! ¡Yo realmente te odio, Blanca! —Le quedaba energía para aborrecer a su expareja.

—Desquítate después, afuera es un caos. —Sin embargo, los más jóvenes lucían famélicos, el imponente lince de Nueva York no era más que un gatito echado en un basurero y la afilada víbora de los Lee una culebrita herida—. ¿Les dieron algo? —La nitidez en sus pupilas era tormentosa.

—Podría jurar que la comida tenía alguna droga, pero apenas la probamos. —Ambos se tuvieron que afirmar del ruso para poder salir, correr cuando las piernas eran vidrio molido no era el escape más heroico.

—Por eso estaban tan confiados dejándonos a solas. —La carcajada de Yut-Lung Lee se expandió como fuego contra los alaridos del caos—. Los cerdos nos doparon. —No le debería sorprender si sus hermanos amaban usar trucos sucios para someterlos. Porque sino lo humillaban no había placer. Él clavó sus uñas en los hombros de Blanca.

—Nos vamos. —Fue una suerte que los hubiesen sacado de la institución psiquiátrica para realizar la transacción en la mansión del Dino Golzine. Las miles de máscaras de la hipocresía debían tener alguna ventaja.

Volver a la realidad fue un ensueño extraño para el lince de Nueva York.

Él no entendió lo que ocurrió, la cabeza le punzó, las náuseas se tambalearon desde sus entrañas hacia su garganta, sus huesos se profesaron como agujas rotas, cada respiración le desgarró el tórax. Aún así él se las arregló para quitarle el arma a un herido y ayudar a su antiguo mentor. La sala estaba ardiendo, el sabor de la pólvora se le agolpó contra los dientes, él pudo distinguir la voz de Cain gritándole entre la multitud mientras Blanca lidiaba con los guardias de la residencia, no podía dejar testigos que lo delatasen, con una bala en la cabeza era suficiente. ¿A cuántos hombres él le disparó? No le importó. En la agonía él se abrió paso para arrastrar a Yut-Lung Lee afuera de esta pesadilla. Los cartuchos retumbaron contra el suelo, los alaridos cercenaron la piedad, la sangre escurrió contra sus zapatillas. Nadie estuvo a salvo. Él mató pero no sintió nada, como si fuese una máquina. Cierto…

Él era un _asesino._

—¡Ash! —El alma se le heló cuando esa voz rompió la realidad, la ansiedad le destrozó las venas, el mundo volvió a girar al revés con una desalmada violencia.

—¡Eiji! —Él quiso gritarle por estar dentro de uno de los vehículos, sin embargo, no pudo. Porque adoraba esa terquedad. El resto de la tragedia se esfumó cuando sus miradas se conectaron.

—¡Ash! —El japonés no se pudo mantener al lado de Sing en la patrulla, él corrió para acunarlo entre sus brazos.

—Eres tú. —Sus manos temblaron contra la espalda del moreno, un espasmo eléctrico le recorrió desde la columna vertebral hacia la cordura, el corazón le volvió a latir con una dolorosa humanidad—. Estás aquí. —Él sollozó antes quebrarse entre sus brazos, ambos lucían terribles, la lejanía los estaba matando.

—Estás a salvo. —Él lo apretó con fuerza, permitiéndose respirar, su nariz se hundió en esa catastrófica matita abenuz, él se embriagó por esa mortífera esencia. Lo tenía acá y ahora. Era real. Una infinidad de sentimientos se arremolinaron entre sus latidos. Blanca le gritó algo detrás, sin embargo, él ya no estaba escuchando, porque su mundo estaba justo entre sus manos.

—Estás conmigo. —La infinidad se les hizo pequeña en ese reencuentro, volvieron a sentir, el universo se coloreó de belleza, la ternura pendió como un barquito de papel, esos profundos ojos verdes lo contemplaron como si todo el amor del mundo fuese para él—. ¡Vámonos! —Pero había un problema.

—Lo lamento… —Él ya no podía volver. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Estaba condenado.

—¿Ash? —El nombrado solo comprendió que estaba llorando cuando vio a sus propias lágrimas agolparse en su mentón—. ¿Qué estás esperando? Vámonos. —El japonés lo tiró del brazo, sin embargo, el agarre se rompió y un abismo se zanjó.

—Te amo. —Él le delineó el rostro como si fuese la última vez, su voz escapó enferma, él apretó los párpados, destrozado, sabiendo que no tenía derecho a regresar cuando era asqueroso—. Te amo tanto que no puedo hacerte esto. —La ternura incondicional que solía danzar dentro de esas obsidianas se comenzó a apagar.

—¡Ya no hay tiempo! ¡¿Qué esperan?! —Aslan dio dos pasos hacia atrás antes de acariciarse la muñeca. Él se contuvo para no volver a lloriquear, porque los ojos más bonitos del mundo ya ni siquiera lo reconocerían como _humano._

—Perdón. —El vendaje cayó desde su mano hacia el piso, el horror que deformó las facciones de Eiji Okumura lo terminó de devastar.

Así que era real.

—Ash… —Él era una monstruosidad.

—No puedo volver. —La noche había comprado el último retazo de su dignidad—. Porque ya tengo un alma gemela.

Oh… 

Pero un alma gemela era aquella persona cuyos pedazos lograban completar tu corazón.

¿Verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noticias, nos deben quedar unos tres capítulos juntos para llegar al final, tal vez un poco más, así que estoy ansiosa a morir. Estos dos fueron los capítulos más intensos emocionalmente en esta bendita trama, gracias por llegar hasta acá conmigo, me tenía cero fe escribiendo un AU soulmate aunque los amo mucho, no puedo agradecer lo suficiente el cariño, me dejan corta de palabras.
> 
> Nos vemos en algunas semanas.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	20. Capítulo 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Sabía que me demoraría en sacar la siguiente actualización pero no tanto, oh bueno, me demoré mucho en este capítulo, estaba con mil de ansiedad porque es de los que más me gustan y quede feliz con el resultado, esta hecho con mucho amor y noches de insomnio.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

_¿Cómo brillar si lo habían ensuciado?_

—¡Eres insoportable! —El filo de ese grito le cortó la tráquea—. ¿Solo te vas a quedar ahí tirado? ¿De verdad? —Yut-Lung Lee odiaba la terquedad de este hombre. Era patético, ¡sí!, lamentarse en un rincón no cambiaría la situación.

—Yut… —No fue necesario prender la luz del cuarto para vislumbrar la miseria humana, el imponente lince de Nueva York no era más que un estropajo usado, el nombrado retrocedió cuando contempló el rostro de la verdad—. ¿Crees que Griffin se sentiría orgulloso de esto? 

—Ash… —Una violenta tempestad había ensuciado a esos jades, las ojeras eran de una palidez macabra, su mirada estaba tan vacía como la de una muñeca, el dorado de esos cabellos se había marchito. Hasta la belleza más etérea tenía fecha de caducidad. 

—Él quería que encontrase una, ¿lo recuerdas? —Ningún paraguas fue lo suficientemente grande para protegerlos de esa tormenta, estaban empapados.

—No hagas esto. —Pero él ya no respondió, que esbozase una sonrisa tiritona lo rompió, él retrocedió, horrorizado.

—¿No es divertido tener un alma gemela? —El dolor en su carcajada le envenenó la voluntad—. Siempre me pregunté cómo sería tener una. —El nombre en esa delgada muñeca era una enfermiza pesadilla.

—Deberías ir a hablar con Eiji. —El ovillo se hizo aún más pequeño tras escuchar ese nombre. No era digno ni de mirarlo. ¿Cómo se supone que hablaría con él? Él se tocó el pecho, sabiendo que su corazón se estaba desangrando, él lo trató de contener pero el rojo se tiñó a negro.

—No puedo. —Y de repente él era asqueroso—. No quiero que él me vea así. —¡Oh! Pero ya lo había hecho—. Yo… —La realidad aplastó al niño perdido, él sabía que las personas no se morían de amor, no obstante, estaba famélico por esos bonitos ojos cafés.

—Ni siquiera le agradeciste por el rescate. —¿Con qué derecho? Otra vez era propiedad pública. No le importaba que las escorias hiciesen lo que quisiesen con él porque nunca podrían dominarlo, él juraba que su mente y su espíritu eran solo suyos, pero ahora…

—¿Cómo te sentirías si estuvieses unido a tus hermanos por el alma? —Estaba ahogado en mierda.

—Yo… —La sangre se le heló.

—Exacto. —El azabache trató de encontrar las palabras correctas para consolarlo, no obstante, no existía consuelo suficiente para los caídos, él se dio vueltas, sabiendo que no bajaría de ese autoimpuesto Kilimanjaro.

Al final Ash Lynx no era más que un leopardo, ¿verdad?

—¡Como quieras!

¡Esto era realmente frustrante!

Aborrecía que el imponente lince de Nueva York se hubiese refugiado en su propia agonía. Aunque lo vanagloriaban como una voluntad inquebrantable en la pandilla apenas se trataba del japonés se caía a pedazos. Porque era difícil, sí, lo entendía. No hizo falta que lo uniesen a ese cerdo para que él clamase por la muerte con una exquisita suavidad, él era experto en la autodestrucción, no obstante, tener que contemplar a semejante fulgor apagarse...

—Maldición. —Él se frotó el entrecejo, agotado.

No le pagaban lo suficiente para que cuidase de estos mocosos, él era más joven. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerse cargo de los ancianos? Si Blanca no lo hubiese noqueado ese estúpido se habría dado vueltas para regresar con Dino Golzine. Esa terquedad le resultaba grotesca, tampoco era fácil para él tener que sobrellevar tanta basura, habían días donde la garganta le escurría lejía y otros donde ni siquiera se podía levantar, porque era divertido torturarse hasta quedar destrozado, habían noches donde él soñaba con un rescate y se aborrecía por semejante debilidad. Él _no necesitaba_ de esas cursilerías, estaba bien danzando con la muerte, no obstante, en algún punto se le cayó la máscara y olvidó los pasos.

—¿Estás bien? —Profesarse tan frágil era peligroso, ni siquiera le agradaba el psicólogo pero acá estaba, yendo a consolarlo—. ¿Eiji? —Él parecía ser el único ser humano con dos neuronas dentro de ese cuchitril.

—Lo estoy. —Pero la expresión que le regaló fue cadavérica, la oscuridad en el comedor lo delineó con una descorazonada añoranza, el aire le pesó—. El cuarto no es tan grande y necesitaba respirar. —El más joven arrojó un bufido, sus pasos fueron veleros de papel en un océano de brea.

—Este apartamento es una pocilga. —Él extendió sus palmas—. Sin ofender.

—No lo hace, el arriendo lo paga el cuartel. —Los engranajes de la realidad corrieron al revés—. Al menos así lo hacía antes de que despidiesen a Shorter.

—Supongo que terminaremos todos en la calle. —Que esbozase un puchero lo hizo reír, habría sido fácil sumirse en el rencor contra Eiji Okumura por irrumpir su grito silencioso.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir, Yut? —Sin embargo, la inocencia de ese chico le resultaba mortífera, podía entender que encarnase a la libertad aún con las alas quebradas.

—No puedo conciliar el sueño sin mi té de jazmín pero acá solo hay Coca-Cola. —Su atención pendió hacia el ventanal, un suspiro le destiñó los latidos, el centelleo de la luna fue un poema repleto de soledad—. Es raro verte sin Sing, extrañaba poder hablar a solas.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—El chico te sigue como si fuese un cachorrito, se la pasan pegados. —El descaro coloreó los pétalos de sol, una historia de tormentas era una muerte anunciada para un girasol.

—¡No es verdad!

—¡Claro que lo es! —Humillarlo era divertido—. ¿Entonces, dónde está tu pretendiente?

—Cayó rendido en la cama, no lo puedo culpar, me ha estado ayudando mucho con los quehaceres. —Debía buscar un empleo antes de que los desalojasen—. Es un buen amigo. —Sus brazos se tensaron contra su vientre, la boca se le secó, él trató de concentrarse en las grietas que bordeaban el vidrio, sin embargo, la mirada se le nubló. 

Porque esa imagen craquelada era el fidedigno reflejo de su alma

—Le gustas a ese niño.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Es tan obvio que da pena ajena. —Los suspiros embobados que el policía arrojaba ya le resultaban fastidiosos, una gigantesca poza de baba se formaba cuando vislumbraba al moreno. ¿Lo culpa? Aunque no le llegaba ni a los talones tenía su encanto.

—Estás exagerando.

—¿Exagerando? —Una carcajada histérica retumbó por el apartamento—. Él no ha dejado de invitarte a salir desde que llegamos, hasta te robó a una cita. —La vergüenza fue inminente.

—¡Ver una película puede ser de amigos! —Esa ingenuidad le pareció destructiva, él debió tener una infancia agradable—. No tiene nada de malo, nosotros también podríamos ir al cine. —Sin embargo, no era normal que los niños fuesen esclavos en un burdel.

—Por favor. —La ligereza de las molestias lo hizo sonreír—. ¿Qué película te invitó a ver?

—Cincuenta sombras de Grey. —Las burlas de Yut-Lung Lee le taladraron la cabeza.

—¡No pudo ser más patético! —Él se apretó el estómago con fuerza, hasta las orejas le quemaron con tan grosera reacción—. Cuando menos te lo esperes te va a pedir que hagan un juego de roles, Anastasia.

—¡Yut! —Pero la risa solo se tornó más violenta.

—¿Dónde aprendió a coquetear? —Su mirada se suavizó—. Se va a morir virgen si sigue de esa manera, luego te pedirá ver Dragón Ball como el otaku de closet que es.

—Eres cruel. —Él sonrió.

—Probablemente. —Y era verdad, para poder aplastar a sus enemigos él se había arrancado la humanidad, sabía que la debilidad era imperdonable cuando las infancias tenían olor a semen y los abrazos arañaban.

—¿Te crees muy bueno coqueteando? —Esa soledad era demasiado abrumadora—. ¿Se supone que estoy en presencia de un experto?

—Claro que lo estás, siéntete honrado. —Ni siquiera cuando niño le permitieron hacer amigos. ¿Cómo ser frágil si estaba en el infierno?—. Tengo un doctorado en romance. —¿Cómo florecer si envenenaron sus raíces?

—¿Por qué no lo ponemos a prueba? —Poder entablar esta clase de conversación casual—. Shorter está afuera. —La felicidad venía en frascos pequeños.

—Bien. —Él se arrojó el cabello hacia atrás, indignado—. Pero no lo haré porque tú me lo pediste. —La sonrisa que el japonés le regaló fue un velero de papel en un mar de memorias.

—Demuéstrame quien manda, Yut. —Esto era tan estúpido e insignificante, él lo sabía—. Luego podemos escabullirnos al cine. —La amabilidad era una mancha en una ciudad de papel.

—Mientras tú invites las palomitas en nuestra cita. —No obstante, esa noche fue un consuelo mortífero.

_¿Cómo amar si le habían arrancado el corazón?_

Él se aventuró hacia el pasillo, una trémula sonrisa pendió en la fatalidad cuando encontró al policía sentado en las escaleras del complejo, entre sus dedos se estaba bamboleando un cigarrillo, él estaba encogido, podía observar cada vértebra a través de ese ridículo uniforme, si ya no estaba trabajando para la estación al menos debería cambiarse. La amargura le corroyó la sangre, seguramente era lindo ser prisionero de una vocación inquebrantable, aun si lo hacía pedazos era mejor que vanagloriar la agonía.

Debía ser reconfortante crecer en una familia _normal._

—¿Quieres compañía? —El pánico fue inminente, sin esperar una confirmación él se sentó a su lado en el peldaño, el humo se le deslizó hacia las grietas del corazón con una sofocante naturalidad.

—¿Aun no puedes convencerlo? —Ese bufido le pareció encantador, sus zapatillas se deslizaron hacia el escalón inferior, él tragó, podía sentir la calidez de esa elegante silueta a través de su camisa, haberse vuelto tan consciente era un problema.

—Ese hombre es insoportable, no sé cómo pudimos ser pareja. —Oh, pero sí lo sabía. Porque la luna anhelaba el brillo dorado del sol trató de usurparlo—. Esto se salió de control.

—Lo sé, hasta Arthur llegó con un alma gemela. —Aunque el pandillero no se los había contado, el recelo con el que protegía su muñeca era evidente. Sus dedos se crisparon contra su impresión—. Esto es una mierda. —Un rosal se le atoró en el pecho. La noche estaba helada.

—No suelo hacer esto pero quería agradecerte por lo del otro día.

—¿Por qué? —Yut-Lung Lee no lo quiso mirar—. Solo hice mi trabajo como oficial. —Sabía que se ahogaría en la infinidad de esas pupilas si lo hacía.

—Me fuiste a buscar. —La atmósfera suspendió en una calada de cigarrillo—. Yo…. —Él apoyó su nuca contra la pared, la presión en su muñeca le dejó una cicatriz, la crueldad lo había sobrepasado—. Estaba asustado. —Se decía que anhelaba el dolor, juraba disfrutar de la tortura mientras el cabello le escurría por el lavamanos y el ácido le chorreaba por la nariz—. No quería ir con mis hermanos.

Pero en el fondo tenía miedo. 

—Yue…

 _Tanto_ miedo.

—Quería una vida normal. —Era patético llorar al frente de este hombre, las figuras de porcelana debían quedarse danzando en su caja musical—. Cuando era un niño no lo entendía. —Pero su castillo se estaba desmoronando—. Ellos me decían que era un juego, que me debía quedar quieto mientras dejaba que me… —Tal vez él quiso enamorarse de Ash Lynx porque compartían las mismas heridas.

—Maldición, lo lamento —La gentileza de ese abrazo fue despiadada—. Mientras este contigo no permitiré que nada te pase. —Sus dedos temblaron contra esos fornidos hombros, él sollozó, aceptando por primera vez que no estaba bien.

—Gracias por salvarme. —Que no era una maldita serpiente descorazonada, sino un niño que necesitó cariño con desesperación pero solo recibió indiferencia—. Si ellos hubiesen borrado mi impresión, yo no lo hubiese soportado. —Él se aferró a Shorter Wong como si su cordura dependiese de eso.

—Jamás lo habría permitido. —Pero de esa manera se sentía, la violencia de esos latidos se le acribilló en los tímpanos, él apretó con fuerza esa vieja camisa para ahogarse en ese perfume—. Yue, no estás solo. —Le gustaba la nostalgia que desprendía, lo hacía concebirse seguro, como si pudiese creer en finales felices.

Pero estos no existían. 

—Me siento hipócrita por pedirle que se mantenga firme cuando yo habría preferido morir a llevarlos en mi muñeca. —Una risa lo incitó a arquear las cejas—. ¿Qué? —Hacía _demasiado_ calor entre ellos dos.

—Te juzga fingir que eres una persona ruda cuando en el fondo te preocupas más de lo que deberías. —La vergüenza le calcinó la nariz—. Eso es tan lindo.

—¡¿L-Lindo?! —Aunque su belleza había sido alabada por los magnates más renombrados la inocencia de ese cumplido limpió la inmundicia.

—¿Nunca te lo habían dicho? —Él bufó, tratando de recomponerse, no podía permitir que lo viese sudar, él era una _diva_. 

—Lo siento, perder los estribos no es propio de mí. —Era mentira, sin embargo, él no le diría sobre sus arrebatos con vino a las dos de la mañana—. Solo quería saber cómo estabas, mejor me voy. —Pero Shorter no lo soltó.

—Cuando te dejé de sentir quedé devastado. —Las promesas eran luciérnagas en el cuadro del primer amor—. Ahora entiendo a Eiji, daría lo que fuera con tal de mantenerte a salvo. —Las mejillas se le tiñeron con ferocidad, las piernas se le contrajeron hacia el escalón superior, que él le musitase semejante mentira con tanta seriedad lo asustó. Pero no pudo correr.

—También te podía sentir. —No pudo apartarse de él—. Tu peinado no pasó desapercibido en mis sueños pero no lo quería admitir.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —El aliento se le trabó cuando las yemas del moreno le empezaron a delinear el rostro—. Sabía que tú eras mi fragilidad. —La neblina del tabaco no fue lo suficiente para encubrir la intensidad de la tentación.

—Siempre odié mi impresión.

—¿Salvación? —Él asintió, deshaciéndose bajo esas reconfortantes caricias. Nunca nadie lo había tocado con tan desmesurada ternura, fue aterrador.

—Odiaba ser tan débil hasta en ese sentido. —Él repasó su muñeca con lentitud, el cigarrillo ya se había apagado contra la alfombra, el tintinear de las luces lo tenía mareado—. Pero creo que ahora es algo bueno. —El policía tragó, el magnetismo entre ellos dos era fatal, él se inclinó.

—¿Puedo tomar eso cómo una invitación? —El roce entre sus narices fue torpe y tímido—. Soy lento interpretando las señales. —Él se ruborizó, porque la risa de Yut-Lung Lee debió ser la melodía más seductora que jamás escuchó.

—¿No alardeabas tanto sobre encanto Wong?

—¿C-Como? —Su espalda chocó contra la baranda del pasamanos, no podía respirar si lo tenía tan encima, el dulzor entremezclado con tan coqueta mirada acabaron con su cordura.

—Sing me lo contó. —Él chasqueó la lengua, que su subordinado se atreviese a humillarlo era una blasfemia—. Él se la pasa balbuceando sobre ti, debe admirarte mucho. —La electricidad fue intoxicante bajo la intermitencia del neón.

—Supongo que sí. —El corazón se le atoró en la tráquea, no era justo que fuese tan hermoso, lo esbelto de esa silueta era una armonía sublime con tan agraciado rostro, su piel se asemejaba a la seda, la noche en su cabello era un delirio. Mierda—. ¿Realmente fui heterosexual? —El pensamiento se le escapó en un tartamudeo.

—Shorter.

—¿Si? —La sonrisa del más joven fue una invitación para perecer.

—Eres demasiado denso. —Su razón dejó de funcionar cuando lo besó.

La pasión que desbordaron calcinó a la sensatez, Shorter lo encerró contra la pared mientras saboreaba su boca con un descaro implacable, su esencia fue un deleite, las piernas le tiritaron contra las escaleras, la sinfonía fue despiadada, aferrándose a su nuca él le exigió más. Los labios de Yut-Lung Lee eran mortíferos, el dulzor entremezclado con la saliva lo dejó afiebrado, él se embriagó en esos jadeos antes de aferrarse a tan delicada silueta. La única razón por la que se apartaron fue para tomar aire, porque maldición esto se sentía demasiado bien, era como si hubiesen estado esperando una eternidad para poder sucumbir en este tacto.

—¿Esto qué significa? —El rubor le tiñó hasta las orejas, sus lentes se habían caído por las escaleras, la excitación le destrozó las venas.

—Que puedes invitarme a salir. 

Esa noche se besaron hasta quedar con los labios hinchados.

_¿Cómo volar si le robaron el cielo?_

—Ash…Aslan. —La gentileza de esa voz le perforó los huesos—. Aslan, ven aquí. —¿Quién estaba allí?—. No llores más. —La dulzura de ese tacto fue violenta, lo único que pudo hacer bajo la infinidad de ese añil fue encogerse y sollozar—. Eres un niño. —¿Por qué?

—¿A dónde vas? —No lo sabía, sin embargo, la palmada en su cabeza lo ahogó.

—Voy a unirme al ejército. —No tenía sentido estar triste cuando regresaría, no obstante, la calidez de esta persona era su hilo de cordura. Si lo perdía…

—¿Me vas a dejar? —Las infancias tenían sabor a algodones de azúcar no licor putrefacto.

—Aunque esté lejos, nunca te olvidaré.

Él despertó de golpe, las lágrimas se le habían secado alrededor de las mejillas, los ronquidos fueron un arrullo profano contra la estridencia de la lluvia, él se encogió en la manta, aterrado, sus yemas repasaron su impresión como si esta fuese su ancla hacia la realidad. Su atención pendió hacia la cajonera, aunque debió haber tirado esos antidepresivos se quedó con un frasco, él vaciló antes de estirarse y tomarlos, maldición, esto lo estaba matando. A pesar de saberse de memoria los criterios de la depresión la lentitud con la que se apagó fue cruel. De repente respirar era una tortura, sin embargo, ocultarlo tras una sonrisa se había convertido en su arte. ¿Cómo lo notarían? Él era una caricia de sol, faroleaba la resiliencia mientras chispeaba motivación. No sería una carga cuando esto se salía de su control.

—Eiji. —Le fue imposible distinguir esa voz embriagado por el sueño, sus yemas tiritaron alrededor del frasco, sus piernas se encogieron hacia la manta, aunque habían más de diez hombres durmiendo en su cuarto estos no despertaron.

—Sing. —El nombrado llegó a su lado de puntitas, empujando la pierna de Alex él se logró acomodar en el suelo—. Pensé que te habías ido. —La ayuda que le había ofrecido era la bocanada de libertad que lo mantenía cuerdo. El tenue golpeteo de la lluvia contra la ventana fue violento.

—Sabía que no podrías dormir sin mí. —La audacia en sus palabras los hizo enrojecer.

—¿A qué te refieres? —El más joven arrojó una risa frenética junto a un balbuceo.

—Da seguridad tener a un policía cerca, ya sabes. —Sus orejas humearon por la vergüenza, los latidos se le acribillaron contra los tímpanos. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer el ridículo cada vez que lo veía?—. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —Pero la melancolía atrapada en esos grandes ojos cafés le cortó el aire.

—Algo así… —Sus yemas se crisparon en la manta—. He estado teniendo pesadillas bastante raras durante estas semanas. —Él sonrió, aunque el psicoanálisis tenía su propio diccionario para explicar los sueños, ningún manuscrito era capaz de ponerle nombre a tan desmesurada desolación. Porque él lo perdió antes de encontrarlo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste? —Ahora Ash Lynx le parecía tan lejos, casi inalcanzable. Él asintió convertido en un nudo, la tempestad le martilló la mente para fomentar las grietas, estar tan roto era amargo.

—¿Pudiste conseguirlos? —El policía infló el pecho con orgullo, él se acercó como si fuese un cachorrito en busca de aprobación, fue inercia darle en el gusto con mimos.

—Los dejé encima de la mesa. —Sus piernas fueron anclas en una cama deshecha—. ¿No estás feliz?

—Lo estoy. —Pero más que sonrisas él era llanto—. ¿Qué fecha les pusiste? —Porque los ojos más bonitos del mundo ya no lo estaban contemplando con esa ternura abrumadora.

—El veinte de diciembre. —El día le sonaba familiar, sin embargo, él lo ignoró—. ¿Crees que él acepte? —Sus manos juguetearon nerviosas alrededor del frasco, los ronquidos fueron una sinfonía de irrealidad.

—No lo sé. —Él se levantó del suelo—. Pero iré a averiguarlo. —Volver a dormir era una quimera ingenua cuando su corazón estaba repleto de polvo. El más joven lo detuvo con un agarre de muñeca.

—Eiji… —Aunque se había perjurado la felicidad con la incondicionalidad de una amistad eso era imposible, mientras más lo miraba más le encantaba, esas obsidianas se habían convertido en su delirio, la fragancia de su perfume era una mortífera tentación, le gustaba escucharlo hablar, los recuerdos eran desbordantes—. Si él no acepta quisiera ir contigo.

—¿Q-Qué? —La conversación con Yut-Lung Lee fue una bofetada despiadada—. Pero tú tienes una vida acá. —Esto no tenía sentido, Sing Soo-Ling era un chico agradable en lo más profundo de la palabra, la ternura en su personalidad lo había conquistado.

—Lo sé. —Ellos eran buenos amigos—. Piénsalo. —No había nada detrás.

¿Verdad?

Él intentaba comprenderlo, sabía que debía ser duro para el lince de Nueva York tener que lidiar con esa grotesca impresión en su muñeca, sin embargo, era tan doloroso quedarse afuera. Sin él la historia carecía de sentido, era irónico, la idea de enamorarse jamás captó su atención y ahora se estaba desviviendo para obtener su compasión. Él no sabía lo apagado que se profesaba hasta que el alba lo coloreó, él lo había inspirado, quería hacer lo mismo, convertirse en un inquebrantable pilar, la impotencia era indescriptible. Él se arrastró agonizante hacia el pasillo, el paquete que el policía le había prometido estaba en la mesa, él lo guardó en su chaqueta, sus pies lo llevaron hasta esa impenetrable fortaleza de espinas.

—Ash. —Pero él no estaba.

Lo único que encontró dentro de ese cuarto fueron los pedazos de su propio corazón, porque él lo estaba dejando otra vez, ¿no?

Él sonrió.

Vivían en mundos diferentes, eso era lo que siempre le decía. ¿Pero eso era cierto? ¿Por qué debían separarse si vivían en mundos diferentes? ¿De verdad creía eso? Si Ash había decidido que eso era lo mejor, le haría caso. Volvería a Japón. Y nunca…

Volvería.

—Ash… —Sin embargo, la sublime soledad que escurrieron esos jades no le permitió alcanzar la superficie.

El mundo se detuvo cuando él tocó fondo.

Aunque no eran almas gemelas, sabía que ese dolor no era _suyo._

_—Mi Eiji._

El aliento le desgarró la tráquea, él se apretó con fuerza el pecho, los trozos en el piso formaron una imagen distorsionada, la piel se le erizó, las lágrimas le quemaron las mejillas, él se mordió el labio. No le importaba haber venido al mundo en una mitad. ¡A la mierda estar completo! Él no necesitaba de un alma gemela si estaba enamorado. Ni siquiera se dio el tiempo para tomar un paraguas, él solo salió del apartamento para correr por esa tormenta a ciegas, sabiendo perfectamente a dónde debía ir. El eco de los charcos le retumbó en la mandíbula, la lluvia le perforó los pensamientos, el nudo en su estómago fue insoportable. Él corrió bajo una bruma de oscuridad hacia el centro de la ciudad, como si fuese atraído por el otro extremo de su imán.

—¡Ash! —Y cuando se juró olvidado.

—Eiji… —Él lo recordó.

Aun bajo la tempestad él pudo distinguir las lágrimas agolpadas en ese verde desteñido, él estaba mirando al cielo mientras se aferraba a un puente sumido en el dolor, la pena resaltó la palidez de su piel, las gotas centellearon como cristales contra el dorado de su cabello, él perdió el aliento, aún en la crudeza él parecía un ángel, el tintinear de ese viejo poste le confirió un aura etérea. Él era realmente hermoso.

Pero eso no era lo que adoraba de Aslan. 

—¿Me vas a dejar otra vez? —El rugido de la tormenta aplacó su voz—. ¿Ni siquiera te despedirás? —El más joven trató de retroceder, sin embargo, su voluntad era un buque de papel en un tifón, su espalda chocó contra la baranda del puente, la ropa se le pegó en la dureza del metal.

—No deberías estar acá. —La beldad en los colores se lavó junto a la lluvia, él deseaba que esto pudiese limpiar sus pecados, no obstante, estaba condenado. Sus dedos temblaron alrededor de su muñeca, sus zapatillas pendieron hacia el borde de la autopista.

—¿Por qué me estás dejando afuera? ¡Puedo ayudar! —Ash bajó los hombros, rendido.

—Esto no te concierne. —Sabía que si lo miraba el último pétalo de voluntad se le quebraría. Necesitaba ser odiado—. Vete, no regresaré contigo. —¡Sí! Mientras fuese despreciado sobreviviría con el rencor como nuevo centro de gravedad. No podía amar a la libertad con una cadena.

—¿Por qué tienes que enfrentarlo solo? —Pero ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad, él llegó a su lado con una determinación feroz, él lo tomó de los hombros para hacerlo trizas. No debía tocarlo porque lo mancharía—. ¿No ves lo mucho que me duele? —Sin embargo, él lo abrazó con fuerza para borrar la inmundicia.

—¿No ves lo mucho que me duele a mí? —La farsa se craqueló bajo esos delicados toques, aunque la noche estaba helada el frío se redujo a una promesa ilusoria en esa caricia—. Tengo que hacer esto, Eiji. —Alzar su mentón fue su perdición—. No tengo más opción, soy un rastreador humano.

—No permitiré que te sacrifiques así por el resto. —La mandíbula se le cayó, los pulmones se le llenaron de rosas putrefactas, su piel se deshizo en tan sofocante deleite. Fue como la primera vez que lo contempló.

—No es eso. —Bastó una mirada de esos grandes ojos cafés para que él lo supiera, porque su corazón lo reconoció antes de que su mente lo hiciera. El rubio _sabía_ que eso era una tontería, la impresión en su muñeca era una condena perpetua, ni siquiera tenía un alma gemela legítima, pero aun así…—. Me tengo que ir. —Sus dedos se crisparon en los hombros del psicólogo.

—Aslan. —Mierda, lo amaba tanto que había empezado a delirar—. ¿Crees que me importa lo que dice tu muñeca? Ya te lo he explicado.

—¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! ¡Tú eres normal! —Él presionó sus párpados con fuerza, cuando la venda cayó hacia el piso él se terminó de desmoronar—. Esto es asqueroso. —Sus rodillas chocaron contra el pavimento, él contuvo una arcada—. Soy de su propiedad. —Él se hizo pequeño bajo la crueldad de Nueva York, Griffin jamás le hizo tanta falta como ahora.

—No es verdad. —A pesar de haber sido rebajado a una prostituta era nauseabundo que transgrediesen esto—. No le perteneces a nadie más que a ti. —Era como si le hubiesen violado el alma.

—Mentira, soy una maldita abominación. —Y era terrible—. Ahora soy una puta completa.

—¡No hables así de ti! —Estaba bien si tomaban su cuerpo, él no era más que un contenedor vacío flotando en la tristeza mientras lo llenaban de semen.

—¿Por qué no? —Pero su espíritu—. Soy un monstruo. —Él no podía escapar de eso, Dino Golzine había profanado lo más sagrado para él, ahora apenas podía respirar bajo tanta suciedad—. Soy… —El japonés se inclinó al frente, él le acarició las mejillas con una ternura impresionante, que por favor se detuviese.

—No lo encuentro. —Él no lo resistiría—. No, de verdad no lo encuentro.

—¿Qué se supone que estás buscando? —La sonrisa que le regaló fue tan bonita que quiso llorar, él no lo merecía.

—Estoy tratando de buscar lo monstruoso pero no lo encuentro. —La torpeza de ese comentario le robó una risita—. Tú me lo dijiste, ¿no es así? Eres mucho más que esto. —No era justo que fuese tan dulce, aquellas obsidianas fueron un arrebato de belleza sumergidas en la oscuridad, él se dejó mimar casi por instinto. Odiaba que este fuese su lugar seguro.

—¿Por qué nunca me escuchas? —Su retazo de felicidad—. Esto ya no puede pasar, no puedo escapar de ese sujeto, estamos atados para siempre. —Pero lo terrible no era eso, sino el constante temor a perderlo, esa pederasta era celoso, sabía que era capaz de acabar con su único rayo de esperanza con tal de poseerlo.

—Me cansé de que tomes estas decisiones sin mí. —El golpeteo de la tormenta se fundió con los latidos—. No te entregaré a ese psicópata ni tendré esta discusión. —Su aliento se perdió en la bruma del gélido.

—Pero… —El vómito le quemó las entrañas tras mirar su impresión, él parpadeó, ido—. Dino Golzine es mi alma gemela. —Eiji enfocó su atención en la mugrienta venda que el americano usaba para encubrir la devastación, sus hombros se hundieron en su chaqueta, su pulso cesó, a pesar del dolor él seguía escribiendo «libertad» como una promesa. Era un detalle ínfimo e infantil.

—Te equivocas. —Era el destino al que se aferraría—. Él no es tu alma gemela. —Él se forzó a recomponerse durante la conmoción—. ¿Puedes sentir a Dino Golzine? —El más joven negó—. ¿Puedes sentir esto? —Cada fibra de su cordura tembló cuando el moreno lo incitó a tocarle el pecho, el desenfreno atrapado en los latidos le resultó destructivo. 

—Por favor no me hagas esto. —Sus puños se contrajeron entre esos delgados hombros, era una tortura tenerlo tan cerca cuando lo amaba más de lo que se podía permitir—. Eiji…

—Respóndeme. —Él trató de encontrar sus pedazos, sin embargo, un rosal marchito lo recibió.

—Puedo sentir tus latidos. —Porque ese frágil corazón, el mismo que se había hecho añicos cuando le arrebataron la libertad, estaba pendiendo en las palmas del japonés.

—Eso es lo único que me importa. —Era pequeño y estaba sucio, era más heridas que escarlata, sin embargo, él lo acunó como si fuese la joya más valiosa del universo—. Eso te convierte en mi alma gemela. —Si él lo estaba contemplando de esa manera…

—No es tan simple. —No le quedaba más opción que creerle.

—Lo sé. —Él alzó su muñeca, la lluvia se deslizó por su impresión, sus pestañas enmarcaron una ferocidad sofocante—. Pero esto ya no significa nada para mí, ellos pueden borrármela y no cambiará nada. —Un conejo protegiendo a un lince, ridículo, ¿no?

—Eiji… —Pero él acunó al niño abandonado cuando las camas no fueron lo suficientemente grandes para esconderse y el pijama se le empapó de terror. Él lo amó a pesar de estar incompleto.

—Yo no necesito un amanecer, yo te necesito a ti. —Y eso fue suficiente para que él dejase de luchar—. Dije que me quedaría a tu lado, ¿verdad? —La situación era despiadada, sabía que lo correcto era dejarlo regresar a su propia realidad, la existencia de Eiji Okumura no estaba hecha para salvarlo.

—Gracias. —Sin embargo, él lo amaba—. Gracias por encontrarme. —Daba igual que fuesen bordes disparejos tratando de encajar, él quería hacerlo funcionar.

Sabía que no estaba pensando con nitidez, era una locura aferrarse a un vínculo oxidado, Dino Golzine redujo su alma a un estropajo usado, la corrupción en la policía le resultaba hilarante, su pandilla era un triste memorándum de la vitalidad que encarnaron, no obstante, este chico no se rendía con él. Claro que era difícil, habían noches donde podía recordarlo con una escalofriante vividez, a veces se enfocaba en detalles ínfimos para no enloquecer, en el papel tapiz del cuarto o el perfume del cliente para no vomitar, sin embargo, otras no podía hacer más que ahogarse en su propia desesperación. Cada vez que eso pasaba eran esos ojos rebosantes de ingenuidad los que lo rescataban. Los defectuosos no debían aferrarse a la libertad, pero acá estaban, tirados en medio de una lluvia, usando el barandal del puente como respaldo mientras se daban las manos sin un paraguas. Y era extraño, no existía una conexión inefable que los uniese, sin embargo, el japonés lo entendía mejor que nadie.

Si esto no era un alma gemela él no quería una.

—Lo lamento. —Él se atrevió a mirarlo, ambos estaban empapados, la borrasca se había visto reducida a una tímida llovizna, el tintinear del poste delineó esas facciones con una suavidad arrebatadora.

—Bones ha estado actuando de la misma manera desde que regresó. —Tener una impresión forzada era una muerte anunciada—. Los hombres de Cain igual. —Él suspiró, ni en sus fantasías más delirantes se imaginó que acabaría en esta situación—. Las cosas en el cuartel han estado más intensas desde que los sacamos.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —La electricidad chispeó en el aire—. Despidieron a Shorter. —Aunque entrelazar sus dedos les era cotidiano le encantaba hacerlo.

—Sí pero tengo información privilegiada. —Las manos de Eiji siempre estaban calentitas y eran suaves, él sentía que encajaban a la perfección, como si estuviesen hechas para pertenecerse.

—¿Tienes tus fuentes clandestinas, _onii-chan_? Ya eres todo un pandillero. —O tal vez él solo quería creer eso porque estaba enamorado.

—Eres malo. —Él infló los mofletes—. Sabes que Sing me lo contó. —La realidad degradó al alba extinta. 

—Le gustas a ese niño, se le nota en la cara. —¿Podía culparlo? Quien estuviese atado al japonés era el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Él cree que eres genial. —De repente las mejillas le cosquillearon—. Dijo que eras una mezcla entre Rambo y Adonis. —Una risa infantil retumbó por la hosquedad de Nueva York, esta era una ciudad inmunda sumida en la corrupción.

—No confío en los halagos de ese mocoso. —Habían pocas cosas que valían la pena admirar—. Él dijo que Shorter era tan guapo como Terry Crews. —La risita que el azabache liberó fue una de ellas, aún bajo el golpeteo de la lluvia esa melodía se le quemó a fuego lento en la razón.

—No es una mala persona. —El moreno se abrió la chaqueta, aliviado por el forro impermeable en su interior—. Me ayudó a conseguir estos. —Un sobre de papel arrugado fue extendido bajo el cántico de la noche.

—¿Qué? —La violencia en sus latidos lo aturdió—. ¿Estos son…? —Él tuvo que parpadear una infinidad de veces antes de comprenderlo, las gotas se le deslizaron desde el cuello hacia el pecho, el aliento se perdió bajo el murmullo de los árboles.

—Pasajes a Japón. —Sus dedos se crisparon en los boletos, aunque la tinta se había corrido por la humedad, la claridad en el destino le secó la boca—. No me enamore de un mártir, no te dejaré actuar como uno ahora. —Él no pudo creer semejante ternura.

Porque de todas las personas que podía elegir.

¿Por qué alguien como él…?

Cuando estaba vacío.

—Eiji… —El nombrado apretó su mano.

—No me tienes que dar una respuesta de inmediato, tenemos tiempo para decidir. —El japonés se acercó con timidez, sus pantalones estaban embarrados, su cabello era un desastre esponjado, el esplendor mortífero de esas orbes yacía empañado—. Pero no te dejaré solo. —Aun así le pareció la imagen más preciosa que tuvo el placer de contemplar—. Aslan, te amo.

—Realmente eres terco. —Él le encantaba.

—Mira quien lo dice. —Ese puchero molesto lo hizo reír, el más bajo dejó caer su espalda hacia el barandal, sus zapatillas se habían roto por la persecución, el chirrido del poste lo tenía mareado—. Sino te hubiese alcanzado ahora te habrías ido, ¿sabes lo duro que fue traerte hasta acá? Creo que le rompiste la espalda a Blanca. —Las mejillas le ardieron.

—¡No soy tan pesado! —Su ego se desgarró—. Que él esté viejo no es mi culpa. —Que Eiji se apoyase contra su hombro fue reconfortante, esa calidez le atravesó el cuerpo entero, él enfocó su atención en una de las pozas, la lluvia distorsionó el reflejo para colorear una onda—. Solo quería protegerte, daría mi vida por ti.

—Lo sé, me siento de la misma manera. —Era verdad, él también sacrificaría hasta su misma existencia con tal de asegurar la felicidad de este hombre—. Pero quiero que vivas por ti. —Él musitó esas palabras con tanta casualidad, el japonés no lo supo, sin embargo, esa fue la primera vez que alguien le dio la elección.

—Estudiar medicina se escucha divertido, ¿sabes? He estado averiguando de universidades en Japón. —Sabía que contar estrellas en un bazar no le daría la victoria—. También hay arriendos baratos en Tokio, podrías poner una consulta ahí. —Pero ser un asesino, ex-prostituta y líder de pandilla perdía importancia ante tan delicada incondicionalidad.

—Eso me gusta. —Al lado de Eiji Okumura él no era el imponente lince de Nueva York—. Hagámoslo. —Ni el indestructible Ash Lynx.

—De acuerdo. —Bajo esa infinidad de pestañas él solo era Aslan Jade Callenreese, un chico normal con un amor desmesurado.

—Es una promesa.

Y eso fue suficiente para dejar de sobrevivir y empezar a soñar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me dio una tremenda paz mental llegar a este capítulo porque me demoré como un año desde que lo pensé en poderlo plasmar, ya respiro otra vez, espero que les haya gustado, me ponen nerviosas las rectas finales y espero estar haciendo algo decente. Pero como su servidora ya entra a un horario más pesado, el capítulo saldrá el otro fin de semana para evitar caos mental. Mil gracias por leer.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces. He leído muchos manhwas de soulmate, y salió esto.  
> El nombre del alma gemela esta escrito usualmente en la muñeca de la otra persona, pero con otras palabras, en el caso de Shorter él solo sabe que su alma gemela es "fragil", mientras más intenso es el vínculo más irrumpe en la vida de la otra persona. Puede aparecer desde los sueños o los recuerdos, hasta manifestarse de manera física como con marcas en la piel, entre otras. Sino quedo claro da igual porque se ira viendo en la historia.  
> Ay, debería dejar de escribir cosas raras, pero siempre me gana el impulso cuando se me mete una nueva historia en la cabeza. Perdón por ser así.  
> Muchas gracias a las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta historia.


End file.
